What did I just do?
by Arctic Marauder
Summary: The New Marauders begin a new adventure! This time, they enter Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012, befriend the Turtles and their allies, and kick butt. Will secrets be revealed? Tears and blood shed? Will the girls get bored and begin teaching the Turtles about our world, while slowly becoming part of theirs? Some people end up dating! All Turtles x OCs. I OWN ONLY MY OCS!
1. Beginnings (Jenna)

All four of us Marauders were chilling in my room, watching the latest episode of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_.

"Inter-dimensional dream beavers?" Scarlett asked. "I thought they had run out of stupid ideas." She was wearing a striped grey hoodie, black jeans, black sneakers, and a red t- shirt. Her brown hair was still super short, and her electric blue eyes burned into your soul if she was mad.

"Like me, they never will!" I called in victory, holding my iPad mini into the air. "My _Harry Potter_ fanfic is complete! I completely recounted out last adventure!" I wore my green hoodie, jeans, a _Doctor Who_ t-shirt, and black sneakers. My frizzy brown and cobalt blue hair was in an explosion around my head. My brown eyes were focused on my iPad Mini. Little did my friends know, two hearts beat inside of me, and the brown eyes they looked into were three hundred and fourteen years old.

"Where your stupidity sent us to another world? We totally pulled a _Narnia_! We aged, but when we came back, it had only been a few minutes!" Lexi yelled. "I got to kiss Draco, then you sent us home!" She wore a white hoodie, jeans, a navy t-shirt, and vans shoes. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, and her brown eyes were fixed on the TV. Lexi sighed as she remembered our last big adventure.

"And I got the Weasleys to like me!" Chelsea cried. She wore a red hoodie, jeans, a white t-shirt, and Sperrys. Her brown and blonde hair was in a ponytail, and her grey eyes glared at me.

"You forget, we needed to come home. What would have happened to us when the story ended? We'd all die!"

"Eh." The others groaned.

"Fine. Guess what I got?" I asked. I held up four masks, replicas of the ones from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ , but slightly more girly. They had little matching jewels on them, the blue was more teal, the red was lighter, the purple was lighter, and the orange was calmer. Then, I held up plastic replicas of the ninja weapons in matching colors. I wore the teal mask with teal katanas strapped to my back. Scarlett wore the red mask with the red sais. Lexi got the purple mask and a Bo staff with purple wraps. Then, Chelsea got the sunset-orange mask and orange nunchucks. "See?! No world change! No portal! The Marauders live to see another day!"

"WE SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT WE ARE UP TO NO GOOD! THE MISCHIEF WILL NEVER BE MANAGED!" We called, raising our weapons. Suddenly, there was a blue flash, a feeling of being compressed into a box, and we were standing on a rooftop in New York City. I looked at my hands, and they were cartoon. We looked totally hilarious! We wore our normal clothes, the masks, and the weapons, but we were completely animated like the TV show, _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_.

"What did I just do?" I whispered.

"JENNA!" My friends yelled, and I shrugged.

"Whoops." I simply said, dumbfounded. I realized that my blades were real. So were everyone else's.

"Jenna! I will skewer you!" Scarlett yelled. I whipped out a weapon I carried most days, a plastic spoon.

"Back off! I have a spoon! And I'm not afraid to use it!" I warned, waving it around like the madman I was. "Remember last time this happened?! I've probably got my super powers! Move away!"

"I'm not scared of you, you big baby! I'm older!" Scarlett growled. Little did Scarlett know, I was actually older by three hundred years. But I had to keep my disguise up. I couldn't have them know I was a Time Lady, right?

"BY ONE DAY!" I yelled. "You were born October 30th! I was born October 31st! I mean, come on! Uno dayo! One day! Seriously... SHUT UP!" I lunged at her and started jabbing her with the spoon. "I'll take you down with one spoon, and a hand behind my back!"

"No." Lexi and Chelsea said in sync.

"You couldn't take her if she had no weapons and you had your new katanas." Lexi sighed, and Chelsea nodded.

"Katanas... I CALL BEING LEADER!" I called, and the others groaned.

"We don't need a leader." Scarlett stated angrily. "Reason one: we've always been a leaderless team. Reason two: you're you. We'd all die horribly. Reason three: you're taking us home. Now!"

"Last time was an accident! And we were in _Harry Potter_ till almost the end of Deathly Hallows! ... What if we're stuck here till almost the end of the series?" I asked.

"But it's continuos! Who knows what episode we're in?! We'll be trapped in here forever!" Chelsea yelled.

"Hand! Eye! Hand! Eye!" We heard a voice saying.

"Greg Cipes? That means... We're in season one, episode one. Those guys are on their first night as heroes. And as usual... We can change everything. I know! Let's save the O'Niels!" I shouted.

"Donni-fello can finally get his chance with April! Apritello for da win!" Chelsea called, giddy.

"No way José! Casey and April forever!" Lexi shouted. "In the old series, they were married!" We began arguing about April's fate, then...

"Shut up! Let's go get her." I groaned. We ran across the rooftops, and I found myself much more flexible and agile. I leapt over an alley the old me never would have been able to span. "Dudes! We're ninjas! Kunoichis! We got dis!" We made our way to the intersection from the show. April was walking down the sidewalk with her father, and I pinpointed where the Turtles were. "No time to lose." We leapt down just as the Kraang van pulled up. I dashed forward and stood between the robots and the O'Niels. My friends joined me there, and I smirked. "Ello sweeties."

"Kraang! Who are these human children that stand in the way of Kraang?" One robot asked.

"Kraang! We are the ones known as the Marauders who are the ones who are going to kick the chassis of Kraang!" Scarlett answered, twirling her sais like an expert. "I think we have their attention."

"Yo, April! Mr O'Neil!" I called over my shoulder. "You okay?!"

"How do you know us?" April asked. "Who are you?"

"We are the Marauders, your friendly neighborhood ninjas." I answered, grinning. "I've always wanted to say that!" My friends and I charged, easily taking down the Kraang. I sheathed my katanas and focused on one word. ' _Ice!_ ' Ice shot out of my hands just like last time, and the Kraang sat frozen on the ground.

"Better keep up the _**CONSTANT VIGILANCE**_!" Chelsea called out. " _ **Little Red**_ for da win!"

"Well then! Kraang v _**Tails**_!" Lexi crowed. "What eva major _**LOSERS**_!"

"Eh, they stood _**no**_ chance against ninja _**DAWN**_!" Scarlett screeched, pumping her fists.

"And last but not least, _**Arctic**_ will ensure your painful demise!" I cried. "Being a ninja is fricking _**AWESOME**_!"

"Wait a second... Arctic, Little Red, Dawn, and Tails?" April asked, looking fairly confused. "Marauders?"

"Obviously." I answered.

"You're just kids!" April shouted. "My age!" I realized that we had matured with the transfer. We all appeared to be fifteen! A year older! And the same ages!

"So what if we're kids? We came, we saw, we kicked butt!" Scarlett growled, punching her fist. "You owe us O'Neil."

"Dawn, no money. We still want our other friends to come out and play! We know you're there." I pointed to the rooftops. "You've been watching this whole time. We all know it. Come out, or we send my pal Dawn in." Scarlett cracked her knuckles, smirking viciously.

"Fine." A voice sighed. Mikey leapt down from the roof. I was on a power high. I looked at my friends, who nodded evilly. I smirked.

"Okay dudes! Come down!" I called, making up threats. "Before I have Little Red sing a popular Disney song!" Raph immediately leapt down from the rooftop. "Or Tails do a Bill Nye impression!" Next was Donnie. "Or I try to test out my kooky powers on innocent bystanders!" Leo leapt down, looking as moody as ever. "Yo, Mad-Eye Moody. Lighten up! I'm not that cruel. Turtles... I'm proud to introduce to you the New Marauders!"

"I'm Little Red!" Chelsea piped up in excitement, bouncing around. "Mikey! I'm your biggest fan! BOOYAKASHA!"

"I'm Tails." Lexi sighed, and she grinned. "I don't have any favorites. I just hang out with these psychos because they're the only ones crazy enough to not notice how psycho I am."

"I'm Dawn." Scarlett stated, crossing her arms. "Cross me, and I scratch your eyes out."

"Ello sweeties. I'm Arctic." I smiled deviously. "We're psychotic! We're psychic! And we're totally awesome! Mess with my home-girls, and I cut your heart out with a spoon, scalp you, and turn your head into a half-decent Halloween decoration. You have been warned." Mikey shrieked in fear.

"And here I thought she'd be more like you, Leo." Raph chuckled, pointing at Leo and I and laughing at us. "Not a psychopathic serial killer from another dimension where, apparently, we're famous."

"Hey!" Leo and I yelled, then looked at each other in shock. I finally got a good look at his eyes, and it was like staring into an ocean. I blinked a few times before snapping out of it and smirking again.

"Who are you really?" Leo insisted. "Those can't be your real names." My friends don't even know my real name, sweetie.

"We're fugitives from every government, known and secret. We've transported into your dimension illegally. The MIB are after us. Our existence is part of many local conspiracy theories... How many back stories must I make up before you realize we won't tell you crap?"

"Yeah, don't listen to Teenage Powered Ninja Girls. Ever! I learned that one the hard way." Chelsea stated. Then, she got into a pose from something like the Exorcism. "I know all! I see all!"

"I don't wanna know." I sighed. "After ten years of knowing you three, you never cease in finding new ways to disappoint me."

"I know what you mean." Leo stated. "Imagine being stuck with my three little brothers as long as I have been. It can be a nightmare." I looked into those blue eyes again, smiling.

"Or..." I replied. "It can be the best dream."

"So... Who's up for bringing these four home?" Mikey asked. The brothers all grudgingly raised their hands. "And who's gonna tell Sensei?" All the hands dropped, leaving Leo's up.

"Good luck with that!" I called, trying to come up with my own original annoying nickname for him. I got it... "Leo-nerd-o."


	2. A Dangerous Misunderstanding (Leo)

"LEONARDO?! WHY IS THERE A TEENAGED GIRL IN MY DOJO?!" I heard Sensei yell angrily, and I heard the snap of a camera.

"Hi there." A quiet voice, Arctic's, greeted. "Nice to meet you. I'm Arctic, and I can see the future. Hello."

"SONS!" Sensei yelled. I heard a crash, and Arctic yelling.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG! THERE ARE SO MANY _DOCTOR WHO_ EPISODES I HAVEN'T WATCHED!" I heard her scream and the sound of running. Then, I heard a clang of metal. "LEO-NERD-O! I NEED A LITTLE HELP HERE!" I ran in to see Arctic looking terrified as Sensei fought her with a sword. "I thought he was cool! Future sense don't fail me now!"

"Sensei! Stop! She's a friend!" I tried to tell my father. Suddenly, Arctic vanished. A wolf stood in her place, ears bent back, tail wrapped around its side. "Arctic?" It yipped, and I thought to myself ' _Why me?_ ' Arctic ran around, dodging Sensei's attacks, climbing the tree, then jumping down when Sensei met her at the top. She changed back to normal as Sensei leapt down. I once again looked into her deep brown eyes, seeing so many secrets and so much pain. This girl was a mystery wrapped in an enigma and tied up with secrets. Why was I so curious about the Kunoichi that was a foot shorter than me, but had ten times the spunk of any of my brothers on their spunkiest days.

"Look, I'm a friend." Arctic tried. "My name is Arctic. My team and I helped your boys tonight. I can prove you can trust us."

"How?" Sensei asked, suddenly more curious than he was angry. Maybe he, like me, saw her eyes for what they were.

"I know things, sir. Things you will one day learn and share with your sons and the friends they shall make. I know things that will change your lives forever. My friends and I come from a place where all of your lives are a messed-up TV show, and we know everything up to a year from now. We know what we're doing. Let's just say _Harry Potter_ used to be a different place before the four of us showed up, Hamato Yoshi."

"You know my name?" Sensei asked. How did she know Master Splinter's real name? I was a bit scared of the teen, but I also admired her for trying to solve issues without violence.

"I know everything. Your past, your present, your future. My friends and I, the Marauders, we all do. And we can make your futures better. We already have. The girl tonight, April O'Neil, she and her father were supposed to be captured, your sons would have risked their lives to save them, and only April would have been saved. My friends and I are here for one purpose."

"What is that?" Sensei asked.

"To save you all. Even your daughter."


	3. Night One (Chelsea)

Well, Jenna put the cherry on the ' _freak the Hamatos out_ ' sundae. While she explained all about Karai, I chilled with Mikey.

"So... Watcha do around here for fun?" I asked.

"Eat pizza, watch TV, play video games, train in ninjutsu." Mikey sighed, bored. "The usual."

"Ever watch _Doctor Who_?" I asked the youngest Turtle, and he shook his head. I rigged my iPod up to the TV, turned on Nextflix, and turned on season one, episode one. Six hours later, every single turtle and human present in the lair was glued to the TV. Even Splinter seemed mildly interested. When the season one finale ended, Jenna was complaining about how the guy only got one season as the Doctor, Leo complained about how the Doctor's fighting style was ' _sacrifice the human race'_ , Scarlett groaned about being forced to watch a whole season, Raph simply said that the new guy looked like a dweeb, Lexi said she hoped that David Tennant would make Harry Potter references, Donnie was complaining about the reality of all of this, I was simply shouting stuff about bananas being a good source of potassium, and Mikey hit play for season two.

"ALLONS-Y!" Jenna called. "MOLTA BENE!" Later that night, the four of us settled in a large room Jenna had whipped up using her rich Daddy's money. It was divided into four color-coded sections, one for each of us. Jenna's was first, turquoise and green, with a queen sized oak four poster bed. There was a shaggy green carpet on her section, and her bed had a turquoise comforter with fluffy green pillows. Her section of wall was painted a shade of turquoise. Scarlett's section had a rod iron four poster queen, with black walls and a blood red carpet. Her comforter was the same shade of red as her mask, and her bed was covered in skull shaped pillows. Lexi's section had a painted white four poster queen, with a light purple comforter and dark purple pillows. Her wall was a pale shade of purple, and her shaggy dark purple carpet dominated her fourth of the floor. I had a white oak bunk bed, with light orange comforters and dark orange pillows. My floor was neon orange, as was my wall. The whole room had several _Doctor Who_ , _Harry Potter_ , animal, and band posters. The Marauders were living the dream. We still hadn't told the Turtles our real names, but being Little Red was fine with me. We were still fricking wizards! I set my wand (which, as you remember, is the Elder Wand) next to me, changed into a fox, curled up, and fell asleep.


	4. Little Red Reveals (Mikey)

I went in to wake up the girls the first morning, but they weren't there. There were real, living animals in their beds! A sloth on Dawn's, a cat on Tails's, and a red fox on Little Red's. Only Arctic's was empty. I went over to the little red fox. Suddenly, it woke, and stared up at me with intelligent grey eyes.

"Wait a second... Little Red?" I asked. The fox changed into the girl almost instantaneously.

"Ello, Mikey." She smiled.

"You have powers too?" I asked.

"I'm a wizard! We all are! It's a very long story. It began with the imagination of Arctic, and hours of writing fanfiction. A year ago, we were all accidentally transported into the world of _Harry Potter_ by touching a fake Time Turner. In Arctic's fanfiction, we all had wizard powers and were animagi. Arctic had other powers as well. In the world we were transported to, we received the powers from her story. I am called Little Red for a reason. Now that we're here, we got them back. Can I just tell you not to trust Jenna when she's smiling deviously? It means she's gonna freeze your head or chuck a snowball."

"Thanks for the advise, Little Red." I laughed, helping her up. "It's nice to have a friend like me."

"Well, since we're friends, when we're alone... Call me Chelsea." Little Red sighed softly, smiling. "My name is Chelsea."

"I won't tell anyone... I just have to ask... Did Dawn actually choose to be a sloth?" I pointed at the snoring creature.

"Yep, it's a long story." Chelsea grinned, looking ready to burst out laughing. "It involves Arctic speaking of the mighty prehistoric giant killer sloth. They were the size of elephants!"

"I don't wanna know." I smiled, and later I would learn that Dawn had also wanted to be a T-Rex or a whale, with her name being Down Syndrome. Arctic refused the two animals and the name, so Arctic just called the temperamental Marauder _Dawn_ , and it had stuck.

"Neither did I." Chelsea agreed, and we went to get breakfast.

"So, you became a witch during your _Harry Potter_ adventure?" I asked, and Chelsea hesitated.

"Yeah." She sighed. "It's not like I could have been a witch before that adventure. I mean... We all know that _Harry Potter_ is just books and movies... People like Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and their kids don't exist..." I didn't see the memories flash in Chelsea's eyes. I didn't see the tears well up as she told me that her family didn't exist. I didn't see the picture hidden under her pillow... The picture of her and her enormous family... Or what used to be her family... Before they disowned her and left her to rot.


	5. Dawn Reveals (Scarlett)

I woke up in the morning and turned back into a human. I looked at the sleeping Lexi, snoring away as a cat, and I laughed to myself. If she were human, I would have sharpied her face. Maybe that was why we all slept as animals. I went out and saw Mikey, Raph, Donnie, and Chelsea eating breakfast. Chelsea leaned on the counter, drinking coffee.

"Morning." She greeted in a George Weasley impression... Tsk tsk, still hung up on the past.

"What have you done?!" I asked in faux horror. "You gave Little Red coffee?! We're all gonna die! The last time she had coffee, she went cannibal!"

"Yep, our dear Arctic still has scars on her foot." Chelsea mused. "Good times. Let's hope I don't start attacking people again." I suddenly heard noises from the Dojo, the clanging of metal.

"Bring it, Leo-nerd-o! And if you start making _Space Heroes_ references, I swear I will end you!"

"Oh really?! I'm a master ninja! You learned yesterday!"

"Then how am I beating you?!"

"That would be Arctic and Leo." I sighed. We ran over to the dojo to see Jenna fighting Leo while Splinter observed, and actually standing a chance!

"Yippy-Kai-Yay, player!" Jenna called, slashing and dodging. "I am Arctic, and I say that I am the best ninja around!"

"Never!" Leo yelled. Raph and I looked at each other and smirked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"You bet." He answered.

"Ready? Three... Two... One..."

" _ **LEO AND ARCTIC SITTING IN A TREE!**_

 _ **K! I! S! SI! N! G!**_

 _ **FIRST COMES LOVE!**_

 _ **THEN COMES MARRIAGE!**_

 _ **THEN COMES A BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!**_ " Raph and I yelled at the top of our lungs. Leo paused, and Jenna took him down.

"That's it! Dawn! You will die!" Jenna screeched, marching over.

"Here comes the wave of threats." I whispered to Raph. "It's adorable! Can you believe she's a day younger?"

"DAWN! I WILL CUT YOUR HEART OUT WITH A SPOON, SCALP YOU WITH THE SPOON, AND TURN YOUR HEAD INTO A HALLOWEEN DECORATION!" Jenna yelled, smoke curling from her hair.

"That is pretty detailed." Raph mused as Jenna whipped out a plastic spoon.

"She's done studies, it's been done." I sighed. "She's done her homework." Jenna then lunged at me once again and kept jabbing me with the spoon. "ARCTIC! IF YOU DON'T STOP, I WILL READ OFF EVERY ONE OF YOUR FANFICS OUT LOUD TO THESE GUYS!" Jenna immediately stopped, glared at me, and stormed away. Ice spread out under her feet.

"And if you don't stop, I'll hunt you down and kill you in your sleep." I thought I heard her mutter.

"Well... That was a bit dark." I stated, and Jenna glared at me again, flipping me off spectacularly, then left the lair entirely. I sighed, knowing she'd probably get herself killed. "Arctic, get back here!" I ran after her, but she was gone. Hours later, we were standing on a roof, fighting Kraang while an angry fat guy named Vick yelled at us, taking a video. Suddenly, from no where, a blue light lit up the whole area. When it died down, the Kraang were frozen solid, along with Vick's phone. Jenna was standing in our midst, smirking.

"Ello sweeties. Who started the party without me?"

"Where have you been?!" Chelsea yelled, getting into character. " _Room empty! No note! Phone gone! You could have died! You could have been seen! I mostly blame Dawn, Arctic... Arctic Marauder! How dare you leave the lair! I am absolutely disgusted! We've all been worried sick! And it's entirely your fault! If you step out of the lair one more time, I will take your phone!_ "

"She's tiny, but she's terrifying." Raph whispered to me.

"Little Red!" Jenna groaned. "You're killing me smalls."

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Nowhere..." Jenna grinned evilly. "Just making sure that when Shreddy gets to America, there will be no HQ to go home to."

"You didn't." I gasped.

"I did." Jenna laughed. "Ten gallons of gasoline, one match... I regret nothing!"

" _You seriously burnt down Foot HQ?!" Lexi asked._

 _"Foot HQ burned, burned, burned!_

 _And I'm the one who did it!_

 _It burned, burned, burned!_

 _While Shreddy ran and cried!"_ Jenna sang.

"Really? The _War of 1812 Song_?" I asked in approval. "Nice parody." Jenna smiled mischievously, pulled out her cellphone, and went on her famous parody file under Notes.

" _Oooooh!_

 _Come my proud Hamatos!_

 _To before you met Shreddy!_

 _No Xever or Bradford yet!_

 _There was no Casey! (Oh my God!)_

 _In 2012, Shreddy was mad!_

 _He was the bad guy, you know!_

 _Well, he thought he'd tell us good guys_

 _Where we aught to go!_

 _He thought he'd invade New York!_

 _He thought that he was tough!_

 _Instead, I went to Foot HQ..._

 _And burned down all his stuff!_

 _Foot HQ burned, burned, burned!_

 _And I'm the one who did it!_

 _It burned, burned, burned!_

 _While Shreddy ran and cried!_

 _It burned, burned, burned!_

 _And things were very histarical!_

 _And the ninjas ran and cried like a bunch of little babies,_

 _Wah wah wah!_

 _In the fire of 2012!_

 _Us teenagers from New York City,_

 _Dressed in ninja gear,_

 _Left home to fight old Shreddy,_

 _And he ran away in fear!_

 _Its the only fight the Footies lost,_

 _Except for Yoshi! (Shred's a dork)_

 _And also the Show-a-down!_

 _In the bay of... York!_

 _The loser was the Footies!_

 _The winner was ourselves!_

 _So join right in and gloat about_

 _The fire of 2012!_

 _Foot HQ burned, burned, burned!_

 _And I'm the one who did it!_

 _It burned, burned, burned!_

 _While Shreddy ran and cried!_

 _It burned, burned, burned!_

 _And things were very histarical!_

 _And the ninjas ran and cried like a bunch of little babies,_

 _Wah wah wah!_

 _In the fire of 2012!_

 _In 2012, we were just sittin around._

 _Minding our own business._

 _Punching Kraang into the ground!_

 _We heard the ninjas coming, and we didnt like that sound!_

 _So I went ahead to Foot HQ,_

 _And burned it to the ground!_

 _Ooooh!_

 _We fired our grapplers, but the ninjas kept-a-comin!_

 _There wasn't quite as many as there was a while ago!_

 _We fired once more, and the ninjas started runnin!_

 _Down the East River to the Bay of New York-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo_

 _They ran through the snow, and they ran through the forest!_

 _They ran through the bushes, where the turtles wouldn't go!_

 _The ran so fast they forgot to take their stories!_

 _Back to Tokyo, and the Shredder-oo-oo-ooo_

 _So if you go to Foot HQ!_

 _Its hallways clean and nice!_

 _Bring a pack of matches!_

 _And we'll burn Foot HQ twice!_

 _And Foot HQ burned burned burned!_

 _But the ninjas wont admit it!_

 _It burned burned burned!_

 _It burned it burned it burned!_

 _It burned burned burned!_

 _How that made them mad!_

 _And the ninjas ran and cried like a bunch of little babies,_

 _Wah wah wah!_

 _In the fire!_

 _In the fire!_

 _Of 2012!"_ Jenna yelled. We were all laughing so hard our sides hurt. I can't believe that girl sometimes, she's totally insane. Later that night, Raph and I were playing video games.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" Raph yelled. "Nice shot, Dawn!"

"You can call me Scarlett when it's just us." I replied, looking into those neon green eyes. "I'm Scarlett! That nickname is a very, very long story! It's short for Down Syndrome! Don't ask!"

' _In truth, when Jenna went around and asked us what we wanted out Marauder names and animagi we wanted in the fanfiction, I wanted to be a derpy_ _ **whale**_ _or_ _ **t-rex**_ _. Jenna refused to write either due to the stupidity and plot complications they would cause, so I wanted to be a_ **sloth** _with Down Syndrome named_ **Down Syndrome** _. Jenna refused to let that be my name, so she wrote my name as_ **Dawn** _in the first fanfiction... And it stuck._ '

Zeus knows that I didn't always like my nickname... Oh... Was I not supposed to use demigod lingo? Oops... I'm just having a hard time adjusting to my new life... The calm of a small town versus waking up in the Ares Cabin? Not fun. Oh right... I wasn't supposed to tell my secret yet. The others don't know. What would they think of me if they knew I was only half-human?

 ** _I own nothing besides my OCs! Not_** _TMNT_ ** _, and not the_** _War of 1812 Song_ ** _!_**


	6. Crisis (Donnie)

"DON'T TOUCH THE CAT!" All the girls yelled at once as Mikey moved to pick up the tiny kitten on the rooftop.

"Why?" He asked.

"By picking up that cat you would set off a chain of events that would cause you to mistakenly trust one of Shredder's henchmen, be kidnapped, and have your heart shattered!" Arctic yelled. "The minion is someone you would never have suspected until it was too late!"

"Yeah! Chris Bradford! He's bad news bears!" Little Red shouted.

"EVIL!" Tails yelled in a Mermaid Man impression.

"Don't touch the cat." Dawn simply shrugged. A man began yelling for ' _Mittens_ ', and the cat leapt over to him. We headed home, and apparently avoided a crisis. A few days later, we were on the rooftops yet again after escaping Sensei's grounding us in the lair. It was all our fault, but the Marauders were punished too.

"What episode is this?" I heard Little Red whisper to Arctic.

"I think that it's ' _I Think the Name is Baxter Stockman_.'" Arctic whispered. What the heck? What were they talking about? We all suddenly noticed a man in high-tech battle armor.

"Who the heck is that guy?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he needs a beat down." Raph stated, pounding his fist to his palm. I saw Arctic giggling.

"Hold on, Raph. We don't know that he's gonna do anything wrong. He's probably on his way to... Church?" Leo tried. The lead Marauder's reaction to Leo's statement was instantaneous.

"Oh my God." Arctic sighed. "Leo... Seriously?"

"Wearing powered battle armor? What kind of Church is that?" Raph asked. I later learned that Arctic and the other Marauders were Catholic, which is why they were affected by the whole Church thing. They obviously found it offensive... Or they just thought Leo was stupid.

"A really awesome one!" Mikey exclaimed, and Chelsea gave him a high-five... Or is it high-three? High-eight?

"Ugh... look. It's my call. I decide who gets a beat down." Leo declares. Arctic coyly began counting down on her fingers, giggling with the other Marauders. The man began using a laser to break into a building labeled TCRI. "That guy needs a beat down."

"Yes!" Arctic yelled. Before anyone could say anything more, she disappeared, and a giant wolf leapt down to the man. A fox and a cat carrying a sloth followed. The wolf barked at them, then the fox and cat linked tails. The sloth loaded itself between them, and gave a clawed thumbs-up to the wolf. The wolf barked, and the cat and fox launched the sloth at the man. It easily ripped his armor apart, with help from the other three animals. The wolf was literally BARKING orders!

"GO ARCTIC!" Leo called. The wolf howled.

"YOU GOT DIS LITTLE RED!" Mikey shouted. The fox yipped.

"Wait... What?" I asked. Those animals... "Tails?" The cat meowed as it fought, clawing at the man's eyes.

"Dawn?" Raph asked in disbelief. The sloth gave a thumbs-up and winked. Yup, that was her.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said.

"They said they were the Marauders." Raph realized. "In _Harry Potter_ , the original Marauders were four mischievous animagi. They could change into animals, while keeping their minds."

"It all falls into place now." I realized. "What I don't understand is WHY MIKEY AND LEO DIDN'T TELL US!" Suddenly, Arctic got shot by a blaster. She skidded over to a wall, and when she tried to get up, but her wolf legs gave out. Whimpering in pain, Arctic had no choice but to turn into a human and fight as herself. This gave her a big disadvantage.

"Let's go." Leo ordered, seeing they needed help, and we joined the other Marauders in the fray.

"You will feel the fury of my powered-HOLY COW, YOU GUYS ARE TURTLES!" The man yelled. Then the animal three backed out and turned into humans. They once again joined the fight.

"Guys! I got an idea!" Arctic yelled. "Stand back!" We retreated as Arctic raised her hands, and the suit the man was wearing slowly was torn from him. Arctic, eyes tinted red, yelled in pain as she compressed the armor into a metal sphere, and threw it into a nearby dumpster. I had a feeling about where the man would end up after this fight... "I am Arctic! Fear my infinite power!" Arctic laughed, wiping a small trail of blood from her nose. "Be afraid, be very afraid."

"What are you?" The man asked.

"Baxter Stockman, I am all of your fears in one convenient little package." Arctic declared. "I know your future, and it's not pleasant."

"Is that a threat?" Stockman asked. Arctic stopped laughing.

"No." She stated seriously, eyes briefly flickering completely red. "It's a promise." Arctic rose her hands again, and Baxter Stockman too was thrown into the dumpster. Arctic lifted the lid, handed the man a double-scoop ice-cream cone with rainbow sprinkles, then slammed it shut. Arctic then proceeded to pick the T-Pod off the ground and put it in Mikey's hands. "Once again, crisis averted."


	7. Tails Reveals (Lexi)

I got a bad cold and had to stay behind with Donnie while the others got to bust Kraang skulls. Donnie was testing out Metalhead at the time, so I watched from the couch as he stalked April.

"Look at her, she so beautiful. On this monitor she can't tell I'm staring." Donnie sighed, zooming in on April.

"You do know that's not muted right?" April and I asked together, me feeling a hilarious scene coming on. Donnie screamed and fell backwards, and I started laughing pretty hard.

"Oh course, if it was muted, you couldn't here me joking!" Donnie then face-palmed on Metalhead's controller and pressed the megaphone button, making his voice even louder. "Man, I hope she bought that."

"That's the megaphone!" April yelled, covering her ears.

"I know!" Donnie said, turning off the megaphone and laughing nervously. "So how do think the fight's going?" A Kraang energy cannon blasted through the buildng wall and part of the rooftop that Metalhead and April were on.

"They're everywhere! Run!" I heard Mikey scream.

"Not great." April said.

"GUYS! THIS IS BAD!" I heard Jenna shout. "The Kraang called in help!" Well, not my problem right now.

"So... How bout them sports?" I asked. Donnie didn't reply. I got an evil plan. He would respond! "AWKWARD SILENCE!"

"What was that for?" Donnie asked.

"Back home, we have this one classmate who yells that all the time. He's super annoying... And it's almost sad that I miss it. Just like last time. I mean, we had fun, but we were away from home for years. I missed some things. And when we came back, it was like in Narnia. We were the same as the day when we had left."

"That's rough." Donnie said. "Where have you gone?"

"Just _Harry Potter_ , but Arctic tried to trick us into entering _Doctor Who_. And we were once trapped in Minecraft by the Squids for over two years, but that's another story. I think I've figure it out. It happened both times. We were all touching a fake replica of something from the series, and we said ' _ **We solemnly swear that we are up to no good. The mischief will never be managed.**_ ' Both times we just appeared somewhere at some point in the story. Needless to say, Daniel Radcliffe's midget freaked."

"Tails, you've done some crazy stuff." Donnie chuckled. I laughed too, then sighed. I wasn't really digging my nickname anymore. My parents, Ruby and Julius Kane, would not want me disowning their name. Sadie and Carter would make fun of me. Stupid little siblings... Oh... You weren't supposed to know who I really was yet. Sorry! Jenna's gonna kill me like she nearly did when she found out... It's a few years from right now in the story when she finds out... It's complicated.

"Lexi, my name is Lexi." I said. "Tell anyone else, and you wake up in the morning lying in a muddy ditch in Connecticut surrounded by a pool of your own blood with my name carved into your shell. You've been warned."

"And Arctic said you couldn't do threats." Donnie mused.

"She's next." I muttered. "How much you wanna bet that everyone else besides my fearless leader has revealed their name?"

"Why only Arctic?" Donnie asked.

"Reason A: she's antisocial. Reason B: she loves her nickname and being mysterious. Reason C: she loves messing with people. Reason D: when she was little she hated her name. She tried to tear up her own birth certificate."

"Wow. How did you become friends again?" Donnie asked.

"We've been friends for a while, but the official forming of the Marauders took ten years. We all used to hate Dawn and she hated us, until we decided to give each other a chance. Sometimes we still act like we hate each other. Little Red once bit Arctic so hard she had a bruise for a month. Don't ask. But a year ago, Arctic dragged the other three of us and two others onto a Party Bus. We grew super close that night. We formed a group called the Anti-Social Group. There were lots of us. Then, little by little, the others fell away, joining cliques, leaving only the four of us against the world. We called ourselves the Marauders, Arctic began writing our story, and here we are. We are the least likely group of friends. Yet when one of us is in trouble, turn and run the other way, because ' _Evil beware, we have chainsaws and spoons._ '"

"Why do you think the others revealed their names?" Donnie asked.

"Well, haven't you noticed Mikey getting closer to Little Red and Raph getting closer to Dawn?" I asked, and Donnie's eyes widened.

"Oh dear God." He muttered.

"Arctic was right." I sighed. "She gave us our masks based on the similarities of our personalities."

"How did she describe me?" Donnie asked.

"Tall, smart, geeky, determined, sometimes a bit crazy." I said.

"And yourself?"

"Well, I'm a bit tall (Arctic and Dawn are a bit taller), not as geeky but a little bit, I'm determined, and I'm always crazy." Later that night after the whole fight went down, including sneezing cats, Donnie was sulking about the loss of Metalhead. I went over and plopped down next to him. "Sorry about Metalhead, but someday you'll build Metalhead 2.0, and he'll save all of your lives. You done good."

"Thanks Lexi." Donnie said. "But I still want an upgraded weapon." Donnie then lifted up the laser guided missile Bo staff. I figured I'd just let it happen. The staff started making rapid beeping noises. "RUN!" Everyone in the surrounding area turned and ran for their lives. The lair was just as crazy as the Twenty-First Nome on Initiate Welcoming Day... Oh... Was I not supposed to mention the Twenty-First Nome? I've gotta stop talking about my past... My little siblings, Carter and Sadie Kane, are going to kill me.


	8. Arctic Reveals (Leo)

"You got beat up by a monkey? In front of your girlfriend?" Raph asked as we laughed at Donnie.

"April is not my- Wait, who are you talking about? Tails was there too."

"She's also right here." A voice snapped. I looked behind me and saw Tails leaning against the wall. "And no, I'm not the distraction." I looked at Donnie only to see a lifeguard helicopter rescue-style platform lifting up with Donnie on it slowly rising up, being pulled up via rope by Dawn and Little Red.

"Wait... Where's Arctic?" I asked. Suddenly the girl in question slid down a rope upside down, smirked, and threw a Phantom Fireworks Smoke-bomb. When the smoke cleared, they were gone. "Seriously? What is wrong with those girls?"

"MANY THINGS!" Four voices coming from everywhere at once called. I sighed, turning to the others. Donnie had reappeared.

"They're crazy. And we still don't know their real names." My brothers shifted uncomfortably. "You know their names?!"

"We're not supposed to reveal the name of our friend among the four until Arctic tells you her name." Donnie said quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't tell you their names until Arctic tells you hers." Mikey translated. "No one knows more than one name. I just know Little Red's."

"I know Dawn's." Raph said.

"I know Tails'." Donnie said.

"No one knows Arctic's name." Mikey said. "Besides the Marauders."

"That's because I'm a conspiracy, man!" I heard Arctic call in a faux hippie voice. I groaned, really annoyed. The references were starting to get on my nerves. "They're feeding you a bunch of lies!"

"I guess it takes trust for her to give you her name. We were all bonding when they have us their names." My second youngest brother predicted.

"So... I have to make a friend?" I groaned.

"Yeah. Tails told me everything when she gave her name. Her past, the history of the Marauders as friends, everything." Donnie said. Later that day, I came into the Dojo to see Arctic beating the stuffing out of a dummy.

"Hello?" I asked as she kicked its head off. She placed it back on, the seams repaired, and she turned to me.

"Ello." Arctic said. "Before you say anything, I want you to know I have these things on the side of my head that they call ears. Just wanted you to make note of it."

"You heard?" I asked. Arctic punched the leg off the dummy.

"You got that right Leo-nerd-o." She muttered.

"Hey. You can't call me a nickname if you can't tell me your name." I said.

"Oh yeah? Try and stop me. It's America, genius. Freedom of speech!"

"Unless you count the Espionage Act." I said.

"Only valid during times of declared war, when speaking against war!" Arctic pointed out. "Athena help this moron."

"Athena? You know Greek myth?" I asked, looking at the other leader.

"I teach it to younger kids in school back home." Arctic said, still beating the crap out of the dummy. "They call me an expert, sometimes Greek Girl."

"Raph would say Greek Geek." I said, then shut my mouth.

"So would Dawn." Arctic said, finally stopping her bombardment of the dummy. It was a sad mess of string and stuffing. "Each of our three psychos have finally met their match."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Yeah. And Donnie is-"

"Clueless." I finished. Arctic grinned.

"So... You want my name?" She asked.

"Yep." I said. "It's kinda weird to call you Arctic."

"I created my name." Arctic said. "It defines my personality as cold and crazy."

"It's fine." I quickly said, holding up my hands. Arctic laughed.

"Where I come from, being different can be a bad thing, especially if you choose to be something else. Warrior to hero, antagonist to protagonist... It's sometimes best to change completely, instead of only changing a little." Arctic sighed. "There are some pretty sick and twisted people back home. They scorn you for wanting to be more than what you are. They hate people who look outside the box." Little did I know, Arctic wasn't talking about the place the Marauders came from. She wasn't even talking about Earth. She spoke of Gallifrey. Her home.

"Well, you're friends with us. You must have looked way outside."

"Yeah... You know... You're pretty easy to talk to, Leo." Arctic said, then slightly hesitated before speaking once again. "My name is Jenna."


	9. Diablo (Jenna)

After the whole Rockwell incident, during which Falco read my mind and saw who I was (calling me " _monster_ ", which made me feel oh so good), we chilled in the lair, and I was trying to remember what episode came next as I watched an awesome episode of _Doctor Who_. April came in, looking overly happy about something.

"Hey guys."

"Sup." I greeted, getting absorbed into the episode. My dad was nuts. All of the episodes were broadcasted from the TARDIS Data-core, so this actually happened. My dad created androids to look like him so that he could keep his cover as being an actor. I smirked as I watched the so-called ' _Matt Smith_ ' Doctor screamed and run. If the others knew he was my dad, this would be so embarrassing.

"Hey, Arctic." April smiled.

"It's Jenna." I replied. "The secret is out! Our names are known!" You wish, my true name will forever be a secret! HEAVEN SONG!

"What are they?" April asked.

"I'm Jenna, Red is Chelsea, Dawn is Scarlett, and Tails is Lexi."

"Okay. Nice to have names."

"Yep. We just had to know if we could trust y'all to not kill us or something." I stated nonchalantly.

"Guess what! I found a restaurant where the Turtles would be welcome! It's gonna be great!" April shrieked.

"I bet. I'll get the Marauders. Last I saw, they were messing with chemicals in Donnie's lab."

"Wait... What?!" April asked.

"Yeah. Liquid Nitroglycerin and Helium to be exact."

"Oh God no."

"Hey April!" Three high-pitched voices called. The other three Marauders bounced out of the lab, nearly floating. Scarlett burped and there was an explosion.

"I gotta get me some of that!" I called, running into the lab. Soon all four of us were floating around the ceiling, laughing, sounding like chipmunks, and burping explosions. April just watched and shook her head, laughing at us. "Yo, April! You gotta try that stuff! It's great!"

"I'll pass." April smiled. "Where is it anyway?" Suddenly we heard a high-pitched voice from the kitchen.

"Guys! I don't think this is lemonade!" The voice shouted.

"Is that-" April began.

"Raph?" Scarlett asked. We all burst out laughing.

"We regret nothing!" I cried. Later that night, we went to Murakami's Noodle Shop. I suddenly remembered... "Guys! We gotta hurry! He's in trouble!" I made a mad dash to the shop, where Purple Dragons were attacking poor ol Murakami. I burst through the door and took down the leader, Fong. "Ello boys! Sorry I have to crash the party!" I raised my hands, and the Purple Dragons froze up to their necks.

"It's the Diablo!" One yelled.

"Nah, only if the Underworld froze over!" I called. "I'm Arctic."

"Why is it cold?" Murakami asked from behind the counter. I ran over and helped him up.

"Sorry. I'm Jenna. I'm new in town, and I've got issues with people who push other people around." I sighed. "My friends are on the way, but trust me... These guys aren't gonna do anything bad to you for a long _long_ time."

"My thanks." The man bowed. The others showed up, Leo made me let the PDs go, and Murakami made PIZZA GYOSA! I tried it, and it was actually pretty good.

"Thank you, Murakami San." I grinned, bowing in respect. The blind man smiled.

"You and your friends may visit any time, Miss Jenna."

"I'll make sure personally that no one messes with you or your shop ever again, if it kills me. My friends know my usual threats, and trust me, they can easily become promises." Later that night, Xever kidnapped Murakami. I went straight to the Fortune Cookie Factory. I snuck up underneath Murakami as the others bargained with the kidnapped Bradford. Xever actually cut the rope, but Murakami landed on a platform of ice, curtesy of yours truly. I helped the guy up onto the roof, and joined the fight. I lunged, taking down Xever, holding an icy knife to his throat. "How did Shreddy like my ' _Welcome to New York_ ' present? I sure enjoyed delivering it."

"You burnt our headquarters down?!" Xever asked.

"It burned, burned, burned! And I'm the one who did it, Xever." I smirked, getting an extremely evil idea. "It wasn't really my fault, buddy. I just ' _accidentally_ ' spilled ten gallons of gas on the roof and then I ' _accidentally_ ' threw a match. It was all _accidental_ , of course."

"You snake!" Xever yelled, deflecting my blade and standing.

"Actually, I'm a wolf." I transformed into a huge wolf and howled, long and creepily. I laughed on the inside as all of the Foot Ninjas, Bradford, and Xever ran for the hills.


	10. Confrontations (Leo)

Long story short, we went to a Kraang base to get some info, learned of a mutagen bomb planted in the middle of New York, and went after it. Bradford and Xever were guarding it, but after fighting and disarming the bomb, Bradford sliced the side of the bomb open, and he and Xever were washed away in a river of mutagen. As we celebrated, Jenna froze.

"Wait a second... Look!" We all looked up to see a man in silver armor giving us a death glare. We backed up as Jenna whispered the name I feared most. "Shredder." The Shredder leapt down, and attacked us. Jenna shot ice at him, but it was no good. She tried fire, air, water, and earth, but they didn't work either. My brothers and I whipped out our weapons and lunged, as did the Marauders.

"So." Shredder glared. "You are the band of freaks who burnt down my New York Headquarters."

"If that's what this is about, only attack me. I did it. They didn't have anything to do with it." Jenna said, and the Shredder slashed at her. She barely dodged it. "Missed me!" Slash. "Missed again!" Slash. "Loser!" Slash. "Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta... Never mind." Shredder growled and slashed again. "Tacky."

"You may be able to evade me, but your friends cannot!" Shredder sent Raph flying into a neon sign, which electrocuted him. Mikey was thrown off the building. Donnie got thrown into a wall. Scarlett was pinned under an iron beam. Chelsea got hit in the head and knocked out. Lexi went the same way as Donnie. Jenna finally ran outta luck, and was kicked in the gut. She flew out of sight. Then Shredder pinned me to the wall with his gauntlet, a blade at my neck. "Tell me where to find Hamato Yoshi, and I will make your end swift."

"Yo, Shreddy!" Shredder and I looked to see Jenna, holding an empty jug of gasoline and a match. "And the _Shredder burned, burned, burned. And I'm the one who did it_." I realized the ground was soaked. "Let the Turtle go, or we get to enjoy a campfire, Shredder style. I even brought marshmallows." Jenna dropped the jug and held up a bag of marshmallows. "You feeling lucky?"

"You wouldn't dare." Shredder sneered. "Not while I have your little friend."

"A: Leo is not little. I thought we'd established that. B: I don't think he thinks we're friends. The turtle freaking hates my guts because I annoy him so much. C: You never notice the details, Shreddy." Jenna sighed. I suddenly felt super cold. I looked at Jenna, who smirked, a hand raised. "I have powers, Shred-Head... And you really ticked me off." Jenna struck the match on the wall and tossed it, flipping the Shredder off as it fell. The ground erupted in flames, but I remained unharmed, and I realized I was coated in a thin layer of ice. Shredder dropped me as he tried to escape the flames, and I ran out to Jenna.

"How'd you know that'd work?" I asked. My friend smirked.

"I didn't." Jenna replied. Shredder escaped the flames, armor slightly glowing red, glaring at Jenna. She began counting down on her fingers as my brothers and the Marauders stood and looked at the flaming scene.

"You will all die." Shredder glowered.

"Not today." Jenna smiled evilly.

"Master..." A voice whispered as a giant fish and dog covered in mutagen came onto the roof. "Help me." The fish collapsed... Xever? When Shredder looked back, we had already made our escape. We returned home that night, and Sensei was just glad to see us alive.

"I burned Shreddy." Jenna whooped halfheartedly as she tended to her many large bruises. "Dream lived, life well spent." I went over and sat next to her on the steps that served as our couch.

"Thanks, for what you did back there." I finally admitted.

"My pleasure Leo-nerd-o." Jenna grumbled. "I've always wanted to do that."

"We should not let you play with fire." I smirked.

"Probably not, but who's gonna try to stop me?" Jenna asked, smiling, like she did before quoting a movie, TV show, or YouTube video. "I regret nothing! Sacrifices must be made! Let em burn!"

"By the way... We are friends." I stated. Jenna smiled. I smiled back, then got serious. Couldn't let Jenna see my soft side. She'd never let me live it down... Ever. "But you still annoy me way too much."

"I know."

Sorry that Leo got another chapter so soon! I felt like he would be the best to narrate this episode, what with the others getting knocked out cold and whatnot. I promise, there will be more diversity in the POVs from now on!


	11. Dr Prankenstein (Lexi)

"Why God? Why did Sensei have to have that nightmare?" I asked as we took a break from Master Splinter's crazy training. "I'm dying!" I looked over to see Jenna passed out at the kitchen table, Mikey painting dark blue streaks into her hair, laughing like it was a good prank. "You realize she loves blue, right? She always has a few blue streaks hidden in that frizzy mop, Mikey! Jenna'll probably thank you when she wakes up!"

"Aw man!" Mikey complained, and Jenna snored on, muttering about the White House burning and how awesome Canadians are. She must have stayed up watching YouTube again. Suddenly Jenna woke and sat up, her new blue hair instantly becoming as messy and tangled as the rest of her hair.

"Mikey?! What the heck did you do to my hair?!" Jenna got up and chased Mikey around the lair, slashing her katanas at him. "I am sleep deprived and very angry! Not a good combination!"

"Sorry I'm not sorry!" Mikey cried. I laughed.

"Yo! Ichiban turtle! Wake up and help me cream this dork!" Jenna yelled, but Leo was passed out on a beanbag chair. "Fearless! Hey Leonardo! Leo! Leo-nerd-o!" Leo shot up and saw the scene, then cracked up.

"Nice hair, Arctic!" He shouted.

"I swear to God... If you don't help me Leo, you die next!" Jenna called, flipping him off. Leo sighed, getting up.

"You couldn't beat me if you tried, newbie." He muttered.

"Already tried! Already won!" Jenna reminded him, still chasing Mikey around. "Now help or I slice you open, fill you with stones, and throw you in the East River! Mikey is gonna get his heart cut out, scalped, and his head turned into a Halloween decoration via spoon!" Mikey screamed and hopped onto his skateboard. Jenna turned into a wolf and chased him. I laughed as I noticed blue streaks in her grey fur. As he rode around, Mikey hit several people with pre-prepared water balloons. Basically everyone besides Sensei, Leo, and Jenna. Jenna finally caught up to Mikey and bit his skateboard. Mikey got thrown into the air, landing on his stomach. Jenna changed back into a human and kneeled down next to Mikey, smirking. "And thus, Doctor Prankenstein finally met his match. I win. Never cross Arctic, Michelangelo." I burst out laughing at that, falling to the ground and clutching my sides. Then, I realized...

"I know what episode this is. It's _Panic in the Sewers_." Donnie came out of the lab, having cracked the Foot's database. I knew what came next. I closed my eyes and pulled my hood up, sensing in the Duat that Sensei was still in a panic over his nightmare. I sighed, looking at Donnie's big brown eyes. "Fan-freaking-tastic."

 ** _Don't take anything any of my characters say seriously. It's all in good fun, and they are idiots._**


	12. Friends and Foes (Raph)

My brothers and I got into the patrol buggy and the Marauders changed into animals so they could fit. Scarlett in sloth form sat next to me, looking bored as we drove down the alleyways. We caught up to the tanker and Jenna leapt out of Leo's segment of the buggy and onto the top of the cylindrical container, as did Scarlett. Dog-Pound, or the newly mutated Bradford, swatted at them from the back of the container, Scarlett getting hit while Jenna evaded him.

"What would you be without me?" I asked with a smirk. Scarlett glared.

"Happy." Jenna reached the semi-truck part of the tanker, clawed through the roof, and leapt in. The tanker lost control and tipped onto its side. Jenna in human form and April popped out of the driver's seat.

"Awesome." Jenna commented. Donnie picked up April, and Jenna turned on Dog-Pound. "I'm really sorry for what happened to you. If I could reverse it right now, I would."

"Why do you care what happens to me? I've tried to kill you since we met." Dog-Pound growled.

"Every being has the capacity to change. I think my friends and I proved that. Dawn once tried to kill me. Long story. And now we're friends. If we could change, it may not be too late for you or Xever. But there is no way you'll be cured if you destroy the sewers. I know someone down there who is working on a retro-mutagen. If you destroy his lab, there will be no hope. Let me destroy the tanker, and we can help you. You can be human again." Jenna said, and Dog-Pound looked at her for a moment, then growled. I didn't see Jenna even bat an eye.

"Just this once, girl. Remember your promise."

"Believe me. I will." Jenna stated. Dog-Pound left, Mikey threw a water balloon, and the tanker exploded. Mikey then proceeded to hit Leo and Jenna with water balloons. The one that hit Jenna changed to snowflakes on contact.

"How'd you do that?" Donnie asked Jenna, and she turned to him. "You must be a good lier."

"I didn't lie. Donnie, I know the future, remember that? One day, you will create a retro mutagen. And on that day, we may make two more allies, and have two less foes."

"You're an idiot, Jenna, ya know that?" Scar asked. "One swing of his paw, and you'd have been dead."

"Nah." Lexi smiled mysteriously. "Jenna would have been just fine."

 _ **Ohhhhh! What do you think of that?! What does Lexi know?!**_


	13. Jenna Cannot be Trusted (Scarlett)

"Ugh! I still can't get the blue out of my hair! I am only okay with hair dye when I do it myself!" Jenna groaned as she collapsed in her bed. I laughed from my bed, and she glared at me. "Say one more thing and I use my powers to grow your hair and dye it neon green!"

"You wouldn't dare." I stated. "Not after what happened when you sharpied my face in sixth grade." Jenna's eyes widened, and she nodded. We still wore our masks all the time, just for the heck of it. I went to bed that night, and when I woke up in the morning, Lexi and Chelsea were still asleep, and Jenna was once again gone. Why did she have to train with the Turtles every single morning? Weren't her powers enough? I went into the Dojo and saw Jenna blindfolded in the middle of the room, katanas in her hands. The Turtles had her surrounded, but she smirked, like she knew something they didn't. I knew that smirk well. It's the one she wore when she slipped an ice cube in my shirt, or taught my pet parrot swear words in English, Italian, and German. It was a look of a once- innocent now-mischievous girl with an evil plan. Mikey attacked first, but she knocked him down and kicked him away. Then Donnie, but she caught his staff and snapped it. Raph gave her a bit of trouble, but Jenna hit him on the forehead with the hilt of her katana. Master Splinter let her take the blindfold off as she faced Leo. I knew this'd be good.

"No powers." Jenna said. "Just weapons and luck. I'd tell you may the best ninja win, but I don't wanna make you feel too bad."

"May the best ninja win." Leo said, then grinned Jenna-style. "Cuz I know I will." They clashed, evenly matched, slashing and parrying, how I knew those terms I did not know. When it seemed like Leo had the upper hand, Jenna would overtake him, and vice versa. I found it a bit pathetic. Then, Jenna smirked, backed off, and pointed down. Leo noticed he was standing in a circle of holes in the floor. Only four fragile planks were holding him up. Jenna had him trapped. "Jenna..."

"Sacrifices must be made, Leo-nerd-o." Jenna smirked. "Say that I won, and I'll seal the floor."

"No way." Leo growled.

"Then you're stuck. You try to jump and the force will cause the floor to give. You try to walk off, and the planks snap. I'm your only chance without a very, very unfortunate fall." Jenna sighed, looking at her nails in faux disinterest. "Who won?"

"No one. We're not done yet." Leo stated.

"I think we are, unless you wanna stand here all day." Jenna smiled.

"Fine, you win." Leo sighed. Jenna smirked, walked forward, stomped on Leo's platform, and he braced for a fall. It never came. The platform sank one inch, and Leo looked up at Jenna in shock. That quickly turned to anger.

"Sacrifices must be made." Jenna shrugged, and Leo growled.

"I'll get you for that!" And with that, the two lovebirds ran outta the Dojo. I laughed, glad that with Raph and I, we were just good friends. Everyone else was super obvious. I always laughed at the awkwardness. Raph came up and we watched as Leo chased Jenna around the lair while she called out references.

"They are so crushing." I smirked.

"Yup, they all are." Raph agreed. "The B-Team couples are pretty obvious, but with those two, it's just sad."

"B-Team?" I asked.

"It's what we call Donnie and Mikey, since they're not as threatening as Leo and I. I guess Chelsea and Lexi were made honorary members. I guess I'll let you join A-Team."

"Let me?" I asked. "I'd join even if you didn't."

"I bet." Raph admitted. April came in later that day, saying that she got mugged by Purple Dragons. They took her cell phone. With pictures of us. Gosh Darnit! There were pictures of us with the Nitroglycerin-Helium-Lemonade highs on that phone. In the hands of the Purple Dragons, they could post that on the Times Square Jumbotrons! I would not be publicly humiliated by the least threatening villains of all time. We went and crashed their base at the Fortune Cookie Factory, retrieving the phone. Then I remembered...

"The Mousers!" I yelled. The other Marauders instantly understood. We dragged our guys and the phone outta there just as the Mousers attacked and mugged the Purple Dragons. We explained how they were creations of Baxter Stockman, and while no one was looking, Jenna went to Stockman's lab and played with more matches and a crap ton of gasoline. Just another normal day in the big city. Raph and I decided to pull a prank on Chelsea and Mikey. We decided to do something cruel, so we approached Jenna. Raph and I sat at one end of the dinner table. Jenna sat at the other end, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

"We're pulling a prank." I stated. "I know you brought your kit. Loan me some supplies." Raph looked annoyed.

"You're asking Jenna?" Raph asked. "You're acting like she works at the Prank-Supplies Black-Market." Jenna slammed the burlap sack on the table, then dumped it out, revealing the mother-load of pranking supplies. Normal stuff in one pile, magic stuff in another.

"I got your average whoopee-cushion, fake vomit, mouse-trap gum, hand-buzzer, Phantom Fireworks..."

"We want the good stuff." I demanded. "The stuff from Gred and Forge." Jenna held out her hand.

"It'll cost you." I slapped sixty bucks into her hand. Jenna counted the money, then looked up. "Deal." Jenna floated us a Decoy Detonator, Peruvian Darkness Powder, magic candy disguised as saltwater taffy, extendable ears, some Phantom Fireworks, and some water balloons filled with vanilla pudding. Raph simply stared as the whole transaction took place. "Pleasure doing business with you... And Raph, I don't work at the Prank-Supplies Black-Market... I AM the Prank-Supplies Black-Market." We walked away with our new pranking loot, and let's just say, it was the best sixty dollars I ever spent.


	14. Exchanging Glances (Lexi)

"Why exactly is Leatherhead's usual trademark to grab Donnie by the face again?" I asked my fellow Marauders as the Turtles chained Leatherhead to a wall.

"It adds comedy to the freaky parts." Jenna replied. "It's not Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles without comedy."

"Yeah." I admitted. "It just seems so much more real now. I-I don't know if I want to go home anymore."

"Lexi, we have families, lives to live, places to see." Jenna sighed sadly, looking at the Turtles. I forgot that Jenna had a family sometimes. I'd never met them, but Jenna cared about them very much.

"When we go back, it would be like we never left our home in the first place." Scarlett reminded her.

"I know, but we're getting too attached... What if we break their hearts when we leave?" Jenna asked. "I don't wanna hurt L... Anyone. If we leave like we did in _Harry Potter_... We'll hurt them."

"We could stay their whole lives if we wanted to." Chelsea stated. "Go home when there is no reason left to stay."

"Just keep YouTubing the new episodes so they never run out." I mused.

"Live the dream." Scarlett sighed.

"Die horribly at the hands of the Turtles's enemies." Jenna curtly pointed out to us. "It's just... What if we become so attached that we can't go home anymore? That we just abandon our old lives forever?"

"We won't." I stated determinedly. "Remember when we got trapped in Minecraft for two years?"

"Yeah." Jenna sighed.

"Good times." Chelsea agreed. "Very good times." Later, Leatherhead woke up. Somehow, Chelsea and Mikey were able to calm him down, and we convinced the boys not to go after the power cell. Crisis once again averted. We actually did make their lives easier. Then I remembered. Show Down. How were we gonna protect the Turtles from that one? Leo had almost died in the Technodrome. Jenna would have a heart attack. Leatherhead told us his sad story.

' _ **He was raised as a baby by a kind human boy, until his parents discovered him and rudely flushed him down the toilet, ending up in the sewers. The Kraang then found him after a short while, took him back to their home dimension, and performed a bunch of horrific experiments on him. Leatherhead endured all of this, however, and his spirit remained completely unbroken. He escaped captivity only six months ago, used the Kraang's dimensional portal to return to Earth - and he managed to steal the power cell that was running it. He took it in order to spare the innocent people of Earth from the Kraang's malice, as the robots can now no longer come and go freely between worlds and wreak utter havoc in the process.**_ '

It seemed like all was going well, and then Jenna had to go and screw up again, as usual.

"Leatherhead, I'm so sorry for what the Kraang-" Leatherhead freaked, the white film going over his eyes.

"KRAANG!" He roared, and he lashed out.

"Run!" Jenna screamed, dodging a blow.

"Don't let him grab your face again, Donnie!" I called, dodging.

"I don't wanna die young!" Jenna shouted bloody murder, eyes widening. "There's so many _Doctor Who_ episodes left to be watched!"

"Really? That's your regret?!" Scarlett called, annoyed.

"No! I REGRET NOTHING!" Jenna yelled, and Leatherhead hit her in the gut. Jenna crashed into the wall, causing it to crack, then shakily rose her hand, index finger raised. "Still regret nothing."

"Leatherhead!" Chelsea and Mikey yelled in sync. The alligator mutant stopped, the film retreated, and he saw the scene of mass destruction. Sensei came into the room, and his eyes widened. Leatherhead and Splinter exchanged glances of shock. Jenna began woozily singing ' _Exchanging Glances_.'

"Donnie, we better get her into the lab." Leo said, and they got a cot and rolled her away, still singing.

"Wow, she got hit hard." Scarlett whistled.

"How does she know all of the words to ' _Exchanging Glances_ '?" Chelsea asked in confusion. We looked back, and Leatherhead was gone. I sighed in relief, sliding down a wall and turning on my phone. I went to my photos, to the file I always looked at to calm down. A picture of all four of us Marauders as twelve year-olds, Jenna using her snow powers, Scarlett glowing red and using her sword, myself holding my staff and magician kit with my Bastet necklace showing, Chelsea shooting golden fire from her wand. It was the last time I was completely happy. Those happy seven years when my friends knew each other and me, before the accident. We had been playing dodgeball in the school gym, and when my friends had fallen, they hit their heads, and it all went away. The truth about each other, our friendship, all forgotten. Only I remembered. I remembered how it had felt... Like a part of me had been ripped away... I could only hope we'd all be friends again someday... Check... And that we'd soon tell each other the truth about our pasts... **_X_**.


	15. Mother of All Wetwillies (Leo)

Jenna was completely out of it. She was so woozy and loopy, you wouldn't recognize her. Donnie confirmed that she got a pretty bad concussion. Wonderful.

"No... Donnie... I'm fine." Jenna stated wobbily. Her personality apparently was still slightly intact. Her irises almost looked like they were glowing slightly... Gold.

"You're not. I honestly don't know how you survived that. That impact should have killed you. You need to spend a night or two in the lab to just be sure you're really okay." Donnie said. Jenna hopped off the cot anyway.

"Try and stop me... Donnie-boy... And I cut your heart out... With a sharpened... Plastic spoon." Jenna muttered as she made her way for the door. As she vanished, Donnie shook his head, chuckling.

"Tomorrow, she probably won't remember any of this."

"I just wished that we wouldn't." I sighed, looking out into the main lair. Jenna snapped back into the world of sanity about an hour later.

"I think I may still be hallucinating... Does Mikey have his arm over Chelsea's shoulder?" She asked. I sat down next to her, laughing.

"No way... Oh dear God." I stated in shock as I realized that she was right! Mikey had his arm over Chelsea's shoulder as they watched TV. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You know it." Jenna face lit up with one of her evil grins. We got up and used our ninja stealth to sneak up behind the two unsuspecting lovebirds. I held up my fingers, counting down from... Well... Three.

"INTERVENTION!" We yelled. Jenna tackled Chelsea, and I took out Mikey.

"Victory!" Jenna called. Chelsea kept yelling, struggling to break free, but Jenna kept her down. "Ninja training baby!"

"Get off!" Mikey complained. We pinned them down 'Police Brutality' style.

"Say you're dating." Jenna ordered.

"NO!" Mikey and Chelsea yelled.

"Say it!" I commanded, pinning Mikey's arm down harder.

"No!" Mikey yelled in pain.

"Never!" Chelsea agreed. I looked at Jenna, who smirked.

"Okay! You know the one thing we swore we'd never speak of or do again?" Jenna asked. "The thing from the Guatemala Incident?" When I asked later that day, Jenna simply stated that you should never attempt to mail yourself to countries in South America. The shipping prices are unreasonable, and a plane seat is much more comfortable than a box, where your only entertainment is to torture the other FOUR occupants. Draco Malfoy was not as amused as Jenna.

"You wouldn't." Chelsea gasped.

"I would." Jenna declared. Chelsea looked terrified.

"It's illegal in several countries!" She shouted. Jenna smirked.

"Not in America." Jenna replied. "Or Guatemala."

"Don't you dare!" Chelsea yelled. I watched as Jenna stuck her finger in her mouth, then shoved it in Chelsea's ear.

"I DARE! DA MOTHER OF ALL WET WILLIES!" Jenna called as Chelsea screamed in disgust. "I'M GOING FOR THE BRAIN!"

"You won't find it!" I heard Scarlett call. When Jenna finally let Chelsea go, she just stayed down, groaning in disgust, muttering swear words and threats, flipping us off. Jenna and I made it as far as the Dojo, then burst out laughing.

"Sacrifices must be made!" Jenna shouted. "I regret nothing!"

"Did you see their faces?" I asked, still laughing.

"Yeah! Hilarious!" Jenna cried, laughing so hard tears streamed down her face. "I never had that much fun back home! My ancestors must be proud! I gotta teach you my German swear words!"

"How did you learn German swear words?" I asked.

"A few accidental spell-checked internet searches." Jenna answered. "Plus my mom thought it was funny since my dad doesn't swear." I didn't even notice the slight sadness to her face as she mentioned her family.

"Say no more." I raised my hands, and we laughed again.


	16. Blindsided by an Old Guy (Lexi)

I knew what episode was next. ' _I, Monster._ ' We were all gonna die. Rat King vs Marauders... Never mind about the dying thing. That Sucka was gonna get owned. I sat at the kitchen table after Jenna and Leo had each gotten a hit on Splinter, when we heard him yelling. Jenna was the first one into the Dojo, followed by Leo. The rest of us soon joined them.

"Master Splinter, I can't believe I forgot." whispered, realizing what the heck was happening. "I know what's going on. It's Doctor Falco. He's back." We explained about the Rat King and the army of rats that would soon take New York. We stayed with Sensei when the Turtles went to get April. When they got back, Sensei told the Turtles where to find Falco, and we stayed behind to watch over Sensei. A mist filled the room, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and I remember nothing else. I woke up tied to the tree in the dojo with the Marauders and April.

"Fantastic." I heard Jenna groan as she woke up on the other side of the tree. "I am never gonna live this down. Blindsided by an old guy."

"You think you won't live it down?" I heard Scarlett ask. "You don't have to deal with Raph every day."

" _ **RAPH AND SCARLETT SITTING IN A TREE!**_

 _ **G!**_

 _ **FIRST COMES LOVE!**_

 _ **THEN COMES MARRIAGE!**_

 _ **THEN COMES A BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!**_ " I heard Jenna and Chelsea chant in unison.

"I'll kill you all!" Scarlett called.

"Really?!" April asked. We stood there, tied up, for what seemed like hours. Jenna just kept hollering ' _SO BORED!_ ' Chelsea and Scarlett argued. April tried to retrieve a weapon to use to cut the ropes. I honestly fell asleep. I woke to falling on the floor in a heap, ropes all around me. The Turtles had cut us free! Splinter watched as they helped us up, a look of guilt on his face.

"Ello sweeties." Jenna muttered, looking tired. She suddenly shot up, mad glee on her face. "Did we miss the party and, Leo calling Sensei ' _father_ '? Best moment ever!" Leo rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

"I did sorta call you ' _father_ ' back there Sensei." Leo admitted. I could've sworn that I saw a small smile play on the old rat-man's face.

"Leonardo, I am your Sensei, your teacher. But... I am also your father, and you are my sons." Master Splinter declared with a small smile. The other Marauders and I clapped and cheered. Dat fluffiness doh! The Turtles looked at us, utterly embarrassed. Donnie's blush was as red as Raph's mask. How sadorable! I thought of my family, smiling sadly, and about my past. My kind, gentle, wise mother. My strong, happy, loving father. Both gone... I remembered my little siblings, Carter and Sadie, who thought I was dead. Then, I recalled my hated Uncle, and nine years spent locked away in a room because of my storm magic, a real-life Elsa or Rapunzel. The lightning in my heart flashed, the calm that was my face broke, and the clouds that were my eyes gave way to rain. I turned away, not wanting the others to see the storm inside of me. Lightning crackled on my fingertips. I was losing control of my magic.

"Lexi?" Donnie asked. "You okay?" I wiped away the tears and turned to Donnie, my face becoming the calm of the storm again, hands hidden behind my back.

"Yeah." I grinned. "Just thinking about my mum."

 _ **DUH-DUH-DUH! I own nothing besides my OCs.**_

 _Lexi: How do you know my exact thoughts?!_

 _Chelsea: I've been wondering that, too. Are... Are you my conscience?_

 _Scarlett: You don't have a conscience, Chelsea._

 _Jenna: Yes, she does. I can prove it. Chels, imagine for just a second that you have a conscience... What would it be saying about our story? Listen carefully..._

 _Chelsea: READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ETC.!_

 _Scarlett: See? No conscience._

 _Lexi: I think she has one. They just haven't spoken for a while. Let's call it a night._

 _Jenna: I'm the leader! It's a night when I say so... It's a night._

 ** _Oy-vey._**


	17. Karai Joins the Good Guys (Jenna)

"And the award for the worst leader goes to..." Raph began.

"How am I the worst leader?" Leo asked angrily.

"If we did this my way, Snakeweed would be toast by now." Raph said. I still was not sure of how Snakeweed was mutated without our involvement. Use your imaginations, my children!

"Man, that sounds like nasty toast." Mikey input.

"This way would have worked if YOU haven't wasted time second guessing MY orders!" Leo shouted.

"Well, don't make bad orders and I won't second guess them!" Raph yelled.

"STOP IT!" I ordered.

"You know what, Raph. If you think you can do better, why don't you lead?!" Leo asked.

"First good idea you've had all day!" Raph said.

"We'll compromise, I'll lead." Mikey volunteered, but he shrunk at the glare given by his brothers. Leo began walking away, and when my friends moved to follow, I stopped them.

"I'll talk to Leo. You guys make sure Raph doesn't get everyone killed." They nodded and I followed Leo. He went over and sat on the ledge of a building. I sat down next to him.

"Go away." Leo groaned.

"Nope." I smirked.

"Why aren't you following Raph?" Leo asked.

"Would you follow Raph?" I asked, giving a ' _really?_ ' look.

"Point taken." Leo cracked a grin. My two hearts each skipped a beat. That smile made me have to hold back a blush. What the heck?! I suddenly realized what episode we were in...

"Move!" I pushed Leo out of the way as Foot Ninjas landed on the ledge we were sitting on. We stood at the center of the roof, completely surrounded. How were we gonna get outta this? I knew Leo got out of it in the show... But now I was here. "Yo, Leader Leo! What's the next move?"

"Stab, slash, get home alive, the usual." Leo looked annoyed. I nodded, and we attacked. I used my ice powers, freezing ninjas or creating blizzards. It was way too fun! Leo slashed with his swords, taking them out. In a matter of minutes, we were out of ninjas, and some poor guys were hauling themselves off the roof with severe frostbite and sunburn.

"Well done." A voice stated. I looked up to see... Karai. "You two might actually be a challenge." I knew what came next. I jumped in front of Leo as she drew her blade, and I got blasted with blinding powder. "Guess not you." I couldn't tell what happened next, but I heard clangs of metal, and Leo hitting the ground. "My name is Karai." The Kunoichi simply said, and her presence receded.

"Why'd you do that?" Leo asked, helping me up.

"I forgot the way to the lair! Why do you think, stupid? We're friends." I stated. "But this whole blind thing really stinks. Let's go home." Leo somehow was able to get me back to the lair, and we sat down to wait for my sight to come back. "Fantastic." When it finally came back, Master Splinter told us to go find the others. Yay! I told him, however, that Karai was finally in New York. He was shocked, but as we left the lair, he gazed at the photo of his family. We ran down the alleys when...

"Hello." Karai was back.

"Ello, sweetie." I answered, smirking. Leo and I whipped out our weapons, but I had a plan. "Karai, listen to me. I know Shredder raised you, but you were kidnapped as a baby. I can see the past and future, and you've gotta trust me on this." Karai looked visibly shocked as I spoke. "Your real father is in New York, an he misses you. I can prove what I'm saying is true. Where is the picture? The one of your mother." I slowly approached, and Karai pulled out the photo. I brought out something I had ' _borrowed_ ' from Sensei. Her photo was a picture of Tang Shen, with half of it torn off. I pulled out the completed photo. The one with Hamato Yoshi in it. Karai stared at the photo, mesmerized. "Your head has been filled with lies, Karai. The only thing that Shredder said that was true was that your mother was Tang Shen. You were told that Shredder was your father, and Hamato Yoshi killed your mother, but it is the opposite."

"The Shredder killed my mother... And Hamato Yoshi is my father." Karai realized, then looked at us.

"My name is Jenna, and Karai, yours used to be Miwa." I stated. Leo looked shocked as all of this happened, but somewhat impressed. "I know where your father is. He raised Leo over here, and took my friends and I in. But he missed you, Karai." I saw that Karai was being sincere, she believed me. "By the way... I'm kinda the one that burnt Foot HQ down."

"Why should I care? My life has been a lie." Karai looked ready to cry. "Where is my father?"

"Karai... He got mutated the same night as the Turtles. But he still has his humanity, his memories. Do you wanna meet your father?" I asked.

"Not just yet. I think I can help you. Give me your phone." Karai ordered. I obliged, and she typed something into my contacts. "That's my cell number. I'll text any info I can get on Shredder." Then, she deviously typed in another number. "For prank calling Shredder."

"This is gonna be good." I declared, an evil smirk forming on my face. We had a spy in the Foot Clan, and no one besides Leo and I knew it. Karai departed, and as Leo and I prepared to walk home, we got a call from Raph. Chelsea and Mikey had been knocked out by Snakeweed, and now the mutant had vanished. "Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"You feeling ominous?"

"Yeah."

"Like something's behind us?"

"Yeah."

"Too scared to turn around?"

"Yep." We slowly turned around to see Snakeweed glowering at us. We backed up and whipped out our weapons, exchanging glances. Then, many things happened at once. I shot ice out of my hand, and Snakeweed lashed out at me. Snakeweed froze, and I screamed as I was thrown off the building. I barely held on, and my sneakers couldn't get a grip on the wall. I was too scared to focus on trying to fly. I never did really get the hang of that one power... Oh, back to me hanging onto that ledge for my life. I looked down to see that there was no fire escape. I would kill the designer of the Byerly Building.

"Leo!" I shouted, and he ran over, unsure of what to do. I panicked. "I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna fall!"

"No, you're not!" Leo exclaimed, but I began to fall. Leo jumped after me, grabbed my hand, and fired his grappling hook. We stopped falling, but we were still in grave danger. The line was slowly fraying. It wasn't meant to hold two people. I wasn't sure if there'd be any me left to regenerate if I'd fell down, and I was slipping. "Hang on! I've got you!"

"I'm slipping!" I was terrified. My wrist was slowly sliding out of Leo's grip. I looked up into those blue eyes, which looked just as terrified as I was. I let a tear fall. "Leo, I'm scared. This line is not gonna hold the both of us."

"It's okay... It's okay..."

"I have a little sister." Leo looked at me in shock. "If... If you see her... Can you tell her I love her?" I stopped holding on. "And that I'm sorry. So, so sorry..."

"Jenna?!"

"Goodbye, sweetie." My hands slipped through his, and I began to fall.

"Jenna!" I closed my eyes, waiting to die, when something grabbed my wrist. My eyes shot open to see Scarlett hanging out a window, Raph holding her feet, my pal holding my wrists.

"Were you actually accepting death?!" Scarlett asked, annoyed that I actually considered giving up. I laughed nervously, looking down, wondering if that fall would still kill me if I let go.

"Maybe." By the time I was pulled through the window, Leo was there, and he hugged me. I didn't know what to do, so I smirked and said... "Ello, sweetie."

"I thought I lost you for a second there, Jenna."

"In your dreams, Leo-nerd-o."


	18. Prank Calls and Confessions (Raph)

After the whole thing with Karai and TCRI, during which Jenna and Leo acted weird, I heard laughing from the girls room. I peaked through the door to see them crowded around a cell phone on Jenna's bed, set to speaker phone. Someone on the other end picked up.

"Oroku Saki." A voice stated. Jenna cleared her throat and spoke.

"Excuse me sir, is your refrigerator running?"

"I believe so."

"Then you better go catch it! Welcome to America, Shreddy!"

"You kids! I will call the cops! And you will go to jail! And I will kill you! Because I'm the Shredder-" The Marauders hung up, laughing.

"Oh God!" Jenna laughed, falling off her bed. "Shreddy made a reference! Potter Puppet Pals!"

"Yeah!" Chelsea sniggered. " _Dark Lord Voldemort speaking!... You kids! I will call the wizard cops! And you will go to wizard jail! And I will kill you! Because I'm Lord Voldemort!_ " The girls burst out laughing again.

"So Scarlett, I've been meaning to say this for a long time. Ladies!" Lexi and Chelsea grabbed Scarlett's arms as Jenna spoke. "You like Raph! Admit it Dawn, and we'll release you."

"No way!" Scarlett snapped. Jenna waved her hands, Lexi and Chelsea moved away, and Scarlett was wrapped in pipe cleaners. A lot of them.

"You think he's hot!" Jenna accused.

"No way! We're just friends!" Scarlett shouted. Lexi and Chelsea had vanished from view.

"You like him! He was your favorite back home, and now you're all buddy buddy with him! And he so likes you!" Jenna argued with the enraged girl, laughing. Where were Lexi and Chelsea?

"Jenna! Let me go or I will skewer you with my sais!"

"Nope." Jenna replied. "Not until you admit you're crushing on Raph!"

"I... Guess I like him more than his brothers." Scarlett admitted through gritted teeth. I listened closer.

"And?" Jenna asked. I was barely containing laughter.

"Nothing!" Scarlett snapped. Jenna floated into the air a bit.

"And?" She asked, floating in mid air, lying down on her stomach, resting her head on her arms.

"Nothing!" Scarlett yelled.

"AND?!" Jenna asked, eyes widening mischievously.

"Fine! I guess I like him!" By the time Lexi and Chelsea opened the door to see if I was snooping, I was already gone.

 ** _THE GRILLING WILL CONTINUE TOMORROW IN THIS 3-DAY NIGHT! Who else will admit their crushes?! Who will need a bit more than annoying interrogators to break? Will there be dragons? Holy Hand Grenades? Guitars? SONGS?! I don't freaking know anymore. I wrote these chapters before winter ended. I was a different person back then... I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY OCs! DON'T TAKE ANYTHING I SAY SERIOUSLY! I'M INSANE, AND MY OCs ARE IDIOTS!_**

 ** _Chelsea: I resent that!_**

 ** _Jenna: Chels, she's right. Just accept that._**

 ** _SEE YOU TOMORROW!_**


	19. Dragon and the HHG 1 (Chelsea)

Jenna let Scarlett go, but the pipe cleaners shot through the air and tied Lexi and I up next. Scarlett and Jenna were smiling maniacally.

"Admit your crushes." They said in sync.

"FINE! I like Donnie!" Lexi complained. "Let me go!" The pipe cleaners receded from Lexi and wrapped around me. Yay.

"CONFESS!" The other three Marauders yelled.

"Nope!" I called.

"Bring out the-" Jenna began.

"DRAGON!" Scarlett called. A large orange dragon appeared in the room. "You may need this." Scarlett said, handing me a guitar and freeing my hands a little bit. That dragon looked hungry.

 **CHELSEA:**

 _Hey dragon,_

 _you don't gotta do this._

 _Let's reevaluate our options,_

 _throw away our old presumptions,_

 _cause really,_

 _you don't wanna go through this._

 _I'm really not that special,_

 _the Boy Who Lived is only flesh and bone,_

 _the truth is in the end..._

 _I'm pretty useless without friends._

 _In fact I'm alone._

 _Just like now,_

 _but anyhow..._

 _I spend my time at school,_

 _trying to be this cool guy,_

 _I never even asked for._

 _I don't know any spells._

 _Still manage to do well._

 _But there's only so long that can last for._

 _I'm living off the glory,_

 _of some stupid childrens story,_

 _I had nothing to do with._

 _I just sat there and got lucky,_

 _so level with me buddy._

 _I can't defeat thee,_

 _so please don't eat me._

 _All I can do_

 _is sing this song for you._

 _Lalalalala!_

 **DRAGON:**

 _Rarararara!_

 **CHELSEA:**

 _Lalalalala! Lalala!_

 _(speaking) Thats right Dragon._

 _(singing) You never asked to be a dragon._

 _I never asked to be a champion._

 _We both just jumped on the band wagon._

 _But all we need is guitar jamming._

Lalalalala!

 **DRAGON:**

Rarararara

 **CHELSEA:**

 _Lalalalala! Lalala!_

 _(speaking) Goodnight Dragon..._

 _I BEAT THE DRAGON!_

The creature vanished in a puff of neon orange smoke and with the strong scent of sulfur.

"You've forced my hand." Jenna sighed. "Scarlett, bring out the HOLY HAND GRENADE!" Scarlett brought out a small gilded bomb. The Holy Hand Grenade was truly real. And my three crazy friends had it. Oh dear God. "' _And Saint Attila raised the hand grenade up on high, saying, '_ _ **O LORD, bless this Thy hand grenade that with it Thou mayest blow Thine enemies to tiny bits, in Thy mercy.**_ _' And the LORD did grin and the people did feast upon the lambs and sloths and carp and anchovies and orangutans and breakfast cereals, and fruit bats and large-'_ " Jenna was rudely cut off by...

"Skip a bit!" Scarlett sighed, looking a bit disturbed about the whole feasting on sloths thing.

"Fine!" Jenna complained. "' _And the LORD spake, saying, '_ _ **First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin, then shalt thou count to three, no more, no less. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who being naughty in My sight, shall snuff it.**_ '"

"Dear God." I gasped in pure horror and terror. Scarlett picked at the pin, smirking. Then she pulled the pin.

"One!" Jenna called. Oh...

"Two!" Lexi shouted. God...

"Three!" Scarlett cried, throwing the grenade. No!

"I LIKE MIKEY!" I confessed. There was a flash of blue, and there was a grenade frozen an inch from my face. Jenna walked over and thawed it.

"One word - plastic." She laughed. The other two Marauders and I picked up the pipe cleaners. "What are you doing?" We began walking over to her. "No. No! NO!" I heard shuffling outside the door, but by the time anyone checked, the observer was gone. I guess Mikey. That's just the story of my life. We ended up subjecting Jenna to the greatest torture known to Marauder-kind... We took her cellphone away and took turns trying to hack it.

"Tell us you like Leo, and we stop." Scarlett smirked. "Five chances until your phone wipes itself. All your fanfictions and games... Gone. Chance one." Jenna thrashed inside the pipe-cleaners.

"You wouldn't dare." Jenna stated. "I admit to nothing." Scarlett typed something, and the phone buzzed, saying it was wrong, then passed the phone to Lexi. The usually-calm Marauder looked malicious.

"Chance two." Jenna clamped her mouth shut. "Okay..." The phone buzzed, then was passed to me.

"Chance three." Jenna's eyes widened, but she refused to talk. "You brought this on yourself." I typed in ' _LOLZ_ ,' and it was wrong. I passed it to Scarlett, who looked really surprised that Jenna hadn't cracked.

"Chance four." Scarlett looked concerned. Jenna, on the other hand, glared, then smirked.

"Screw you." Scarlett typed in another wrong guess, then passed it to Lexi, who looked like Satan.

"Last chance." Lexi chuckled. Jenna paled, finally realizing the seriousness of the situation. But she held her tongue. "Let's see... A... L... D... T..." The phone unlocked. "I don't even..."

"Arctic, Little Red, Dawn, and Tails." Jenna grinned. "So... What now?" Scarlett held a sai to Jenna's throat.

"DO YOU LIKE LEO?!"

"Yup."

"That's it?!"

"All you had to do was ask nicely."


	20. AND? (Leo)

When Raph came into the lab, we shut off the lights, and when they came back on, he was tied up in a chair by Mikey's kusarigama chain, a bright light focusing on him. Let the grilling begin.

"So Raph, I've been meaning to say this for a long time... You like Scarlett! Admit it Raph, and we'll release you."

"No way!" Raph snapped.

"You think she's hot!" Donnie accused, smirking.

"No way! We're just friends!" Raph shouted, thrashing.

"You like her! You said you liked her when we first met them, and now you're all buddy buddy with her! And she so likes you!" Mikey agreed, laughing. "You, Raphael Hamato, have fallen."

"I know! I... Kinda... Overheard them talking about us." Raph sighed. "Now let me go or I will skewer you with my sais!"

"Nope." I said. "Not until you admit you're crushing on Scarlett!"

"Only when you say you like Jenna." Raph said. I felt my cheeks grow red, but I didn't acknowledge him. "I... Guess I like her more than her friends." Raph said through gritted teeth.

"And?" Donnie asked. I was barely containing laughter.

"Nothing!" Raph snapped.

"And?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing!" Raph yelled.

"AND?!" I asked, eyes widening mischievously.

"Fine! I guess I like her!" I heard laughter outside the door, but by the time I checked, whoever was there was gone. Mikey vanished for a few minutes, then came back, looking traumatized and giddy at the same time, holding a wrapped sphere, and handing it to me.

' _Ello, sweetie. You may need this to break Mikey. It worked on Chelsea. Good luck, Leo-nerd-o._

 _Jenna._ '

I unwrapped the gift to pull out the Holy Hand Grenade, with a slip of paper with the speech.

"I freaking love you, Jenna..." I blushed feverishly and looked around, seeing no one. I sighed in relief. "Thank God no one heard me say that." I didn't mean it, did I?! Boys can say _I love you_ to friends that are girls without it being a romantic thing, right?! I didn't think of it as a romantic thing... Did I? I'd never understand girls... A: I'm a dude, and B: I'm a giant Turtle. WHY AM I SO SOCIALLY AWKWARD?! I entered the lab, not seeing the grey eyes that observed in the dark.


	21. Dragon and the HHG 2 (Mikey)

We let Raph go, but then Leo and Raph turned and tied Donnie and I up next. Leo and Raph were smiling maniacally.

"Admit your crushes." They said in sync.

"FINE! I like Lexi!" Donnie complained. "Let me go!" They untied him. Yay.

"CONFESS!" My three brothers yelled.

"Nope!" I called.

"Bring out the-" Leo began.

"DRAGON!" Raph called. A large orange dragon appeared in the room. "I borrowed it from Jenna."

"You might need this." Donnie said, handing me a guitar and freeing my hands a little bit. That dragon looked hungry.

 **MIKEY:**

 _Hey dragon,_

 _you don't gotta do this._

 _Let's reevaluate our options,_

 _throw away our old presumptions,_

 _cause really,_

 _you don't wanna go through this._

 _I'm really not that special,_

 _the Boy Who Lived is only flesh and bone,_

 _the truth is in the end..._

 _I'm pretty useless without friends._

 _In fact I'm alone._

 _Just like now,_

 _but anyhow..._

 _I spend my time at school,_

 _trying to be this cool guy,_

 _I never even asked for._

 _I don't know any spells._

 _Still manage to do well._

 _But there's only so long that can last for._

 _I'm living off the glory,_

 _of some stupid childrens story,_

 _I had nothing to do with._

 _I just sat there and got lucky,_

 _so level with me buddy._

 _I can't defeat thee,_

 _so please don't eat me._

 _All I can do_

 _is sing this song for you._

 _Lalalalala!_

 **DRAGON:**

 _Rarararara!_

 **MIKEY:**

 _Lalalalala! Lalala!_

 _(speaking) Thats right Dragon._

 _(singing) You never asked to be a dragon._

 _I never asked to be a champion._

 _We both just jumped on the band wagon._

 _But all we need is guitar jamming._

 _Lalalalala!_

 **DRAGON:**

 _Rarararara!_

 **MIKEY:**

 _Lalalalala! Lalala!_

 _(speaking) Goodnight Dragon..._

 _I BEAT THE DRAGON!_

The creature vanished in a puff of neon orange smoke and the scent of sulfur.

"You've forced my hand." Leo sighed grimly, looking down. "Raph, bring out the HOLY HAND GRENADE!" Raph brought out a small gilded bomb. The Holy Hand Grenade was truly real. And my brothers had it. "' _And Saint Attila raised the hand grenade up on high, saying, ' **O LORD, bless this Thy hand grenade that with it Thou mayest blow Thine enemies to tiny bits, in Thy mercy.** ' And the LORD did grin and the people did feast upon the lambs and sloths and carp and anchovies and orangutans and breakfast cereals, and fruit bats and large-'_" Leo was cut off.

"Skip a bit!" Raph sighed.

"Fine!" Leo complained. "' _ **And the LORD spake, saying, 'First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin, then shalt thou count to three, no more, no less. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who being naughty in My sight, shall snuff it.**_ '"

"Dear God." I gasped in horror. Raph picked at the pin, smirking. Then he pulled the pin.

"One!" Leo called. Oh...

"Two!" Donnie shouted. God...

"Three!" Raph cried, throwing the grenade. No!

"I LIKE CHELSEA!" I confessed. There was a flash of blue, and there was a grenade held an inch from my face. Leo held it in his hand.

"One word - plastic." He laughed. "I borrowed it from Jenna." My other two brothers and I picked up the chains. "What are you guys doing?" We began walking over to him, laughing evilly. "Let's talk about this..." Little did we know, Chelsea was outside, listening to the confessions. Leo ended up in the chair of shame, and we brought him something sinister... The Marauder's mix of liquid nitroglycerin and helium. "Whoa! I can't... What are you doing?!"

"If you don't confess..." Raph smirked. "We make you drink this whole gallon and knock on the Marauders' door just to have a conversation with Jenna, while she laughs at you."

"Confess what?"

"That you like Jenna!" Donnie grinned. Leo paled.

"I mean... She's my friend... I like her as a friend..."

"No." Chelsea waltzed out of the shadows with a tape-recorder, smirking evilly. "You lie, Lame-o-nardo." Raph laughed.

"Meet our spy." He declared. "She's been following everyone around for the last week and recording conversations between us. She's found something very interesting, Leo, that could shed some light..." Chelsea hit play.

' _"I freaking love you, Jenna..."_ '

"So... Admit to it." I ordered. "Or we'll need the Christmas funnel." Leo refused, so we forced him to chug the liquid and rolled his chair to the Marauders' door. We untied and surrounded him, and a giggling Chelsea knocked. Jenna answered, looking half-asleep with severe bed-head.

"This had better be good." Jenna noticed us and Leo, then raised an eyebrow. "What's going on, Leo?"

"Um..." Leo's eyes widened at his high-pitched voice. "I may have refused to admit that I like you..." Jenna covered her mouth with both hands to stifle a laugh, then recomposed herself.

"Well..." Jenna began. "How about this? Answer the question, and I make everyone go to sleep."

"Deal." Leo sighed. "I guess that I kinda... Sorta... Maybe... Like you." Jenna grinned and held up her hand.

"I've been wondering if I can do this..." Jenna waved her hand. "You will all go to sleep." I suddenly felt so tired...

"We will all go to sleep." Everyone besides Leo and Jenna stated blandly. We all shuffled off to our rooms, while Leo stared at Jenna in shock. Jenna waved her hand again.

"You will go to sleep, forget about me being a Jedi... And these are not the droids you're looking for."

 _ **I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY OCs! Please read, review, favorite, follow, PM, etc. if you want me to write Marauder back stories.**_


	22. Date Night (Chelsea)

After the whole Pulverizer incident... Mikey asked me out. I of course said yes! We went to the surface and climbed up the Stark Tower. I wonder if Iron Man was home that night. Anyway, we talked a lot and l showed him the _ASFJerome_ and _BajanCanadian_ videos. By the end of the night, we were laughing and quoting, Mikey was Biggums, or Bacca, and I was Mitch, or Benja. We came back to the lair that night, and found it abandoned. Lexi and Donnie came in a while later, talking about something that sounded suspiciously like his future. Then Raph and Scarlett, looking beaten yet really giddy. Then, last but not least, Leo and Jenna, talking about Frozen parodies and Greek myths. All of the couples were holding hands. Oh God. We just smirked, and when the couples noticed us, their eyes widened, and they stepped away from each other. Then they noticed our entwined hands. Oh no.

"Biggums, go and hide behind Sensei. I got dis." I whispered. Mikey grinned at me and continued to hold my hand.

"Gosh darn it Mitch." He whispered back. "I ain't leaving." Aw! Those baby blue eyes! I blushed.

"How adorable!" Jenna called. I hate her so much...

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Filthy little mud blood!" Jenna called. I ran over and bit her on her arm. Hard. She kept laughing, even harder than before. "NICE ONE, JAMES!"

"That's it!" I yelled. I tackled her, and soon there was an all out fight going on, every girl or turtle for themselves. Soon Master Splinter came in, and his eyes widened as he saw our brawl.

"Hi-ye-mey!" He shouted. We immediately stopped, stood, and bowed. Busted, disgusted, never to be trusted! Later that week, the Turtles learned that the Kraang weren't after the scientists... They were after April. Duh duh DUH! I saw Jenna's eyes narrow at the sight of the glowing DNA. Did she know more than she was saying? What was going on?

 _ **If Doctor Who and TMNT collided, then what are the consequences? What if April wasn't part Kraang..?**_


	23. Cowards and Grudges (Raph)

"RAPH!" I heard Scarlett yell. "Help!" I was cowering behind the Shell-raiser. There was a giant mutant cockroach! What do you expect? So I simply hid. Later that night, when it seemed that the roach had been defeated, it molted, then kidnapped Chelsea and Mikey. Scarlett and I had no choice but to go after them. Joy. We used the Shell-cycle and drove after the Cockroach Terminator. I faced my fear and took both the cockroach and the Kraang drill down. But what do I get? Mikey slipping a cockroach in my shell! I mean... Come on! I saved his sorry shell and his girlfriend. Well... I threw Scarlett as a sloth at the monster, but still, right?! Ugh, forget it... "Hey, Raph? Guess what?"

"What?" I asked as I watched TV. I didn't even look up.

"We got new t-shirts!" I looked up to see the four Marauders wearing t-shirts with my screaming face on it, smirking like they had crashed a party.

"MIKEY!"

"I regret nothing!" After the whole ' _Maze of Doom_ ' thing, we were all dying of boredom due to lack of missions. Then, a Kraang stealth ship showed up, and we made a temporary alliance with Karai. Leo and Jenna seemed to trust her, but the others and I didn't, not after what happened at TCRI last time. I was not going to forget ' _Justin_ ' anytime soon. Karai seemed a bit tense, but she seemed okay, until she had to save Shredder when we tried to snuff his lights out. She was Shredder's daughter. I knew we couldn't trust Karai. But Leo and Jenna kept smiling, like they both knew something we all didn't. What the heck?! Then, Karai went after April! She was lucky she escaped alive! The next time Karai showed her face, I'd punch her lights out. That night, I saw Scarlett steal the Shell-cycle. I got on my skateboard and followed her to Long Island, and watched as Scarlett stopped in front of an old strawberry farm. I hid as Scarlett snapped a picture, and stared up at the starry sky. Suddenly, another motorcycle drove up next to Scarlett, a man dressed like a biker climbing off. The man and Scarlett spoke, then departed, Scarlett heading back to the lair.


	24. Thoughts (Scarlett)

After the whole incident with Pulverizer getting mutated, during which Sensei took all of our weapons and blocked Jenna's chi so she couldn't use her powers, the other Marauders and I were on edge. The next episode would be ' _Parisitica_ '. I was pretty worried. So far, things were happening to us in groups. In our couples. Which meant that at the end of the day... We'd have to trust Mikey and Chelsea to save us. We were all gonna die. So we kept our guard up. When _Parisitica_ showed it's ugly mug, we'd be ready.

"What's the plan, Whovian?" I asked Jenna, and she sighed.

"Don't get bitten."

"That's all?"

"Yup."

"We need a better plan." Lexi stated. "What if we discretely smash the egg in the fight with the wasp?"

"We don't know what its effect will be." I stated. "What if we kill the wasp? Can you freeze it, Jenna?"

"I think we should set a trap." Chelsea began. "Something stronger than Mikey's kurigasama."

"We could drown it." I suggested. "Water is deadly to wasps."

"We'll figure it out." Lexi smiled. "Improvising is what we do best." Later that day, Raph came up to me.

"What's that?" He asked as I siphoned liquid into grenades.

"Insecticide." I replied. "I have a feeling we'll need it."

"Doesn't you guys knowing the future take the fun out of it?"

"Nope, cuz we don't tell you crap."

"True... Is there some evil insect mutant coming? Please don't say that cockroach is coming back..."

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."


	25. Wake Up, Warrior Boy (Jenna)

' _Peace, quiet, tranquility._ ' I thought to myself in daily mantra. _Parisitica_ was coming soon. Leo... And I guess the others. What would I do? I couldn't just stand aside and watch! When the plan failed and the wasp stung Leo, I struggled to not have a panic attack. To let Donnie know what was up, I stuck a post-it note with ' _parasitic wasp_ ' on his laptop so that Donnie would know what was happening. I came into the lab, where Leo was keeping vigil over the egg, wondering if I could snap him out of it. It was late at night, and I was in my Doctor Who pajamas. It was a grey t-shirt with quotes arranged in the shape of a TARDIS, and grey pants with TARDISes printed all over them. I tiptoed in, not wanting to trigger an attack.

"Leo?" I asked, kneeling down next to the eldest brother. "Can you hear me? Are you still in there?" Leo made no signal to show that he heard me. I sighed, waving my hand in front of my friend's face. His blue eyes had turned a deep black. "Leo? Leonardo? Ichiban Turtle?... Leo-nerd-o?"

"Don't call me that." He muttered. I couldn't help but smile softly. He was still in there, and he could hear _me_ , only me... No! Snap out of it! I can't fall in love!

"That's it. Come on, Leo. Snap out of it. Come back to the land of the living, ' _fearless leader_ '."

"Don't call me that." Leo ordered, slightly more agitated. Agitated was good. It wasn't wasp... Why didn't he want me to call him a leader? I wondered what was going on in that virus-infested brain of his. I frowned.

"Come on, Leo. Please. Wake up. The last thing we need right now is a crazy brainwashed leader. Wake up, Leo. If you don't snap out of this, I'll start making references. _Doctor Who_ , _Harry Potter_ , _Heroes of Olympus_ , _Kane Chronicles_ , the works."

"Don't... You... Dare." Leo choked out, pupils twitching. I had to pull him out of the wasp's control. Sacrifices must be made. I hated my voice, but this was a real life emergency. It was time for the true Mother of all _Doctor Who_ References. I was there when this was sang to save my father, maybe it would help me save my friend.

"Leo, I need you to... Wake up. And I really hope that you won't remember any of this, Leo-nerd-o... You are so lucky that you are so sadorable. I wouldn't do this if you weren't." I sighed, annoyed, then began to sing.

" _Rest now… My warrior._

 _Rest now, your hardship is over._

 _Live!_

 _Wake up._

 _Wake up._

 _And let the cloak of life cling to your bones._

 _Cling to your bones._

 _Wake up._

 _Wake up._

 _Live._

 _Wake up._

 _Wake up._

 _And let the cloak of life cling to your bones._

 _Cling to your bones_

 _Wake up._

 _Wake up!_

 _Live!_

 _Wake up!_

 _Wake up!_

 _And let the cloak of life cling to your bones!_

 _Cling to your bones!_

 _Wake up!_

 _Wake up!_ "

For the heck of it, I did the speech. Dad did have a way with words.

" _I walked away from the Last Great Time War, I marked the passing of the Timelords, I saw the birth of the universe and I watched as time ran out, moment by moment until nothing remained, no time, no space, just ME! I walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a mad man! And I watched universes freeze and creations burn, I have seen things you wouldn't believe, I have lost things you will never understand! And I know things, secrets that must never be told, knowledge that must never be spoken! Knowledge that will make parasite gods blaze! So come on then! Take it! Take it all baby! Have it! You have it all!_ " I laughed. Then, I sang the final line, trying to keep a straight face.

" _Wake up!_

 _Wake up!_ " I sang, laughing as I saw the old Leo surface for a split second to give me a great ' _really?_ ' look. Then he went back under, lost in his own head. "No..." I hugged my friend and couldn't help but let a few icy tears race down my face and freeze as they splashed on the floor. "Come on, please wake up... Warrior boy. Please... Come back to me."

"Why are you trying to help?" Wasp-Leo asked, and I knew that my Leo wouldn't hear me.

"Because the guy you happen to be possessing turns out to be so sadorable that I couldn't resist crushing on him. The guy who hates me most in this world... Who else was I going to fall in love with? I am so turning into my mother..." Suddenly, Leo turned and bit me in the arm. I felt the pain instantly, the virus going through me, trying to control my head, racing through my veins like fire. I stumbled back and looked over at Leo, who's eyes showed signs of guilt that didn't go with his face. "It's not your fault, you didn't mean it." I tried, voice slurring. I closed my eyes, and the world went dark. I woke up to see a giant wasp trying to eat my face, only to be knocked away by an angry Little Red, wielding a skateboard and a fake Thor hammer. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Jenna!" The others, who had been fighting wasps, ran over.

"Less talk, more bug bashing!" I reminded them, whipping out my katanas. Leo seemed a bit guilty as we bashed the SIX wasps, even though I had told him that it wasn't his fault. I felt a bit dizzy, but I had to keep fighting. Then I sheathed my katanas and raised my hands, focusing. "How do you kill a wasp? Drown it!" Good old Donna! Water shot from everywhere, swirling around myself, the Marauders, and the Turtles. With a yell, I spread the water across the lair, drowning the wasps. I bent the water back into the sewers, taking the dead wasps with it. I had somehow even taken the water out of the furniture. Not one drop of water was to be seen. I collapsed, laughing shakily. I had no idea that I could do that. My head was spinning. I had not performed something that powerful since the Time War. "So... What did I miss, cupcakes?"

"Well... Chelsea and Mikey gave us vaccines. You bit Scarlett and I. No biggie." Lexi said, trying not to laugh. Then she turned somber, looking at me with worry. "How did you do that?" Instead of freaking out like I wanted to, I smirked.

"I don't know." I admitted shakily, looking down. How did I muster the strength for that crazy feat? I hadn't done something that powerful since the Clone Wars... "The power, doh."

"I should punch you in the face you for biting me, Jenna." Scarlett snapped. I grinned at her coyly.

"You had it coming." I laughed. Later that night, I was jumping on my bed, listening to _Defying Gravity_ , bored out of my mind. My ADD was flaring! Just as I reached new heights while bouncing, Leo came in. "Ello sweetie!" I called, jumping off the bed, flipping in midair, and landing on my feet. I smiled. "No idea I could do that. Sup Ichiban Turtle!"

"You aren't mad?"

"Why should I be?"

"I bit you!"

"Chelsea does it all the time."

"Chelsea doesn't give you a disease that causes you to go crazy!" Leo pointed out, and I laughed.

"You didn't know her when she had rabies. No one saw that rabid Beevcoon coming." I sighed. Leo just gave me a ' _really_?' look. I shot one right back at him, a joking smirk on my face. "Says the giant turtle... You weren't yourself, Leo. You had no control over it. I don't blame you."

"I blame me." Leo sighed. "If I was a better ninja..." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"There, there Leo-nerd-o." I comforted, a new smirk on my face. I was so annoying back then.

"Stop calling me that." Leo ordered.

"Never." I replied, turning away.

"I could hear you, you know, when I was under." Leo stated, and I turned back. "I could hear you talking. You knew I wouldn't surface, I wouldn't break free, but you did it anyway."

"Yeah... That's what happens when you ' _have to make a friend_ ', sweetie..." I smiled, thinking, remembering myself singing. "There's just one part I hope you don't remember."

"You singing?" Leo asked. Thank God, he couldn't remember I said that I crushed on him. I pretended to act like I was disappointed so he wouldn't suspect that I had done anything else.

"Oh God." I muttered.

"What?" Leo asked. "You were pretty good."

"I hate my voice." I admitted. "Never going out in public again."

"Why?" Leo asked. "I actually got control for a few seconds." I smiled at him, finally admitting my crush on Leo to myself. If anyone asked, though, I would deny, deny, deny.

"That's because I'm totally awesome." I smiled. Leo and I laughed. "By the way... I never got around to it... Thanks, for what you did at the Byerly Building. I wouldn't be standing here right now if you didn't hold on long enough for Scarlett and Raph to get there and save my stupid arse. Thanks, Leo-nerd-o."

"Why did you let go?"

"I knew it would only hold one of us. If I was going down, why take you with me? Your brothers need you."

"You have a little sister."

"My sis would have been fine. She's strong, and has more spunk than twenty Raphs combined... Your brothers would have fallen apart."

"Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie." We laughed again, then I stopped, remembering what came next. What if something went wrong? What if Leo died on the Technodrome? There were so many things I wanted to confess. I was actually willing to tell him I was Gallifreyan. A giant turtle couldn't really judge. I sighed and looked at Leo, trying to keep my cool. "Leo, there's something I want to tell you... Leo, I'm... I-"

"YO, LOVEBIRDS! _**DOCTOR WHO**_ IS ON! GET IN HERE!" I heard Chelsea shout. Duty calls.

"You can tell me later." Leo grinned, and we went out to join the others... There would be no later.


	26. Splinter's Daughter (April)

After Raph totally embarrassed Donnie during training, I went out for a walk in the sewers. Then, Karai showed up, with two Foot Soldiers and two Mousers. The Mousers went to the lair, and Karai tied me up. She told the Foot Bots to go tell Shredder that she had captured me, and they vanished. Karai looked around, then sighed.

"April, I am so sorry about this."

"Why? You're evil, Karai! You're in the Foot Clan!"

"No, April, I'm not..." Karai looked so sad that I calmed. "My real name is not even Karai... My name is Miwa."

"Y-You're... Master Splinter's missing daughter." I realized.

"I've been spying on the Foot ever since Jenna helped me realize the truth. If she or Leo had told you I was on your side, it would have blown my cover. I'm really sorry for everything I've done. I have to keep up the act for a while. Jenna says that the time will come where I can actually meet my father. I'm sorry April, but Jenna said I have to keep up with Shredder's orders so that he doesn't suspect me. But they are coming for you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked.

"Jenna said for me to tell you ' _Ello Sweetie_ '." Karai shifted, as if uncomfortable with saying the _Doctor Who_ catchphrase used by both River Song and Jenna alike. I could relate. If she had rehearsed saying it, she'd be comfortable. The discomfort was what I could trust.

"That'll do." I sighed, knowing Jenna, and I let Karai lead me away.


	27. Screw Gravity (Leo)

Well, our plan to destroy the portal went somewhat successful. By somewhat, I mean that I was falling to my death. The others were suspended by their Turtle Gliders, safe. Suddenly, I heard something snap, and I stopped falling. I was strapped into a turtle glider. Jenna was next to me, flying without one. I couldn't believe it.

"Screw gravity!" Jenna called out to the wind and sky, humming ' _Defying Gravity._ ' "I don't know how long I can keep this up. I've never got the hand of flying, love."

"How?" I asked, asking how she got to me in time.

"Nobody knows!" Jenna laughed in a spooky voice, pulling out a tiny gold necklace with an hourglass... "That I nicked this from _Harry Potter_!" It was a Time Turner. A real one. Oh my...

"Dear God." I muttered. "How long have you had that?" Jenna laughed crazily, twirling in midair.

"You'll never know, Leo-nerd-o!" She shouted.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled. It was no good.

"Never!" Jenna cried, twirling again in the wind. Suddenly, a large silver and pink spherical shape flew past. The Technodrome had arrived. We landed, and we all were immediately and heroically captured in a large sphere. Yay. When we were inside the Technodrome, we burst out and found out that there was no gravity inside. Then we heard April scream in fear. She was here! We fought our way to her and busted her out of a big Kraang machine that was sucking all of her ' _mental energies_ ' out. Then, we basically ran for our lives as Kraang Prime chased us down a hallway.

"You will all die here!" She stated. I had to go back and save Mikey, then we just kept running. As Mikey got into the escape pod, I grabbed Mikey's nunchuck and used the kurigasama chain to trap Kraang Prime. Why did I do that..?!

"Go!" I ordered, pulling. "It won't hold much longer!"

"What are you talking about?" Raph asked, eyes wide in horror. Jenna jumped out of the escape pod, running towards me.

"Go!" Jenna called. "I'll make sure he doesn't get himself killed." As she began freezing Kraang Prime, the pod started moving away.

"Leonardo!" Raph yelled.

"Jenna!" Scarlett exclaimed. Kraang Prime broke the chain and the ice, dashing after the pod. Jenna reached her hand out, and a wall of elements stopped her. The pod blasted out into the ocean. Jenna and I were knocked over as the Technodrome hit the ocean with a sonic blast. As we stood, I turned to Jenna.

"Why in the world didn't you go with the others?!" I asked.

"Because I'm not letting you die on me, Leo-nerd-o!" Jenna shouted, smiling. Kraang Prime stood and glared at us. Water was rushing into the ship. It looked like the end of the line.

"Jenna, I don't think we're gonna make it." I admitted, scared. Jenna sighed, looking at me.

"If this is really the end, there's something I want to confess. At least one person should know... I've always had my powers. I lied to my friends and said that I only get them when we travel to other worlds. I really was born with them!" Jenna admitted. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"That kinda makes you a mutant." I blurted out. Jenna shrugged.

"I guess so." She smiled sadly. The water was at our ankles. "Leo... I don't wanna die like this. This isn't what was supposed to happen! We're... You are supposed to get out. You had your whole entire life ahead of you! You're supposed to do amazing things, to be the hero you always dreamed of being."

"I'm already a hero." I realized, looking at her. "We just saved everyone. That's good enough for me." We faced Kraang Prime, slashing and fighting. If we were gonna go out, we'd take that monster with us. Just as we were about to lose, Jenna swirled her hands and froze the giant Kraang Prime solid. Then, she turned, smirked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are we gonna wait here and drown, or escape?!" Jenna asked. The water was at our knees by then.

"I'm going to go with escape." I grinned. We ran over to where the escape pod had blasted out, and jumped into the ocean. We burst out of the water, grabbing onto a floating piece of wood, laughing for some strange reason. "We're alive!" We swam over to the escape pod, where our friends were mourning our demise, except Chelsea, she was pulling a _Mitch_ and smiling like all was right in the world. Wow. "Let's screw with em."

"I only gave Leo a hard time. If I could do it over again, I'd definitely be nicer." Raph sighed.

"Jenna brought the Marauders together. What are we gonna do without her? None of us would be here without her." Scarlett sighed. I snickered at the face of victory Jenna was wearing as Scarlett spoke about her. Jenna counted down on her fingers, and I smirked.

"Really?" We asked in sync.

"Yeah." Scarlett and Raph sighed in sync. I held in a violent laugh. Then, their eyes widened. They looked over at us as we laughed so hard our sides hurt.

"Leo!" Raph yelled.

"Jenna!" Scarlett shouted.

"You dork!" They called. We swam over and they helped us up.

"That was awesome." Jenna choked, still laughing. The other pods soon surfaced, and then I had an important thought.

"How are we gonna get back?"


	28. Mutation (Lexi)

After we celebrated saving the world, I tried to remember how the next season began. Donnie had begun working on a retro-mutagen at my request, since I remembered that at some point, Mr O'Neil would get mutated into Wingnut. On that happy note, I plopped down on my bed and passed out cold.

"LEXI!" I woke up the next morning to see my pals jumping up and down on my bed, and I fell off, turning into a human as I fell. I glared up at them.

"You told us to wake you up." Scarlett smirked. I glared.

"I didn't mean like that!"

"Be specific next time." Chelsea cooed. I stood.

"There won't be a next time."

"Aw crap." Jenna muttered as I lunged and attacked. That day, we Marauders decided that we weren't gonna let this happen. Chelsea and I stood on the roof with April and her father as the stealth ship flew by, ice slowly coating it, canisters of mutagen falling out, the stealth ship exploding, then Jenna, Scarlett, and the Turtles appearing out of nowhere as a glowing canister of mutagen landed on... Chelsea. Chelsea screamed in pain, curling up on the ground, and we all ran over. I looked away, listening to the screams of Scarlett, Jenna, April, Mikey, and Chelsea alike. When I looked back, Chelsea was gone, and a little humanoid fox holding a flame in her hand sat in her place. Scarlett stepped back in shock into a puddle of mutagen, and screamed as she too was changed into a humanoid sloth, the earth bending around her. Then, I fell back on the ground, for the panicking Scarlett had splashed mutagen on me, and I screamed as I was transformed into a humanoid cat, with a small tornado swirling around me. Jenna and Donnie ran over, Jenna yelling at Donnie, and I blacked out.


	29. Jenna has a Panic Attack (Donnie)

We brought all of the mutated girls back, and Jenna having a panic attack.

"Donnie! You had better have finished the retro mutagen!" She screamed, hyper-ventilating, looking terrified. I hadn't told anybody, but Lexi had actually helped me finish the retro-mutagen. I already had it prepared in my lab. One drop each would probably cure the girls. Chelsea seemed to be the only one okay with her mutation. Lexi was passed out, and Scarlett was a wreck like Jenna, then there was Chelsea doing what she called her ' _Mitch_ ' face. She leapt around, messing with her new abilities, shooting fire from her hands like Jenna shot ice. The girls still looked relatively like themselves, all that was different was that they had fur, their eyes had changed form, their ears were different, and their facial features had slightly changed. That and Chelsea and Lexi had tails. They still had their hair, though it had changed to match their tails, they still had their normal clothes, and their personalities were intact, along with their memories.

"Mikey! I'm da Bacca now!" Chelsea called, laughing.

"No way! I'm the Bacca! You're still the Benja!" Mikey argued.

"But now I'm fluffy!" Chelsea laughed. We finally got back to the lair, and I gave Scarlett the retro mutagen first. Her sloth features instantly went away.

"Thank God." She sighed. When Lexi woke, I gave her a dose of retro mutagen, and she returned to normal. I gave a protesting Chelsea the antidote next, and she changed back. Then Lexi sneezed, and she changed back into a mutant. She sneezed again, and she was human. Chelsea opened her hands, and she used fire again.

"Donnie! What's going on?!" Jenna asked, horrified.

"The retro mutagen gave their humanity back, but they somehow retained the power to change back into mutants and use an element." I theorized. Jenna's eyes immediately rolled into the back of her head and she passed out cold. "And that was a stress attack." Four girls with elemental powers. Joy.


	30. Scarlett gets Trolled (Scarlett)

I woke up in the morning in my human form... Not good. I instantly ran to a nearby mirror. The name ' _Tails_ ' was on my left cheek in purple ink. ' _Little Red_ ' was on my right cheek in orange ink. ' _Dawn_ ' was written on my chin in red ink. ' _We solemnly swear that we are up to no good_ ' was written on my face like a curly-cue mustache in black ink. And written on my forehead in blue ink was...

"ARCTIC!" I yelled. I ran out of the room to find the lair abandoned. I went into the Dojo to find Jenna and the Turtles training, while Lexi and Chelsea watched. "You all are going to die!"

"Nah." Jenna scoffed as she fought Leo, winning.

"What?" I asked.

"Nah." Lexi and Chelsea replied in sync, which was a tad creepy. Jenna shot a single, tiny spark at me, which completely missed me.

"You missed." I grinned.

"Who said I missed?" Jenna asked. I looked down, and saw a fuse being lit.

"Aw crap." Was all I could say before the firecrackers attached to my back went off. Later that day, as we went on patrols in the Shell-Raiser, when Mikey began reading a horror comic, I sighed as I realized what episode it was. "Oh God no. _Invasion of the Squirrelonoids._ " We Marauders tried to tell the Turtles not to bring the old guy with the squirrels back to the lair, but they didn't listen, as usual. I just sat back and smirked to myself. Raph would pay for not listening to my all-knowing wisdom. When Raph ate the squirrel and Donnie pulled the surgery gag, I laughed when Jenna pulled out a plastic spoon and sharpened it with her katana, smirking as he panicked. I was loving it.

"Sorry Raph, but the only delicate way to get the squirrel out is to cut it out, and the scalpel is... Um... In Shredder's shoulder blade. Don't worry, we brought a spoon. I just hope I cut out the right internal organ this time. Mikey! Get the shell saw!" Jenna called, and Mikey whipped out a chainsaw, revving it. Raph started yelling and screaming, then Jenna and Mikey dropped their medical tools and cracked up. We all laughed so hard we couldn't breathe anymore. "Sorry Raph! I'm just gonna have to let it happen!" We let Raph go, and he doubled over. Then, he vomited two glowing radioactive squirrels.

"Wow Raph. Is it bad that those are not the worst things that come out of your mouth?" I asked.

"Shut up." Raph growled. After chasing the glowing squirrels around for a half hour, they vanished into the sewers. After the loss of Metalhead, we split up. Jenna, Leo, Lexi, and Donnie went one way. Mikey, Chelsea, Raph, and I went the other way. As usual, trouble found us, and we were soon cornered in the dark sewers by three evil squirrels. Not the way I wanted to go. I'd rather have Jenna cut my heart out with a spoon, scalp me with a spoon, and turn me into a Halloween decoration. That way I could haunt her from beyond the grave, or random ditch in Connecticut. Eaten by giant mutant squirrels? My non-Marauder friends (Oh wait! I forgot! I'm forever alone outside the Marauders... I have no other friends I'm allowed to discuss...) back home would never let me live it down. Jenna tried freezing them, but got knocked into a wall so hard that she began singing ' _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star._ ' So typical. Right when we actually need her help, she's useless. It was feeding time. Raph stood partially in front of me, like a Turtle shield... I couldn't tell if he meant to do that or not... I don't think I ever will...

"Oh no." I commented. Suddenly, Mikey and Chelsea ran out of the tunnels with popcorn. They proceeded to lead the squirrels away. We left Jenna behind (She was perfectly fine! She just had a mild concussion! Sue me!) to follow them. I remembered what happened next. As the squirrels, Mikey, and Chelsea drowned, we formed a mutant and human chain. It wasn't long enough. They were gonna die! I watched in horror as the two goofy heroes vanished beneath the swirling water.

"No." Raph whispered. Suddenly, a huge grey shape leapt over our heads and into the water. We cheered as Chelsea and Mikey burst out of the water, while the shape supported them.

"Nice job Arctic!" I called. Jenna howled in reply. We pulled them all out, and Jenna turned back into a human, groaning. She laid down, and I could've sworn her eyes looked gold.

"Chelsea, Mikey. Do me a favor. Lose some weight." Jenna moaned. "I think you broke my spine."

"I'm only 90 pounds idiot!" Chelsea snapped. Mikey laughed nervously, sucking in his gut.

"How are you okay? You got hit in the head pretty bad." I said. Jenna smirked.

"I don't think my powers are limited just to the Harry Potter fanfic. I have written hundreds of stories. There's a lot you don't know about me Scarlett. If you had read any of my fanfics, you'd learn the same thing I've been telling you all the time we've spent on adventures."

"What?" I asked. I suddenly had a flashback.

' _I saw a twelve year-old girl sitting on the bleachers, alone, reading a book, never talking to anyone, never swearing, never breaking the rules. I saw her talk to two other girls, then an older girl going and laughing at her. The girl was too quiet to ever tell anyone. I then saw all four girls on a Party Bus, age thirteen, the one who laughed looking bored. Then, the quiet one came over and acted totally different from the quiet girl she knew. The girl talked and laughed, and the older girl suddenly found it hard to hate her. Then, I saw the four girls at the base of a tower by the bay, posing, laughing. That day they learned not to judge books by their covers. That day the Marauders were born. I was the older girl. Chelsea and Lexi were the other two. Jenna was the girl no one ever understood. I still don't fully understand her._ '

Jenna began walking away, a sly smile on her face, as if she too remembered when she was that polite little girl who never did anything but sit and read.

"That perfect girl is gone."

 _ **I'm sorry to say, but I'm going on a two-week trip, and will probably not be able to update until I return home. Please read, review, and I'll be updating once I'm back.**_


	31. Limited (Jenna)

"Missed me! Missed again!" I teased as Leo tried to get a hit on me as we played King-Of-The-Mountain. I bounced on the wire, making him wobble. "I am the champion, Leo-nerd-o!"

"You shall not pass!" Leo called. I dodged a swipe.

"I have taught you well, Gandalf-San!" I praised. "My Padawan will soon become the Jedi!"

"So many references." Leo groaned. I knew my true weapon...

"Ello sweetie!" I called, realizing the secret behind beating Leo-nerd-o. I had to out reference the reference master. " _Allons-y! Geronimo! Molto Bene! Apples are rubbish, I hate apples! Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be travelers in the fourth dimension? In nine-hundred years I've never met someone who wasn't important before. I am the Doctor, and this is my spoon!_ " Leo cringed at the references. I easily bounced over him by using the thick wire as a improv trampoline. " _Sacrifices must be made!_ " As I turned to Leo, I realized what episode we were in. _Follow the Leader_. As we headed down to the sewers, I stopped Leo. "Hey, I just want you to know you're a great leader, and I'm sorry if my crazy antics always mess you up. It's just great to be me for once in my life. I wanted to say... Just... Don't ever doubt how much I... We all count on you, Leo."

"Thanks." Leo grinned. "I kinda needed that." I smiled. Curse my two hearts! I was actually crushing on him. Focus Jenna, focus!

"I know all, I see all, I'm-"

"Totally awesome." Leo finished. I laughed, and so did he. Later that night, we went on the fateful mutagen run. I knew Karai had no choice but to do it, but this would suck, big time. Mikey triggered the trap, the Foot Bots came out, and I chopped a bot's head off. The turtles all immediately screamed. I sighed, holding up the severed head so they could see.

"One word: robots." The turtles all gasped in relief. I was somewhat offended by their shock. "Seriously? You actually think I'd chop someone's head off? If I was gonna kill, I'd use a spoon and go for the heart." We ran and began climbing up the elevator wires. I looked down to see Leo getting over-powered. I looked up at my fellow Marauders and the younger three brothers, who looked panicky. As Leo fell, I let go. I fell down the shaft and shot ice. Leo was caught, and the Foot Bots fell and exploded. I landed next to Leo on my ice platform, smirking. "Fail, Leo-nerd-o. I'm not letting you out of my sight that fast."

"Nice timing." Leo admitted. I raised my hands, and the platform rose. It took a lot of effort, causing a slight nosebleed, but I lifted us up to the others. My two hearts felt like they were having attacks.

"Remind me to... Never do that again." Was all I said before I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in Donnie's lab. Wow, I just kept waking up there again and again and again and again. Man, was I unlucky or what? I saw Leo. "Ello sweetie!"

"Jenna! You're awake!" Leo grinned, running over.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days." Leo stated.

"What?!" I asked, shocked. "What did I miss?"

"Pulverizer escaped and tried to go after April, Mikey got Shell-acne, and April was hunted by an angry robot Bradford." Leo informed.

"Has April met Jonesy yet?" I asked giddily.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Don't ask." I sighed. "Long story." I suddenly realized... I had skipped three whole episodes... Which meant... " _Slash and Destroy_."

 _ **I'M BACK! BWAHAHAHAHA!**_ _**Please read,**_ _**review, favorite,**_ **_follow, PM,_** _**etcetera!**_


	32. Grenade (Donnie)

Lexi and I were hanging out in my lab, and I felt some tension.

"Lexi?" I asked. The blonde was mixing chemicals and giving me the silent treatment. "Lexi, what did I do to make you mad?"

"Nothing." Lexi sighed. "I'm just in a bad mood today, that's all."

"Why?"

"I'm hoping my family is alright."

"Your family? Like your parents?" Lexi's hands shook, and she slammed her fist on the table. Then, Lexi slowly sank to her knees, crying. "Lexi?!" I ran to her side and kneeled down. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have parents." Lexi whispered. "They're gone." My eyes widened. I never stopped to consider that.

"What happened?" I asked. Lexi wiped the tears away with her hoodie sleeve, sniffing the rest back.

"My mom was in an accident." Lexi replied softly. "My dad was murdered... You think April had a rough childhood? I lost both of my parents. My mom died when I was six. I lost my dad a year ago. You wanna know who I'm worried about?! MY LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER, BECAUSE THEIR BIG SISTER MAY NEVER LIVE TO COME HOME!" Lexi stormed out, so I went back to work, thinking about what I had just learned... I was working on a mutagenic medicine Lexi told me my family would someday need when my brothers began yelling, causing me to pour too much of a chemical into the mutagen. In an explosion, several firework-like bursts whizzed around and flew out the door. I heard crashing and yelling.

"Spike!" I heard Raph yell. When I made my way to the door, the place was filled with smoke, and Jenna stood at the center on the room with several of the blasts contained in floating spheres of ice.

"Jenna! I told you not to leave the lab until you got all of your strength back!" I scolded her.

"Couldn't... Let... Y'all... Be... Blown to bits... On my watch." Jenna stated with strain, another nosebleed forming. "Ya got... Anything... To hold... These?" I ran into my lab and grabbed some containers. Jenna lowered the spheres into them, then they dissipated. Jenna stumbled, but stayed standing.

"Jenna? Why does it hurt more for you to use your powers here than any other world we visited?" Lexi asked. I could see a slight panic in Jenna's brown eyes, and that they appeared a slight gold.

"I-I don't know." I asked Jenna about the truth a few weeks later, after I learned the truth about who she was, and she fessed up that it was because of all the near-misses she had with us. Those times with the golden eyes, she must have struggled to avoid regenerating. Her current body was wearing thin, and that was what caused the nosebleeds. I tried to convince Jenna to let it go and regenerate, but she warned that a day would come where she'd need that regeneration, and it was coming soon. Back to current times...

"Jenna, if those nosebleeds get any worse..." Lexi paled, looking white. "You could, you know... Die."

"Yep! I'm a grenade... Who knows when I'm going to explode?" Jenna turned away from us. "Raph, unless you want Spike mutated, don't take Donnie's mutagen into your room. Leo, don't try to get the mutagen alone on tonight's run. Mikey, Donnie... Don't go off by yourselves." Jenna then proceeded to leave the lair. Of course, once again, no one listened to her. Raph took the mutagen. Leo and he collided when they collided over a canister, so Leo went after it by himself. I sighed.

"Lexi... What were your parents like?" I whispered. Lexi cried silently as she began to reply.

"They were scientists... Archaeologists. Mum was British, Dad was American. They met in Egypt. Mum died at Cleopatra's Needle. Dad died in Pheonix, Arizona. My brother was living with my dad, my sister with our grandparents. I was living with my uncle in Brooklyn. When Dad died, we all moved in with our uncle." Why did that seem so much like the _Kane Chronicles_? As I thought... I didn't even notice when Lexi was dragged into darkness. Until it was too late.

 _ **DUH-DUH-DUH!**_


	33. Funny Guy (Chelsea)

Well... Yeah. Mikey, Scarlett, and I were sitting on the roof and didn't notice Donnie and Lexi leaving, Lexi getting dragged away and Donnie going after her. Wow! We're such good friends! Then, we noticed the silence in the night... Oh no.

"Come on!" I ordered. We ran off and found Raph. Then, Slash came up behind us. I jumped, then smirked as an idea formed in my tiny noggin. "Wow Spike, you scared me for a moment there. How you doing? I'm doing okay. Did you lose weight? Or did you get a haircut? Something's different. Oh yeah! YOU'RE A CRAZY MUTANT MANIAC WHO KIDNAPPED LEXI AND DONNIE AND BEAT THEM ALMOST TO DEATH!" All eyes widened.

"What?!" Raph asked. Slash lashed out and beat the crap out of Mikey, then I shot him with a fireball and helped Mikey up.

"Ello, sweeties." A voice greeted. Jenna was standing on a rooftop with Lexi and Donnie, smirking. "I found and healed these poor suckers... I had a feeling old Raphie Boy wouldn't listen to my warning... Slashy, old boy! Curiosity killed the cat... And apparently mutated the turtle."

"Stay out of this, human." Slash snarled, holding up his mace. Jenna seemed highly offended at being called human, and had a face like ' _Really? You seriously think someone this awesome is part of the human race? Darn, you're stupid._ '

"Nope. Those are my buds down there. You hurt them. You brought on the thunder, Slashy. I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't use too much power. I heard it all this morning. You're a grenade."

"Yeah. Do you really want me to go off in your face? I don't think so. I've got powers even I haven't tried out yet. One of them might kill me. I was gonna save it for Shreddy, but you caught me on a really good day."

"What are you doing Jenna?" I asked, concerned.

"Improvising." Jenna replied, and her eyes glowed red.

"What the heck?!" Donnie shouted. I was somewhat amused.

"It's the Avatar!" Mikey called. I laughed as elements started swirling around her. Jenna smirked, and they began pelting Slash. He roared angrily, but the elements kept launching at him. We attacked with our weapons, and soon we had Slash tied up with kurigusama chains. Jenna's eyes stopped glowing red, and she laughed giddily. "That was cool." Then, Slash snapped his chains, and vanished into the dark of the night. Jenna began looking panicked. She lectured us on normal slash movie etiquette. I was amused again. "He's gonna take us all down one by one! Beware, my children! Funny guy goes first!" Mikey shuddered. I hugged him.

"I'm the funny guy."

"Nah, I'm funnier."

"No, I am!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"Nada."

"Yeah!"

"Zilch."

"SLASH! KILL ME AND PROVE THAT I'M FUNNIER!"

"NO, KILL ME!" As we argued, Raph was looking shocked and angry at the same time. Scarlett patted his shoulder.

"Sorry about Spike."

"I can't believe I trusted him." Raph sighed sadly. Then, Donnie and Lexi vanished. Then, Mikey. I could hear struggling. I growled, changing into my mutant form, flames flickering to life all around me. Then, I was knocked out.


	34. Slashy and German Swear Words (Raph)

Everyone was gone besides Scarlett, Jenna, and I. I couldn't believe what had happened to Spike. My best friend. We made our way around the roofs, trying to find anyone. We found Mikey hanging from a motel sign. Donnie was lying on a rooftop almost dead. Both without masks. I found Chelsea in an alley. Her light orange mask was gone too. Lexi was in a alley dumpster, without her mask. Jenna healed their major wounds, but the glowing eyes thing really took it out of her. I didn't know how she was still standing after healing Donnie's broken arm. That had to suck.

"Slash'll probably go after Leo next. I know where he is." Jenna smirked. "Don't laugh, he's had a long night." We found Leo having a tea party with a little girl, trying to make sure she didn't drink any mutagen. Of course I laughed! We stood outside the window and watched as he sat in utter embarrassment and discomfort. "Hello there, Leo!" Fearless jumped.

"Hey,Jenna." He greeted, blushing. He was so crushing! Jenna explained everything, trying to keep a PG rating for the little girl's sake. "So... We're dead?"

"Yep." Jenna replied. "Ello, sweetie."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Naturally."

"Are you Mr. Turtle's girlfriend?" All eyes went to the little girl. She was looking at Jenna.

"NO!" Jenna and Leo exclaimed together, looking at each other in dismay. They began stuttering.

"I think Mr. Turtle and you are dating, Red-Turtle and Red-Girl are dating, Purple-Turtle and Purple-Girl are dating, and Orange-Turtle and Orange-Girl are dating!" Everyone began stuttering and protesting. "You are the best Imaginary Friends ever!"

"Yes..." Scarlett grinned as we departed from the room. "Imaginary." I laughed. She was so awkward around kids... Jenna finally came clean to Leo...

"Slash wants me dead."

"What?!"

"I kinda beat the crap outta him so he hates my guts."

"Jenna!"

"I regret nothing!"

"You should." A voice snarled. We all looked around to see Slash. Jenna ran forward, throwing her arms out to shield us from the monster that was once Spike.

"If you want me dead, fine! Just leave my friends alone!" Jenna growled, looking livid, and Scar just stood behind Jenna. I did the same, figuring that since she knew Jenna the longest, she knew what she was doing I was right.

"You're not the one in control here."

"Really?" Jenna asked. "Because I feel pretty in control."

"In your position, I would shut my mouth, girl."

"Well, I'm not you." Jenna stated. "I actually care about these guys. If you were really Raph's friend, you wouldn't hurt his family like this."

"Some family!" Slash snapped. "This so called family never gave a crap about his feelings."

"I care." Scarlett declared, holding my hand, her eyes not full of annoyance or anger for once, but... Sincerity. "I may not be family, but I care."

"So do we." The other three Marauders agreed. Chelsea muttered insults under her breath.

"Arschloch." Jenna coughed pointedly. What the?!

"What?" Slash asked.

"You don't want to know." Leo sighed. "I know what it means, why did her mother teach her German swear words?" German swear words?

"Not just German!" Jenna called. "I know thousands of swear words in foreign languages! Fear my infinite knowledge! Kolotripa! Iteq!"

"Oh God no Jenna! Think of the consequences!" Chelsea yelled. Oh God no...

"Jubo!" Jenna smirked.

"There will be horrible torture!" Lexi warned. I knew where this was going.

"Qundeh!" Jenna shouted.

"You will regret it!" Scarlett tried, and Jenna looked at her, eyes filled with a mixture of glee and insanity.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Jenna screeched, laughing. "Cium pantat ku!"

"What do any of those crazy words even mean?" Mikey asked. Chelsea whispered into his ear. "Oh. I gotta call Shredder that one!" Slash roared and swung his mace at Jenna. She yelped and dodged, looking panicked.

"Holy shista!" Jenna yelled as Slash swung and barely missed her. "Ich werde dein Herz mit einem Löffel herausgeschnitten!" We charged forward as she called out to us, laughing. "Somebody take that shistakofan out!"

"Watch your language!" Chelsea pleaded, looking scarred. We attacked, and soon it was just me, Scarlett, Leo, and Jenna left standing.

"We're all gonna die." Jenna sighed, no hope.

"Yep." I agreed.

"Wait! Slash! Do you know what DADS Disease is?" Jenna asked. Oh great, more insults.

"What?" Slash asked.

"You know, DADS Disease. Dumb As Dog Shista-" Slash swung his mace and Jenna got knocked into a wall so hard, she was too loopy to sing classic songs, which was very loopy. But she finished her sentence with loopy glee. "Disease." Leo, Scarlett, and I charged. Our friends and family were scattered around, unconscious and beaten. It was all my fault. When Leo got taken out, and Slash turned on Scarlett, I lost it quite a bit. When I came to my senses, Slash was almost toppling off the building. I tried to save him, but he fell. I turned away, and saw that Scarlett was fine. I could hear Jenna muttering something semiconsciously. "Kill all humans. Must kill all humans. Die all you humans."


	35. Planning the Apocalypse (Scarlett)

We had to call Splinter to help carry the unconscious forms of my fellow Marauders and the Turtles back to the lair. He brought rolling cots that we piled them onto. All the way home Jenna muttered plans to kill all humans, obviously having had watched WAY too much _Futurama_.

"Poisoned gas... Slit throats in sleep... New Ice Age... Mustard gas in vaporizers... Give Chelsea coffee with extra shots of expresso... No... Pure expresso..."

"If she ever enacts her plans, we're toast." I stated.

"Flamethrower... Gasoline."

"Literally." Raph laughed.

"Gotta tell Raph... New friend on the way... Coming soon to theaters... _The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones_... Basically he's ugly... Punch him in the face for me... The govno jedno."

"What?" Raph asked.

"The swear word or friend stuff?" I sighed.

"Both." Raph crossed his arms.

"Well, there's this guy, Casey Jones, a friend of April's. He's gonna go vigilante, and when you first see him, he'll be beating the crap outta some Purple Dragons. You'll intervene, and the both of you will beat the crap out of each other, but he'll retreat. He'll see you on a roof the next day, and follow you to the lair..." I explained all about Casey Jones. Then, all of the swear words. We got the guys all back to the lair and loaded them onto separate cots, while Jenna plotted the end of the world in her sleep. I was getting scared.

"Cause the... Freepocalypse."

"The what?" Raph asked. I sighed.

"The Freepocalypse is a conspiracy theory that Jenna supports. When Morgan Freeman dies, the President of the United States of America will push a big red threatening button and nuclear bombs will go off at the fault lines all over the United States of America and cause the world to explode. All because no one wants to live in a world without Morgan Freeman."

"Wow... She's way crazier than I thought."

"No, she's always been that crazy, she's just getting better at showing it."

"Ya got that right kackbratze." Jenna muttered.

"The swear words." I moaned. "They hurt to listen to, and she's saying the same insult over and over again in different languages."

" ." Jenna groaned, waking up fully and sitting up on her cot. "I wake up here much too often. I'm gonna get myself killed one of these days."

"Yeah." Leo agreed, waking up. Slowly, everyone else woke up as well. They were all going to be fine.


	36. Casey Jones Meets the Marauders (Casey)

' _Mutant monsters and robot ninjas are taking over my city. How long before those freaks hurt somebody close to me? Like my dad. My little sister. April… Well, I'm not waitin' around to find out. All my life I knew I was meant for something greater. THIS is my call. My destiny. A true warrior's gotta be prepared..._ ' My heroic thoughts were interrupted when...

"Yo! Buddy! Come over to the hero side of town!" I heard a voice call. I looked over to see four teenage girls, obviously vigilantes, with ninja gear and masks. The leader was the one who called. "Jonesy! Come on! We know where all the totally awesome local vigilantes hang!"

"Red rover, red rover, let Casey Jones come over!" Orange mask shouted.

"How do you four girls know my name?" I asked.

"Cuz you couldn't think of a better hero name than your own." The girl masked in purple snorted.

"Burn!" Red mask called.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"We are the Marauders." The girl in blue, leader, declared. "I am Arctic."

"Little Red!" Orange called.

"Dawn." Red sighed.

"Tails." Purple yawned. Arctic and Little Red glared at the obvious lack of enthusiasm from Dawn and Tails.

"And by the way, your girlfriend is one of us." Arctic smirked. Huh? None of them were redheads!

"One of you is April?" I asked.

"No, she's a ninja. A vigilante." Dawn replied calmly. I was getting pretty confused by all of this.

"What?" I asked.

"Yep." Tails stated. "April O'Neil, a kunoichi, redhead, part of Kraang conspiracy, blue eyes, major league butt-kicker, yellow shirt..."

"I get it." I snapped. "And I'm not following you."

"We tried." Arctic sighed. "Raphie Boy will be up in an hour, good luck Jonesy!" Then, the girls changed into animals. Arctic was a wolf, Little Red was a fox, Tails was a cat, and Dawn was a... Sloth? They disappeared into the night. Twenty seven hours later, I was in the sewers with a new best friend, who happened to be a giant turtle. The New Marauders smirked at us from afar. I knew their real names now. Jenna was the annoying girl in blue. Scarlett was the cool girl in red. Lexi was the passive one in purple. Chelsea was the crazy one in sunset-orange. Scarlett was Raph's best friend besides me, and I could see why. She had a Raph-like personality, she was an excellent fighter, and though she had an attitude, her smile was worth it.

"So, are you and Scarlett, like, dating?"

"Scar?! No way! We're just friends!"

"Okay! Just asking..."

"Why?"

"No reason." Raph seemed to be highly annoyed by my question. I had a feeling he wasn't telling the truth... "You totally like her!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Maybe..." Raph showed me the kitchen, pulled out a pitcher of lemonade, and poured me a glass, smirking. "Want some? Scarlett made it." What could it hurt? What I didn't realize was that it was the Marauders' special liquid blend of helium and nitroglycerin. I didn't know Raph wanted me to embarrass myself. I didn't know the Marauders and April were watching. I didn't see Raph get ready to run as I moved to drink the chemicals.

"I'm gonna get you!" I yelled with a chipmunk voice. I heard the Marauders, April, and Raph laughing, and Scarlett shout out...

"Good luck with that!"


	37. My Fault (Jenna)

I cried out as I charged the Kraang with my katanas, glaring at them with hatred. They kidnapped April, my friend. Crap was gonna hit the fan. Why was I so angry? Let's just say, I had a past with the Kraang. The Silence had friends. Friends who helped in my experimentation. Friends with mutagen. I wasn't going to let April end up like me. Then came April-Derp.

"Yippee-kai-yay!" I slashed with my weapons, bobbing, ducking, and weaving. "Yee-haw! Yo! You there, April Derp! Imma coming for you! Yeah you! Prepare to meet your... Well, you already meet them." We took down the Derp, saved the ginge, and went back to the lair. Donnie checked her DNA to see what was up, and his eyes widened. I took a look, seeing a familiar DNA pattern. I paled. What did this mean? How was this possible? How could April O'Neil, a normal human girl, be half-human, one-eighth Kraang, and the rest... Time Lady. April had the DNA of a Time Lady, a specific Time Lady. April was part... Me. April had been mutated with my mutant DNA. Could she regenerate? Did she have my powers? Was April the missing Project Failsafe? DID HAVING MY DNA TECHNICALLY MAKE US COUSINS?! Who knows?

"Jenna?" April asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?" I nodded. Well, time for ' _Fungus_ _Humungous_ ', where our worst fears would be brought out into the open for the first time. What was my worst fear? I didn't like raccoons, spiders, tornados, regenerating... Or my friends getting hurt. Especially if it was my fault or I failed to prevent it from happening. That, and the whole Madame Kavarian thing that gave me nightmares. We wandered through the sewers, and the killer shrooms picked each us off one by one. First was April, then Casey, then Raph, Scarlett, Mikey, Chelsea, Donnie, and Lexi, in that order. They all ran away into the dark. Leo and I were the last ones left.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"My worst fear... There's someone who's been hunting my family ever since I was small. If I see her..."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." I looked over at Leo, and he sheathed one of his katanas and held out his hand. I sheathed one of my katanas and held it.

"Leo... I-" I saw a mushroom lunging through the air behind Leo. My eyes widened, and I improvised. "Look out!" I stepped in between Leo and the mushroom, saw a flash of gold, then darkness.

' _ **I was standing on a rooftop, my friends all around me. They were screaming at me, pointing, and I realized that they had found out that I was Gallifreyan. I had regenerated in front of them, not changing form but giving quite a show. They attacked me, determined to kill the evil alien.**_

 _ **"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried. Then, suddenly there was a strange red light, and I realized it was coming from me, my eyes. I was suddenly pulled from my body, and watched helplessly as my body attacked all of my friends, they screamed and it all went red. "NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I was shaking, why was I shaking?! Then, I saw a red brick wall with a mirror on it. I walked up to it, and I saw Leo scream as something chased him. Then, he vanished, and blood splattered across the mirror, forming the face of a snarling wolf with solid red eyes. The red eyes from my nightmares. I had become a monster. "LEO!" I knew it was too late to help him. They were all dead... And it was my fault. Then, a woman with an eyepatch strolled out of the shadows.**_

 _ **"Good... Now, no one can save you from the monster that you were always meant to be."**_

 _ **"No... It can't be."**_

 _ **"Ms Song." Madame Kavarian stated. "It's time for your treatment. Boys..." A dozen Silence walked towards me with surgical needles filled with multicolored mutagen. I was strapped to a table, unable to move. I was back at Demon's Run, and it was time for my treatment...**_ '


	38. Fear is Not an Enemy (Leo)

I saw Jenna get hit with the pollen, then so did I.

' _ **I saw my friends and family run away out of fear. Except Jenna, she jut kinda curled up into a little ball and screamed. I suddenly heard a voice in my head. I saw Captain Ryan, and he slapped me, and insulted me. Meanwhile, the mushrooms danced around while the**_ _Nutcracker_ _ **song played in the tunnels. What was that all about? Ryan just kept blaming me, along with the heads of my teammates, eyes black. Captain Ryan's words stung.**_

 _ **"Cade Leonardo! You let your team down! The girl you have a crush on is suffering for your sake! It's all your-"**_

 _ **"Ello sweeties." A voice greeted. I saw Jenna standing next to the David Tennant incarnation of Doctor Who, a smirk on her face. "Really Leo-nerd-o? Are you really giving up that fast? Haven't I taught you anything while I've been here, or Sensei?" I saw my katana, with Sensei's face on it.**_

 _ **"**_ _All leaders must face the fear of losing their team._ _ **" He stated, then the blade vanished into the dark. Jenna was still there with the Doctor.**_

 _ **"Leo, you gotta wake up. I... We need you." Jenna stuttered. "Didn't I tell you**_ _Space Heroes_ _ **isn't cool?"**_

 _ **"Is that really you?" I asked.**_

 _ **"Is anyone really me?" Jenna asked. "Of course it's me. I don't think you can dream someone this annoying."**_

 _ **"I can to!" I complained. Jenna just smirked. "It is you."**_

 _ **"Duh! I'm all powerful! While I'm stuck with my worst fear, part of my consciousness is able to escape and snap you back into your senses. I'm just that totally awesome."**_

 _ **"Are you okay?"**_

 _ **"Heck no, but I'm using some of my father's old advice. '**_ _Fear isn't an enemy, but a companion who is always by your side._ _ **' A friend of his taught him that when he was small and scared of the dark." I felt like Jenna wanted me to learn something more from that quote and that story, but what?**_

 _ **"Leo,**_ _I don't wanna go_ _ **, but I think a later incarnation of mine will be able to help you get through this." Tennant sighed, smiling at Jenna, then was replaced by the Matt Smith Doctor and River Song.**_

 _ **"Hello there. Leo, I have been a leader many times. I was once Sheriff of a town called Mercy. I had to make sacrifices to help the inhabitants, but I had a fear of failing them. You don't need to fear this. You're probably a better leader than I was. Wake up, and lead. Geronimo." Matt Smith vanished, leaving River, Ryan, Jenna, and I in the darkness. I could have sworn that he shot an almost fatherly glance towards Jenna.**_

 _ **"Leo, I had to lead a team through a library filled with killer shadows, and through a dark maze of weeping angels. I led the Doctor out of the insanity of wearing fezzes, or at least I'm close. You can get your team out of here, just wake up, and see the light." River Song gave a small smile, vanishing with one last quoting of her most famous catchphrase ever. "Goodbye, sweetie." She had smiled at Jenna in an almost motherly way as she faded... Jenna winced, gripping her head. She smiled weakly.**_

 _ **"Sorry, what I'm seeing is not entirely pleasant."**_

 _ **"What is it?"**_

 _ **"I pray that you never have to find out..." Jenna sighed. "Leo-nerd-o, wake up. Please Ichiban Turtle. Ya gotta wake up for all of our sakes, your family, your friends, whoever I am. Please... Leo." Jenna vanished, along with Captain Ryan, and my eyes shot open.**_ '

I looked around, and saw Jenna, still curled up on the ground, still screaming bloody murder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! ... NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She kept screaming. What in the name of sanity was she seeing?! Jenna never screamed. This was unearthly. What could cause her to scream like that?! I shook her, trying to get her to snap out of it, to get her to stop screaming. Jenna calmed for a second, then screamed my name at the top of her lungs. "LEO!" What was she seeing? What would make her eyes widen and her scream till her lungs gave out? "No, it can't be!" Jenna clamped her eyes shut and began muttering something. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Don't make me go back... I won't be bad, Madame... I don't wanna go back... Please, don't hurt me anymore... Please don't hurt me..."

"Wake up." I begged. Jenna's eyes opened, and she looked up, pupils dilated. She was hyperventilating, and when I checked her pulse, it was going four times the normal rate. She kept screaming, telling someone that she was sorry, to not hurt her again, and to stop. She seemed to see me, but not as I was.

"Go away! I'm a monster! I didn't wanna hurt you." Jenna mumbled, looking panicked, like she was seeing a whole different place. "Get out of here! I hurt you! I don't wanna hurt anyone anymore!" Tears streamed down Jenna's face. "The Madame made me do it! I couldn't stop it! I killed you, and the others because of her! Please, stop tormenting me! Leave me alone... Why am I begging? The souls of my loved ones never leave me, because it's always my fault." Jenna kept looking into my eyes, then seemed to see someone behind me. "Godfather?" Jenna paused staring at a wall, then nodded. "I understand." Jenna was still hyperventilating, still seeing her fears, but seemed to calm.

"Jenna, it's not real, wake up." I pleaded. Jenna blinked a few times, trying really hard to focus. Then she smacked me across the face. Yup, Jenna was back to her normal annoying self.

"Leo... Please tell me that I wasn't screaming." Jenna groaned, and I helped her stand up.

"Sorry, I must not tell lies." I grinned. Jenna scowled. "You said you saw someone. Your godfather."

"Yeah... Uncle Harold. He told me it wasn't real, and that..." Jenna stopped. "Light is the key to taking the shrooms out. Fire is good, sunlight is best." She smirked. "Let's go play some _Super Mario Bros_." We hiked our way deep into the sewers and found a cavern with a giant mushroom within it. All the way we were sprayed with more fear dust. Jenna kept staring at her hands in shock. Jenna caused a crack to form in the ceiling of the cavern, and I used my katanas to focus the light and disintegrate the mutant mushroom with sunlight. We both then heroically passed out from fear and exhaustion.

"Leo." I heard someone gasp.

"Speak to me bro, do you need mouth to mouth?" I heard Mikey ask. My hand instantly shot up and pushed Mikey away from me.

"Absolutely... Not!" I growled. My brothers helped me up. Jenna was still out of it, and then she too shot up.

"Please say nobody kissed me." She quoted Iron Man.

"The references." I complained.

"You know you love them." Jenna teased. Later that night, we all told each other what we'd seen. April saw Kraang droids everywhere, Casey saw rats, Raph saw all of us as cockroaches, Scarlett was surrounded by baby TV show characters (lie), Donnie was forced to hear all of us say we hated him, Lexi simply said the FBI finally caught up to her after all these years (lie)... Mikey said everyone looked like Squirrelonoids, Chelsea said the Marauders broke up (lie), I said that I failed as a leader, and Jenna hesitated, then... "I'm really tired, look at the time... Gotta go!" Jenna turned to run, but I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"Jenna, whatever you saw had you pale as a ghost, curled up on the ground, and screaming like you were being murdered." I stated. "You were begging someone not to hurt you anymore. Why were you being murdered?" Jenna looked back at me and I watched as something snapped.

"I wasn't the one who was being murdered!" Jenna froze when she realized what she said, then sighed, looking defeated. "I was forced to watch as I lost control and killed all of you! Are you happy now?! My fear is losing control and using my powers to hurt you, then waking up to find you all dead, and it being all my fault!" Jenna screamed angrily. "Story time is over! Are you all glad that I shared now _Nutcracker_ boy?! ... I'm going to bed." Jenna stormed off, and I heard a door slam shut. How did she know about..?

"Thus the silent treatment once again begins." Scarlett mused, and I groaned in annoyance. Wait... Jenna didn't tell us anything about _Madame_ , or the place she didn't want to go back to... Little did I know, the other three were facing demons from their past as well. I didn't know what those three saw in the tunnels. I didn't know about the Lydian Drakon, who wiped out a large portion of Scarlett's family. I didn't know about Lexi's locked door with an opening for a food tray, about the fingernail scratches on it. I didn't know about a small grey cell in the most cruel and terrible prison in the world, a little girl with grey eyes huddled in the corner, slowly losing her mind, wondering why her parents had to leave her... Above all, I didn't know about a little girl, age three, who walked up to a mirror and screamed... Because she didn't recognize the reflection.


	39. Frozen Rats (Lexi)

Jenna was pretty ticked after all of that. She snapped at us and avoided Leo like a plague. Wow, what a grudge holder!

"Jenna, just talk to me!" Leo tried, but when he ran up to grab her shoulder as she walked in the direction opposite of him, Leo slipped on ice. Jenna didn't even care that she hurt him. "Jenna, please, forgive me." Jenna spun around and snapped, brown eyes looking red.

"FORGIVE YOU?! YOU MADE ME TELL YOU SOMETHING I NEVER WANTED TO GET OUT! SOMETIMES SOME SECRETS DESERVE TO BE KEPT!" Jenna slowly calmed herself down, still livid. I remembered a parody I saw on Jenna's phone when I accidentally exited a fanfiction of hers...

' _Forgive, sounds good._

 _Forget, I'm not sure I could._

 _They say time heals everything,_

 _But I'm still waiting._

 _I'm through with doubt._

 _There's nothing left for me to figure out._

 _I've paid a price_

 _And I'll keep paying._

 _I'm not ready to make nice!_

 _I'm not ready to back down!_

 _I'm still mad as_ _ **shell**_ _and_

 _I don't have time to go round and round and round!_

 _It's too late to make it right!_

 _I probably wouldn't if I could!_

 _'_ _Cause I'm mad as shell!_

 _Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should._

 _I know you said_

 _'_ _ **Can't you just get over it?**_ _'_

 _It turned my whole world around,_

 _And I kind of like it._

 _I_ _ **make**_ _my bed and I sleep like a baby._

 _With_ _ **no regrets**_ _and I don't mind sayin'._

 _ **It's a sad sad story when a friend would make his**_

 _ **Friend reveal a fear that should've stayed a secret.**_

 _ **And how in the world can the fears that I had**_

 _ **Send somebody so over the edge,**_

 _ **That they'd take me aside**_

 _ **Sayin' that I better shut up and grin...**_

 _ **Or my life will be over.**_

 _I'm not ready to make nice!_

 _I'm not ready to back down!_

 _I'm still mad as shell and_

 _I don't have time to go round and round and round!_

 _It's too late to make it right!_

 _I probably wouldn't if I could!_

 _'_ _Cause I'm mad as_ _ **shell**_ _!_

 _Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should..._

 _I'm not ready to make nice!_

 _I'm not ready to back down!_

 _I'm still mad as_ _ **shell**_ _and_

 _I don't have time to go round and round and round!_

 _It's too late to make it right!_

 _I probably wouldn't if I could!_

 _'_ _Cause I'm mad as_ _ **shell**_ _!_

 _Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should..._

 _What it is you think I should.._

 _Forgive, sounds good..._

 _Forget, I'm not sure I could..._

 _They say time heals everything..._

 _But I'm still waiting.'_

Jenna was shaking angrily. Leo had made her tell something she didn't wanna tell. I kinda agreed with her anger. Jenna didn't say a word. She just once again left the lair without looking back. She didn't show up to help us with Metalhead, no one had even seen her for three days after the ice incident. When rat monsters bombarded New York, there were reports on the news of a powerful blizzard beginning over Central Park, freezing the huge rat creatures immediately but sparing the humans. I saw a tiny form on the inside of the gargantuan cyclone.

"Let's go make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Scarlett sighed.

"The odds are never in her favor, ever." I reminded her.

"We're all gonna die." Chelsea mused. We exited the lair and went to the surface in the patrol buggy once more. There were dozens of frozen rats on the street, but a few were still dragging people away. The cyclone was getting bigger and more powerful, and soon it was ripping up the streets and lifting caged people from the ground. Jenna was trying to free them. One cage rose with Casey and... Irma. The Kraang Sub-Prime, the spy. I couldn't just attack, so I focused on the superstorm heading straight for us. The rest of the rats and Falco were frozen just as Sensei hit the surface. The storm then repaired the city and opened the cages. Then, it dissipated. We found Jenna a few hours later, out cold, blood and a smirk on her face.

 _ **I DO NOT OWN**_ _NOT READY TO MAKE NICE_ _ **! IT IS OWNED BY THE**_ _DIXIE CHICKS_ _ **! I ONLY OWN MY OCs! This is the first of a few chapters scattered throughout my stories with the style the girl Chelsea is based off of calls**_ _my angst method,_ _ **incorporating appropriate songs or parodies of songs into chapters for drama. I'm so evil...**_


	40. LARP (Donnie)

"DARN IT!" I heard a voice yell in the lab. I sighed and got up as Jenna came out the door. "Are you kidding me? I did it again? Seriously... How did I get here?"

"We brought you back after you let loose that storm. How in shell did you do that, Jenna?"

"I thought of a parody I wrote for _Let it Go_. One of the lyrics was ' _I control the wind and sky._ ' I decided to test that theory. Neat, huh? What did I miss?"

"Well... You missed a bit. There were these Kraang worms and a new Foot assassin and Splinter got captured but we saved him... It's been a very long day." I sighed, and Jenna whistled.

"Everyone alive?" She asked. I nodded. "Yay... Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"Wait." I pleaded. Jenna turned and looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"I checked your heart rate... It was really... Abnormal." I stated slowly.

"Two hearts?" Jenna asked. I nodded. "It's a long story. Read this." Jenna handed me her cellphone, a note on the screen. The prologue of her _Harry Potter_ story, the _Adventure Begins_. And with that, Jenna went to her room, and I went back to mine. I read the story, and was amazed. I put Jenna's phone in her room, then went back to mine and quickly fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, all four of the girls were gone, and the board game ' _Mazes and Mutants_ ' was on the kitchen table. We played a few rounds, then Leo and Mikey got the genius idea to LARP. We dressed up and headed out into the sewers. Leo had set up a few obstacles, but then a strange green mist appeared, and we were transported into a dungeon, with a bird wizard smirking at us.

"Welcome champions! I am Sir Malachi, the Sparrow Wizard, and I have a game to play."

"It's _Saw_!" Mikey shrieked.

"That's what those four girls said when I showed up." Malachi mused, then realized what he said.

"You have Jenna... Er... Them?!" Leo asked. Crush alert!

"Indeed." Malachi stated, and four spheres appeared in his hand.

' _One had Chelsea with a crown on her head bouncing inside._

 _"I'm an American, buddy! I know my rights! Where is my phone call?"_

 _Another sphere had Lexi with a crown on her head, playing on her iPod, looking extremely bored._

 _"Can you let me out now? I've been playing Minecraft for over three hours! I'm getting bored!"_

 _Another sphere had Scarlett with a crown on her head, using her sais to try and break the bubble._

 _"Malachi! You let me out or I'll hunt you down and kill you in your sleep, you demonic pigeon!"_

 _The next bubble held Jenna wearing a crown and groaning._

 _"If the Turtles save us, Leo will never let me live it down." She sighed at the very thought. "Someone, just shoot me and put me out of my misery."_

I suddenly laughed when I noticed them wearing dresses resembling the elements they controlled. They looked like a bunch of _Frozen_ parodies gone wrong. The dresses resembled Elsa's, and that was probably the cause of all of their misery.

 _"Jenna? Pfft... Do you wanna... Build a snowman?" Chelsea asked, shakily laughing as she kept bouncing._

 _"Chelsea? Do you want me to kill you in your sleep?" Jenna asked, and Chelsea stopped laughing and rose her hands in defense, scared. "That's right, human flamethrower."_

 _"Yo, Snow Queen! Bust us out!" Lexi called. Jenna flinched and glared at being called **Snow Queen**._

 _"No luck guys, whatever this stuff is is good." Jenna snorted._

 _"If I catch him, Malachi will die." Scarlett muttered. Then, the spheres vanished._ '

"If you wish to free your friends, you must complete three quests, and slay the dragon guarding them. If you fail, the dragon devours them all, and you four will be trapped in the maze forever." Malachi declared, waving his staff, and we were attacked by monkey goblins.


	41. Demon Turkey (Scarlett)

I banged my head repeatedly on the walls of my sphere. We were all levitating over piles of gold, with Leatherhead the Magic Dragon watching us. We were in April's place. Why couldn't it have been her instead? Why?

"I'm dying!" I groaned.

"Now I remember! To break free, all we do is say that we don't believe it's real! It's all in our heads! An illusion!" Jenna called in realization. "We gotta get the Turtles to say it too!" Suddenly, the Turtles ran in and slammed the door, Raph with a turkey head. I immediately cracked up.

"Nice new look Raph! I didn't think it was possible for you to get an even uglier mug, but now I see I've been proved wrong!"

"SHUT UP!" All of the Turtles yelled as they fought the dragon.

"Guys! Listen! It's not real! This is all an illusion! Please listen to me! Use your imagination! Control this world, don't let it control you!" Jenna called, then pressed her hand to the side of her sphere. "This is Malachi's world, it's not real." The sphere vanished, and Jenna yelled as she plummeted into the mountain of gold. She sat up and spat out several coins, groaning in disgust and discomfort. "Nasty. Allons-y! It's your turn!" Jenna joined the fight as the rest of us Marauders focused, and Lexi's sphere vanished, then Chelsea's, then finally mine. We fell and joined the others as they fought. "Somebody kill that turkey!"

"Say anything about the dress and I end you." I warned Raph.

"Only if you forget the turkey head in return." Raph conceded. I nodded. Jenna apparently read _Harry Potter_ earlier, because the Order of the Phoenix appeared behind her.

"Jenna?" Harry asked.

"Hey! Didn't you defeat a dragon in fourth year?" Jenna asked. "Wait... Is that actually you, Harry?"

"Yeah, there was a blue mist and we just came here." Harry stated, and Jenna looked shocked.

"Okay, help us real quick, then you can go home." She promised.

"Why do we all look like crazy CGI cartoons?!" Ron asked. His and Hermione's eyes widened as they saw Chelsea battling the dragon.

"Long story." I sighed. We all charged, and soon Leatherhead vanished in a golden light. The Order of the Pheonix vanished in a blue light. Malachi appeared in a green fog.

"Well done! Thou hast defeated the dragon, fulfilled the quest, and saved the princesses!"

"Dude, I'm like the anti-princess, you've got the wrong girls here." I groaned. Jenna raised a hand.

"Hey, Malachi! I have three words for you!" Jenna shouted. Malachi shot lightning, but Jenna smirked at him. "I don't believe." The lightning receded from her. Soon we had all done the same, and the illusion dissolved. We were back in our normal clothes, we were in a sewer tunnel, and when Malachi tried to escape, Donnie pulled a Gandalf.

"You shall not pass!" He declared. All of us Marauders laughed. Later that night, I woke up with nightmares of Disney movies. Curse you Malachi, ya demon turkey!


	42. Debts Repaid (Mikey)

I saw Jenna take a tiny flask of retro mutagen out of Donnie's lab late one night. I followed her. When she saw me, she sighed.

"I made a promise to someone, Mikey. That night with the tanker."

"Xever and Bradford." I remembered.

"Yeah. I'm not giving it to them. I'm probably gonna sneak up and pour it on their heads. I'll be back by morning." Jenna vanished, and I went to my room. The next morning, a slip of paper was taped to the headboard of my bed. I unfolded it and found three pictures. One was Rahzar and Fishface, one was them coated in retro mutagen, and the last one was the very startled Bradford and Xever. I laughed out loud, seeing the looks on their faces. Later that day, we learned that Slash and the Newtralizer had teamed up to go after the Kraang. Obviously, we went, we saw, we totally kicked Newtralizer's butt and brought Slash back to the good side.

"Why is that one glaring at me?" Slash asked, pointing at Jenna. Jenna made an _I'm-watching-you_ motion.

"She holds grudges." Leo explained, and a snowball hit the side of his head. Slash left, and we came home, then ordered pizza from... Antonio's.

"Don't eat it." Chelsea warned. I nodded, seeing as how she was usually right about these things. That, and I had been earlier attacked by pizza. That's usually a good reason. My family, however, ordered more pizza.

"Should we tell them?" I asked. The Marauders smirked.

"Gluttony is a deadly sin." Jenna winked. "I told them we should have gone for Murikami's." We just sat back, passed around a bag of Doritos Roulette, screamed at the pain, and watched.


	43. Italian Smackdown (Chelsea)

The Marauders and I wouldn't touch the pizza. Mikey wouldn't either, after being attacked by a demonic pizza mutant.

"Not hungry." Jenna said with a faux grin. "And I hear that stuff gives you horrible stomach cramps. It'll go straight to your thighs... And then you'll blow up! Plus an evil pizza mutant put a brainwashing chemical into it so he can eat you." The older three Turtles immediately spat out the pizza, but it was too late. Even Sensei had eaten some. They all went pizza zombie on us. Great. Jenna was slapping Leo, trying to get him to wake up. Scarlett was using a sharpie and etching her name on Raph's shell as she tried to slap him awake. Lexi was waving her hands in front of Donnie's face and whacking him. Mikey and I were trying to wake Sensei. We finally gave up and decided to go after Pizza Face, but not before generously feeding Ice Cream Kitty... We arrived and found a bunch of people wandering around like zombies. We snuck past them and entered Antonio's. Pizza Face was cooking people! I saw Jenna take out her cell phone, set it to record a video, propped it up on a shelf, and snickered. Then, Jenna stomped from our hiding place, and an ice sheet spread across the tile floor. Pizza Face slipped and fell. "I just made frozen pizza!" Pizza Face saw us and growled, making his minions turn on us.

"Humans and a... Turtle? Obviously American, and I sense British."

"He's good." Jenna admitted. "But I'm also Italian."

"No you're not." Pizza Face scoffed.

"Yes I am, you figilo un cane." Jenna stated, and Pizza Face looked very offended. I never learned what she actually said that night, but I know it was pretty bad. "Yeah, I said it! Let the people go, or I insult your dear dead mother so bad that God himself will cry."

"You wouldn't dare." Pizza Face snarled.

"I'm sorry, but you don't know me well enough to say that. I am Arctic Marauder, and your mother is a zula." Pizza Face's minions started attacking us, and Jenna shot fire and ice, yelling horrible Italian swear words I would learn sooner rather than later as she went. "Mongekulu! Ti ammazzo! Tu piezza de merda! Hmmm... Mangia merde e morte!"

"Take that back about my dear mother!" Pizza Face yelled.

"Never! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries!" Jenna called. Leo was right! The references burned! When our brainwashed buddies showed up, I noticed my friends hesitating when attacking them. Mikey and I were fighting Sensei, and he was beating the crap out of us. I suddenly heard a clang, and Sensei toppled over. There was Jenna with a frying pan, with the knocked out Turtles behind her. "Powers aren't everything."

"Really? A frying pan?" I asked. Jenna looked at the frying pan sentimentally, as if she had used one before to save friends.

"It was that or a large wooden pizza paddle." Jenna declared jubilantly. "I improvised, sue me." We took out Pizza face, he freed the people, and Lexi stuck him into apickle jar.

"One word: proof." She said with a smirk. When morning came and the others woke up, we showed them the demon pizza man, and Jenna showed them the video. All elder mutants were shocked. All Mikeys and Marauders were amused.

 _ **I DO NOT CONDONE THE USE OF ITALIAN SWEAR WORDS OR OWN ANYTHING BESIDES MY OCs!**_

 _ **Chelsea:** You don't own us! I'm my own person!_

 _ **Chelsea...**_

 _ **Chelsea:** Nope! I'm done! I'm starting an OC Rights Movement! We are people! We will not be treated like objects to be owned! *grabs picket sign and marches off*_

 _ **Other three Marauders:** *shrug, pick up own signs, march off*_

 _ ***sigh***_


	44. Family Reunion (Karai)

Tigerclaw returned, and I was forced into a mission to infiltrate the Turtles' lair and plant a tracker. Instead I duct taped the tracker to the bottom of a taxi and pretended all was well. I found Leo and Jenna and warned them about Tigerclaw's return and the plan for my father.

"Karai..." Jenna smiled. "Do you wanna meet your dad?"

"I... Yes." I replied softly. I had seen Splinter before, twice, and I knew what he had become. But there was still humanity in him, and a calm and quiet kindness. He knew me on sight. I bet it had been Jenna's doing. That girl sure loved to meddle. The two led me into the sewers, and into this crazy den-like lair. The second everyone else saw me, they drew their weapons. Splinter ran out of a room and his eyes widened.

"Miwa?"

"Sensei, she's evil!" Raph warned. Ouch, that hurt...

"No, she's not." Jenna snapped. "I told her who she was a long time ago. She's been spying on Shreddy for us. She gave me the number we used to prank call him thirty seven times."

"Guilty." I smiled. I was really nervous, sue me.

"You tried to kill April!" Donnie snarled. I gulped. Uh-oh...

"No, she didn't." I looked behind me to see April and Casey walk in. April crossed her arms, smiling brightly. "We talked, then Shredder's minions showed up. She was the only reason I got out. She disabled the recording and made it look like I defeated the Foot Bots and slipped away..." April looked at me and nodded. "Good to see you're here."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mikey asked. The oldest turtle stepped forward.

"If we told you, you would've blown her cover." Leo stated. The others nodded, finally understanding. I ran over and hugged my father.

"I am so sorry for all I've done. I had to, in order to make sure some of Shredder's plans went astray. Father, I hope you can forgive me."

"My daughter, there is nothing for me to forgive." My father replied. During my day of being back, Leo was often trying to impress me. No one seemed greatly affected by this... Besides Jenna. She was avoiding Leo and I like the plague... Except for when Leo was being Leo. An occasional plastic spoon would fly through the air and bounce off his head. By the time was saw her, all we'd see would be a flash of brown and green, followed by a locked door.

"Hey." I grabbed Jenna's arm in a hallway, confused. "What's going on?" Jenna freaked.

"Nothing's going on! Why would anything be going on?!"

"Oh..." I slowly smirked. "I get it... You've got a thing for-" Jenna covered my mouth with her hands, eyes wide. I rolled my eyes and but her hands, making her shriek as I finished. "Leo!"

"'Rai, shut up!" Jenna snapped. I just laughed. Later that night, I was captured and thrown into a cell by the Shredder. It would be ages before I would be rescued, but little did Shredder know, I still had my cell phone. A few weeks after my capture, I got a text from Jenna. It was a selfie of herself winking... Right outside my cell.


	45. Rescue Gone Wrong (Raph)

Leo broke Jenna. Wanna know how? Well, it was the night Karai had been captured, and Jenna had one of those faces that said something bad was coming up. She knew what would happen... I admit, I was curious. When Leo noticed and confronted her, I snooped.

"Jenna, something's wrong. Tell me."

"Well, if I can come up with a decent plan other than the one I have, there won't be any worry, love."

"What do you mean?"

"Leo... What if something... Happened to me... And it was because I saved someone else... And you wouldn't see me again for a long, long time?"

"Jenna-"

"What if?!"

"Jenna, let's face it. I'd be a wreck without you. You're my best friend, who I can always go to, even though you're a bit..."

"Jenna-ish?"

"I guess... I'd never let anything happen to you. I promise. We're going to get Karai back and save the city... Okay?"

"Okay... You really think of me as your best friend?"

"You're never going to let me live it down, are you?"

"Never." Leo kissed Jenna on the cheek, making her freeze up and stare unblinkingly, unable to speak. Leo laughed.

"Good." Meanwhile, I snickered, and someone behind me chuckled. I spun around to see...

"Ah." Scarlett smirked. "Young love. How... Sadorable." After the whole Kuro Kabuto and Plan 10 thing, we finally rescued Karai. Then, she ran off to get revenge in Shredder. We tried to go after her, but she was dragged away to Stockman's lab and suspended in a cage over a tank of mutagen. I saw Jenna smirking, and knew she had an evil plan that would probably get us all killed horribly and painfully. Just let it happen. As we hung from the ceiling, I watched as Jenna lit a fuse on something, and dropped it.

"Love from the Marauders, Shred-Head." Shredder cried out as a Phantom Firework Volcano went off at his feet. Thousands of exploding snaps rained down upon the Foot Bots and blew them up. I watched as an exploding snap lodged itself in Tigerclaw's gun and made it explode. Jenna's plan wasn't that bad for once. We leapt down and began fighting, the girls using both powers and weapons. This would be easy! Then the cages popped up, and all but Leo and Jenna were caught. They climbed up the container and Leo began freeing Karai. Then, the Shredder climbed up and cut the chains. The trapped Marauders paled. Why? Oh... Jenna was the only Marauder who hadn't been mutated...


	46. I Tried (Jenna)

It's times like this I'm glad I'm such a meddler. Dropping the fireworks stopped Stockman from placing the snake DNA in the mutagen. What I'm not glad about is what happened to me. What always happened to me. What always would have happened to me. I'm sorry... But this is the story of how what little was left of a normal me died. How Heaven Amelia Song truly vanished into the icy mist. Shredder cut the chain holding Karai and Leo up. As they fell, I stretched out my hands and created a platform of ice. It caught them and supported them, but I felt an impact as if they had fallen on me, and I felt the strain as if I was supporting them myself. My hearts stalled from the agonizing pain. I had lifted a lot heavier, but that was with my hands or the Force. Ice was a whole other story. Ice to me was like that one strongest point in your body that could easily become your weakest point. Ice is fragile, and I am ice.

"Get her off of there." I managed, groaning in pain. I wondered if this is how Percy Jackson felt when he held up the sky in the _Titan's Curse_. As Leo began pulling Karai off the platform, cage and all, Shredder approached. A trickle of blood ran down my nose as I struggled to maintain the platform. I glared at Leo in agony, German swear words echoing in my mind at the rate of gunfire. My breath became ragged as the energy was sapped from my body. "Hurry!"

"Hang on!" My friends called, trying to climb up the container, and failing. Shredder walked around the edge, getting closer, unsheathing his sharp, deadly gauntlet blades.

"Stay away from me." I tried. Leo pulled Karai's cage off the container and to a safe distance. I dropped my stance and the platform began crumbling. I looked over to see Shredder charging me. He hit me in the gut and I skidded across the platform. I looked over to see Leo looking at me, pulling himself onto the edge of the container, eyes full of worry and fear. "Leo."

"Hold on!" He called. Shredder stomped on the platform, and cracks raced across it, creating a dark spiderweb. Leo tried to walk on it, but I held my hand out in warning. I was too weak to use any of my powers, even the Force. I tried to change into a wolf, but I was still too weak even for that. Shredder stomped on the platform again, and the platform shook, sinking a bit, causing more fragments of ice to fall into the mutagen below. I looked at the Marauders, the Turtles, Karai, and Master Splinter one last time. I was not getting out of this. Leo and I locked eyes. I smiled sadly, and he shook his head, trying to convince himself that this wasn't real.

"Goodbye, sweetie." Shredder stomped, and I plummeted into the mutagen below. The pain was instant. I screamed. My blood became fire, my skin crawled, my bones rearranged themselves. My two hearts began beating like crazy. I knew how mutagen would affect a Gallifreyan... It happened to me before. Whatever I was becoming... It was powerful. I felt the changes end, and with a powerful kick, I burst out of the mutagen, landing gracefully and forcefully on the ground below. I opened my eyes, and they were a thousand times more powerful and acute. My senses were impeccable. I looked up at the Foot Bots and evil mutants around me. They were going down. I found my katanas still strapped on my back, unsheathed them, and charged. I looked up into the moonlight and howled for some strange reason. Like it was instinct. I easily destroyed all the Foot Bots and defeated the mutants, then I turned to Shredder, holding out my blade, asking for a challenge. Shredder seemed petrified. He should have been.

"What are you?!"

"I'm the girl who's about to end this war."

"More like... Monster." I finally noticed the expressions on my friends' faces. Master Splinter and Karai looked scared. My fellow Marauders were frozen in shock. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked horrified. And Leo... Leo looked heartbroken. Like he'd failed someone. Like someone he cared about changed beyond recognition, both physically and mentally. My katanas slipped out of my hands, falling to the ground. I had seen my hand. I wanted to scream. I had fur and claws! With a slash of my hand, a jagged piece of ice formed a mirror, and I looked at my reflection. I was like the others had been, a humanoid version of my animagus! My ears had changed place. I had a tail. I was covered in grey fur. The shape of my eyes changed. My hair had changed to match my new wolf tail. My face had lengthened, forming a short wolf snout. I looked into my own eyes, and they were wolflike. I was a wolf mutant. What happened to me? Shredder had called me a monster... And he was right. The ice mirror shattered into thousands of snowflakes. I sank to my hands and knees. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. Leo ran over, slid, and kneeled next to me.

"Jenna?" Leo asked. I choked, trying to speak. My voice finally made shaky words, and I felt fangs in my mouth.

"Donnie... You better have the retro mutagen ready." Was all I could say before I passed out. I woke up in the lab hours later, back to normal. I sighed in relief, my hearts finally calming. Donnie had gotten my message before we even went to save Karai. He knew that to retro-mutate me would be suicide. I would be dead. "Thank you, merciful God." I stood, walking out, past Donnie.

"I'm so sorry." The purple-masked Turtle whispered. I stumbled into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I slowly changed into my new true form. A mutant wolf-girl stared back at me. I placed my hands on my face, then changed back into what had been me mere hours before. I covered my face with my hands, sank to my knees, and I cried until it hurt.

"Now the monster's on the outside, too."


	47. One With the Wind and Sky (Chelsea)

Jenna returned to normal, but she was still super uneasy. I guess being turned into a mutant did that to a person. I remembered when I was mutated, but I was cool with it, I guess I'm just weird. Jenna now had a new transformation, but I saw her hesitate to use it. She hated it. One day, April, Casey, Lexi, and Donnie went out to take down some Purple Dragons robbing a Chinatown Museum. April got kidnapped soon after by three Purple Dragons who could control the storm elements. Lexi seemed very uneasy about this.

"Chaos." I heard her whisper softly. We went after April, and a ghost sorcerer named Ho Chan shot the Turtles with some weird lightning. Mikey became... _'One with the wind and sky!_ ' I make myself laugh... I'm just that cool. Then, Mikey began shooting wind at me.

"You big idiot!" I shouted. "It's me, Chelsea!"

"I don't think he can hear you." Lexi stated as Donnie panicked. "We should probably run." Meanwhile, Jenna and Scarlett were having a rough time with Mr. Lightning-Bolts and Thunder-Face. Jenna climbed up on top of a building, while Leo shot lightning at her. Scarlett was running across telephone lines to avoid Raph's thunder-blasts. Both seemed terrified.

"Oy!" Jenna called, frowning. "You gonna let me fall off a building again?!" My eyes widened. What was Jenna talking about?! Leo flinched, and temporarily regained his normal blue eyes, which were full of remorse. "Oh my God... I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, Leo!"

"Moron!" Scarlett commented as she leapt from wire to wire. "You have absolutely no filter! Can't you see you've insulted the freak!" We all glared at that reference. "Can I have a hand! A mixture of his attitude and new powers makes Raph slightly more challenging!"

"We need to leave!" Lexi shouted at the top of her lungs. "Their storms are ready to lose control! We'll all die!" I saw Scarlett and Jenna look back, and the three of us nodded.

"Go with Donnie." I ordered. "We're gonna see if we can snap 'em out of it." Lexi paled, but Donnie and Casey grabbed her arms and began pulling her away. I flashed a grin, then faced Mikey. "So... Fire vs Wind... Let's get this party started." I ignited my hands and charged.


	48. Peace Hug (Donnie)

We returned with the Mystic Dagger to see Scarlett and Chelsea distracting Raph and Mikey, but Leo and Jenna were gone.

"Raph! Bucket head! Are you gonna let some stupid ghost control you?!" Scarlett asked coyly. Raph growled, shooting thunder at her. It hit her, but did no damage. She just seemed to get more ticked.

"Mikey... Well... Ho Chan doesn't like jokes?!" Chelsea tried. Mikey shot a tornado, and Chelsea was windswept, but not blown away.

"Where's Jenna and Leo?!" Casey asked. The girls pointed to the Fortune Cookie Factory. Lexi went to help them while the two of us went after Jenna, Leo, April, and Irma. Leo stood guard outside the building. "Dude! Did you seriously hand your girlfriend over to Ho Chan?!" Leo was so shocked by Casey's statement that he momentarily snapped out of it.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Leo exclaimed, then realized exactly what Casey said. "I did what?!" Then, he went back under. We ran in to see the Time Lady crying out as Ho Chan started pulling her regeneration power and her mutant abilities from her, having already pulled the power from April and Irma. The light Jenna's powers gave off was gold and an icy teal.

"Such power." Ho Chan smirked. "And so many secrets... _Literally inside her mind_... Oh my, that's why she distracted the blue-masked one... How cute." Jenna opened her eyes and bared her teeth as they grew into fangs. "So much power, so much darkness in her mind while the rest of her is light... So many terrible memories... Oh." Ho Chan's face fell. "The cause of your strange powers... Those you've lost... The battles you've fought both physical and mental... You have suffered more than anyone in history has ever suffered... HOW ARE YOU NOT INSANE?!" Jenna's grimace of pain became a smirk.

"I am." Ho Chan increase in his efforts to pull out her powers. Jenna screamed in pain as she slowly changed, her hair going straight and a flaming red, brown eyes fading into a green color. Casey was freaking out.

"What's happening to her?!" Casey asked. I turned to him, finally finding my voice. My next four words changed everything.

"She's been mutated before." I replied. "I don't know how, but before Jenna even met the Marauders, she was mutated beyond recognition. That... That's who Jenna was born to be."

"But, wait." Casey paled. "That means it happened when she was younger than five years-old... And her powers... No... Someone took her, and they mutated her when she was a kid. With all her powers and the changes... It could have taken years." Now, I was pale.

"I'm... Sorry." Jenna murmured. Then, she kicked Ho Chan in the face, making him drop herself, April, and Irma. Jenna instantly turned back to normal. "But you can't steal my powers... Others have already tried and failed. Good thing Madame did her job so well... Now, run." We began fighting Ho Chan, and just when things seemed hopeless, April stabbed Ho Chan with the Mystic Dagger. My brothers came in, perfectly fine except for lots of dirt and scorch marks, but no Marauders came in with them.

"Sorry we're late!" Mikey called.

"So, who's the hero? Donnie? Casey?" Raph asked.

"Nope, it was totally April. PEACE HUG!" Casey and I called, hugging April. Lexi would kill me.

"Uh, okay! I'm getting kinda squashed here!" April exclaimed. Suddenly, the door flew open, and there the Marauders were, hair sticking up at weird ends, singed, and completely tangled.

"RAPH! MIKEY! YOU ALL BETTER START RUNNING, CUZ WE ARE GONNA KILL YOU!" They yelled. Then, everyone noticed just how shaken up Jenna was. Casey and I locked eyes and silently pledged not to tell anyone about what we'd seen and heard that night.

"Jenna?" Leo asked, seeing that Jenna was holding her head. "Are you okay?"

"I..." Jenna got more pale. "I'm not feeling so great..." Jenna's eyes flashed gold, and she fell into Leo's arms, unconscious.

"Jenna?" Leo asked. "Jenna?!" Irma came down the stairs, so we Turtles and Marauders left. We stood on a rooftop as the sun rose, and I threw the Mystic Dagger as Ho Chan screamed from inside.

"So... What now?" Lexi asked.

"Let's just go home." Leo sighed, still holding Jenna bridal style. I was terrified now, because I was the only one who had seen Jenna's golden eyes... Or so I thought. But that meant that Jenna's body was wearing thin. It was only a matter of time before Jenna regenerated. That night, while Jenna was in the lab, again, I accidentally asked Lexi check Jenna's heart rate.

"It's perfectly fine." Lexi grinned. "She'll be up and referencing by morning." What could that mean? Had one of Jenna's hearts stopped? Or was there more to Lexi than meets the eye? A few days later, after an escapade to Dimension X, the invasion began.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY OCs! Please read, review, follow, favorite, alert, and PM! I want to see some feedback! Do you like the direction my stories are going in? I honestly have no clue... Enjoy!**_


	49. I Don't Want You to Get Hurt (Leo)

Jenna and I ran through the streets, having had distracted the Kraang to lead them away from the others. I was panicking, but Jenna made me look calm.

"We're gonna die... We're gonna die... WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Jenna kept screaming as we ran through an alley.

"Shut up!" I ordered.

"Never, Leo-nerd-o!" Jenna called, proving that she still had a somewhat clear mind even with the danger. We kept running, all the way into a construction site. "No... Leo, we have to get out of here. Please!"

"Why?" I asked. Jenna pointed.

"That's why!" I looked up to see Shredder, Tigerclaw, Bradford, Xever, and about thirty Foot Bots. "This can't be happening. All my work to prevent it..."

"Prevent what?" I asked. Jenna looked at me, fear in her eyes. Fear like I had never seen.

"Leo... If I tell you to run, will you run and not look back? No matter what you hear?"

"Why would I-"

"Will you run?!"

"No."

"Leo, this is where you..."

"Die?" I felt my stomach turn to lead. Jenna's brown eyes filled with tears. I had never seen her cry...

"No... But if you don't run... You will be in a coma for three months, your voice will change, and... I won't be able to do anything to stop it." I looked at her carefully, and saw a scene flash before my eyes.

' _Shredder sliced with his gauntlet, and I fell over like I was dead... My family was talking, and I was thrown through a window, barely breathing._ '

I snapped back into the present, and Jenna looked ready to all-out sob. I couldn't believe it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I prayed that it would never happen." Jenna whispered. The Foot Bots fired arrows.

"Oh no." I sighed as they raced towards us. Jenna raised her hands and shot ice darts that both split the arrows and impaled the robots who shot them. "You could have told me before we came in here!"

"I didn't want to freak you out!"

"I'm freaking out now! Why don't you run?!"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, you idiot!" I looked over at Jenna, who looked both angry and sad. "Don't you think knowing this weighed down on me too? The terrible secrets I've had to keep? All I've been doing is making sure you don't get hurt, Leo!" Jenna called me _Leo_. She was being serious.

"Look, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I should be the one who's sorry. I failed to stop this." Jenna sighed, looking down at her feet. "I failed you, Leo."

"Yes, you did." Shredder stated from where he stood. "Attack." Xever, Bradford, and Tigerclaw leapt down and attacked us. Jenna and I managed to fight them off for a while, but as Jenna fought Tigerclaw, Bradford and Xever knocked me into icy water. I came to the surface and pulled myself onto land, gasping for breath. Jenna lost her focus and turned to me, but Tiger Claw punched her, and I thought her eyes glowed gold.

"Leo!" I heard Jenna call frantically. Bradford and Xever came at me again, but I was so angry that I yelled and attacked without thinking. I brought them down just as Jenna took out Tigerclaw. Jenna ran towards me, but Shredder leapt down, and with one swipe, I was swept into darkness and pain. The last things I heard were Jenna screaming and the clang of metal. "LEO!"

 _ **SORRY ABOUT THE ANGST! I'M REALLY ASHAMED! Lol, no. I bet you all have questions. What happened to Jenna? Did she face Shredder? Did she finally have lucky regeneration number three to get rid of those bloody noses when she overuses her abilities? What will replace the bloody noses? An old side effect from the distant past? I'm so mean... I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY OCs! Be ready for more angst and explanation!**_


	50. Disappointment & Disapproval (April)

I'll never forget the night we left New York. We lost, the Kraang took over the city. Leo and Jenna were badly hurt. We saved Master Splinter from Shredder, who tried to throw him down a drain pipe, and my dad was almost mutated. We retreated from the city to the old farmhouse where I grew up, miles from the city. We put Leo into a tub to keep him hydrated. Jenna was put into a bedroom by herself. We prayed they'd heal soon. We needed them. Raph kept a constant vigilance over Leo, and the Marauders kept checking in on Jenna every half hour. Leo was covered in cuts, bruises, his larynx was damaged, and his shell was cracked. Jenna had cuts and bruises, then a giant lump on the crown of her head. Along with three scars on her chest and back that neither Donnie nor I could explain... We were the ones treating the two leaders, so we decided not to tell anyone about the scars. Mikey and Chelsea goofed around a lot, but did plenty of chores around the farmhouse. Donnie and Lexi worked on weapons to use against the Kraang, and my dad helped out with what he knew. Casey worked on restoring an old truck. Scarlett made sure Raph didn't starve himself and knocked him out when needed to get him to sleep. Dad, Master Splinter, and Karai kept the farmhouse clean. I wrote constantly in my ever expanding journal. We didn't like the feeling we got when we watched _Doctor Who_ without Jenna, having last seen David Tennant become Matt Smith, so Mikey found a new TV Show called ' _Crognard the Barbarian_ ', and we were watching it three months after we left New York when we heard Raph call out, super excited.

"Guys! Get up here quick!" We ran upstairs to find Leo awake.

"Hey guys." Leo chuckled, and Mikey launched at him and hugged him, kind of choking him. "Easy guys." The three younger brothers were hoisting Leo out of the tub when Lexi decided it was random comment time.

"I just realized TMNT stood for _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_." Lexi stated. Scarlett and Chelsea just stared at her, then put their faces in their hands, embarrassed to know her.

"Oh dear God." Scarlett moaned. Chelsea suddenly got super excited.

" _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

 _Heroes in a half shell_

 _Turtle power!_

 _Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team!_

 _On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things!_

 _So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams!_

 _Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings!_

 _Can't stop these radical dudes!_

 _The secret of the ooze made the chosen few_

 _Emerge from the shadows to make their move!_

 _The good guys win and the bad guys lose!_

 _Leonardo's the leader in blue,_

 _Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through!_

 _Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines!_

 _Raphael has the most attitude on the team!_

 _Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,_

 _And you know just where to find him when it's party time!_

 _Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need_

 _To be one lean, mean, green incredible team!_

 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

 _Heroes in a half shell!_

 _Turtle power!_ " Chelsea sang loudly. Everyone just looked at her, wondering what the heck had just happened.

"Leo, you've been out for three months." Donnie explained. "Jenna, however, suffered far worse injuries than you."

"IS SHE OKAY?!" Leo panicked, eyes widening. "She was trying to protect me! And Shredder attacked her! I heard her scream! What happened?! Where is she?! WHERE IS JENNA?!"

"Leo, she's still comatose." Donnie sighed sadly, and Leo paled. "We're not sure that she'll ever wake up from it. Only one thing has been keeping her alive, and it's failing fast. I'm sorry, Leo, but I think Jenna died saving you."

"No." Leo muttered. "No! She can't! She's always been willing to give her life up to save us... Me... And when have I returned the favor?! First the Byerly Building thing, the wasp, then the Technodrome, saving Karai, facing Ho Chan, and now this! Why does she do this?!"

"'Cause you're an idiot, and you'd die if I didn't." A shuffling sound came from the hallway. "What's the fun in letting you die? I don't wanna lug your body back." A shadow reached the door. "Plus, I find it the hardest to die, so I figured I'd save you." We all gasped in shock as Jenna leaned against the doorpost, no mask, arms crossed, smirking weakly at us. "Ello, sweetie. What did I miss?"

 ** _OOOHHHH! Did Jenna regenerate?! If so, what's changed?! She looks the same! Did her personality get a tweak?! WILL JENNA START SWEARING?! Read my profile page to find out! See y'all in the future! :D_**


	51. Friday the 13th (Scarlett)

Jenna just smirked at us from the doorway, using the wall to hold herself up, and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Are... You... An... IDIOT?!" I yelled angrily. "You and Leo have been unconscious for three months! Why in the world did you not run?! Why did you stay and fight Shredder?!" I was suddenly shocked as Jenna began laughing.

"Have you ever head of the term ' _no choice_ '? I think you need to familiarize with it Scarlett." Jenna grinned, and I saw pain flash in her eyes. "Three months eh? Nothing like a power nap."

"What is going on here?" Leo asked. "Jenna? You're okay? Donnie, why is she laughing?"

"You and Jenna have been unconscious for three months, Jenna was almost dead, and I believe Jenna's trying to replace her shock with humor." Donnie predicted. Jenna leaned to the side then righted herself.

"Ya got that right, Donnie boy!" Jenna called, then tipped over and passed out cold, landing on Chelsea.

"Ow!" Chelsea called. Donnie sighed.

"She should not have left her room. Jenna was greatly injured in battle, and she's only human."

"I... Haven't... Been... Only... Human... For... A... Very... Very... Long... Time." Jenna mumbled. Donnie nodded, as if he understood. We Marauders carried Jenna back to her room, and by ' _carried_ ' I mean ' _dragged_ ', and we headed down to see how Leo was doing. No one saw when Jenna exhaled, and there was a gold and silver light... Leo was hurt, the whole voice thing happened... But he wasn't as hurt as he'd been in the show back home. Sure, both of our friends and leaders had been beaten bloody and thrown through a thick window/wall, but honestly... Jenna looked A LOT worse than Leo did.

"All I remember is Shredder hitting me, then Jenna must have attacked him." Leo muttered. "I heard her scream, and a noise..."

"Or Shredder attacked her." I stated, startling him. "Jenna's the kind of person that would get someone out of danger ASAP, not get revenge."

"This is the girl who muttered ' _kill all humans_ ' in her sleep." Raph reminded me. I nodded, agreeing.

"What?" Everyone besides Master Splinter asked us.

"Long story." I sighed. Later that night, I was tied up in Creep's shack with the others, with good old Raph the Plant Monster glaring at us. I began referencing, knowing how much Raph hated them. Maybe I could awaken his stupid Turtle consciousness somehow. "What is this?! _Swamp Simulator_?! I demand to see Shrek!" Then, Creep turned Raph the Plant Monster into Raph the Daisy. In order not to scream, I shakily laughed... "At least it's an improvement on his ugly mug..." Then, we heard a pained shout.

"Help!" Creep went out, while we watched.

"Leo." Donnie whispered.

"Give me back my family, freak." I heard Leo order. Then, we heard a fight, and Leo seemed to be losing when we heard a swift clang of metal, a weak yet familiar laugh, and...

"Ello, sweetie." A voice cooed. "Miss me?"

"Jenna?!" Leo asked in shock. "You're here?!"

"Naturally." The voice answered. What was Jenna doing?!

"What are you doing?!" Leo asked, sounding freaked out. "You're hurt!" Jenna's avoided death for years. I honestly was surprised she hadn't got up and walked around sooner.

"Improvising." Jenna stated. "Or, as I'd like to think of it, perfecting my art." Improvising was her gift, I'll giver her that.

"I hate when you do that." Leo sighed. "I really do."

"No, you don't, sweetie." Jenna reminded him. "I suggest you free the morons in Jason's shed."

"Jason?" Leo asked. "What do you mean, Jason?"

"Get it?! Friday the 13th! Do you not see the name _Voorohees_ on the overalls?" Jenna asked with annoyance. "Morons. Go."

"I'll free the morons." Leo squeaked. "Bye."

"Go! Fly! Be free!" Jenna called as Leo ran in and slammed the door. He cut us free just as Jenna ran in, wearing her mask, with her gleefully insane look, and slammed the door. "It's Jason!" We explained about Raph as we barred the door.

"Okay then... Jenna, what were you thinking?! What happened with Shredder after I got knocked out? I can't believe this! Why did you come out here?! How are you pretty much better?!"

"Those three first excellent questions have one excellent common four-word answer: I saved your life. Shredder was gonna finish you off, but out of the goodness of my heart I jumped in the way, deflected the blade, and threw a Phantom Fireworks Tank Bomb in his face. You know, the one that whistles and steams a while then catches on fire and explodes? Shreddy didn't like that. I got thrown into a wall, then the next thing I know I wake up to Chelsea singing the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ theme song. When I woke up again, you were all gone, so I came out you and saved you from being impaled like Olaf the Snowman. Questions answered?" Jenna ranted with either the wisdom of a genius, the downplaying-ness of an average person, the not-caring-ness of a stupid person, or the calmness of an escaped mentally insane person. Creep burst through the wall, we tried to kill him, didn't work, Leo grabbed the medicine bottle, and we played a game of Keep-Away. We chained Creep up and carried both him and Raph the Daisy back to the farmhouse.

"Let's turn Raph back to his normal, moody, rude, selfish, hot-headed self." I muttered under my breath. Everyone else smirked.

' _Little did we know, as Jenna walked, she veered off into the woods, ending up in a clearing. Her hands radiated a gold and silver light, and Jenna cried out in pain, clutching her left side, falling to her knees. Jenna pulled out her cellphone and shakily dialed a number._

 _"Daddy!" Jenna exclaimed. "After I regenerated three months ago, I went into a coma. I feel... Soemthing's wrong. The process wasn't completed. I can barely breathe... My chest hurts... Help me!" Jenna keeled over and passed out, and a wheezing/groaning sound filled the woods. A blue box appeared, and a figure stepped out, looking concerned as he straightened his bow tie._

 _"What did Jenny say usually wakes people up?!" The man asked no one in particular, then snapped, grinning crazily. He ran, then ran back out, holding defibrillators. The man rubbed the two devices together, laughing maniacally. "CLEAR!" The man shocked Jenna, and she gasped, sitting up._

 _"You jerk!"_ '

I looked up, confused.

"Do you guys hear something?" I asked. Everyone but Lexi shook their heads. "Lexi?" The blonde jolted, then shook her head. I looked around to see Jenna, looking slightly different. Was her hair longer? Was she taller? Was it the way she looked into my eyes that showed she was no longer intimidated by me? "Are you okay, Jenna? Something seems off about you?"

"Well..." Jenna grinned slyly. "A lot can change in three months of constant thought... I may just surprise you.


	52. No Biggie (Lexi)

Donnie and I managed to resurrect Raph the Daisy and turn him back into Raph the Turtle. When he woke up, Chelsea and Mikey cried out in alarm.

"IT'S HIDEOUS!"

"Oh God." Chelsea whispered.

"He's horribly disfigured." Mikey added, scared.

"No, he's fine." Donnie protested. April put Raph's mask back on, and they sighed in relief, then got well deserved slaps to the side of the head from Scarlett and Raph respectively.

"Raphie boy lives!" Jenna called from the side.

"Donnie and Lexi worked all night to save you." April sighed, solemn. "Leo never left your side."

"That's what brothers are for." Leo grinned, sheepish.

"The horrible fluffiness!" Jenna groaned, then an idea formed in her head. "Plus Scarlett and I were here too! I chilled with Leo, Scarlett kept frantically asking if Raph was gonna be alright-" Scarlett lunged and attacked Jenna. Soon she had Jenna pinned police-brutality style.

"What do you have to say?" Scarlett asked, growling.

"To you? Breath mints." Jenna replied oh-so-smugly. Scarlett pinned Jenna's left arm down even hard and she cried out. "Nerve arm! Nerve arm!" Scarlett immediately got up and backed away.

"Wait, what?" Donnie asked.

"Jenna had an little accident a few years ago." Lexi explained. "She damaged her C5 nerve in her spinal cord... Jenna almost got paralyzed... It hasn't been the same since."

"You mean... That all this time... THAT CRAZY GIRL HAS BEEN RUNNING AROUND AND DOING THE MOST STUPID STUNTS I'VE EVER SEEN WHEN SHE WAS ALMOST PARALYZED?!" Donnie asked.

"Yolo, _bitches_." Jenna smiled, shrugging. The Marauders burst out laughing. Jenna's arm had become like a joke to us. Jenna had pulled a stupid stunt while swimming, I think she threw someone, probably Chelsea, and injured her arm. We knew something was really up when Scarlett nudged her in line for food at school and Jenna had to bite her finger to keep from screaming. A few days later, Jenna showed up with a sling, an excuse, and slight delirium from the pain pills she had to take. Jenna didn't even know about the whole paralyzed thing until her grandmother let it slip, and Jenna totally freaked out. What if she had really been paralyzed? Well, her injury had begun spreading to her other arm, and she woke up every morning feeling like she was stabbed or electrocuted, no biggie.

"Wait..." Chelsea's eyes widened. "Did... Did you just swear?"

"Jenna... What the _Hell_?!" Scarlett asked, horrified in every way. "You're too innocent to swear!"

"We never swear around you because you yell at us in that language no one here understands!" I exclaimed. "German!"

"Well..." Jenna smirked. "I guess that I got hit in the head pretty good. It looks like Shredder just pushed me too far, and I'm done with everyone's _shit_." Donnie analyzed Jenna like he had Leo, and his expression turned grim.

"Bad news guys. Leo's legs and voice may be having trouble, but... Jenna's heart is having problems. It seems to be going at only seventy five percent capacity, fluctuating to fifty percent at times." Jenna looked up in shock.

"English?" Casey asked.

"My heart is on the verge of giving out." Jenna squeaked. We all exchanged glances of shock. Jenna would have to be very careful in order to stay alive.

 _ **I told you Jenna's regeneration would tweak her personality. Due to occasional swearing, I may boost the maturity level, but there will be no major swears. No F-bombs. No. Don't ask me to include them. I won't. Ever. I ONLY OWN MY OCs! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ALERT, PM, ETC!**_


	53. Bigfoot (Donnie)

"DONNIE!" April yelled. "WHY IS BIGFOOT IN THE HOUSE?!"

"Long story." I sighed. Bigfoot had met us in the woods, injured and scared, so we brought her back. I think she had a little bit of a... Ew... Crush on me. And unfortunately, Jenna had found out. She sang:

"DONNIE AND BIGFOOT SITTING IN A TREE!

K! I! S! S! I! N! G!

FIRST COMES LOVE!

THEN COMES MARRIAGE!

THEN COMES CHEWBACCA IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" I almost prayed for her weak little left heart to give out. Unfortunately, the song stuck like glue. I even caught Master Splinter humming it! Lexi would just wave at me, one of those annoying little pity waves.

"Thanks a lot." I groaned in annoyance. "You're such a supportive, caring, and understanding friend." Lexi crossed her arms, smirking.

"No problem, lover boy."

"Jerk."

"I regret nothing." I scoffed and looked away, not seeing the jealous look on Lexi's face. Well, after Bigfoot and the Finger left, life sorta settled down for a little while. However, the Marauders still looked at me sometimes as if they knew that they had something on me I'd never live down. Lexi hung out with me more than usual, but talked less. She seemed to blush whenever I looked directly at her. Jenna was really nervous about her heart problem. The truth was that one of Jenna's two hearts was only working at half capacity, giving out at some points. Jenna regenerating after the coma had actually healed her nervous system, but with all of her major injuries, Jenna's second heart was only partially healed, and there were scars. In the words of the ninth incarnation of Jenna's father... Fantastic.


	54. It (Karai)

It was cleaning day at the farmhouse. And apparently it was the start off of a holiday called ' _Marauders References Week_ '. The Marauders were going to see how many references they could make, and would have to keep track of references in a way that was also a reference. Jenna was soon coated in little black tally marks as a reference to some _Doctor Who_ episode. Chelsea had a pendent around her neck that looked like the Hogwarts Quiddich score board. Scarlett had chalk marks on the wall in her room as a reference to almost and TV show or movie with a jail scene in it ever. Lexi carried a little notebook around and wrote in it as a reference to _Captain America_. I think referencing was highly contagious in closed spaces. I caught Leo referencing as he cleaned windows.

"Window cleaner on, window cleaner off." Leo mused. Jenna apparently heard it too as she vacuumed below.

"Well done, Leo-San!" Jenna called. Suddenly, I heard a cracking sound. I looked down to see Jenna sighing. "Why me?" Then, the old floorboards gave out and Jenna vanished. "KILLER CLOWN! KILLER CLOWN! IT'S _IT_! IT'S _IT_!" Everyone came from where they were cleaning as Leo and I managed to pull Jenna out of the hole. "Okay, no killer clown, but there is an old Kraang ship down there." Leo and I dropped her in shock. We heard a thud as she hit the ground. "Really? Don't come down here, there's some monster frozen in here... The database says it was made to replace April's mom and abduct April, but it was too dangerous. Can I come up now?" We pulled Jenna up once more, then sealed the basement. Later that day, I heard Jenna blasting music in her room once again... And she was singing along. I had never heard Jenna sing. Lexi, Chelsea, and Scarlett would randomly burst into song when they got bored or sing along to the radio, but never Jenna.

" _I can hold my breath..._

 _I can bite my tongue..._

 _I can stay awake for days..._

 _If that's what you want..._

 _Be your number one..._

 _I can fake a smile..._

 _I can force a laugh..._

 _I can dance and play the part..._

 _If that's what you ask..._

 _Give you all I am..._

 _I can do it..._

 _I can do it..._

 _I can do it..._

 _But I'm only human!_

 _And I bleed when I fall down!_

 _I'm only human!_

 _And I crash and I break down!_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart!_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart!_

 _'Cause I'm only human..._

 _I can turn it on..._

 _Be a good machine..._

 _I can hold the weight of worlds..._

 _If that's what you need..._

 _Be your everything..._

 _I can do it..._

 _I can do it..._

 _I'll get through it..._

 _But I'm only human!_

 _And I bleed when I fall down!_

 _I'm only human!_

 _And I crash and I break down!_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart!_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart!_

 _'Cause I'm only human..._

 _I'm only human!_

 _I'm only human!_

 _Just a little human..._

 _I can take so much..._

 _'Til I've had enough..._

 _'Cause I'm only human!_

 _And I bleed when I fall down!_

 _I'm only human!_

 _And I crash and I break down!_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart!_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart!_

 _'Cause I'm only human..._ "

Why was Jenna so sad as she listened and sang along to that song? After all... Jenna was human.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY OCs! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ALERT, PM, ETC!**_


	55. Crazy Crap Happened (Jenna)

"HELP!" I yelled as I was dragged along with the other Marauders, Karai, Casey, and April into the woods by mutant frogs. Both of my hearts seemed to be having attacks. I could barely breathe. "I DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG!"

"Jenna!" I heard Leo call.

"Leo!" I shouted. The frogs dragged us to that big tree thing, and we were put in small cages. "Look! We're not human! April is a mutant... And I honestly don't know what we New Marauders are anymore... But not human! Casey, Karai, I'm sorry, you're both screwed."

"You humans and your tricks! I will not be fooled!" Lord of the Frogs said. I snarled and changed into a wolf. "Maybe I will be." Mikey suddenly ran up.

"They're not human! I can vouch!" He stated, exhausted from running. I changed back and snorted.

"Proof enough? We're not human. Let us go, asshole!"

"No. The other Turtles may not have known what you are. They are traitors! By taking you, we have unleashed our wrath!"

"No." A livid voice growled. "You've unleashed ours." I looked over and saw...

"Leo!" I called. "Your entrance timing! Molto Bene!" Leo smirked, and all four of the Turtles charged the frogs. I closed my eyes and focused. Ice was easy, but what I wanted to do... The tree began shaking, and suddenly our cages lowered. I kept focusing, arms raised, eyes glowing red, and the whole tree bent to my will. My left heart momentarily stopped working with the huge effort.

"What are you doing?!" Frog leader asked. I looked up, smirking victoriously at the fat froggy.

"Something stupid!" I called. I suddenly heard grunting. Leo was being overrun by frogs. I could continue attacking... Or save that big moron. I dropped my arms, my eyes stopped glowing, and I ran over. I unsheathed my katanas, and took those crazy tadpoles out. I helped Leo up, and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Ello, sweetie. Where would you be without me?" I cringed as I realized what I had said. I always used to say that to Obi...

"Thanks." Leo replied, catching his breath. "But I had it handled."

"You know you wouldn't last one hour without me." I laughed. Leo frowned as we continued the fight.

"I was alive fifteen years before I met you." Leo reminded me. I flipped through the air and took out a frog coming up behind Leo.

"You poor dude. It must have been terrible." I sighed in faux sympathy. Leo just shook his head and we charged. The tree got lit on fire, crazy crap happened, and we all became friends and the frogs left. Don't I have a knack for summing things up? I caught a glimpse of Leo looking at me with a smile, and for some strange involuntary reason... Something I'd never done in all my three hundred and sixteen years... Not when a nice guy was looking at me... I blushed.


	56. Familiar (Chelsea)

I caught Jenna blushing, but little did she know, so was Leo. I didn't get what the hold up was. We Marauders admitted our crushes, and I listened at the door as the Turtles admitted theirs! Oh, I got it! Each of the Marauders and Turtles didn't know the one they crushed on felt the same. This was gonna be good! We had vigorous training, then Leo and Jenna passed out on the couch... They looked so sadorable... Why was this so familiar? Mikey and I hung out that day, sparring and talking. How could I signal that I liked him?

"Hey... Mikey... Who was your first crush?" I asked.

"I've never really had a crush." Mikey joked, not getting what I was asking. "Girls have cooties."

"You obviously never realized what it's like to grow up with a sister."

"Have you?"

"Yeah... My little sister, Rose."

"You're a big sister?!"

"Yup. Rose and Hugo are my little siblings. I haven't seen them in a while..."

"What's it like, you know, being the older sibling?"

"You're the trial run. You are the test. If the parents screw up with you, they try again. If you're perfect, you set the example for your little siblings. You feel like you're always being judged for every move you make. Like people are just waiting for you to screw up so they can punish you and laugh." I didn't realize that tears began to slide down my face as I spoke.

"Chels?" Mikey asked. "Why haven't you seen your little siblings?"

"Because I was disowned, Mikey." I choked, looking down. "I was sent away. My parents gave up on me, so I ended up in America, away from my family."

"Wait, you're not American?"

"I was raised in England." I looked up, speaking with a British accent for the first time in years. "In a little town called Ottery St Catchpole. My father was in law enforcement with my uncle, and my mother was a genius."

"Your dad was a cop?"

"Yeah..."

"Awesome!" I wished I could tell Mikey every one of my secrets. Telling him I was disowned was a step forward. Telling him I was a witch and I was the daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley was another story. Telling him I was disowned because I was framed for the Prime Minister's murder was another story. Telling him I was in America because I escaped Azkaban and went on the run was another story. Telling him I had an extra six years of memories that didn't show on my face thanks to a faulty potion was another story. Today was not the day for more stories. "I'm tired... Do you wanna go take a nap?"

"Sure."


	57. Not Afraid (Leo)

I was in the woods, walking around. Why wasn't I healing? Why wasn't I getting any better? Jenna wasn't either, but I was the leader! My brothers needed me! Jenna kept bailing me out, which was nice of her, but a bit embarrassing. She was more hurt than I was, yet she wasn't taking it lying down. Then, I saw it. A meteor. It crashed down right in front of me. I ran towards it, and felt somewhat compelled to touch it. I did, and was suddenly blasted back. I crashed into a tree, but it didn't hurt. Neither did my leg! I ran around, jumping from tree to tree, literally splitting one with one kick! I ran around with super speed.

"I'm a super... Hero!" I called. I was just as powerful as Jenna!

"What does every super-hero need?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Dire Beaver." The voice replied. "I'm everything you ever feared in one convenient horrifying package. And I'm gonna teach you something about pain!" I was knocked back by some huge force. Pain shot through me like lightning. A giant beaver monster glared at me from the shadows, an evil look on his grotesque face. "More than just physical pain, you get much of that, but what about emotional pain?" I suddenly heard footsteps, coming towards me. Jenna came running out of the woods, chased by dozens of raccoons. Jenna tripped, and I caught her as she fell, hugging her tightly. I didn't want Dire to hurt her...

"Leo! This isn't real! None of it! It's all a dream!" Jenna shouted, scared. "We've gotta wake up!"

"No it isn't! It's way too real!" I shouted. I didn't get it...

"It's fake! He's sucking out our souls like a glorified dementor!" Jenna cried. "It's an evil woodchuck!"

"Beaver!" Dire Beaver growled.

"Have you ever heard of DADS Disease, bud?" Jenna asked the Beaver. "You must have it bad... They're synonyms, you moron!" I laughed, never so glad to see the spunky brunette.

"Why are you not afraid?" Dire Beaver asked.

"Buddy, I'm a Halloween child. I was born to scare people. You remind me of my old pal Morris the Undead Undertaker. Morris thought he was scary, some people thought he was, but I walked right up to him and asked if I could borrow his shovel to hide a body. Moral of the story: you can't scare me."

"I can scare your friend." Dire Beaver snarled.

"Not while I'm here, Overbite." Jenna snapped, standing protectively in front of me, shielding me from the nightmarish beaver, like I had protected her. Was she mimicking the Doctor again? Oy vey.

"Halloween child?" I asked.

"My birthday, it's Halloween." Jenna admitted, and I realized how many of her birthdays we had missed. "Ever wonder why I'm so scary?"

"Right now the woodchuck is freaking me out." I stated, hissing. Jenna met my eyes, and for the first time, I noticed gold in the brown orbs.

"This is a dream. And I know it's one I will wake up from." Jenna declared. "It's not real, Leo. Trust me." Thousands of raccoons were around us. Where had they come from? Why? Then, I saw _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ -size spiders drop down from the trees. The blue mutant mushrooms that made us see our worst fears surrounded us. Then, Jason Voorohees, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, and Freddy Kruger. Then, the wind howled and we were at the center of a tornado. A golden and silver mist was overtaking the trees, surrounding us in a brilliant light. The mist got the most reaction from Jenna. I realized these were Jenna's fears. Her nightmares. The silhouette of a woman with a syringe appeared on a tree, but Jenna didn't notice it at all. "You don't scare me. I face my worst fear every day, you bloody coward. These pathetic things are nothing to me anymore, asshole. Go buy a haunted condo and get off my back." Dire moved to hurt us, and Jenna raised her hands but... "No crazy powers... Yay."

"Stay behind me." I ordered, stepping in front of her. Jenna grabbed my hand, grinning slyly.

"In your dreams, Leo-nerd-o." We fought Dire, and he hurt us, but we kept going with all we had. Then, Dire Beaver vanished, and suddenly we were on a street in New York with my brothers and the other three Marauders. They all looked pretty shaken up. So did Jenna, now that Dire Beaver wasn't watching us. Jenna just sat on the ground and hugged her knees to her chest, crying silently. I went over and kneeled next to her, hand on her shoulder. Jenna's worst fear...

' _"I was forced to watch as I lost control and killed all of you! Are you happy now?! My fear is losing control and using my powers to hurt you, then waking up to find you all dead, and it being all my fault!"_ '

"Jenna, you okay?" I asked. Jenna was shaking, and shook her head.

"I hate raccoons... Got attacked by one as a kid... Spiders are nasty... Horror movie marathon... Tornado warning when I was little... The mushrooms... What I saw... Oh look, Beavers." I looked up to see four Beavers staring down at us. Yay. It was my turn to defend us. I stood in front of Jenna, protecting my friend, and the demon beavers cackled.

"Oh look, the little hero has a little hero girlfriend." The orange beaver laughed cruelly. I blushed, denying it in my head.

"What do you think he'd do if we killed her first?" The red beaver asked. I pulled out my katanas... What would I do if Jenna was killed? No more smiles, smirks, _ello sweeties_ , _Leo-nerd-os_ , or... Anything.

"He'd probably lose his mind." Dire Beaver chuckled. Dire was right... I'd completely fall apart.

"I like Mikey and Chelsea. They played ping-pong." Blue beaver smiled. That was the Mikey...

"SHUT UP DAVE!" The other three beavers boomed.

"Leave us alone." I growled.

"You're in out world now." Dire Beaver stated. "Our rules. We will kill all of you, and feast on your life forces." The beavers explained that because eight of us weren't human, we seemed to be the most appetizing thing that they had for many millennia. Wait a second... Eight? Must've been a miscount. "You will all die." Suddenly, Jenna shot up, looking more mad now than scared.

"You exist to scare people, you scared me, but no one hurts my friends." The ground began shaking, and lightning flashed in the sky. A tornado formed and headed for us, but Jenna walked towards it.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"T-the only thing w-we need to fear is fear itself. We need to pull their power over us up by the roots. Just... Trust me." Jenna ordered. She walked towards the approaching cyclone, looking determined. "I am not afraid of tornados. I can control the wind. They cannot hurt me." The storm vanished, and the Dream Beavers howled in outrage. A dozen raccoons with scary glowing red eyes creeped out of a really dark alley. "I am not afraid of raccoons. Raccoons are scarce, and cowardly. They do not attack without being provoked." The raccoons shrieked and vanished. The rest of Jenna's fears showed up, and one by one they vanished. Jenna smirked, knowing she had taken out all of her fears. Then, a green mist showed up. It formed a screen.

 _'All of us were fighting the Shredder. Suddenly, mist-Jenna screamed, and her eyes glowed red. Shredder turned to dust, and mist-Jenna transformed into a monstrous black version of her wolf animagus. It lunged at mist-us, we screamed in terror, and the screen turned a bright red color. Then, the red faded, and I saw mist-Jenna lying on the pavement, then groaning as she woke and sat up. She placed her hand in something, and when she lifted it up, it was dripping red. Mist-Jenna screamed and backed away, horror on her face.'_

The mist dissipated. Mist-Jenna had lost control and killed mist-us. Just like Jenna had said _._ Real-Jenna was shaking violently, but she spoke without even the slightest stutter. I couldn't believe it...

"I can control my powers. I can control myself. That would never happen. I am not afraid."

"No!" Dire Beaver shouted at her angrily, eyes flaring red. "Your fear consumes you! You live it every day! It shows in the stories you write! In the words you speak! In the acts you perform! In that strange little heartbeat of yours, child of the Predator!" The Predator? A new fear showed up, a strange golden and silver misty light. The same that surrounded us in the forrest.

"Hello, old friend." Jenna regarded it, gazing at the mist forlornly, then turned to the Beavers." _Fear isn't an enemy, but a companion who is always by your side._ I come from a world where everything is exciting and new. Where there are creatures in the dark that live to hate. But I've never feared. My dad is to blame for that. Now, I'm here in this place. I've been terrified in ways that you will never know or understand. Fear has made me a better person, a person with a new lease on life. I've got something to declare, sweethearts."

"What?" Dire Beaver asked.

"Eat our souls and I cut your inter-dimensional hearts out with a spoon, skin you with the spoon, and hang your heads over my mantle. You've been warned." The Beavers snarled, and they focused all of their power... Jenna and I were alone in a white room. The silhouette appeared again, and it walked towards Jenna. She saw it this time, and she backed away from it, screaming bloody-murder. "No! No, please! I'm sorry! Don't take me back! Don't make me go back!"

"You've been a bad girl, Jenna." The woman's shadow stated, holding up a surgical syringe. "It's time for your treatment. We're going to make you better." Metal shackles formed on Jenna's wrists, and the teen looked mad with fear. I had a crazy idea. I walked between the figure and my friend.

"You'll have to get through me first."

"No!" Jenna thrashed. "You can't stop her! No one can stop her. She'll kill you, and take me back!" The figure's needle glowed a bright red, and I knew that if the woman hurt Jenna with it, I'd lose her.

"Back where?!"

"To the laboratory, of course." The figure replied. "Hasn't she told you? I think she mentioned once that she always had her powers, but since when are children born like that? All she is is because I took her. I mutated her. I trained her. She feared telling you because she knows you'd hate her existence, that you would turn upon her and kill her for hiding. Do it, Leonardo Hamato. Kill the liar. You know you want to. You know that if you don't kill her, she comes with me."

"No, she won't." I growled. "I'm not killing her, and you're not taking her away." Then, we were back with the others.

"You okay, Leo?" Jenna asked. I realized that it hadn't been the real Jenna in the white room... Or so I thought. Little did I know, Jenna was holding in screams. I nodded shakily. "I also have one more thing to say." The world began shaking, and the Beavers looked around for the source. "Our pal Casey has serious patience issues, and I'm great at stalling! See ya, suckas!" Then, I woke up.


	58. More Backstories (Casey)

Everyone shot up with a start after I broke the dream plug. Jenna immediately decided that the world had gone long enough without one of her references.

"Oh, I survived... I love when I do that... Ello, sweeties." Jenna smiled.

"That was brilliant!" Lexi shouted happily at her friend. "You stalled the Beavers!"

"Everyone, besides Jenna, wasn't breathing!" April cried, eyes wide. "Jenna was mumbling stuff about spoons and killing all humans."

"Jenna saved us! The Dream Beavers were going to eat us! Why Dave, why?!" Mikey shouted. Suddenly a purple cyclone of magic appeared, and four Beavers all popped out in attack mode... And they were a foot tall.

"Eat nunchuck, chicken-shits!" Chelsea crowed, bashing the Beavers with her nunchucks. They left in a blue mist, the shop guy passed out, and Donnie and I took him away. When we came back, the Marauders and the Turtles told us what happened in the Dream World. Apparently, each of the them was paired up with their ' _friend_ ' on each team and tortured by a beaver by use of their true worst fears. Except Dave Beaver, he just had fun with Chelsea and Mikey and played ping-pong with them as they died.

"Our fears... Jenna's made them seem like nothing." Donnie sighed. "Look." I looked over and saw a girl I had never even seen look slightly afraid... Broken. Something had cracked. She was just curled up on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest, staring blankly at a wall. "What was that weird golden light?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jenna growled, as if she knew we were all staring. "It was my problem, and I got over it. End of story. Got it?"

"No." Leo said, going over and sitting next to her. "You're not over it."

"How do you know?!" Jenna asked with a cold tone. "You don't know me! You don't know what goes on inside my head! You don't know what I've been through, what I've seen! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, AND YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" What the heck?! The teenage girl was usually like the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever! I was not used to this new Jenna, and I didn't want to be used to her.

"I do know you." Leo sighed sadly. "I just wish you'd tell us what's bothering you so we can help you. You don't have to go through this alone." Jenna got up, and sighed in defeat.

"I would never hurt you guys. I'd... I'd die! I'd rather die than betray my friends." Jenna smiled, obviously trying to diffuse the tension.

"Was that really the best time for a reference?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, _Dawn of the Dinosaurs_ , it was." Jenna grinned, getting up and walking away from us. "Feeling much better, insults, references, and threats coursing through me, plus what feels like caffeine."

"Jenna, are you sure you're okay?" Leo asked. Jenna paused at the doorway, gripping the doorpost, not showing us her face.

"Never better, Leo-nerd-o." Jenna left, and I immediately turned to the other three Marauders.

"What's her deal?" I asked.

"Our dear Jenna has always been a wee bit... Antisocial." Scarlett put delicately, cringing.

"She was always a bit... Distant." Lexi said tensely.

"Jenna was extremely antisocial and barely even talked to anyone up until the seventh grade." Chelsea blurted out. Whoa. Five years of social isolation? Harsh.

"Well, we didn't exactly make it easy for her to get out there." Scarlett admitted. "She tried to make friends with Chelsea and Lexi, then I'd show up."

"Yeah! You'd just grabbed our arms, pulled us away, so Jenna gave up and would just sit on the bleachers with a book... She gave up." Chelsea said, and Scarlett gave her a glare.

"Well, yeah." Scarlett slowly admitted. "I hated her. Always one of those girls who followed the rules and could easily be pushed around. When she first showed up when we were five years old, she was always so secretive and distant. She still is. We've never even met her parents. I still remembered the day we met. It was recess on our first day of preschool, and we just saw her laying down in the grass. We hadn't even met each other yet, and we all sorta went over to Jenna. She was sleeping, and when she woke up, she seemed a bit disoriented. Jenna called it a problem with heat, said that she dehydrates really easily during the summer. Anyway, we introduced ourselves, and she hesitated a bit, then introduced herself. Jenna was always a bit strange. She walks home from school alone, and she rarely invites us over at all. She has a weird fear of being hurt in any way shape or form. It's like she expects to regenerate like _Doctor Who_ or something. I was always judging her. Up until seventh grade, I was a complete jerk."

"Yeah, you were." A voice scoffed. We looked over to see Jenna leaning on the doorframe, eyebrow raised. "Ever wonder if I was just as guilty when it came to me being antisocial for five years? I was a stiff, humorless, good girl who sucked up to the adults and avoided contact at all costs. Then I guess one day... I decided to let y'all in for a change... I'll never know what... Remember the Party Bus?" The other three Marauders cheered. "That was the first truly social moment I'd had in five long years. Thank you for that. Now I'm going to bed before _Hug & Tear Fest 2015_ begins."

"Too late!" The other Marauders cried, and hugged her.

"The sentimentality! The fluffiness! IT BURNS!" Jenna groaned. "Stop touching me!" I heard Leo talking to Chelsea later that night.

"The golden light, in the dream. What was it?" He asked.

"When we were in _Harry Potter_... Funny story... Jenna... Died... I don't know how she survived it... Jenna got hit with the killing curse and knocked into the Veil in the Department of Mysteries... It was in an attempt to save Sirius Black... She did... He lived. But she vanished... She had to be dead... A few minutes later, the Veil became tinted with gold, and Jenna stumbled out, delirious, but alive... I guess that it left its scars... Jenna's worst fear must be the Veil..." I could hardly believe my ears. Jenna had been killed twice in under ten seconds, but lived to tell the tale? Respect. Little did we know, Jenna was curled up in her room, sobbing her eyes out. Ice crawled up the walls.

" _I can't go back, I can't go back, I can't go back..._ "


	59. Confess (Donnie)

A few days before the whole Speed Demon incident, I heard the Marauders screaming.

"Oh the humanity!" Jenna shouted.

"The horror!" Scarlett yelled.

"The audacity!" Lexi exclaimed.

"The outrage!" Chelsea cried.

"WE FORGOT TO BRING A WIFI BASE!" They called in pure shock. I sighed. It was June now, for we had left New York in February, and Leo woke up in May. The girls had just noticed that there was no wifi? Why did they need it anyway?

'" _In our world, your lives are a TV Show."_ '

That's why. If our lives were a TV Show... Then they had ran out of episodes. The girls were probably panicking. What if they were taken away? What if we never saw them again? I went straight to the barn and whipped up the best wifi base I could. The girls were overjoyed. Lexi actually hugged me.

"Just call it a extremely late or extremely early Christmas present." I stated knowingly, grinning.

"Donnie, I honestly could kiss you right now." Lexi muttered. Then, she realized what she said and blushed feverishly. I blushed, too.

"And that is why Lexi's _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ folder back home has hearts around the picture of Donnie." Chelsea smirked. Lexi spun around and violently punched her in the gut.

"Shut up Chelsea, or you will wake up in the morning in a muddy ditch in Connecticut surrounded by a pool of your own blood with my name carved in your stomach." Lexi growled. "I should do it just because you made me threaten you, and now Donnie probably thinks I'm a jerk." Jenna and Scarlett looked at something behind me, then smirked and nodded. They lunged and grabbed Lexi by the arms. I suddenly was grabbed by Leo and Raph from behind.

"Confess!" They cried while Mikey and Chelsea rolled on the floor laughing. April, Casey, Karai, Mr O'Neil, and Sensei came in the room, and looked highly amused by the scene. "You like each other!"

"No!" Lexi and I yelled, struggling hopelessly. Jenna and Leo met eyes and smirked.

"Police brutality?" Jenna asked.

"Police brutality." Leo confirmed. Our arms were suddenly pinned to our backs so hard that we cried out in pain, and we were held to the floor.

"Confess!" The ones holding us down ordered. The others besides Sensei began chanting.

"Confess! Confess! Confess!" They shouted. Lexi and I met eyes and we both got the same crazy idea.

"When fighting, sometimes you must do whatever you can to win." Sensei reminded us, reading our minds. We grinned.

"Okay, we'll confess..." I began.

"The very day the rest of you confess." Lexi finished. The other six froze, so Lexi and I were able to break free. "Yes!"

"In your face!" I called. The others exchanged glances, Jenna and Leo, Scarlett and Raph, Chelsea and Mikey. Even Lexi and I. Then, the other three Marauders departed, along with my brothers.

"I'll talk to them." Lexi sighed, then followed. I went after my brothers.


	60. The Bet (Karai)

I watched and listened just outside the door as the four Marauders argued.

"What the hell was that?!" Scarlett asked furiously.

"What? You attacked Donnie and I first! No mercy, bitches!" Lexi snapped angrily. Wow, huge issues!

"Lexi... You know we can't do this to them." Jenna sighed sadly. "I admit, I really like Leo, but when we have to leave this world... I just can't do that to him. I won't break his heart."

"Then why did you want Donnie and I to confess?!" Lexi asked.

"Cuz we're immature assholes." Chelsea offered.

"Look, I thought we'd agreed to stay as long as we had good reasons to remain. Now, we've found four good reasons." Lexi stated. "Those guys... We've all finally found someone who understands us."

"And we're all un-understandable." Chelsea input. Scarlett suddenly chuckled, sounding evil.

"That's dangerous." Jenna shuddered.

"Evil plan." Scarlett began. "Starting sunrise tomorrow, we all try to kiss our guy by midnight. Loser or losers have to wait on the winner or winners hand and foot for a whole day."

"Evil." Lexi admitted.

"Sinister." Chelsea approved.

"Excellent." Jenna smirked in a Mr Burns impression. "Cheek or lips?"

"Lips, duh. Deal?" Scarlett asked.

"Deal." The other three answered.

"This will be so embarrassing." Jenna moaned. I next went to the room where the Turtles were arguing.

"What the heck was all of that about?! I thought you guys were better than that! I mean, come on! What in the world were you thinking?" Donnie asked.

"You should be thanking us. You obviously like her." Raph snorted.

"Guys, those four girls won't be around forever. We can't get attached. Sorry Donnie, we were pretty immature." Leo sighed.

"Yeah." Donnie moaned sadly.

"We're from two different worlds. It's impossible. Besides, if they haven't told us by now, they probably don't like us the way we like them." Mikey mused.

"That... Was actually deep." Raph stated in surprise. Then, he paused, and a low chuckle began.

"That's a bad sign." Leo commented.

"Evil plan." Raph chuckled. "Starting sunrise tomorrow, we all try to kiss our girl by midnight. Loser or losers have to wait on the winner or winners hand and foot for a whole day."

"Evil." Donnie admitted.

"Sinister." Mikey approved.

"Excellent." Leo said in a Mr Burns impression. Wow, Jenna was totally rubbing off on him. "Cheek or lips?"

"Lips. Is it a deal?" Raph asked.

"Deal." The other three challenged. This was gonna be interesting.


	61. Domino Pt 1 (Mikey)

I sat at the kitchen table next to Chelsea. I made her favorite for breakfast, hash-browns and over-easy eggs.

"Thank you Mikey." Chelsea said with a smile.

"No problem." I said with a smile. This was gonna be easy. Later that day, we fed the chickens together and went training together in the forest.

"Woohoo!" Chelsea yelled as we swung from branch to branch. "I love being a ninja!"

"What were you before?" I asked.

"An escaped convict from the world's most secure prison where I went completely insane." Chelsea said.

"I said before." I laughed, and Chelsea giggled. Giggles? Weird...

"Seriously, before the Marauders, I was a crazy outcast. I told people I had rabies just so they would pay attention to me every once in a while."

"I tell my brothers I defeated enemies I make up off the top of my head." I admitted, opening up.

"Being the smallest is hard." Chelsea sighed, smiling. Then, she slipped off her branch and plummeted towards the ground. I leapt down and caught Chelsea just before she hit the ground. "Thanks!"

"No problem." I grinned. Then, Chelsea kissed me. No slavery for me!

"Your brothers make the same bet the Marauders made?" Chelsea asked, grinning deviously.

"Yep." I answered, smiling. Then, Chelsea laughed.

"I totally did not mean to fall out of that tree..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I can't believe I'm alive..."

"I should probably take you to Donnie, so he can make sure you're okay."

"Yeah... You do that..."


	62. Domino Pt 2 (Lexi)

After Chelsea's incident, I chilled out with Donnie in the barn, and somehow used a tiny motor, rubber bands, and pipe cleaners to make a functioning model helicopter. It flew around, bugging Donnie. Life was good. Then, our local Jenna came in and dragged us into the Farmhouse...

"EXTREME DISNEY MARATHON DAY!" She crowed. We watched every single Disney movie, from _Snow White_ to _Frozen_. That doesn't seem possible in a day, but when you skip all the commercials and don't eat or go to the bathroom, it can be done. Plus, the room we watched the marathon in was weird. We entered this secret back room Jenna found that seemed too big to not notice from the outside, and it didn't have any windows, and it was where I thought the pantry was, and the time outside didn't seem to change, and the floor made metal clangs when you walked, and the door was a deep blue, but we just went with it. Jenna never stopped smiling. We sang along with every song we knew, and then came _Love is an Open Door_. We all pulled our guys up and mouthed the words, forcing them to dance around. Even April and Casey shrugged and joined in. Sensei, Karai, and Mr O'Neil just watched in amusement.

' _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:] Okay, can I just, say something crazy?_

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:] I love crazy!_

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:]_

 _All my life has been a series of doors in my face!_

 _And then suddenly I bump into you!_

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:]_

 _I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_

 _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place._

 _And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue..._

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:] [_ _ **giggles**_ _]_

 _But with you..._

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:]_

 _But with you_

 _I found my place..._

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:]_

 _I see your face..._

 _[_ _ **All**_ _:]_

 _And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:]_

 _With you!_

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:]_

 _With you!_

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:]_

 _With you!_

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:]_

 _With you!_

 _[_ _ **All**_ _:]_

 _Love is an open door..._

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:] I mean it's crazy..._

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:] What?_

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:] We finish each other's-_

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:] Sandwiches!_

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:] That's what I was gonna say!_

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:] I've never met someone-_

 _[_ _ **All**_ _:]_

 _Who thinks so much like me!_

 _Jinx! Jinx again!_

 _Our mental synchronization_

 _Can have but one explanation!_

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:]_

 _You-_

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:]_

 _And I-_

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:]_

 _Were-_

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:]_

 _Just-_

 _[_ _ **All**_ _:]_

 _Meant to be!_

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:]_

 _Say goodbye..._

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:]_

 _Say goodbye..._

 _[_ _ **All**_ _:]_

 _To the pain of the past_

 _We don't have to feel it anymore!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Life can be so much more!_

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:]_

 _With you!_

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:]_

 _With you!_

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:]_

 _With you!_

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:]_

 _With you!_

 _[_ _ **All**_ _:]_

 _Love is an open door..._

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:] Can I say something crazy?_

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:] [_ _ **giggles**_ _]_

 _[_ _ **Hans/Turtles/Casey**_ _:] Will you marry me?_

 _[_ _ **Anna/Marauders/April**_ _:] Can I say something even crazier? Yes!_ '

We were all laughing and blushing, and somewhere in the fray, I kissed Donnie. He blushed and laughed nervously. I just blushed. We kept watching _Frozen_ , and laughed when Jenna performed the ' _Let it Go_ ' sequence, a costume and everything. Then, when she and Idina Menzel sang ' _Hear I stand_ ', Jenna vanished. A note on blue paper said ' _Look out the window!_ ' We looked out to see a perfect replica of Elsa's palace being built at the same rate as in the movie on the mountain outside. Then, when it stopped, I used binoculars to spot Jenna in a replica of the ice dress, smirking down at us mere mortals, waving. I could tell that she mouthed ' _Ello, sweeties._ '

"Really?" I asked. Jenna came back in her normal clothes, and dared each of us to perform a parody that went along with our elemental powers. I did the one for wind, _Tornado_. Scarlett did the only one for earth, _Let it Grow_. Too bad she can't control plants... Right? And Chelsea did _Let 'em Burn_ for her fire powers. Needless to say, we almost ended the world. All in a day's work for us Marauders.


	63. Domino Pt 3 (Raph)

After the Disney marathon, Leo and Jenna launched into a super _Doctor Who_ marathon of Season Seven. When _Rings of Akhetan_ came, Scarlett and I filmed them as they sang along to some song called ' _Wake Up_ '. Why did Leo know that song? What didn't we know about those two?

"When Leo got stung by the wasp, Jenna told me that she had an idea to ' _wake him up_ '." Scarlett stated, as if reading my mind. I looked over at Leo and Jenna as they sang, and I realized that they were holding hands while they did. "After the whole zombie thing, I heard them talking alone in our room. Jenna had sang ' _Wake Up_ ', and got through to Leo." That's why he liked the song, why he memorized the lyrics. As I listened, I recognized the tune. Leo hummed that or whistled it all the time. I had major dirt now! Then, I thought... Why be an asshole? I know... I was being nice to my older brother... Weird.

"Maybe we all need to wake up." I sighed, finally understanding. When Leo and Jenna left, Jenna depressed over Matt Smith regenerating, Scarlett and I moved from our hiding spot. We laughed as we watched the video of them singing, they had almost kissed at the end!

"Hey, Raph... Can I tell you something? I've never told anyone..."

"Sure."

"I... I don't live with my parents. When I was twelve, I was abandoned by my mom, and my dad never comes around. To tell you the truth, I live alone in a house, living off the money my dad sends. I haven't seen my mom in years, and my dad only shows up when I do something to impress him. I'm honestly scared of my dad. Whenever he's around, he gives off an aura... An aura that makes me so angry... I hate losing my temper. I hate letting him antagonize me, make me look like the bad guy." My friend was glaring at the wall.

"Scar?" Scarlett stopped ranting and sighed, looking down. "You're not the bad guy, okay? You're the strongest, most loyal person I know. If I had to choose between taking an army of highly-trained ninjas or you into a fight, the choice would be you, no question."

"But fighting's not all I am... Yes, it's fun and I love doing it, but..."

"There's more to you than weapons and muscle."

"Yeah... Same for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." There was a short pause, and I met Scarlett's eyes. I realized how bright the blue was, almost like the sky during a lightning storm.

"Did you guys make the same bet we did?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"By midnight?" I asked. Scarlett nodded, groaning in disgust. "Should we just get it over with?"

"I guess so." Scarlett sighed. I quickly kissed her then we both looked away, blushing as red as our masks.

"Score!" Someone yelled. "I got the whole confessions and mushiness thing on video! I must place this on AFV to get a million dollars! I must!" We looked over to see Jenna and Leo staring at us, Jenna with her cellphone in hand, eyes maniacal with the thought of the powerful blackmail she had on us. "Revenge!"

"Oh God no." Scarlett moaned. I nodded. I could not think of a worst punishment than being blackmailed by my big brother and a Whovian.


	64. Domino Pt 4 (Jenna)

Leo and I sat on the swing that looked at the valley with the farmhouse. We watched the video where we had caught Raph and Scarlett kissing over and over again, laughing. The sun was getting low in the sky, and I had a feeling that I'd lose the bet. I didn't think Leo liked me as anything more than a friend. I was wrong. As we sat there, Leo spoke.

"I've got a question. If you liked someone, like really liked someone, how would you tell them?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I'm not that good with words." I'd never really liked anyone. I mean... I remembered all of my male friends from the past, but they were just good friends. Not like Leo. Leonardo Hamato had somehow melted this Snow Queen's frozen heart.

"Me neither." Leo sighed, looking at the orange sunset. "I used to always make _Space Heroes_ references."

"It's a good thing I showed up and gave you a great life lesson." I mused. " _Doctor Who_ is WAY better than _Space Heroes_." My dad beats Captain Ryan on all accounts, end of story.

"Yeah." Leo chuckled. "The greatest life lesson ever."

"The British: geniuses." I smiled as the sun began to go down. Soon time would be up, and I'd have to serve the others all of the next day. It was cool. Leo probably liked Karai, just like he did in the TV Show back home. I'd just be forever alone, as usual. It was fine. It just meant that I would get to make fun of them later, all lovey dovy. With tiny ' _happily ever afters._ ' Besides, I was a Gallifreyan. I gradually aged, my regenerations reversed the process a bit. For a little while, I would look like I was aging alongside Leo, but once I got too old, or too hurt, I'd regenerate back into a teen or five year old. Before my first regeneration, I never aged. I was a teenager for three hundred years. But after my father left me on Earth, I aged. I guess the TARDIS was what slowed aging. But now the TARDIS was on Earth more often, thanks to Clara Oswin Oswald, and I appeared to have stopped aging. I'd appear to be sixteen forever. I was too different. I was a freak, I had two hearts, I was an alien... I couldn't do that to Leo. I couldn't let myself fall for him, or him for me. I looked over at Leo, and I realized that he was looking at me. I slowly raised an eyebrow, and Leo-nerd-o smiled nervously, like a little kid. "Whatcha staring at me for?"

"Nothing, just thinking." Leo stated, avoiding eye contact. Wow, and here I thought I was the immortal child.

"'Bout what?" I asked.

"When we first met."

"Ah, sweet memories. I threatened innocent bystanders and called you Mad-Eye Moody, while you glared at my immaturity and kookiness. Am I right when I say... Good times?"

"Good times. Back when life was much easier."

"Yeah, Leo."

"What?"

"I called you _Leo_."

"I never thought I'd see the day... Our lives aren't in any danger... And you called me _Leo_..."

"Shut up, or I call you _Leo-nerd-o_ nonstop for a month."

"That's the Jenna I know... Can I tell you something? No one besides Master Splinter and Donnie know. If you tell anyone... They'll laugh." Little did we know, everyone else hid in the bushes. Raph and Mikey hushed everyone, anxious to hear Leo's secret right from the source.

"You can trust me." I promise. "Whovian's honor." _Jedi Time Lady's honor_ I said in my head. "I know I can be a real goofball, and that you probably think I'm a crazy idiot compared to you... Because you're smart and kind and serious... But I swear, I won't tell anyone. I'm really good at keeping secrets."

"I... I have asthma." Leo admitted. "I haven't told Raph and Mikey because they'll make fun of me... Think I'm weak." Leo held up an inhaler, staring at it forlornly. Leo's immediate younger and youngest brothers stared at the device, horrified that their older brother hid his medical condition out of fear of judgement. "During battles, I turn away and use this so that I can keep going, keep fighting. I try to hide that I'm in pain when Raph and I fight for long periods of time. I stay calm because yelling hurts. I don't blame him... I don't blame anyone..."

"Leo..." I didn't know what to say... Then, I did. I held up my inhaler. That's another secret... My lungs went to crap after my battle with Shredder to save Leo, and I officially became the first asthmatic Time Lady. "You're not alone, sweetie. You're never alone."

"Jenna?" Leo asked.

"When I woke up, I had trouble breathing due to an injury to my lungs, courtesy of good old Shreddy. Donnie gave me this so I could breath better... But it's still hard sometimes. I think it's permanent, love. I officially have asthma. Yet... I regret nothing, sweetie. Absolutely and completely nothing. Not saving you, not getting hurt, not going into a coma... Nothing."

"What exactly happened to you, when you fought Shredder?" I saw the incident in my mind, I felt the pain...

"I don't wanna talk about it." We sighed and watched as the sun began to sink. It was almost touching the mountains. The sky was turning indigo as the great ball of flames receded.

"You said you weren't that good with words?"

"Outside of references, nope." I answered, watching as the silvery moon rose. "I just think and act, or skip the first step and wing it."

"Me too." Just before the sun set, Leo kissed me. As we pulled away, I blushed like crazy, and so did poor Leo. Then, I stopped, and I smiled at Leo. Screw Gallifreyan, I was in love, deal with it universe.

"Took ya long enough." We looked over to see everyone else in the bushes. Chelsea and Mikey held up a camera. Chelsea smirked. "We got each kiss on tape. BLACK-MAIL!"

"Dear God." I muttered. Did they hear Leo's confession?!

"Yep." Leo agreed. "We are screwed."


	65. Voices (April)

For the next few days, the Turtles and Marauders avoided each other like the plague. If they came into the same room, they would blush and leave. The rest of us just watched with amusement. These eight mutants were adorable, yet sad... What had Raph once called it? Sadorable! Jenna and Leo were the most pathetic. They kept bumping into each other and blushing, then parting ways. Finally, Mikey and Chelsea got bored, so they began talking again. Then, Donnie and Lexi. Then, Raph and Scarlett. Then, Leo and Jenna. I smiled brightly. All was right in the world. Then, Jenna made a suggestion I had a feeling was twisted.

"Movie marathon! _Scooby Doo: Monsters Unleashed_ and _Without a Paddle_!" Jenna called. As we watched _Scooby Doo_ , I thought I recognized a voice in there. Then, with _Without a Paddle_ , I knew.

"Is that..." I began.

"Yes, it is!" Jenna called, laughing out loud, pumping her fists with middle-fingers up. "I fooled you all, bitches!"

"What?" Leo asked. I started laughing. "What?"

"Remember how I said in our world, you guys are a TV Show?" Jenna asked. I bit my lip as the others caught on.

"Yeah." Leo agreed in confusion. When the scrawny ginger guy came on, Jenna and I were both laughing hysterically.

"MEET YOUR VOICE ACTOR!" Jenna laughed. Everyone began laughing, and the other three girls smiled evilly. We watched _Goonies_ next, where Scarlett and Lexi pointed out the child forms of Raph and Donnie, then _Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo_ , where Chelsea pointed out Mikey's voice as Beast Boy and showed him a picture of the actor. Then, we watched _Avatar the Last Airbender_ , where my voice was Katara's. We then watched _Drake & Josh_, where Casey put his face in his hands when he realized he was Josh.

"That is sad!" Karai laughed.

"Don't get me started, _Miss Teen USA_." Jenna stated sassily. Karai blushed. "Sensei was somewhere in _Law and Order_ , and Mr O'Neil was a voice actor in video games." We all were laughing now. This was what it was like to be one of the New Marauders.


	66. What if? (Casey)

I wondered what our world would have been like without the Marauders, so I stole Jenna's cellphone, went on YouTube, and looked up what they had called the Turtles once. _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. And I heard Scarlett says something about the year 2012. I found a high-rated video labeled episode one. When the Marauders were sleeping, I called the others and we watched. To say the least, we were shocked. We watched every single episode that night, except season three episode three because I couldn't find it, not stopping at all, and saw what our lives would be like without the girls. We would have lost Splinter, April's dad, and Karai. We saw everything. In the morning, we caught up to the present, and the Marauders came down after a good nights rest. We didn't tell them what we watched, and I made sure Jenna found her phone. I noticed, however, everyone being grateful to the Marauders for every little thing. They deserved it.

"Jenna, can you tell us about your fight with the Shredder?" Master Splinter asked while the other Marauders were out getting food at Bernie's store. The teen shook her head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because... I don't know how."

"That is a lie. What could be so terrible that you can not tell us?"

"Something terrible enough that I don't want to tell you, so just leave it!" Jenna's eyes flickered red, then went off. Jenna gripped the sides of her head and ran off. What caused that red glow? How did Jenna get her powers? What hadn't the leader in teal told us? We tried again the next day.

"Jenna." Leo grabbed Jenna's hand. "How did you save my life?" A tear raced down Jenna's face and froze. "Jenna, please. For me... What happened? How did you stop Shredder from killing me? What stopped him from killing you? How did you go into your coma?" Jenna looked at Donnie, who slowly nodded. For the first time in my life, I watched as Jenna unzipped her green hoodie, taking it off, and she grasped the collar of her grey _Doctor Who_ t-shirt.

"I remember very little... Blocking his gauntlet with my blades... Standing between him and you, Leo..." Jenna paled. "A flash of steel... And so much pain... Like I was dying... Like I was dead." Jenna closed her eyes as she pulled the collar down, revealing three large, evenly spaced scars. We knew the spacing... The spacing between Shredder's gauntlet blades. "Must've shattered my collarbone in a million pieces, went into the coma from the shock." Jenna flashed a weak grin at Leo. "Told you my lungs went to crap, sweetie."

"Shredder stabbed you?!" Leo asked. They couldn't have been that deep, or Jenna'd be dead, but Leo was ticked. "I'm gonna kill him!" Jenna's eyes widened, like she'd been in a similar situation once.

"Leo, he's not worth it." Jenna stated. Leo hugged her tightly. "Nothing's worth you losing your life..." Leo grabbed her wrists.

"And nothing is worth you losing yours!" Leo snapped, making Jenna flinch. "Shredder wanted you dead when he stabbed you! When he finds out you're alive, he's going to be after you more than ever!"

"Leo, please, you're hurting me." Jenna whispered, looking at her wrists. Leo quickly let go, revealing red marks. They would bruise. Jenna stared at her wrists, eyes slowly widening. We didn't know the memory that flashed through her mind as she stared at the injury...

' _"Madame, what's going on?" An innocent three year-old with flaming red hair and green eyes asked. "Why can't I move my arms or legs? Why is there metal thingies holding them down? I'm tired. Can I go to sleep now?"_

 _"Oh, but Heaven..." A woman with an eyepatch smirked. "Don't you want to see a miracle happen?" The woman prepped a syringe containing an icy blue substance. "Do you remember that movie, **Frozen** , I let you watch?"_

 _"Yes, Madame. I'm very grateful." The child replied. "Elsa is my favorite." The woman smiled cruelly._

 _"What would you think..?" The woman began, lowering the needle. "If you could become just like Elsa?" The little girl screamed as her hair turned straight red hair brown and frizzy and her forest green eyes brown. Her insides froze and died, her fingers and toes turning blue, her breath wisps. She closed her eyes and waited to die as the ice touched her heart Then, her eyes shot open, and she felt nothing. No pain, nothing. The latches released, and the child fell from the platform as a man in a grey trench coat was brought in. "This is your father's friend, Heaven. Captain Jack Harkness. Only you can save him."_

 _"Don't do it, kid! I'll be fine! Don't listen to them! Run! Save yourself!" The man pleaded, scared. The Silence began beating the man, and the girl begged them to stop, but when they pulled out a knife, something clicked._

 _"NO!" There was a blinding blue flash, and the girl stood in defense of the man, a circle of icy spikes separated her and him from the attackers. The child glared around, and she kneeled next the man. Then, she was knocked out cold by a hit to the back of her head._ '

"I'm sorry." Leo's eyes were wide. "I-I didn't mean to..." Jenna walked away, and we heard her door slam and the click of a lock. Later that night, I passed Jenna's door and noticed an abstract of the light coming from underneath it. Jenna was leaning against her door, probably hugging her knees to her chest and crying. I walked over and knocked on Leo's door. Leo came out.

"Look, I know it's not my place, but I think Jenna's crying." I pointed to the shadow. "I think you should, you know, talk to her." Leo nodded and walked over, and I went to my room for the night.


	67. Author's Note 1

_**Hey, Guys!**_

 _ **Look, I know you guys are probably ticked because I've been inconsistent with my uploads lately, and I don't want to throw excuses around, but I have my reasons. The school year has started, and I've been very busy. What with homework and crazy friends who've been so antisocial over the summer and flew out of the woodwork screaming '**_ _FRIENDS!_ _ **' I promise, once I get back on my feet, the chapter uploads will be back on track. I've lots of fun planned, and it'll be worth the wait. Just look over my earlier chapters, review, favorite, follow, and PM me with any questions. Thanks, guys! I look forward to writing more for you!**_

 _ **Love from Gallifrey,**_

 _ **Arctic Marauder.**_


	68. Karaoke (Chelsea)

We were getting bored at the farmhouse, and we Marauders felt that it was our duty to entertain our friends.

"KARAOKE NIGHT!" We crowed.

"NO!" Everyone else called. Five minutes later, four beaten turtles, three traumatized teens, and two scared adults were in the living room for Karaoke Night. We SO regretted nothing. We had to do duets, so we went in couples. Mikey and I went first. Jenna slipped in a CD, and I glared at her as I saw what song it was.

"Na na na na!

Na na na na yeah!

You are the music in me.

You know the words

" _Once Upon A Time_ "

Make you listen?

There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find..." I began.

"A little laughter." Mikey joined in.

"Or happy ever after." We sang together..

"Your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head.

A single voice (Single voice)

Above the noise.

And like a common thread

Hmm, you're pulling me.

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong.

Oh, you are the music in me.

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

Because you are the music in me.

Na na na na! (Ohh)

Na na na na na!

Yeah yeah yeah!

(Na na na na)

You are the music in me!

It's like I knew you before we met. (Before we met)

Can't explain it. (Ohh ohh)

There's no name for it. (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said

And it was easy. (So easy)

Because you see the real me (I see)

As I am.

You understand.

And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone.

Oh you're singing to me. (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong! (Yeah ohh)

You are the music in me!

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me!

Together we're gonna sing! (Yeah)

We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

Connected and real!

Can't keep it all inside! (Ohh)

Na na na na! (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na! (Ohh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah! (Na na na na)

You are the music in me! (In me)

Na na na na! (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na! (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na!

You are the music in me!

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)

I know that we belong! (We belong)

You are the music in me!

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because (Here because)

You are the music in me!

Na na na na! (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na! (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na!

You are the music in me! (Yeah)"

The others cheered, and Lexi and Donnie prepped to sing. Jenna slipped a CD into the machine, looking evil.

"I can show you the world.

Shining, shimmering, splendid!

Tell me, princess, now when did you last

Let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes.

Take you wonder by wonder.

Over, sideways and under.

On a magic carpet ride.

A Whole New World!

A new fantastic point of view!

No one to tell us no,

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming!" Donnie began, glaring at Jenna.

"A Whole New World!" Lexi joined in, winking for Donnie to stop.

"A dazzling place I never knew.

But when I'm way up here,

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you."

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" Donnie added.

"Unbelievable sights!" Lexi sang.

"Indescribable feelings!

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky!

A Whole New World!"

"Don't you dare close your eyes." Donnie ordered.

"A hundred thousand things to see!" Lexi replied.

"Hold your breath it gets better!" Donnie suggested.

"I'm like a shooting star!" Lexi sang.

"I've come so far!

I can't go back to where I used to be!"

"A Whole New World!" Donnie sang.

"Every turn a surprise!" Lexi added.

"With new horizons to pursue!" Donnie laughed.

"Every moment red letter!" Lexi sang.

"I'll chase them anywhere!

There's time to spare!

Let me share this whole new world with you!" They sang together.

"A Whole New World." Donnie sang.

"A Whole New World." Lexi repeated.

"That's where we'll be." Donnie sighed.

"That's where we'll be." Lexi echoed.

"A thrilling chase." Donnie sang.

"A wondrous place." Lexi laughed.

"For you and me!" They both finished. We cheered. Now it was Scarlett and Raph's turn. They scowled as Jenna slipped in a CD with another evil look. What was Jenna's plan now? Then the lyrics showed, and I laughed.

"We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air." Scarlett began.

"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, " _Hello_ , "

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, " _Stay away from Juliet_ "

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, " _Please don't go_ "

And I said...

" _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say,_ ' _ **Yes**_.'"

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... Escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh." Raph added, joining into the song and shooting a glare at Jenna.

"'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, " _Stay away from Juliet_."

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, " _Please don't go_."

And I said...

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

 _It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_

 _Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel._

 _This love is difficult but it's real._

 _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

 _It's a love story, baby, just say,_ ' _ **Yes**_.'

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

" _Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

 _I keep waiting for you but you never come._

 _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._ "

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..." Scarlett sang.

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, ' _Yes.'_ " Raph sang.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh." Scarlett added.

"'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..." They finished.

We once again clapped and cheered, then Scarlett, Lexi, and I decided on what song we'd make Jenna and Leo sing. Then it hit us. The perfect song for the two leaders. I slipped in the CD, and the lyrics began.

"All those days, watching from the windows...

All those years, outside looking in...

All that time, never even knowing...

Just how blind I've been..." Jenna began.

"Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight.

Now I'm here, suddenly I see.

Standing here, it's all so clear...

I'm where I'm meant to be!

And at last I see the light,

And it's like the fog has lifted!

And at last I see the light,

And it's like the sky is new?

And it's warm and real and bright...

And the world has somehow shifted...

All at once, everything looks different,

Now that I see you."

"All those days, chasing down a daydream.

All those years, living in a blur.

All that time, never truly seeing

Things the way they were.

Now she's here, shining in the starlight.

Now she's here, suddenly I know.

If she's here, it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go." Leo sang.

"And at last I see the light." They sang together.

"And it's like the fog has lifted." Leo sang.

"And at last I see the light." They sang together.

"And it's like the sky is new." Jenna sang.

"And it's warm and real and bright.

And the world has somehow shifted.

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you.

Now that I see you." The two finished.

We all clapped and cheered. Then, we eyed April and Casey. Sacrifices must be made. We forced them to the center of the room, and Jenna slipped in another disk.

"To aid with your obvious confidence issues, Jonesy." Jenna mused.

"Casey Jones doesn't have confidence issues." Casey snapped at her. "And stop calling me ' _Jonesy_ ', little Miss _Snow Queen_! I AM CASEY JONES, MASTER VIGILANTE!"

"Casey Jones, _Master Vigilante_ , had better shut up and sing." Jenna snapped. "And don't you dare call me _Snow Queen_ ever again, or you'll regret it." We backed up a little bit. Why did Jenna feel so strong about the nickname ' _Snow Queen_ '? Casey groaned as the lyrics came up. By now I was convinced that Jenna was a foul demon sent from Satan. Or... Far more likely in every aspect... Jenna was literally Satan, here to torment us.

"I dropped you off

Just a little after midnight.

Sat in my car

Till you turned off your porch light.

I should have kissed you.

I should have pushed you up against the wall.

I should have kissed you.

Just like I wasn't scared at all." Casey began, glaring at Jenna, then focusing on April's grin.

"I turned off the car,

Ran through the yard,

Back to your front door.

Before I could knock

You turned the lock

And met me on the front porch.

And I kissed you,

Goodnight.

And now that I've kissed you.

It's a good night, good night, baby goodnight!" Casey sang, beginning to smile. Now it was April's turn.

"You couldn't see me...

Watching through the window,

Wondering what went wrong,

Praying that you wouldn't go.

You should have kissed me.

You should have pushed me up against the wall.

You should have kissed me.

I was right on the edge and ready to fall..."

"So I turned off the car,

Ran through the yard,

Back to your front door.

Before I could knock,

You turned the lock,

And met me on the front porch." Casey sang.

"And I kissed you,

Goodnight.

And now that I've kissed you,

It's a good night, good night, baby goodnight!

I turned off the car,

ran through the yard,

back to your front door.

Half scared to death can't catch my breath.."

"Aren't these the moments we live for?" April and Casey sang together.

"And I kissed you,

Goodnight.

And now that I've kissed you...

It's a good night, good night, baby goodnight!

It's a good night, good night, baby goodnight!

It's a good night, good night, baby goodnight!

It's a good night, good night, baby goodnight!" They finished.

We all clapped and cheered, then realized that we weren't done yet. There was a dad and a father and daughter left over. We forced Splinter and Karai out. Jenna slipped in an old-looking disk.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss,

Every morning you greet me.

Small and white, clean and bright.

You look happy to meet me." Sensei began.

"Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever.

Edelweiss, Edelweiss

Bless my homeland forever." Karai and Sensei sang together.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss,

Every morning you greet me.

Small and white, clean and bright.

You look happy to meet me.

Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever." Sensei sang.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss,

Bless my homeland forever

Bless my homeland forever." Karai and Sensei finished. Jenna apparently had mercy on those two. We all cheered, and Mr O'Neil sighed, knowing he was next, and walked up to Jenna. Jenna slipped in a disk, and Mr O'Neil smirked, looking cool for once as he took the microphone.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Casey, it's time for you to see how my generation rocked back in the day." He stated, insulting Casey like a natural, then pointing to Jenna like a rockstar. "Hit it, kid." Jenna nodded in respect, dropped the beat, and Mr O'Neil began rapping.

"Artificial amateurs, aren't at all amazing!

Analytically, I assault, animate things!

Broken barriers bounded by the bomb beat!

Buildings are broken, basically I'm bombarding!

Casually create catastrophes, casualties!

Cancelling cats got their canopies collapsing!

Detonate a dime of dank daily doing dough!

Demonstrations, Don Dada on the down low!

Eating other editors with each and every energetic!

Epileptic episode, elevated etiquette!

Furious fat fabulous fantastic!

Flurries of funk felt feeding the fanatics!

Gift got great global goods gone glorious!

Getting godly in his game with the goriest!

Hit em high, hella height, historical!

Hey holocaust hints hear 'em holler at your homeboy!

Imitators idolize, I intimidate!

In a instant, I'll rise in a irate state!

Juiced on my jams like jheri curls jocking joints!

Justly, it's just me, writing my journals!

Kindly I'm kindling all kinds of ink on!

Karate kick type brits in my kingdom!

Let me live a long life, lyrically lessons is!

Learned lame louses just lose to my livery!

My mind makes marvelous moves, masses!

Marvel and move, many mock what I've mastered!

Ninjas nap knowing I'm nice naturally!

Knack, never lack, make noise nationally!

Operation, opposition, off, not optional!

Out of sight, out of mind, wide beaming opticals!

Perfected poem, powerful punchlines!

Pummelling petty powder puffs in my prime!

Quite quaint quotes keep quiet it's Quantum!

Quarrelers ain't got a quarter of what we got uh!

Really raw raps, rising up rapidly!

Riding the rushing radioactivity!

Super scientifical sound search sought!

Silencing super fire saps that are soft!

Tales ten times talented, too tough!

Take that, challengers, get a tune up!

Universal, unique untouched!

Unadulterated, the raw uncut!

Verb vice lord victorious valid!

Violate vibes that are vain make em vanished!

While I'm all well would a wise wordsmith just!

Weaving up words weeded up, I'm a workshift!

Xerox, my X-ray-diation holes extra large!

X-height letters, and xylophone tones!

Yellow back, yak mouth, young ones yaws!

Yesterday's lawn yard sale I yawn!

Zig zag zombies, zoomin to the zenith!

Zero in zen thoughts, overzealous rhyme ZEA-LOTS!"

We all stared in shock at the old guy who just out-sung every duet with a single solo of pure awesomeness.

"Wow." Jenna guffawed. "We have a winner."

 _ **I ONLY OWN MY OCs! ALL THE SONGS ABOVE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED ARTISTS! DON'T GET ME SUED!**_


	69. Plans (Tigerclaw)

The Kraang had taken New York, and now my Master ruled with them. We searched everywhere for the Turtles and their human allies. I though about my final battle with the leaders. The girl fought with ferocity, like she and the great wolf she could become were one. That girl had a warrior's spirit. I almost hoped that we hadn't succeeded in killing her. The way she defeated me to save the leader of the Turtles, it was like no loyalty I had ever seen. It dwarfed my loyalty to Shredder, a thousand to one. Her powers outmatched everyone she face. Her temper was her only downfall. The other three were just as strong in spirit. I feared that if all four of the girls, the Turtles, and their allies returned, we would lose everything. I was very conflicted. The leader-girl had... Helped us. She un-mutated Bradford and Xever. She helped them out of the maze. She pitied me when I tried to kill her. Maybe... Maybe I was on the wrong side of this war. The blonde girl with power over storms also intrigued me. She could become a cat, but something was even more off about her...

"Tigerclaw." Shredder ordered, snapping me out of my trance. I kneeled before my master. "The ones who oppose us remain free. I have a plan to destroy them once and for all."

"What could it be?" I asked.

"If the Turtles and their remaining allies ever do return, I will crush both their bodies and their spirits."

"How?" I asked. The Shredder tossed a folder, and it landed at my feet, the contents spilling out. There were pictures of those four girls, the ones who were always there when the Turtles were. The ones who would sacrifice themselves for them. I had come to respect them as my opponents. But I had always sensed something between each of them and the Turtles, based on the colors of their masks. I noticed a blood-red X over one picture, the girl who we had assumed to be dead. The powerful leader. There were blood-red Os over the faces of the other three. Almost like... Targets. I realized now what Shredder's plan was.

"By taking away what they love most." Then, the hologram that the Kraang used to contact us lit up... Blue. An image appeared on the screen, smirking at us. The whole Foot Clan was shocked.

" _I'm alive, suckas._ " The girl leader stated, eyeing us. " _Nice try._ "

"How are you alive?" Shredder asked. "I punctured your lungs, your heart, and I snapped your spine!"

" _Here's a secret, Shreddy..._ " The leader held up her hand, and a golden and silver mist radiated from her palm. " _I have eight lives left._ "

"What do you mean by that?" Shredder asked. I was wondering this as well. What made this girl so powerful that she could survive the injuries she suffered in our last battle?

" _Well..._ " The leader smirked. " _What the heck? I'll tell you. It's not like you could do anything about it. I go by the name Arctic, or Jenna Smith, but in reality... You can use a truth detector if you want._ " One of those machines was brought forward. Jenna grinned as she continued. " _My name is Heaven Song. I'm a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous. I am the daughter of the Doctor and River Song. I am three hundred and fifteen years old, almost three hundred and sixteen, and I am the girl who will return and kick all of your asses straight out of good old big-apple New York City, right after I'm done with the Kraang. Got a problem with that?_ " The resolve in her eyes was true.

"Master... She tells the truth." I stated. Jenna smirked.

" _I'm coming for you._ " She declared. " _And now that you know who and what I am... You know that nothing can stop me._ " The monitor flickered off.

"Tiger Claw." My master ordered. "Call the Kraang. I must have an audience with Madame Kavarian."

 _ **BOOM! So, now Kavarian's in the picture, everyone knows Jenna's alive, and Tigerclaw can sense a friend from Lexi's past who never truly left. I don't usually give out** spoilers, **but... Just you wait until Chapter Seventy Three. You will all crap yourselves. I'm just that awesome... Read, review, etc.**_


	70. Bored (Donnie)

I knew the girls meant well, but the karaoke and movie marathon nights were getting in my nerves. I wasn't the only one getting ADD-like symptoms.

"Ugh... TEMPERS ARE WEARING THIN! LET'S HOPE SOME CRAZY TEENAGE GIRL WITH POWERS AND CABIN FEVER DOESN'T KILL EVERYBODY!" Jenna shouted, bouncing her head off a wooden doorpost. The boredom alone was killing us, slowly and painfully. I kinda wished the Kraang or Foot would show up to put me out of my misery. This was torture of the highest degree. Then, Jenna got an amazing idea. "I know a great TV show that will make us not bored anymore!" Everyone immediately rushed into the room, waiting to hear the name of this life-saving show. "One word: _Psych_." Jenna hooked her phone up to the TV and turned on this ' _Psych_ ' show. We were all instantly hooked. It was this Murder/Mystery/Comedy show about this guy named Shawn Spencer who pretends to be a psychic detective. It was hilarious! I smiled. The boredom problem was now classified as solved. The girls were referencing in no time.

"Suck it!"

"No, you suck it!"

"SUCK IT!" Later, Mikey pulled a suicide mission. He stole the Marauder's journals, and said he was going to read one entry out of each. We all of course fought, but he wouldn't give up.

"Mikey, it's suicide!" Leo exclaimed. "Jenna will go all _Elsa_ and totally freeze you solid!"

"Scar will kick the Shell out of you." Raph frowned. "What color flowers you want at your funeral?" I just sighed.

"The entry for Chelsea's journal is..." Mikey grinned as the girls entered the room, and we backed away.

"' _Dear Diary,_

 _Those fools won't know what hit them. Little do they know, I've replaced all the eggs in the fridge with ninja smoke bombs. Just wait until someone needs eggs! It'll be totally awesome! So, anyway, off the side of pranks, Rose called me today! Guess how well she's doing in school? Excellent, of course! Mom would be proud of her... Hugo's turned out like Dad. No one's proud of him. Just kidding! I'm so proud of my little siblings! I hope I can see them soon. But with Mikey, it's like having a kid around, so I can last._

 _Chelsea._ '

Interesting, very interesting."

"Give that back!" Chelsea took the journal and glared. Now, it was Lexi's turn to be sacrificed.

"' _Dear Diary,_

 _Happy Birthday to me! I just turned sixteen, but I didn't tell anyone because I hate a big fuss. Ever since I was ten, I didn't grow up with birthday parties, Easter, Halloween, or Christmas unless the other three forced me into it. But, I'm starting to celebrate in my own little way. Hiding in my room, listening to music, and going on Tumblr. And no one can do shit about it._

 _Lexi._ '

It was your birthday?!"

"Maybe." Lexi snatched her diary and hid it. Now, it was Scarlett's turn.

"' _Dear Diary,_

 _I nearly punched everyone today. I almost punched Jenna for being annoying. I almost punched Leo for laughing at my flaring temper. I almost punched Lexi for talking science. I almost punched Donnie for encouraging her. I almost punched Chelsea because she's Chelsea. I almost punched Mikey because he's Mikey. I almost punched April and Casey because they've been so much ever since they started dating. I almost punched Karai for beating me in sparring. I almost punched Mr. O'Neil for reminding me of my family. I almost punched Splinter for going all Sensei on me. And I almost punched Raph... I don't know why. I guess I like hitting things I care about. So... Yeah. I think I'm good now._

 _Scarlett._ '

Rage, dudette."

"Shut up." Scarlett glared, stealing her diary back. Jenna sighed, realizing it was her turn.

"' _Dear Diary,_

 _April's getting better with her psychic abilities. I think she can see the future! She warned me about Mikey raiding the journals, so I wrote this entry to say... SUCKS TO SUCK, LOSER! BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!_

 _Jenna._ '

Wow... Just... Wow."

"I win."


	71. No One Watching (Scarlett)

I walked around the farmhouse out of boredom, wondering what my friends did when no one was watching them. I came into Jenna's room to find her jumping on her bed, drinking a Starbucks Venti Carmel Frappicino. How? I then remembered that Jenna plus caffeine equals the apocalypse. Jenna was also listening to music and writing Fanfiction as she jumped.

" _I win..._ " Jenna muttered as she wrote. "There! Chapter Sixty Nine is done! Molto Bene! I hope my readers forgive me for the delay! It takes so long for me to get a signal out here. Plus, I have to live everything. Is talking to myself healthy? I doubt it. What will make up Chapter Seventy..?" I left Jenna's room unnoticed and came to Lexi's room. Lexi was playing _Fun Run_ on her iPod, smiling like a psychopath, killing her opponents With ease.

"Jump, jump, deploy lightning... YES!" Lexi grinned. "Randy421 wins again! I am on a roll today!" I then went to Chelsea's room. Chelsea was reading fanfiction on her kindle, looking intrigued.

"How does Jenna get all the details of our points of view?" Chelsea wondered aloud. "It's like she can be in a dozen places at once... She'd have to be a time traveler... Nope, not happening. I went to Leo's room next. He was practicing his katas, humming a tune that suspiciously sounded like ' _Wake Up_.'

"Hopeless." I grinned. I went to Raph's room, and found him beating the crap out of a dummy.

"This... Is... For... Hurting... My... Brother!" I found Donnie mixing chemicals. Was he remaking out helium-nitroglycerin prank juice?! I laughed.

"Copyright!" Mikey was talking to Ice Cream Kitty.

"So, I was talking to Chelsea, and she has this weird conspiracy theory that The TV shows we watch mirror the missions we have soon after. I'm gonna have to keep a watch..." April was practicing with her tessen. Casey was making muscles in the mirror. Karai was looking at a picture of her mother. Aw, so sweet. Master Splinter was meditating. Mr O'Neil was sleeping. I laughed at their obliviousness to my presence in their solitude. Then, I felt two eyes burning into the back of my head. I turned around to see Raph smirking at me.

"Now you know what happens when no one is watching."

"Yup... We're all pretty much lazy assholes."

"Correct."


	72. Dream (Leo)

I was thinking as I practiced my katas, piecing together the stories the Marauders told us. They apparently went to the same school, they didn't like each other for a while, they had a bonding moment, and Jenna got hurt a few years back. We knew they'd been in comas due to some crazy adventure in Minecraft, and that they had gone to the world of _Harry Potter_ before ours. I realized I was humming ' _Wake Up'_ again. Pathetic! I was becoming just like Jenna! Making references, being crazy, and sometimes just not giving a crap at all whatsoever!

"Ello sweetie." A voice sing-songed. I fell to the ground in shock as Jenna walked over, laughing. "Am I really that scary?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, love. I just thought that maybe you wanted to talk or something." Jenna replied, holding up her hands in defeat. "It's cool if you don't wanna."

"Nah, I'm bored anyway." I sighed, plopping down on my bed. Jenna sat next to me, sighing.

"I'm guessing that this whole injury thing is pretty rough." Jenna looked at me sadly. I didn't need her pity.

"You have no idea." I growled.

"You know I do." Jenna smiled knowingly.

"No, you don't." I snapped.

"You wanna bet?" Jenna asked, angry. "I've fractured and broken bones and have my share of scars. Mental and physical. I've had several severe concussions. I've had weird diseases and crazy sicknesses. I have a spinal injury that almost paralyzed me. I got mutated into a wolf. I've been in a coma for three months here, then two years back home. If anyone knows how you feel... It's me." I just looked at her, frozen in shock at the outburst, and the content of it. I remembered that Jenna was hurt just as bad as I was with Shredder. Now I knew, however, that she had been through worse situations. Much worse. Jenna's eyes were wide, and she began hyperventilating. I panicked.

"Jenna?!" Jenna turned to me, and her brown eyes looked red as she glared at me, anger her only emotion.

"I have been through and seen things you couldn't imagine, or possibly understand. My best friends don't even know... I saw my best friend get killed by her husband... My close friend vanished... I watched as my big brother was killed by my little brother, and as my little brother died by the hands of a madman... I saw my family die in front of me when the family mansion exploded... So many children..." Jenna went pale, her eyes brown again.

"Look, I'm sorry." I sighed, defeated. "I didn't think."

"We're gonna have to work on that, sweetie..." Jenna grinned, perking right up. "You not thinking is what got you hurt in the first place, my dear Leo-nerd-o!" I groaned. It was going to be a long day. That night, I went to sleep, and I had a dream. Usually, I didn't have those, but I did.

' _I was standing in the field next to the farmhouse, and the sky was black. A blood-red moon lit the night. I saw Jenna standing on one end of the field, an icy aura around her, colored with blue, silver, and gold. There was a strange four beat rhythm playing on her side... Why was it so familiar? I saw Shredder on the other end, and black aura around him. There was also the sound of a normal heartbeat on his side._

 _"Soon, I will kill you and all of your friends. When you come back to attempt save New York, I will kill all you in the ways I know you fear the most." Shredder boomed. Jenna glared._

 _"Lay a finger on me or my friends and I will ensure that you die a slow and painful death." Jenna growled. "You're lucky you're still alive after what you did to me and Leo."_

 _"Is that a threat?" Shredder asked._

 _"No... It's a promise." Jenna declared, and there was a bolt of lightning in her multicolored aura._

 _"You will have no choice. I have minions all over your precious little city. If you cross them, you will be no more." Shredder chuckled._

 _"What if I defeat your minions?" Jenna asked._

 _"If so... The Madame will come. She who you fear the most." Jenna looked terrified for a moment. Who was the Madame?! "If you cross her, we will unleash that terrible temper of yours. Your nightmares will live in you. Your eyes will turn red. You will lose control of your senses. Rage will be your only emotion. In fact, you'll become like your father. You will kill the ones you care about most as slowly and painfully as possible, in every way both you and they fear, then I will wake you up to see your good work, and when you scream, your life will end."_

 _"Who replaced Shreddy with Loki? I'd like to see the director of this production. Micheal Bay ruins yet another half-decent story. I need to buy him out..."_

 _"Foolish little child."_

 _"Evil selfish monster."_

 _"You will pay for that!"_

 _"Make me!" Jenna and Shredder charged each other, and Shredder easily gained the upper hand. I screamed as his gauntlet dropped, and Jenna's eyes widened in fear. I screamed._

 _"NO!"_ '

"Wake up!" I woke up, gasping and shaking. Jenna was at the side of my bed, looking worried.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"I heard you screaming. I came in and you were having some sort of crazy fit. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a nightmare." I admitted, not telling the whole truth. Jenna sighed, not noticing, the worry slowly fading from her face.

"I had a really weird dream too... So I woke up and made this little baby for the heck of it." Jenna held up a wooden kitchen spoon, and its handle looked like it was forced through a pencil sharpener. "Goodnight, Leo."

"Wait!" Jenna turned and looked at me. "Your brother, the older one that was murdered, what was his name?"

"Obi." Jenna whispered. What was that short for? Obadiah or something? I looked up to speak, but Jenna was already gone.


	73. Taylor Swift and Harry Potter (Karai)

I came downstairs one day to find Chelsea at the kitchen table. She had a bowl of spaghetti, and was in the process of adding every piece of candy and pop-tart flavor to the mix. Then, she squirted it with syrup, mashed it up with her hands, and ate it by the handful. Wow, the people in the farmhouse were weird. I guess that the Turtles and the Marauders were dating by now, then again, they may have been dating before. I honestly didn't know. Those eight were confusing. I went upstairs again, and heard music blaring from Jenna's room. I opened the door to find Jenna jumping around and listening to a song.

"Nice to meet you, where you been?

I could show you incredible things.

Magic, madness, heaven, sin!

Saw you there and I thought:

Oh my God, look at that face!

You look like my next mistake...

Love's a game, wanna play?

New money, suit and tie!

I can read you like a magazine.

Ain't it funny, rumors fly!

And I know you heard about me.

So hey, let's be friends!

I'm dying to see how this one ends!

Grab your passport and my hand!

I can make the bad guys good for a weekend.

So it's gonna be forever,

Or it's gonna go down in flames!

You can tell me when it's over,

If the high was worth the pain!

Got a long list of ex-lovers,

They'll tell you I'm insane!

'Cause you know I love the players,

And you love the game!

'Cause we're young and we're reckless!

We'll take this way too far!

It'll leave you breathless,

Or with a nasty scar!

Got a long list of ex-lovers!

They'll tell you I'm insane!

But I've got a blank space, baby...

And I'll write your name.

Cherry lips, crystal skies!

I could show you incredible things.

Stolen kisses, pretty lies!

You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen.

Find out what you want.

Be that girl for a month.

Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no!

Screaming, crying, perfect storms!

I can make all the tables turn.

Rose garden filled with thorns!

Keep you second guessing like:

" _Oh my God, who is she?_ "

I get drunk on jealousy.

But you'll come back each time you leave,

'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream!

So it's gonna be forever,

Or it's gonna go down in flames!

You can tell me when it's over,

If the high was worth the pain!

Got a long list of ex-lovers!

They'll tell you I'm insane!

'Cause you know I love the players,

And you love the game!

'Cause we're young and we're reckless!

We'll take this way too far!

It'll leave you breathless,

Or with a nasty scar!

Got a long list of ex-lovers!

They'll tell you I'm insane!

But I've got a blank space, baby...

And I'll write your name.

Boys only want love if it's torture.

Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya.

Boys only want love if it's torture.

Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya!

So it's gonna be forever,

Or it's gonna go down in flames!

You can tell me when it's over,

If the high was worth the pain!

Got a long list of ex-lovers!

They'll tell you I'm insane!

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game!

'Cause we're young and we're reckless!

We'll take this way too far!

It'll leave you breathless,

Or with a nasty scar!

Got a long list of ex-lovers!

They'll tell you I'm insane!

But I've got a blank space, baby...

And I'll write your name!"

"Who was that singing?" I asked, coming fully in. Jenna smiled deviously, looking like she had an evil plan.

"Karai, it's time that I introduce you to Taylor Swift." Jenna explained to me all about the country/pop singer from her world, and how she wrote songs mainly about the guys who left her for stupid reasons. We listened to some of her songs, and Jenna showed me videos that people made for the song _'Shake it Off.'_ Then, we got a crazy idea. We got the others on board, and the evil plan began. It began in Jenna's room, of course. She woke up and pretended to take some Advil, then I started the song on the radio. Jenna mouthed the words as she entered the hallway, and April's dad held the camera.

"I stay out too late,

Got nothing in my brain.

That's what people say, mmm-mmm.

That's what people say, mmm-mmm.

I go on too many dates, [chuckle]

But I can't make them stay.

At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm.

That's what people say, mmm-mmm.

But I keep cruising.

Can't stop, won't stop moving.

It's like I got this music

In my mind

Saying, ' _It's gonna be alright._ '" Jenna entered Chelsea's room, where the Marauders and April were partying. I quickly ran in and joined them, and we ran up to the camera and mouthed the words.

"'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play!

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate!

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake!

I shake it off, I shake it off!

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break!

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake!

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake!

I shake it off, I shake it off!"

Scarlett began the next solo as we headed to Mikey's room. This was gonna be so great!

"I never miss a beat,

I'm lightning on my feet.

And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm.

That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm.

I'm dancing on my own. (dancing on my own)

I make the moves up as I go. (moves up as I go)

And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm.

That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm.

But I keep cruising,

Can't stop, won't stop grooving.

It's like I got this music

In my mind

Saying, ' _It's gonna be alright._ '" We entered Mikey's room, where the Turtles and Casey were reading, and they leapt to their feet. We all faced the camera and mouthed the chorus.

"'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play!

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate!

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake!

I shake it off, I shake it off!

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break!

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake!

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake!

I shake it off, I shake it off!

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off!" As we headed to Master Splinter's room, Lexi began soloing.

"Hey, hey, hey

Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,

You could've been getting down to this sick beat.

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend.

She's like " _Oh, my god!_ " but I'm just gonna shake.

And to the fella over there with the hella good hair.

Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake.

Yeah ohhh!" We entered my father's room, where he was meditating. His eyes flew open, and he leapt to his feet. We all faced the camera and mouthed the next chorus, smiling.

"'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play!

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate! (haters gonna hate)

I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake!

I shake it off, I shake it off!

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break! (mmmm)

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake! (and fake, and fake, and fake)

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake!

I shake it off, I shake it off!" Chelsea soloed a fast part of the song.

"Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off!" We all finished the last part, and Mr O'Neil set the camera down where it could see us and danced.

"Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off!

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off! (you've got to),

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off!" We all finished and bowed. Mr O'Neil turned off the camera.

"I'm so putting this on YouTube when we get home." Jenna declared as we watched our great work. It was awesome! The Marauders forced us to watch all eight of the _Harry Potter_ movies. Then, Jenna and the other Marauders recounted their adventures in Minecraft and _Harry Potter_. Those girls had LOTS of enemies in other worlds. If any of them ever found the Marauders, they'd be dead.

 _ **Okay, so tomorrow, I'll be updating the two most shocking chapters I've ever written in my entire career. The next two will also be shocking. I apologize now for any cliffhangers that will appear. I'm a terrible person. Deal with it. I don't want to spoil anything, but everything changes.**_

 _ **Jenna:** Hell, yeah._

 _ **Shut up.**_

 _ **Jenna:** I just don't understand why he had to do it. They didn't suspect a thing and he just had to-_

 _ **SPOILERS!**_

 _ **Jenna:** Whatcha gonna do? Tell my mother?_

 _ **Yes. River!**_

 _ **Jenna:** NO! DON'T, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!_

 _ **Too late. Guess who's coming to stay for Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas?**_

 _ **Jenna:** I bloody hate you._

 _ **Yeah, so?**_

 _ **Jenna:** ..._

 _ **I only own my OCs, and I would really like to see some more feedback from you. Thanks, guys!**_

 _ **Jenna:** YOU DON'T OWN ME!_

 _ **What if it was a choice between me or Madame Kavarian owning you?**_

 _ **Jenna:** *glares, sighs, raises middle finger*_

 _ **Yeah, that's what I thought.**_


	74. Spy (Raph)

While we were training, something strange happened while Jenna and Leo sparred. Leo caught Jenna on her arm, leaving a cut, and it healed with a gold and silver light, not a green one. I had seen that light before somewhere...

"Hey guys, do you think there are any, I don't know, good aliens out there?" Jenna asked nonchalantly. "Like, aliens who want to help our side out, protect humanity? Like the Doctor?"

"No way." I scoffed. "They're all out for our blood. Any alien I see, I'm gonna gut." I spun my sais, stabbing the air, and Jenna shuddered.

"Okay." She squeaked. Donnie looked at me, then quickly looked away. What was going on?! I went in Donnie's lab later to find Jenna totally freaking out. "What am I gonna do, Donnie? If they find out who and what I am, all heck will break loose! I don't wanna get gutted!"

"They won't find out." Donnie stated, trying to calm her. "The only ways they would would be if you told them, they used a stethoscope on you, or if you regenerated. But I won't let that happen." What the heck?

"I don't know if I can maintain this form next time. It took three months of stasis to maintain control of the last regeneration. I almost regenerated into a ginger, Donnie! A ginger! It takes a lot of focus to stay me. I just breathe out some gold and silver light, get younger or stay the same, and bing bang, I'm on my feet and referencing in five minutes." Jenna sighed. "They're gonna find out! I'm trying to avoid regenerating... But I won't last."

"Just keep calm, Jenna. Your family wouldn't want you to freak out like this." Donnie sighed.

"I know." Jenna started to calm. "But Raph said he'd gut any aliens he met! If he finds out... I've already used up four of them, Donnie."

"Out of the twelve?" Donnie asked quietly. Jenna nodded, and I saw fear in her eyes. I had never seen the leading Marauder so afraid... Afraid of me. "How old are you, again?"

"Three-hundred and fifteen. My father is over two thousand on some visits, barely eleven hundred on others. My mother is hundreds of years old, and out of regenerations. She gave them up to save my father, but she doesn't age. I miss them, but they've visited me here."

"What?" Donnie asked.

"When I run off, that's usually when they show up and tell me to go back home and keep up the act. I don't know how long I can do this, Donnie."

"You've done it for nine years back home, and two years here." Donnie comforted the panicky teen.

"I'm technically over sixteen... I wanna drive the hot rod!" Jenna shouted. I silently snickered. Donnie would never let that girl touch the hot rod. But what was all of this alien stuff?

"Later. Jenna, it's okay. It's all going to be fine. You're only keeping that crazy secret so that they don't judge you."

"Or bow down and shout ' _We're not worthy_ '."

"Hey, you're one of the last four of your kind, Jenna. Just appreciate it."

"What wouldn't I give to be human sometimes." Jenna looked at her hands, which radiated gold and silver mist. The mist that healed her during sparring.

"I felt that a lot a few years back." Donnie sighed. Jenna pulled out a silver pocket watch and stared at it longingly. "But I know that who I am is fine. Don't you dare think of using that watch, Jenna. I wouldn't, and I'm green."

"Oh, Donnie... It's not that simple. At least you're not... Gallifreyan." Jenna looked away from my immediate younger brother, sorrow in her eyes. Gallifreyan... I backed away, out of the barn. "Imagine having your father as the Doctor, and your mother as River Song, then I've got my sister, Jenny. My family is way messed up. It's lucky that I have two hearts, or else it would be hard to love anyone as annoying as them... Do you think I should tell Leo?"

"Not yet. Let's check your heart rate. I hope it's bounced back." Donnie checked one side of Jenna's chest. Then, the other. He sighed, disappointed. "That left heart is still running at only half capacity. How are you even standing?"

"My dad once saved the world with only one heart working. I can sure as well stand with one working at half capacity."

"You're not your dad."

"Heck no. I'm way cooler. Gallifrey stands, and so will I." Jenna stood, but stumbled and fell on her hands and knees. I didn't even care if Jenna was hurt. My mind was racing, filled with horror. A Gallifreyan... Two hearts... Oh no... Leo! I bolted for the farmhouse.


	75. Truth at Last (Mikey)

One day when all four of the Marauders were out of the house, Raph burst through the door and crushed Leo and I. He looked like he was having a panic attack, or he saw a ghost. Maybe seeing a ghost caused him to have a panic-attack, or having a panic-attack caused him to hallucinate ghosts.

"Leo." Raph choked. "I need to talk to you about something." Raph let us up, and he looked like his heart stopped. Jenna limped into the farmhouse, and paused when she saw us.

"Everything okay here?" Jenna asked. Raph stood between her and us like a Turtle-shield. Jenna raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. "Dude?"

"Raph, what the shell is going on here?" Leo asked. I was wondering the exact same thing.

"Yeah, you okay, buddy?" Jenna asked, concerned. "Raphie-boy? You still sane in the membrane?"

"Stay away." Raph hissed as Jenna stepped towards us.

"Raph?" Jenna asked in slight fear, backing away again. "I don't understand... What's going on?"

"You're not human, are you?" Raph growled angrily. Jenna's eyes widened.

"You're just realizing this?" I joked. I didn't know...

"No, she's literally not human. Jenna's never been human!" Raph snarled. " She's an alien!" Jenna backed up, looking really scared.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about, Raphie-boy." Jenna stuttered, shaking like a leaf. Leo tried to walk over to comfort her, but Raph stopped him.

"I heard you talking to Donnie. What did he call you?" Raph began. I saw Jenna give up, and her eyes tinted gold.

"Gallifreyan?" Jenna asked at a whisper. Leo and I looked at her in shock. Where had I heard that term before? Donnie came in and saw the scene.

"What's going on?" He asked calmly, like a Donnie do.

"You knew, Donnie! You knew she was an alien!" Raph snapped. Jenna looked like she was hyperventilating uncontrollably.

"Raph, at least give her a chance to explain herself." Donnie begged. "You're freaking her out. With her heart and lungs fluctuating like they've been... She may not be able to control her powers with the amount of stress..."

"HER STRESS?!" Raph snarled. Ice crackled across the floor. Jenna backed up, looking horrified that she so easily lost control of her abilities.

"Raph, leave her alone!" Leo reached out, but Raph shoved him away.

"Raph, you don't understand." Jenna tried. "If you could just-"

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Raph shouted in rage, and I saw something snap within our alien ex-friend. "You're an evil monster!" Jenna suddenly exploded in a sudden fury. Her eyes glowed a bright, blood-red.

"You seriously don't think you can trust me?!" Jenna asked, the glow intensifying. "I have saved you and your family time and time again! I have saved this planet millions of times! I... I walked away from the Last Great Time War, I marked the passing of the Time Lords, I saw the birth of the universe and I watched as time ran out, moment by moment until nothing remained – no time, no space, just **_ME_**! I have walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a mad man! And I watched universes freeze and creations burn, I have seen things you wouldn't believe, I have lost things you will never understand! And I know things! Secrets that must never be told, knowledge that must never be spoken! _**MY NAME IS HEAVEN SONG, I AM THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN YEARS OLD! MY PARENTS ARE THE DOCTOR AND RIVER SONG! I HAVE LIVED ON EARTH FOR TEN YEARS! MY LIFE HAS BEEN A WAKING NIGHTMARE! THE REASON I DIDN'T TELL YOU WAS BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD DO EXACTLY THIS! JUDGE ME! I AM A TIME LADY FROM THE PLANET GALLIFREY, ALRIGHT?! AND ONE OF MY HEARTS STOPPED WORKING RIGHT AFTER I SAVED LEO'S LIFE FROM THE SHREDDER! ARE YOU SATISFIED, RAPH?!**_ " Jenna was shaking in anger, golden and silver light glowing all around her, then she seemed to realize what she was doing and slipped on a pair of teal gloves, pulling her hands towards her chest, closing her eyes. " _Conceal, don't feel... Conceal, don't feel..."_ Donnie handed Leo a stethoscope, grim. Leo turned and walked up to Jenna, and the bright light faded away. Jenna opened her eyes, and they were back to normal. Jenna looked down. "Hey, Leo-nerd-o."

"Is it true?" Leo asked. Jenna nodded, shaking slightly. Leo held the stethoscope, and listened to her heart where it should have been, then to the other side. Then, Leo looked at Jenna, taking the stethoscope off, and simply stared at her. A tear raced down Jenna's cheek and froze. "After all this time?"

"Always... All I ever wanted was to be treated just like everyone else. You of all people should have understood that." Jenna whispered, closing her brown eyes. "I'm sorry, my love." Jenna spun and punched Raph square in the face. Then, Jenna... Heaven Song... Ran out the door into the night. We stared after her, not knowing what to think anymore. Two teal gloves floated down onto the porch steps as Leo walked down and stared into the woods.

"You really have a terrible choice in girlfriends, Leo." Raph crossed his arms. "One was at first Shredder's evil daughter and now our sister, and one was a monster." A hand went flying and right-hooked Raph. Leo glared at him, more angry than I'd ever seen him. I kinda cowered.

"Jenna's not the monster here." Leo spat. "Who are you to judge her?! We are Turtles, Raph! Our father's a rat, we live in the sewers, and we're ninjas! Why in shell would you think you have the right to snap at her like that?!" Raph sorta looked down, realizing what he'd done. "That was my best friend... My girlfriend... What if I found out Scarlett wasn't human and chased her off, huh? What would you do then?" Raph looked up, sad.

"I'd right-hook you."

"Right... Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to find Jenna."

 _ **Aren't I a bitch? What will happen next? Will Jenna keep running? Will Leo convince her to come home? Will the other three Marauders continue to remain clueless (besides Lexi of course)? Will Jenna receive three surprise visitors? READ, REVIEW, ETC!**_


	76. Let it Go (Jenna)

' _ **The snow glows white**_

 _ **On the mountain tonight,**_

 _ **Not a footprint to be seen.**_

 _ **A kingdom of isolation,**_

 _ **And it looks like I'm the queen.**_ '

I stumbled through the woods, falling several times due to weakness caused by my left heart. I finally found a decent hiding place... I sat in a tall tree, curled up and resting my head on my knees, listening as the Turtles called for me. Were they that determined to kill me for what I'd done?

' _ **The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside...**_

 _ **Couldn't keep it in,**_

 _ **Heaven knows I tried...**_ '

Why? Why did Raph have to spy on my conversation with Donnie? Why couldn't Raph had just kept it to himself? Why did they have to... I began sobbing, thinking of what had just happened.

' _ **Don't let them in...**_

 _ **Don't let them see...**_

 _ **Be the good girl you always have to be...**_

 _ **Conceal...**_

 _ **Don't feel...**_

 _ **Don't let them know...**_

 _ **Well, now they know!**_ '

The secret was out, and the guy I liked thought I was a freak. I looked at one of my hands, residual regeneration energy floating in my palm. Why couldn't I bear to use the watch? I hated being this creature... No, I didn't.

' _ **Let it go!**_

 _ **Let it go!**_

 _ **Can't hold it back anymore!**_

 _ **Let it go!**_

 _ **Let it go!**_

 _ **Turn away and slam the door!**_ '

Being a Gallifreyan saved my life many times, then there was my family. I stopped sobbing, though tears streamed down my face, and smiled softly. This is who I am. I shouldn't have hidden it.

' _ **I don't care what they're going to say!**_

 _ **Let the storm rage on...**_

 _ **The cold never bothered me anyway.**_ '

I stayed there for what felt like hours, weighing the pros and cons of being Gallifreyan. Then, I heard a scared voice nearby. Was that Leo?!

' _ **It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small.**_

 _ **Like the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!**_ '

"Jenna?! Jenna?!" It was Leo. Why was he calling me? Why was he searching? Why didn't Leo freaking hate me? My very existence? After all, he fell for me. We had kissed. Leo liked me.

' _ **It's time to see what I can do**_

 _ **To test the limits and break through.**_

 _ **No right, no wrong, no rules for me!**_

 _ **I'm free!**_ '

Shouldn't he think I was a traitor? A monster? I didn't know what to do... Leo sounded frantic. Did he really care about me?

' _ **Let it go!**_

 _ **Let it go!**_

 _ **I am one with the wind and sky!**_

 _ **Let it go!**_

 _ **Let it go!**_

 _ **You'll never see me cry!**_ '

"Leo?!" I called out against my will, wiping away the tears.

' _ **Here I stand, and here I'll stay!**_

 _ **Let the storm rage on...**_ '

As Leo came into the clearing, I climbed down my tree and stood before him, ready to get yelled at or worse. I deserved it for what I had done. "Well? Here I am, love. Ya gonna kill me? Shun me? Make me leave? I'm ready."

"Jenna." Leo tried, but I turned away, letting the tears fall once more.

' _ **My power flurries through the air into the ground.**_

 _ **My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!**_ '

"I'm a freak, Leo! I'm an alien! I'm the Doctor's daughter! I'm the enemy, to you, to your family, to the world! ... What if I hurt you?"

' _ **One thought crystallizes like an icy blast...**_

 _ **I'm never going back!**_

 _ **The past is in the past!**_ '

"Jenna... Before we knew what you were, you never hurt us. My brothers and I agreed that you're not our enemy. Why should this change anything?"

"It changes everything! No one besides Donnie knew, and him finding out was an accident! My best friends don't know I'm an alien! My world is crumbling, and there's nothing I can do." The other three turtle brothers came out, and exchanged sorrowful and regretful glances. Why? I didn't deserve their pity. I held my hands behind my back, bowed my head, and refused to make eyes contact. I knew I'd only see hate.

"We won't tell anyone." Mikey stated, and I was surprised. I raised an eyebrow skeptically, thinking of his super-sketchy reputation. "We promise."

"If it means that much to you that no one else knows, it's okay." Raph grinned assuringly.

"Wanna go back?" Leo asked, holding out his hand and grinning. I slowly stopped recoiling and grabbed his hand.

' _ **Let it go!**_

 _ **Let it go!**_

 _ **And I'll rise like the break of dawn!**_

 _ **Let it go!**_

 _ **Let it go!**_

 _ **That perfect girl is gone!**_ '

"Of course. Ello, sweetie." I smirked, walking alongside him. I felt so light. I couldn't believe they still cared about me now that they knew I wasn't human.

' _ **Here I stand in the light of day!**_

 _ **Let the storm rage on!**_ '

"Now I can actually justify just how much you're like River Song." Leo mused. I laughed.

"Yep." I said. "Tell the others, and I will kill you, literally. I came up with ways to kill you all in the ways you most fear."

"Care to say?" Raph scoffed. I grinned evilly at them all.

"Okay then! Mikey, I would mix up a chemical concoction to make you deathly allergic to all the ingredients of pizza and forcefully shove a whole pie down your throat." I declared, and Mikey shrieked in horror, falling over and fainting. "Donnie, I'd call my dad and have him take you back to the Stone Ages, before the wheel was even invented, and make you have a cave-mate with a spiked club and explosive anger issues." Donnie bit his fingernails in anxiety. "Raph, I would suspend you over a pit filled with venomous African cockroaches and poisonous snakes, then drop you one inch per hour, until you were within reach and consumed by them." Raph shuddered. I thought hard. "Leo... Hmm... I'd send you to my world and force you to live like I do. You wouldn't last two hours in my shoes. Mostly when Dad wants me to come on adventures in space." Everyone looked horrified. I smirked and led the march home as Mikey whispered to Donnie.

"Let's never make Jenna angry."

' _ **The cold never bothered me anyway.**_ '


	77. How'd They Find Us? (Lexi)

Jenna was acting really strange for some reason. She avoided everyone besides Leo, and whenever they were talking and someone else came into the room, they both went silent instantly. I also noticed her old British accent whenever I could make out what she was saying. I just went with it. Too much work, investigating. I was lazy. Deal with it. I think that the Marauders were officially dating the Turtles by then. We all loved spending time together in our couples. I laughed as I suddenly realized what would have happened is we dated our guys in age order. Jenna still would have dated Leo, Scarlett still would have dated Raph, Chelsea would have dated Donnie, and I would have dated Mikey. Basically, everybody dies. It was October now, almost time for Jenna and Scarlett's birthdays. On Jenna's sweet sixteenth birthday, after having celebrated Scarlett's previously, there came a knock on the door, and we stared at it. Jenna opened it, and her jaw dropped.

"Mom?! Dad?!" She asked. Two people came in. A woman with frizzy blonde and brown hair, red lipstick, and a long black dress. She had Jenna's eyes. Then, there was a man with brown hair, green eyes, a square chin, wearing a brown suit and a red bow tie. They were both obviously Jenna's parents on sight. The Doctor and River Song. "How did you guys get here?! How did you find me?!"

"We can always find our daughter on her birthday." River smiled.

"What kind of parents do you think we are, Jenna?" The man asked, smiling. The Turtles just stared in shock as this scene slowly unfolded. I slowly realized that they knew the truth about Jenna, like Luna. Oy vey. "Hello, boys! I'm John Smith, this is my wife, Melody Smith. Were you not expecting us?" Mr O'Neil, Karai, Splinter, April, and Casey flew into the room and got into rushed attack positions. Jenna ran in between them, sighing.

"Don't, that won't help." She sighed and groaned. "Guys... Meet my parents." We all just looked at them in shock. How could Jenna's parents find us in a parallel world and in this particular farmhouse? I just shrugged, thinking that nothing was impossible with the Doctor and River. As we all settled down, I couldn't help but laugh yet again. Leo and Jenna's parents meeting for the first time? There was going to be a lot of judging. Just let it happen. Then...

"Shh!" I pushed the Doctor and River into a separate room. "I know who you are, and who Jenna is, but she doesn't know. I remember you two, and everything that happened before the incident four years ago."

"Lexi?" River asked softly. "You remember? You never forgot, did you?" I grinned sheepishly. "Oh my God..." River hugged me. "I'm so, so sorry, love. You must be going through so much..."

"I'm okay." I sighed. "Do you guys know when exactly this nightmare will end? When will the other two learn about Jenna?" The Doctor and River exchanged glances, then smiled at me.

"Lexi, Lexi, Lexi..." The Doctor placed a hand on my shoulder. "Scarlett and Chelsea will learn the truth... When the three-thousand years are up, the portal opens, and the thirteen return."

"Okay... They learn when a spooky portal opens and over a dozen boogie-men come to play. Sounds fun."


	78. Meet the Parents (Leo)

I just sat at the table next to Jenna as our parents had a stare down. We were the only ones in the farmhouse, everyone else escaped the awkwardness, but Jenna and I had to stay. It was that first awkward dinner where the parents met.

"So..." Jenna sighed, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. "Leo knows what I am."

"WHAT?!" Jenna's parents asked in fury, making Jenna flinch. I fell back in my chair, then quickly got up.

"Young lady, you were told to never confide that fact in anyone." River scolded, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "We sent you here to give you a normal life... How can you do that if you run about telling people who you are? The Madame will find you!"

"One: it was an accident. I got hurt, his brother Doc Don analyzed me and found my two hearts, and I didn't tell anyone, the other three found out by accident. Two: it's not like he's going anywhere to tell anyone, he's a giant turtle. Three: Sensei has no idea what's going on here." Jenna said, and I looked over to see Splinter staring at us with a raised eyebrow. "I think he deserves to know."

"Young lady! Four of your friends know who and what you are! You're in enough danger already." River scolded. "I have half a mind to take you home right now! You know who's after you! You know what she's capable of! We lost you once, HEAVEN AMELIA SONG! We won't lose you again!" Jenna's full name was Heaven Amelia Song? Wow, cool.

"The Turtles, Master Splinter, and all the rest are my friends! I'm not in any danger from them, Mom! I'm three hundred and sixteen years old! This is my life! I deserve to be able to decide on my own life, and who knows what I am." Jenna countered. "I deserve the ability to choose!"

"What about the lives of your friends?" River asked. "If they found out what you were, their lives would fly into chaos! The Madame would finally have a way to find you! This is for your own good!"

"River." The Doctor stated with a very harsh warning gaze. "Heaven should choose for herself."

"I thought her name was Melody." Master Splinter raise an eyebrow in confusion, looking at all of us. Oh no. Here we go... "Jenna? Why did your parents call you Heaven?"

"My name is Melody." River stated. "I go by two names. My birth name is Melody Pond, or sometimes Williams, and I am known as River Song." Splinter's jaw fell open in shock.

"I'm the Doctor." Jenna's dad said. "I just go by John Smith sometimes." Splinter looked ready to pass out. He had watched enough Doctor Who episodes with us to know those names.

"Sensei." Jenna sighed. "My real name is Heaven Song. I am three hundred and sixteen years old. I am a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey. I have two hearts. I've regenerated four times. Hello." Master Splinter keeled over and passed out cold, and Jenna turned to her parents, grinning nervously in their presence. "So... How's your millennia going?"

"Heaven, this is your life we're talking about!" River exclaimed. "You can't just throw it away because you've made some friends! I won't allow my only blood daughter to get herself killed!"

"And I won't allow myself to grow up as an isolated little Snow Queen!" Jenna snapped. "You two laugh at danger and dance with death! I'm your daughter! I'm twice as bad as both of you! Now, I know this is dangerous, and I know that you want what's best for me, but... I can't spend the rest of my life in a cage." The Doctor slowly smiled.

"That's my girl."


	79. Regenerate (Donnie)

Jenna's parents left after New Years. I couldn't believe that no one else deduced who they were. We were so lucky. Jenna seemed to breathe easier after they left, but she also seemed sad. Her parents were always on the run... What kind of childhood did she have? I could see River boarding the TARDIS, carrying a four year old Jenna, meeting her father for the first adventure. Brown eyes meeting green eyes. Jenna must have been scared. How many adventures had she gone on? How many times was she almost killed? In ' _The Doctor's Daughter_ ', Jenny didn't exist for ten seconds without getting attacked. How had Jenna been? For a Time Lady, she was young. How young was she when she was separated from her parents? How young was she when they left her on Earth, in the defenseless body of a five year old, alone? I felt kinda bad. And what happened to cause her four regenerations? I was gonna find out. When Jenna was alone with my brothers and I, I asked.

"Jenna... What happened to cause your regenerations?" Jenna sighed, like she knew it was coming.

"Well, the first time, I was three hundred and three and... I was killed by Daleks. My parents and I were fighting them, and I jumped in the way to save my dad. The second time, I was three hundred and five... I jumped into my father's timeline to save him and several others. The third time was this year... I pulled a _Harry Potter_... I got hit with the killing curse and survived. Sirius Black owes me one. The fourth time... Um... Was seven months ago, after I woke from my coma. Saving Leo cost me one life." I knew about that last one, but my brothers did not...

"Jenna." Leo gasped. "Why?"

"Because I couldn't stand by and do nothing." Jenna sighed. A scene flashed through my mind.

' _Leo was unconscious, almost dead. The Shredder raised a gauntlet and prepared to finish him. Then, there was a flash of brown and green. Jenna stood over Leo, using her katanas to hold back the Shredder's gauntlet blades. I didn't know how even Jenna reacted that fast!_

 _"Leave him alone!" She snapped. Shredder and Jenna clashed, Jenna trying to get the Shredder away from my oldest brother. There was a red light, coming from Jenna's eyes, but she blinked the red back and kept fighting, just as she said. Here came the part my brothers didn't know... All of the sudden, Shredder reached out with his other gauntlet, and he impaled Jenna through the chest. Three blades went straight through her. One blade impaled each of her lungs and hearts, and the last snapped her spinal cord. Jenna coughed up blood and weakly gripped the blades, as if convincing herself they were real. "Oh my God..." Jenna looked up at Shredder, shocked at first... Then, she smirked, wiping the blood running from her mouth. "No matter what you do to me, I will always win in the end."_

 _"I beg to differ." The Shredder, ripped his blades out of Jenna, and she fell over, curling up in pain. Then, she calmed down, and exhaled a gold and silver light. The wounds vanished, and Shredder's eyes widened in horror. "What are you?!"_

 _"I'm impossible." Jenna smirked at him, triumphant. The Time Lady stood, and the regeneration process began. Golden light shot out of her hands, and her face began glowing. Just before the process really began, Jenna laughed at Shredder, scaring him to death. "I win." Jenna exploded in a golden light, healing up, her hair growing, and growing an inch. Jenna stood up straight and teased her hair, with golden, silver, and blue sparkles flying from it. "Oh! Look! Legs, I've still got legs! Arms, hands, fingers, feet, toes, hair, nose... Mouth, obvious! Ow! Hearts and lungs have gone to crap, but the back is better! Oh... This body was chosen for a reason... This one is strong and weak... This one is weak, but won't be torn apart by use of my powers... Fantastic, am I right?" Then, Jenna seemed to recall what happened. "Leo!" Jenna ran to my older brother's side. "Oh God... Wake up, dammit! We need to get out of-" Shredder slammed his armored elbow down on the top of Jenna's head. "Here..." Jenna passed out._ '

I shot back into reality with a start, along with my brothers. We all just stared at Jenna in shock. I remembered the whole Dream Beavers incident, the red eyes that haunted Jenna's nightmares... They were real. I tried to focus instead upon the fact that Jenna got impaled through all of her vital organs and lived.

"Oh, look, I was impaled." Jenna smirked, hands on her hips. "By the way... I was the inspiration for Hans Christian Anderson's Snow Queen, so I have the right to reference _Frozen_ as I like."

"That should have killed you." Mikey stated solemnly, then suddenly processed her second phrase. "Wait... What?!" Jenna ignored his second comment and scoffed at his first comment.

"And now we present 'Captain Obvious'. A lot of things 'should have killed me'. Get with the program, guys. After that, I was unconscious for three months so my body could heal itself on the inside. I broke a lot of bones, like my spine, and ruptured a lot of organs, like my hearts and lungs. I woke up too early, so that's why I passed out in the hallway that night."

"That explains a lot." Mikey mused calmly. Was he actually being somewhat smart?! I almost passed out.

"You didn't have to do that." Leo insisted, sounding guilty. Jenna grinned.

"Of course I did, Leo-nerd-o. I may not be human, but I have a heart, love. Two, actually." Jenna kissed my older brother on the cheek, making him blush with a stupid expression frozen on his face. "I suggest you just suck it up and deal with the fact that I died saving you. I've got eight lives left. Let's not waste them all by arguing." Leo held her hand.

"What happens when you get to your twelfth life?" Leo asked. Jenna sighed, like she knew this was coming.

"Unless the Time Lord Council, if it even still exists, gifts me a new regeneration cycle, I die. And the only way they'd do that is if they found me worthy of keeping around for an extra few millennia... My dad was one of their chosen ones... In the form you just saw, he has twelve more lives ahead of him... I've got eight left... And that's okay... My mom has none... My sister has eleven... It's all gonna be okay... No one is immortal... I'm just really REALLY stupid with my life management." Jenna smiled sadly, and soon she was at the center of a Turtle-style group hug. "I'd give up every life I have left, if it would save the world, and make sure none of you ever got hurt again." We broke up, and Leo grunted, his leg bothering him again. He still needed his crutch most of the time, and he was in pain a lot. He just tried not to show it around Jenna. Jenna put a hand on his shoulder, and a golden and silver light flashed. When I could see again, Leo was in perfect health, and Jenna was turning away, leaving us all alone in the room.

"What just happened?" Raph asked, and Leo flexed his leg.

"Jenna pulled a Doctor." Mikey whistled, dumbfounded.

"She used what was left of her fourth regeneration's worth of energy to heal me up. I feel fine." Leo stated, and I could almost feel Jenna's smile through the walls.


	80. The Doctor is Dying (Leo)

I knocked on Jenna's door later that night, after she healed me. No answer. I opened the door, and a wave of tiny projectiles pelted me. When the rain stopped, I looked around to see at least forty plastic spoons. I looked up to see a tin bucket on a string, which had been activated by me opening the door. A camera was aimed at the door, having captured the whole embarrassing scene. Jenna was lying in her bed, sleeping, unaware of the events that had just occurred. Then, she started rolling around, her pale face in a mixture of livid and terrified expressions.

"Leave them alone... Don't hurt them... Let them go... No... Please, Madame... Let me go... No!" I ran over as Jenna began screaming, and I shook her, trying to wake her up from the nightmare. Her eyes shot awake, wild with fear. Jenna just sat there, gasping, eyes wide, muttering incoherently with a blank expression. Then, she seemed to notice me. "Hi."

"Jenna, what happened?" I asked.

"My nightmares... They've changed, Leo. I'm no longer afraid of losing control... But these new ones are way worse."

"How so?"

"I-I saw the Daleks. They were attacking my parents. I was screaming, begging the Daleks not to hurt them, but something held me back. Then, the restraints went away, and I ran out just as a blast was aimed for my father and-"

"You dreamed about the first time you regenerated." I realized. Jenna nodded slowly.

"It was horrible... My parents screamed in fear, the Daleks laughed..."

"Maybe I can help." I offered, looking at Jenna. "Meditation. Let's go into your mind and see what exactly you fear, then help you get over it." Jenna nodded hesitantly. We sat down and got into position.

 _Then, we entered Jenna's dreams. But they were blocked by a wall of memories. We had to pass through to find Jenna's fears. We entered, and I saw Jenna's whole life. I saw frightening things, aliens from other worlds, monsters, evil mutants. But I also saw Jenna growing up, her four regenerations, her growing up with the Marauders, and her adventures in other worlds. Then, I saw her being experimented on by Madame Kavarian and the Silence as a literal toddler. Those memories were darker, and Jenna couldn't bear to see them. She didn't look at them. We passed through, and found Jenna's dreams. It was like a large citadel. Jenna's dreams were like little bubbles, floating around the room. Half was light blue, half was dark blue. On the light blue side was dreams. They were few in number, and mostly held her happy memories. Laughter filled that half of the room. The nightmares, however, were in the hundreds. They were crowded into the opposite side, with screaming echoing around. Jenna was at my side, gazing in wonder at this strange spectacle. "We have to find the connection between all of your nightmares." I looked at one of the bubbles, and I saw Jenna regenerating for the first time, just like she described. Then I saw Jenna entering a bright column of light. When she came out with her father and another girl, Clara Oswald, she regenerated. Then, I saw Jenna jumping in the way of a green blast that was meant for Sirius Black. She regenerated. Then, I saw Jenna's battle with Shredder, and her regenerating in the farm house. All four scenes played over and over again, filling each of the bubble since after the Dream Beavers. Jenna had gotten over here fear of hurting us... Now the thing she most feared was..._

 _"Regeneration." Jenna sighed. "Leo, it hurts to do it. I feel like I'm dying. The regeneration only saves you when you're an inch from death. You have to go through all the pain of dying."_

 _"What is dying like?"_

 _"It's like someone pulls all the air and energy from my body. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes I'm too numb to feel it. The there's this white light, a chance to die if I decide my life is too much pain and suffering. If you stay away from it, my people regenerate. Just a gold and silver flash, bursts of energy and light. Some of my people change completely. Others, like me, just heal and possibly change age. I've died four times. It's not fun at all, Leo... Not in the slightest."_

 _"Like that video you showed me, Chameleon Circuit's The Doctor is Dying?"_

 _"Yeah." I remembered the lyrics to that song. Only now I truly understood. The Tenth Doctor died alone and... Scared. He was terrified of regenerating. He... Didn't wanna go._

 _ **'It is returning through the dark.**_

 _ **Doctor, you have met your mark.**_

 _ **Your song is ending so don't cry**_

 _ **When you hear him knock four times...**_

 _ **You're going to regenerate.**_

 _ **Some new man saunters away...**_

 _ **No time for games, tonight we fight**_

 _ **For the fate of all mankind.**_

 _ **"I could do so much more!"**_

 _ **The Time Lords returning!**_

 _ **The Earth will be burning!**_

 _ **The last white point star is a trap for the Master!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **"I don't want to go..."**_

 _ **"I don't want to go..."**_

 _ **Wilfred will be by your side.**_

 _ **You will always save his life.**_

 _ **Hold on now, not long to wait**_

 _ **'Til they bring back Gallifrey.**_

 _ **I'll sing you to your sleep.**_

 _ **The Time Lords returning!**_

 _ **The Earth will be burning!**_

 _ **The last white point star is a trap for the Master!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **"I don't want to go..."**_

 _ **"I don't want to go..."**_

 _ **Just one more thing before you fall...**_

 _ **You'll be getting your reward...**_

 _ **Back in time for those you know...**_

 _ **Martha, Donna, Jack and Rose...**_

 _ **The Time Lords returning...**_

 _ **The Earth will be burning...**_

 _ **The last white point star is a trap for the Master...**_

 _ **The Time Lords returning!**_

 _ **The Earth will be burning!**_

 _ **The last white point star is a trap for the Master!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **"I don't want to go..."**_

 _ **"I don't want to go..."**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **The Doctor is dying!**_

 _ **The last white point star is a trap for the Master!**_

 _ **The Earth will be burning!**_

 _ **The Time Lords returning!'**_

 _"You're a lot like your dad." I sighed, looking at Jenna. "Like number Ten. He was scared too, and alone." Jenna shook her head._

 _"He wasn't alone." She stated._

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"My dad wasn't alone when he died. There was a girl. She jumped in the way of one of the Master's blasts towards her Grandmother, and stayed with the Doctor while he died, telling him stories, trying to help him be brave in the face of death. She was dying too. But she told him it would be alright in the end." Jenna stated. I saw one of the dream bubbles. Jenna ticked her head towards it, so I looked._

 _ **'I saw Jenna on the street, and she entered the TARDIS. I saw the Tenth Doctor, curled up, grunting in pain. Jenna ran over and kneeled down next to him, and began speaking to him.**_

 _ **"It's okay, it's going to be alright."**_

 _ **"Jenna..."**_

 _ **"Stay with me, Dad. It's gonna be alright."**_

 _ **"I don't want to change..."**_

 _ **"I know, Dad, but... The man you will become will be wonderful. He'll always be happy, with so many friends... And a wife." The Doctor looked up. "It's him. The man who's going to marry my mom... The face who was my father." The Doctor looked up, and his face broke into a smile.**_

 _ **"This is the me who keeps his friends, companions, and family? This one doesn't suffer nearly as much as I did?"**_

 _ **"This face is the one who's the happiest person in the universe. You have a wife, you see Jenny, you make and keep friends. This is where your life begins." A tear raced down the Doctor's face. "I'm afraid it's time for that first awkward dinner with your mother-in-law... Daddy."**_

 _ **"I don't want you to regenerate." The Doctor sobbed. "I don't wanna go." Jenna helped the Doctor up.**_

 _ **"It's time." Jenna stated. "Allons-y?" The Doctor nodded, and the two Gallifreyans regenerated.'**_

 _I looked at Jenna, and she shrugged._

 _"My dad didn't deserve to die alone, he's too good a man."_

 _"But... You..."_

 _"I have dreams of the future. That's me a few years from now."_

 _"And you're gonna do it?"_

 _"Of course... He's my dad."_

We exited her mind, I helped Jenna get over her fear, and we both slept easily that night.


	81. Cyanide (Karai)

The farmhouse slowly returned to normalcy, or as close as it got. Jenna talked to everyone again, and the whole world seemed to calm down. Not for long. I woke up one morning to chaos. People were yelling and screaming. I ran down the stairs to find the house abandoned. I went to the barn and found it set up like a medical laboratory. Casey was lying on a cot, unconscious and pale. The others were running around like crazy people.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"It's Casey. He's been infected by a virus that I've never seen before. It's causing nausea, headaches, soreness, and waves of unconsciousness. We don't know what it is, or if it's contagious-"

"And our local idiot wants to try and heal him." Scarlett growled, pointing at Jenna, who shrugged.

"If anyone can help Casey, I can. My dad is a... Doctor. He taught me some basic stuff. I don't even have to touch him, anyway. I can just use my new freaky-deeky healing powers."

"I say she should give it a shot. What's the worst that can happen?" I asked. Jenna went over to Casey, and a green glow lit up her palms. She analyzed Casey, then turned to us.

"Casey has been infected with a mutated virus... And by 'mutated' I mean that there is actually mutagen in it... It's going to try to mutate him from the inside out unless we stop it... Only humanoids are vulnerable to it... Which means that everyone is vulnerable." I looked around at the New Marauders, the Turtles, my April, and Mr O'Neil. Them, and myself, were in terrible danger.

"Is there any way to stop it?" April asked in fear. Jenna's brow furrowed as she kept analyzing him.

"It's a very strange-looking virus..." Jenna gasped. "Oh no."

"What?" I asked. Jenna looked at us and shook her head.

"The only way to get it out of him is for someone to touch him. One touch to the skin, and the whole virus will transfer to the contact. The effects on the contact would be like... Sparkling cyanide." Jenna looked at Donnie, who immediately started shaking his head. Something seemed to dawn on the other Turtles and they shook their heads hard enough to give themselves severe whiplash. Jenna just looked at all of us, then spoke slowly and quite clearly. "Ginger beer... Protein... Salt... Shock." Then she rested her hand on Casey's shoulder, she fell onto the next cot, convulsing in horrible agony, and Casey immediately woke up. We ran around, getting ginger beer, walnuts, and anchovies. We forcefully fed them all to Jenna, and wondered how we could shock her. Then Chelsea seemed to perk up, and evil idea forming.

"Hey Jenna, guess what?" Chelsea whispered in Jenna's ear. Jenna glared at her, finding some way to care about Chelsea's annoyingness through the agonizing pain. I had to admit that that was an awesome achievement.

"W-what?" Jenna asked, gritting her teeth in agony.

"Well, since you're dying, I just want you to know... I kissed Leo while you weren't around."

"WHAT?!" Jenna asked in shock and fury. A golden light spewed from her mouth, and she collapsed on the cot, perfectly fine, and semiconscious. I hoped she'd stay that way... Then, her eyes snapped open. Jenna's hand instantly wrapped around Chelsea's throat. "FIET ET FERNO ZULA! MONGEKULU, YOU WEE SHISTAKOFAN!"

"She just swore in four different languages." Donnie commented. We pulled them apart, and Jenna kept swearing in German and lunging at the Chelsea, who just laughed. Leo and Raph held her back, and she was even giving them a hard time. Whoa, crazy OP. When Jenna finally seemed to have calmed down, Leo and Raph let her go. She tried to strangle Chelsea four more times before Chelsea said...

"I was just kidding, Jenna." Chelsea laughed again. "It was for the shock, Jenna! For the shock!"

"Okay, even I thought that was a bad reference." Jenna smirked, then glared. "I just wanna give a heads up... Next time, I will kill you."


	82. The Best Dream (Leo)

Do you know that moment when your best friend does something stupid and you wonder why you still talk to that person? I was in that moment after Jenna saved Casey. And when she attacked Chelsea after she told her that she kissed me. That was pretty embarrassing. And my brothers and Casey would not let me live it down. I stopped talking to Jenna, staying in the same room with her, and even shooting a glance in her direction. If I looked at her by accident, I'd just glimpse this look of sadness, hurt, anger, and/or regret. It hurt to not talk to her, because besides with her, every conversation I had was awkward. I finally started talking to Jenna again one night, a whole week after the incident. The sun was setting, and Jenna had vanished from the house. It took a while, but I found her.

"Hey." I greeted, sitting down next to her on the swing overlooking the farmhouse. It was the place where I had first kissed her. The Time Lady's hair looked straight, and it whipped around her in the light wind. Her usually light brown eyes were empty, and dark.

"Hey." Jenna sighed, depressed, not even bothering with her usual greeting of ' _Ello, sweetie_ ' or calling me ' _Leo-nerd-o_ '. "How's life?"

"Look, Jenna, I'm sorry about this week. The other guys have been giving me a hard time, and-"

"Leo, I know what this is all about. I'm not stupid. It's because of what happened in the lab, my reaction to Chelsea's lie."

"Well, kinda." I stated, rubbing the back of my head and grinning nervously.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just completely lost control of my anger. That's very dangerous for my people. Others like me usually kill. I'm sorry, Leo."

"You know it's bad when Jenna calls you by your actual name." I chuckled softly. "Where is the bomb?"

"Shut up, Leo-nerd-o." Jenna growled, with a grin on her face. Then, she saddened. "I only have eight lives left. My dad was still on his first when he was my age."

"You've used them well. You've saved people."

"But... The people I saved were supposed to die. The events I prevented were supposed to happen. You... Were supposed to be a lot worse. You would have lived, but... It's just the fact that part of me still doesn't believe this is real. This is a TV show back home. I guess my crazy Time Lady brain is afraid that I'll wake up tomorrow, and this was all a dream."

"Long dream."

"I've had a total of two years and three months comatose time, love. This is nothing."

"Point taken."

"I hate the suspense."

"Jenna, I'm sure that this isn't a dream. You've been to _Harry Potter_."

"What if that was a dream?"

"You're a Time Lady. The odds of all of your adventures being dreams are slim."

"True."

"You sure it's not a dream?"

"I just don't know. It has to be real, it just has to be." Jenna looked at me, and I saw how scared she was. I wondered what it would be like if I woke up tomorrow in the lair with my family, and I asked where Jenna was, and why we were back at the lair... And to have them just look at me like I was crazy... And ask _'Who is Jenna?'_... Then to learn that nothing had happened... That it was my Fifteenth Mutation Day... That we hadn't met any of our friends... I shuddered.

"Jenna, it's real. Trust me." I smiled. Jenna smiled back.

"Always." She assured.

"The references!" I groaned.

"Yep! I'm back!" Jenna called. "The fluffiness was a bit much. But that's just my personality. Annoying, crazy, and-" I kissed Jenna, then finished her sentence for her while she blushed.

"Totally awesome." I smirked. "This is no dream."

"And even if it was... It is the best dream. I wouldn't want to wake up." We walked back to the farmhouse, when Jenna stumbled back onto the ground, stuttering and pointing. April was hugging a tall, blonde woman outside the farmhouse. Based on the woman's appearance... It was her mother.


	83. A Whovian's Warning (April)

My mom was back! I was outside the farmhouse on a walk through the woods, and I found her, unconscious. The others helped me carry her back to the house, and when she woke up, she explained that the Kraang had kept her in stasis, and she managed to escape during a power outage.

"My little April..." Mom hugged me. "You look just like your Auntie Amelia... God bless her soul." We went on a walk, and as we came back to the farmhouse, Leo and Jenna also returned. Jenna flipped out! She just kept pointing at my mom, eyes wide in horror, stuttering.

"R-r-r-r..." Then, Jenna keeled over and passed out cold! I helped Leo carry her into the lab and set her on a cot. Jenna had been trying to say something that began with R. A warning. And I was going to find out what she wanted to warn us about. I went back to the house with Mom and Leo, telling Donnie to alert us when Jenna awakened.

"She knows something." I stated. "We need to know what."

"I know." Donnie replied. "Jenna always seems to know the future, doesn't she? Almost like _Doctor Who_." He had no idea... But I did. It's a long story... "Be careful, April. If Jenna was trying to warn us about something, it's not a good sign. If it could scare her like that..."

"Donnie!" Lexi showed up. "A storm's coming... I can sense it... We need to bunker down."

"The sky is cloudless." I argued. "What storm?"

"Something big and dark is coming. If it's not a storm, what is it? ... Who knocked Jenna out this time?"

"She passed out when she saw my mom." I replied. "She was trying to shout a warning that began with R. Do you have any idea what it meant?"

"Hmm..." Lexi's eyes widened slightly. "What does a Whovian always tell you? What warning that begins with R that's either your salvation or demise?" I had no answer. The other Marauders looked as if they were trying to remember something about something, but couldn't. My mom was trying to convince me to abandon the farmhouse and my friends, and dad! I refused. They were my family. I could never leave them behind... Could I?

"Mom, I can't." I stated. "I can't lose anyone else. Not like we lost Uncle Rory, Aunt Amy, and cousins Mel and Molly. Dad's brother's whole family. I won't lose Dad, the Marauders, the Hamatos, or Casey! I... I love Casey."

"A dirty little brat like him?!" Mom asked. "That's absurd! April, you and I are leaving in the morning! That's final!" Little did I know, Jenna's unconscious form was mentally screaming at us. _**Run!**_


	84. Slenderman's Ugly Stepsister (Jenna)

I groaned, waking up. I sat up, rubbing my head. What happened? Why was I in the infirmary? AGAIN?!

"Jenna!" Donnie grinned, coming over to my cot. "You're awake!"

"How long was I out this time?" I asked wearily.

"Two days." Donnie replied. I almost passed out again!

"W-what?!" I asked. "What happened?! Was it my heart? My lungs?" Then, I remembered what I had seen... "Donnie! We have to find April! She's in trouble! OH MY GOD! Everyone's gonna die!"

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked, looking afraid.

"Remember when I fell into the basement, a few weeks after I woke up? The Kraang ship? Frozen monster?" I asked. "AND ITS ABILITY TO DISGUISE ITSELF AS APRIL'S MOM?!" Donnie's eyes widened.

"That means..."

"We're all dead. Let's see... If memory serves... Mikey, you, Leo, Raph, Casey... But now Karai, Sensei, Mr O'Neil, and the Marauders are in the mix..."

"What?"

"I'm trying to decide who Slenderman's ugly stepsister is going to eat next. Let's go find the others." We made a mad dash for the farmhouse, past Casey and April. I burst through the door, and looked around like a madwoman. The house looked totally abandoned. Where was everyone?! I ran over and threw the rug back. The seals were broken on the trapdoor. That must be where Slender Mom escaped... Mikey was gonna kill me for naming something. I opened the door, nodded at Donnie, and slowly walked down the stairs. I was holding my breath. It was a bit terrifying. I was basically walking into my own doom. Wonderful, just wonderful. "Hello? Is there anyone down here? Can anyone hear me? Leo? Raph? Scarlett? Lexi? Mikey? Chelsea? Sensei? Karai?" No reply. I could feel my two hearts go crazy. This wasn't good. "Hello? Anyone?" I heard a crashing sound. I spun around, and Donnie was gone. Who had been still okay at this point?! "Hello?! Now is not the time to go all ninja silent and creep me out! I will punch anyone who tries to jump out and scare me! Hello?!" I was getting really scared by then.

"Jenna?!" A familiar voice asked. "Jenna, are you there?!"

"Leo?" I asked, scared. "Are you there?"

"Yeah! Come here! We need to kill the monster and save the others!"

"Okay..." I got suspicious. "What's the nickname I always call you?"Then, I saw a figure in the dark. I rose my hand, and lit a fire in my palm. Standing there in the shadows was...

"Leo! Oh, thank God! You had me pretty scared right there... Leo, can you answer my question?"

"Why? It's me, Jenna!" I got closer. " _Lame-o-nardo._ " I stopped short, slowly realizing... His eyes had no pupils. I stumbled back in shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LEO?!" I backed away as the fake Leo slowly approached, both katanas whipping out. "Not cool! I don't wanna die like this! I want my heart cut out with a spoon, dammit! Stay away from me, you monster!" I went to grab two weapons at my sides and realized that they hadn't been there in two hundred and sixty years. They were back in my TARDIS backpack. I couldn't believe that I left my light weapons in my bag! Who was still okay after Leo got eaten? April, Casey, and... I was suddenly pulled up through the trapdoor by none other than... "Raphie Boy! I have never been more happy to see your ugly mug!" I hugged the jerk.

"What the shell were you doing down there?" Raph asked as he slammed the trapdoor.

"Looking for everyone! It got Donnie!"

"You, me, Casey, and April are the last ones left." Raph sighed. "Come on." We ran outside, me stumbling because of my heart, and found Casey and April on the swing.

"We've gotta get outta here! April! Remember a few months ago?! The creature in the basement who was created to disguise itself as your mother and capture you for the Kraang? It's in the farmhouse! It ate the others!" I yelled at the rapid rate of machine gun fire.

"Wait, what?" April asked.

"Mikey was right!" Raph exclaimed.

"I tried to prevent this! What is the point of knowing what comes next and stopping it if it's just gonna happen later?!" I asked, horrified. "The irony!" Suddenly, Slender Mom came out the door of the farmhouse in the form of Mrs O'Neil. I stood in defense, shielding who was left. I raised a katana, shaking in fury and sorrow. That witch ate my friends. "Stay away from us!" The creepy lady grabbed April's wrist, trying to drag her away, but April screamed when she saw that it was a tentacle. I sliced the appendage off, and Slender Mom stumbled back, then changed into her true form. "You ate most of my best friends! You're trying to abduct April! Stay away from us! Freak!"

"You are one to talk." The monster chuckled, approaching me. I sensed a lot of bad mojo. "I can hear the beating of two hearts, though one is weak, you little liar. And I've accessed the memories of your stupid little friends. An ancient name comes across the brains of the Turtles and the Rat... Time Lady." I froze. No, no, no, no, no... April pushed past me and faced the creature, standing tall, anger in her eyes. She looked a lot like Grandma Amy.

"I've known who she is for a long time. Trust me... You're the only freak here. Leave us alone!"

"April?" I asked shakily. "You know?"

"When you were in your coma... Your friends kept pestering me to check your heart rate. I finally gave in, and I heard the hearts... And then when your parents came, I recognized them... I haven't told anyone."

"Well, feel free to tell Casey! Looks like just about everyone else knows who's my daddy!"

"Who?" Casey asked. I smirked, turning towards him, slowly backing up towards the monster. I love a dramatic effect.

"I've died four times and come back... I'm ancient and forever... I'm like fire, and ice, and rage... I have seen things you wouldn't believe... I have lost things you'll never, ever understand... I have secrets that have secrets... Do you want specifics?" I asked, and Casey nodded in alarm. "I'm Heaven Song... I'm three hundred and sixteen years old... I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous... My father is the Doctor... My mother is River Song... And I am the person who is going to save your life and the lives of all the people this witch has eaten... GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" I laughed at the shock on April and Casey's faces. "ALLONS-Y!" I spun and sliced with my katanas. I could actually be me in this fight. This would be fun.


	85. Devoured (Casey)

Well... I knew I was never gonna make fun of Jenna's stupid _Doctor Who_ references ever again. NOT THAT THEY WERE STUPID! I AM SO SORRY MR. DOCTOR SIR! DON'T USE YOUR WEIRD TIME LORD ABILITIES AND STICK ME IN THE PAST, WHERE THERE'S NO WIFI! Jenna, let Casey Jones write his own chapter in this story! Wait, everyone gets to write their own chapters? I got to read some of April's to see if she likes me... OW! What was that for, Jenna! Okay, okay. Back to the _Doctor Who_ references. Now I wonder... Was the Doctor even the one who came up with those sayings? Jenna charged the Kraang monster, and began leading it away from us mere mortals.

"Look at me! I'm a distraction!" She called, clanging her two katanas together. "Come on, crazy spider lady!" The monster charged her, and she dodged. "Missed me!" The creature snarled, and its head split into two. The monster spat acid at Jenna, but she dodged the spit. "Ha! Call that an attack?" She looked us in the eyes and mouthed ' _run_.' I decided not to argue with the young Time Lady.

"Come on." I urged, and Raph, April, and I ran towards the barn. We barred the door and listened as Jenna kept the monster at bay.

"Is she okay?" Raph asked. We heard the battle continue, Jenna slowly losing ground and panicking. Then, there was silence. Jenna burst through the side door of the barn and slammed it, laughing.

"Still alive! God, how I've missed this!" Then, the creature burst through the side of the barn. "OH MY GOD!" We fought it, but Raph and I got caught.

"CASEY!" April and Jenna cried. "RAPH! NO!" The last things I saw before I was swallowed was the horror on Jenna and April's faces.

' _I never pictured dying. I always was so overconfident. I was Casey Jones, the masked vigilante, defender of New York. I could do anything. My city fell, but I swore to return for my dad, for my little sister. I could feel myself dying, now. Any minute now, I'd see the white light. It was okay... Jenna and April were okay... They'd find some way to save the city. A psychic and a Time Lady, they'd figure it out. I stopped fighting, and the white light grew in my vision... Then, I saw the strange red light outside become a flaming gold. The white light dimmed, and it ended..._ '


	86. Cousin (April)

"No!" We screamed. They were gone. All of them. Our family was gone. Jenna completely lost it, and collapsed in sobs. The creature chuckled, turning to us. I stood in front of Jenna.

"Step aside, April." The creature ordered. "I will consume the child of Gallifrey and all of the mutagen held inside her. I will gain more power than I can even conceive! Then, I will take you to my masters."

"Jenna's not a mutant." I snapped. "Donnie used retro-mutagen on her! Right, Jenna?!" No reply. I turned around as Jenna stood up.

"April..." Jenna sighed, looking down. "I couldn't let Donnie use the retro-mutagen on me." I was shocked.

"What?" I asked. Jenna looked at her hands.

"April... There's so much you don't know..." Jenna looked up. "When I was small, I was kidnapped by the Silence, who asked their allies the Kraang to experiment on me with mutagen... I've been a mutant since I was literally two years old. If Donnie used the retro-mutagen on me, I would lose my powers. I would lose the ability to control my regenerations. I wouldn't be me anymore... Kid, I looked a lot different when I was two years old. If I lost my mutagen... I'm not sure what would be left. So, I just pretended that I got changed back. I just transformed into my humanoid form. It was the only way."

"So... You're still that wolf-thing Donnie told me about?" I asked. Jenna closed her eyes, and she slowly changed. Grey and white fur grew, her limbs changed shape, a tail grew, her hair went grey and white, her ears became wolflike and shifted to the top of her head, her face grew longer, fangs grew in her teeth, and when she opened her eyes, they were wolffish and cold. Jenna howled like a wolf, closing her eyes as the howl rose to the full moon. Jenna looked back at us, and the creature stepped back. "I can't believe it... Jenna?"

"In the fur." Jenna smirked, changing back into a humanoid. "Don't be afraid... It's just a wolf." The creature stepped forward again.

"You see now, April?" It asked. "If I devour her, I will be unstoppable!" Jenna glared at the creature.

"Well... Seeing how it's just the three of us, and I can trust April with my secrets..." I saw a glint of red in Jenna's eyes. "I think I can bend the rules. The more I stick it to my former captors, the happier I am. It's time to use the curse they placed upon me to destroy you and get my friends back, you bitch."

"Jenna?" I asked. Jenna's eyes glowed a bright red.

"Don't worry... I'm just getting my pissed off on." Jenna grinned maliciously. Jenna drew her katanas and got into a strong fighting stance. "You wanna know why UNIT or some other anti-alien task force doesn't come after me? They know that if they tried, I'd tear them to pieces." Jenna charged the creature and hacked an arm off. The creature cried out in pain, as green goo bled from the stump. Jenna sidestepped and attack and stabbed the creature's side. Then, the creature snagged Jenna with its teeth. It picked the Time Lady up by her hood. Jenna unzipped her green hoodie and dropped down. I had never seen her not wearing that green hoodie... "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE HOODIE!"

"Oh no." I muttered. Touch Jenna's hoodie, and you're done for. Even I was smart enough to avoid touching the hoodie. I could see Jenna's face on a dictator sign with the phrase Respect the Hoodie. I had to do something to help, in case my friends really were still alive in there. I pulled out my tessen, charging. I got caught, and I thought it was the end.

"Hang on, kid!" Jenna called, and her eyes stopped glowing. "I've got one last trick up my sleeve." Jenna sat down, like she was meditating. "Gallifreyans are filled with an everlasting light that protects them from the dark."

"What are you talking about!" I asked as I was about to be eaten.

"This!" A golden light came from Jenna as she meditated. Like regeneration light. I got a splitting headache, and as I screamed a golden light came from me, just like Jenna's light. "That's impossible... They used my DNA when they experimented on your bloodline... But there's only one way you could survive that, and that would be if we were related in some way. It would have to be close..."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" I asked as the monster screeched. Jenna grinned, like she saw a ghost and couldn't be more tickled about it.

"Grandpa Rory's lost niece! ELLO, COUSIN!" Jenna shouted. The monster exploded, and we blacked out.


	87. Eight (Chelsea)

I woke up covered in green goo. Yuck! I looked up to see Jenna smirking down at me. I just raised my eyebrow. What the crap happened?

"Good morning star shine, the earth says ' _hello_.'" Jenna laughed good-naturedly, reaching a hand out. I took it, and she helped me up.

"May I ask what happened?" I asked.

"Slenderman's ugly stepsister." Jenna muttered under her breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Jenna smirked. When Leo woke up, he was instantly tackled into a hug by Jenna. "NEVER DIE ON ME AGAIN, LEO-NERD-O!" Everyone gradually woke up, and we all had to pitch in and clean the barn. When that was done, mostly everyone had a headache, and we went to bed. As I curled up in my bed, I had a feeling that a dream was coming. I figured that I'd just let it happen...

 _'I was in the farmhouse, there was no sound, and everyone else was sleeping. As I went from room to room, I saw clouds above their sleeping forms, and I could see their dreams. I went to Sensei's room first. He dreamt of himself as a human, Tang Shen, and little baby Miwa, all together as a family in their home in Japan. I next went to Karai's room. She dreamt of her mother and father. Mr O'Neil dreamt of his whole family, together again. April dreamt of her family as well, and Casey. Casey dreamt of saving New York and being a hero. Leo dreamt of all of us together in the lair, healthy and happy again, safe. Raph dreamt of beating the Shredder down for good. Donnie's dream looked like he was at college, and accepted by humans. Mikey was in Dave Beaver world. Scarlett was dreaming of a camp where armed combat was a sport. Lexi dreamt of a world of magic and monsters... In Brooklyn. Then, I came to Jenna's bedroom. She was tossing and turning, and appeared to be muttering and screaming bloody murder. I couldn't make out her dream, it was blocked from my view. Leo ran in and shook her awake. Jenna hugged her knees and rested her head upon them, shaking, crying her eyes out. I could understand what they were saying by reading their lips._

 _"The nightmare again?" Leo asked. Jenna looked up at him._

 _"Yeah." She sighed, tears streaming down her face.. "It was awful... Red eyes, black matted fur, claws, and teeth... The creature just becomes worse and worse, becoming more evil, rabid, merciless, bloodthirsty... I just can't help but think... What if it's real? I can't help it... What if that's what I'm going to become? ... What if I become the bad guy?"_

 _"You won't. I promise. Try to get back to sleep." Leo smiled at her grimly. "Goodnight, Jenna." Jenna smiled back, sadly._

 _"G'night, Leo." She sighed. Leo left, and Jenna curled up on her bed once more. She gazed at her hands, and they lit up with some sort of golden and silver fire. Jenna smiled grimly at the fire, like it was an old friend, then looked me in the eyes, her eyes glowing golden. "Eight."_ '

I woke up with a start. It was morning now, and I laid back down on my bed, gasping. It hadn't been real... Had it? The next morning, we discovered that Jenna had replaced her green hoodie. I investigated to find that green hoodies filled her closet to the brim. I checked the drawers to find jeans and Doctor Who t-shirts, along with one pair of Doctor Who pajamas. I sighed.

"Wow, just... Wow."


	88. Hearts Attack (Jenna)

Well, on top of Leo's legs going foul and April going blind, I had a heart attack. My left heart all together stopped working when I tried to heal them. I was helpless when the Chimera took Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Scarlett, Lexi, Chelsea, Master Splinter, Mr O'Neil, Karai, and Casey. April and Leo went after them, and meanwhile I could barely move my body an inch. Fan-freaking-tastic. The only way I could help everyone would be to go wolf. And that would sacrifice my voice. I shakily sat up and looked outside. My friends were out there. I transformed and ran into the woods. I tried to pick up on Leo and April's trail, and when I did, I howled, as if trying to tell them I was on my way. I finally found them, and watched from the underbrush. Leo was saying how hopeless everything was, and April tried to give him a pep talk. Though it hurt, I transformed back into a human.

"Don't talk like that!" I exclaimed "That's not the Leo I know." Leo and April jumped, and then noticed my eyes peeking out from the bushes.

"Jenna?" Leo asked. "What are you doing here?!"

"Apparently, giving life advice to my stupid boyfriend." I muttered under me breath. Oh God.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled. "The only way I can help is as a wolf. I won't be able say anything... By the way, you're standing, Leo-nerd-o." I laughed as Leo flipped out and went all giddy. "Yo! Cousin April! I can be a seeing-eye wolf!" I changed into a wolf, and Leo hooked up a type of harness using some Spanish moss. I could help April 'see', and she would help me speak. We trekked up the mountain, I leading April, trying to track the creature. The others had minutes. The geyser would erupt soon. We had to hurry. While April and Leo dealt with the Chimera, I went to help the others. I barked, and they looked up.

"Jenna?" Chelsea asked. I howled.

"Oh great. We have to rely on that stupid fleabag." Scarlett moaned. I snarled at her. I resent that! Raph threw up the end of his grappling hook, and I secured it on myself like a harness. I then pulled all ELEVEN of them out at once. When they were safe, I just curled up into a little ball and whined in agony. They needed to lose serious weight if I was gonna keep this up. There was only one thought in my brain: OUCH! I was the incarnation of pain. And the loss of one heart wasn't helping. I finally got up and helped April run as the mountain exploded.

"I can see!" She cried as we ran, and she took the harness off me. Two down, me to go. Then, the rocks crumbled down our escape route. I tried to make it out, but I was buried.


	89. Connections (Donnie)

We all pulled ourselves out of the rocks and did a role call. All of us were fine perfectly except for... Jenna. I tried not to laugh as Leo had a meltdown, running around, calling out in panic.

"JENNA?! JENNA?! WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! WHAT IF SHE'S HURT?! WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD?!" Then I realized that LEO WAS RUNNING! Others started digging at the rubble, Scarlett using her powers to lift the rocks. Then, I heard a familiar sigh of disappointment and disapproval. Jenna was sitting on a ledge of the mountain, staring down at our panic with a raised eyebrow. Leo saw her, and she waved with a smirk.

"Ello, sweetie." Jenna slid down the mountain and stood before us, fine. "Looks like my heart is working properly again. Nothing like a good dirt nap to get your blood pumping."

"I knew you'd be okay." Leo blushed, rubbing the back of his head, grinning in utter embarrassment.

"Keep telling yourself that, Leo." Jenna teased. "I watched the whole thing from up here."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Leo argued. "I wasn't scared or anything."

"Once again, just keep telling yourself that, _Leo_." Jenna smiled deviously.

"You called me ' _Leo_ '." Leo realized.

"I certainly did not, _Leo-nerd-o_." Jenna stated with a smirk. "You and I both know I will call you _Leo-nerd-o_ until the end of time. No question about that." We began the walk home, all the while Jenna and Leo argued good-naturedly. I laughed to myself. Those two were crazy. Then I remembered a Doctor Who quote, back from when we were still in New York.

'" _I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you... You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on, alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."_ '

I thought about that. Jenna hadn't changed much since we first met. The first time I actually saw her age... Was after she had regenerated. In fifty years time, Jenna may still look sixteen years old. She had eight lives left. Those could last a thousand years. Maybe more. Maybe less. Lexi walked next to me, and I looked at her for a second. Knowing and keeping her secret had been almost as hard as keeping Jenna's. And I'd done it ever since Lexi saved me from Slash and used her magic to hold him off until Jenna arrived. And knowing the truth of what happened to them when they met up until they were twelve was even harder. I looked over at Scarlett, and I felt she had a personality close to that of Clarisse LaRue from the _Percy Jackson_ series. And Chelsea was like an odd combination of Ron and Hermione (being always hungry and also smart), with Mikey's energy and craziness. Weird? I know, right?

 _ **Hey, I just wanna give a shoutout to** kenneth456 **and** unicornz.334 **. You guys have been with me since day one, and I want you to know I appreciate your comments. You guys rock!**_

 _ **Jenna : **I love these guys!_

 _ **Scarlett : **You'll like anyone who's sane after dealing with you. Seriously, guys... Thanks._

 _ **Lexi : **Yeah, bruhs. Who's your favorite New Marauder?_

 _ **Chelsea : **Is it me?!_

 _ **I also want to thank** Scarlify24 **,** AllTimeLexi **, and** ChelseaProngs **. They're my co-writers, inspiration, and partners in crime. I wouldn't be here without them.**_

 _ **Scarlett : **That **Scarlify24** person sounds awesome. A hot badass who don't need no man._

 _ **Lexi : AllTimeLexi**, you're a cool cat. And I know cats._

 _ **Chelsea : **YOU'RE TOTALLY AWESOME, **CHELSEAPRONGS**!_

 _ **Jenna : ***smiles knowingly*_

 ** _Seriously, these guys helped me through rough times. Thanks, all of you. Please read, review, and just thank these five. I'm eternally grateful. ;)_**


	90. Shia LaBeouf (Raph)

Well, Leo made a complete idiot of himself in front of his girlfriend. But I noticed that Jenna had called him Leo. I couldn't believe it. Was it respect? I didn't think that was in Jenna's vocabulary. I mean, she had to respect someone, right? Her parents? Then I shook my head and laughed to myself. Jenna probably didn't respect her parents in the slightest. Suddenly, all four of the Marauders laughed maniacally and vanished. A spotlight appeared, revealing Jenna and a microphone.

" _ **You're walking in the woods.**_

 _ **There's no one around,**_

 _ **And your phone is dead.**_

 _ **Out of the corner of your eye you spot him,**_

 _ **Shia Labeouf.**_ " Jenna grinned as a wind blew through the forest, and the moon cast eerie shadows in the forest.

" _ **He's following you**_

 _ **About 30 feet back.**_

 _ **He gets down on all fours and breaks into a sprint.**_

 _ **He's gaining on you.**_

 _ **Shia Labeouf!**_ " We heard the pounding of feet, and Jenna mouthed the word ' _run_ '. We took off into the forest. Jenna's voice followed.

" _ **You're looking for your car,**_

 _ **But you're all turned around.**_

 _ **He's almost upon you now**_

 _ **And you can see there's blood on his face!**_

 _ **My god, there's blood everywhere!**_ " Scarlett and Lexi's voices joined the chorus as the thing caught up.

" _ **Running for your life**_

 _ **(From Shia Labeouf!)**_

 _ **He's brandishing a knife!**_

 _ **(It's Shia Labeouf!)**_

 _ **Lurking in the shadows...**_

 _ **Hollywood superstar Shia Labeouf!**_

 _ **Living in the woods,**_

 _ **(Shia Labeouf!)**_

 _ **Killing for sport,**_

 _ **(Shia Labeouf!)**_

 _ **Eating all the bodies!**_

 _ **Actual, cannibal Shia Labeouf!**_ " The footsteps receded. Jenna's voice continued with narration.

" _ **Now it's dark and you seem to have lost him,**_

 _ **But you're hopelessly lost yourself.**_

 _ **Stranded with a murderer,**_

 _ **You creep silently through the underbrush.**_

 _ **A-ha! In the distance,**_

 _ **A small cottage with a light on.**_

 _ **Hope!**_

 _ **You move stealthily toward it,**_

 _ **But your leg! AH! It's caught in a bear trap!**_ " Casey cried out. A plastic bear trap had latched itself on his ankle. We pried it off as Jenna, Scarlett, and Lexi continued. We saw an actual lit-up cottage and walked towards it.

" _ **Gnawing off your leg,**_

 _ **(Quiet, quiet.)**_

 _ **Limping toward the cottage,**_

 _ **(Quiet, quiet.)**_

 _ **Now you're on the doorstep,**_

 _ **Sitting inside, Shia Labeouf.**_ " Chelsea sat inside, wearing a terrifyingly grotesque paper mâché Shia Labeouf mask. She held a plastic ax and a plastic knife.

" _ **Sharpening an ax,**_

 _ **(Shia Labeouf!)**_

 _ **But he doesn't hear you enter,**_

 _ **(Shia Labeouf!)**_

 _ **You're sneaking up behind him.**_

 _ **Strangling superstar Shia Labeouf!**_

 _ **Fighting for your life with Shia Labeouf!**_

 _ **Wrestling a knife from Shia Labeouf!**_

 _ **Stab it in his kidney.**_

 _ **Safe at last from Shia Labeouf.**_ " We ran from the cottage as Jenna narrated.

" _ **You limp into the dark woods,**_

 _ **Blood oozing from your stump leg.**_

 _ **But you have won.**_

 _ **You have beaten Shia Labeouf.**_ " Then, Jenna, Lexi, and Scarlett started up again. We heard Chelsea cry out in fury. She ran up to us with a water pistol.

" _ **Wait! He isn't dead! Shia surprise!**_

 _ **There's a gun to your head and death in his eyes.**_

 _ **But you can do jiu jitsu…**_

 _ **Body slam superstar Shia LaBeouf!**_

 _ **Legendary fight with Shia LaBeouf!**_

 _ **Normal Tuesday night for Shia LaBeouf!**_

 _ **You try to swing an axe at Shia LaBeouf!**_

 _ **But blood is draining fast from your stump leg.**_

 _ **He's dodging every swipe, he parries to the left.**_

 _ **You counter to the right, you catch him in the neck.**_

 _ **You're chopping off his head now….**_

 _ **You have just decapitated Shia LaBeouf!**_ " They finished, and Chelsea's Shia Labeouf head fell off and fell to the ground.

" _ **His head topples to the floor, expressionless.**_

 _ **You fall to your knees and catch your breath.**_

 _ **You are finally safe from Shia LaBeouf.**_ " Jenna finished. We all glared at the Marauders, a sense of hatred and anger forming. Jenna noticed as we slowly walked over to the four, poised to give chase. "I suggest that we run."

"Hell, yeah!" Scarlett exclaimed. They ran and we followed. As we caught up, Scar looked at Jenna. "PLAN SEVEN-TWENTY-SEVEN?!" Jenna nodded, and Scarlett turned into a sloth, Jenna scooping her up and taking aim as she ran. Scar raised a clawed hand.

"YOUR SACRIFICE WON'T BE FORGOTTEN!" Jenna pitched Scar at us and knocked me over.

"Not cool!" I shouted as Scarlett smirked and waved, human, sitting on my chest to hold me down, the others long gone, after the other three. "You're crushing me, Scar!"

"Be glad my animagus wasn't a T-Rex or whale like I wanted. Then, you'd be in trouble."

 _ **I DO NOT OWN** ACTUAL CANNIBAL SHIA LABEOUF **! Does anyone else find it weird how much effort was placed into that video? I do.**_


	91. My Immortal (Leo)

Jenna came into my room after the whole _Shia LaBeouf_ incident, phone in hand, earbuds in, listening to something carefully and closely. Her face looked sad, I'm guessing it was what she was listening to. I had never seen her look that depressed, and I'd seen her after her nightmares.

"I'm sad now." Jenna declared. I had her play it again, and I saw she meant. It was called _My Immortal_ , and it was one of the saddest songs I'd ever heard.

" _I'm so tired of being here,_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears._

 _And if you have to leave,_

 _I wish that you would just leave._

 _Your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone._

 _These wounds won't seem to heal!_

 _This pain is just too real!_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase!_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears!_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears!_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years!_

 _But you still have all of me..._

 _You used to captivate me_

 _By your resonating light._

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams._

 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

 _These wounds won't seem to heal!_

 _This pain is just too real!_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase!_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears!_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears!_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years!_

 _But you still have all of me..._

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone!_

 _But though you're still with me,_

 _I've been alone all along!_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears!_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears!_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years!_

 _But you still have all of me..._

 _Me..._

 _Me..._ "

"Why did you have to play that song?!" I asked as tears streamed down Jenna's face at the thought of the depressing lyrics. I was close to breaking, too.

"It-it reminded me of my life... Before the Marauders. My first three hundred and five years of existence. I've had friends, siblings, family. I was there at the fall of Arcadia... I watched as Gallifrey vanished into the bubble universe. I've lost things you will never understand. My planet... My people... They are all gone." Jenna sighed. I thought about that. What would it be like to destroy Earth with my friends and family on it... To live on while they died.

"Did you have lots of siblings?" I asked softly.

"Oh, many. Brothers and sisters. Dozens upon dozens... But I was different." Jenna held up her hand, a snowflake hovering in her palm. "That didn't change anything. I was family. And family stays together... Even if I had like thirty stepmothers." I laughed at that. Jenna having to deal with that many siblings and stepmothers? Crazy. I thought three brothers was a lot...

"I had a thought... You always mention to Chelsea... You say something like ' _I was there, but the TARDIS Database cut me out of the shot so I can remain incognito_ '... Are you telling the truth?" Jenna grinned slyly.

"Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Clara Oswald... All really, really good buddies of mine. Amy and Rory are actually my grandparents... I have to say, I miss my siblings Obi, Ani, Ezra, and Ahsoka the most... I don't want to lose anyone else." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jenna... You will never lose me." I promised. Jenna looked over at me.

"What if I stopped aging, Leo? What if after today, I didn't change, didn't age a single day? What kind of existence is that? Not much... I know."

"Jenna..." I didn't know what to say. Jenna sighed.

"My godfather once said it was cruel that we were born appearing human. It just made it harder... He fell in love with a human woman, you know? But, she died due to his bad choices... And he never forgave himself for it. My godmother, same person 'cuz he regenerated, fell in love with someone she could never be with, and it tore her apart. Now, look at me... I'm just as bad as they are."

"Hey..." I smiled, making Jenna look at me. "We'll figure it out eventually, cross that bridge when we get to it. For now... Let's just focus on the fact that your mom hates me." Jenna laughed.

"She hates everyone!"


	92. Truth or Dare (Master Splinter)

The four Marauders had an idea. An idea so evil even I was terrified. They wanted to play... _Truth or Dare_. We all sat in a circle on the front lawn, waiting for the horror that would surely follow.

 **Jenna** : Donnie! Truth or Dare?

 **Donnie** : I don't like you... Truth.

 **Jenna** : Before you kissed Lexi, who did you like more? Lexi or April?

 **Donnie** : Well... *looks over to see Lexi and April with raised eyebrows and crossed arms* Heh heh... Um...

 **Jenna** : Just so you know, I can tell if you're lying.

 **Donnie** : Um... Well... They were both really good friends of mine and I honestly couldn't choose?

 **Jenna** : I guess that'll do, for your sake more than mine.

 **Lexi** : Don't worry, Donnie. I've had a love life before you, too. My first kiss was with Draco. *content sigh*

 **Donnie** : WHAT?! *mutters threats to Draco and curse words under his breathe*

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **Leo** : My turn, time to make it good... Raph? Truth or Dare?

 **Raph** : Truth.

 **Leo** : Why do you have so much trouble saying 'please', 'sorry', and 'thanks'?

 **Jenna** : Respect.

 **Raph** : Well... I guess it's because I have a reputation for being strong and silent, and I don't wanna look like I'm going soft.

 **Jenna** : Aw! Wittle Waphie does care!

 **Raph** : THAT'S IT!

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **Leo** : We regret to inform you that Jenna froze Raph to keep him from killing her horribly. Please stand by while he literally cools down.

 **Raph** : When I get out of here, I swear Jenna, I WILL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!

 **Jenna** : AH! *hides behind Leo* Keep me alive! That's the most important thing!

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **Scarlett** : My turn. Okay then... Casey! Truth or Dare?

 **Casey** : Dare, obviously.

 **Scarlett** : Kiss April, Jonesy.

 **Casey** : W-what?!

 **Jenna** : Evil... Let's be friends.

 **Scarlett** : Do it.

 **Casey** : *looks nervously at April* Um...

 **April** : *sighs* Lets just get it over with, Casey Jones. *kisses Casey*

 **Marauders** : YES!

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **Raph** : My turn. This is gonna be interesting. I think... Leo? Truth or Dare?

 **Leo** : Truth, I guess.

 **Raph** : Why do you always panic when Jenna isn't in sight?

 **Leo** : Uh... *looks at Jenna, who appears to be judging him* I don't want anything to happen to her, that's all.

 **Jenna** : *scoffs, but smiles* Love you, too, Leo.

 **Leo** : *blushes furiously* Uh... Uh... *Jenna kisses him on the cheek, making everyone laugh*

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **Lexi** : My turn. Okay. Jenna. Truth or Dare?

 **Jenna** : Dare. All the way.

 **Lexi** : You're no fun. Okay then. I dare you to... Freeze Leo's heart and bring him back with an act of true love like Anna and Elsa in the movie.

 **Jenna** : Wait... What?! No way!

 **Leo** : *hides behind Splinter*

 **Lexi** : Do it, or I will fill your room with tornadoes.

 **Splinter** : *chuckles* Rules are rules.

 **Leo** : Jenna, please! Don't!

 **Jenna** : *looks at Lexi* I hate you. With a freaking burning passion. *looks at Leo with eyes full of regret, raises hand and preps ice blast* Sorry, love. *closes eyes and fires, turning Leo instantly into a blue ice statue* Leo!

 **Lexi** : Wait, you can actually do that?! You have to wake him up!

 **Jenna** : I can't! I don't know how! Happy now, Alexis?

 **Mikey** : Who?

 **Lexi** : My name is Alexis. Lexi is a nickname, like all of you guys have.

 **Mikey** : Wow... Wake Leo up!

 **Jenna** : I have one idea... *leans over and whispers something in Leo's ear, Leo wakes up, Jenna hugs him*

 **April** : What did you say?

 **Jenna** : *smiles mischievously* My full name.

 **Scarlett** : *gasps in shock* EVEN WE DON'T KNOW THAT! What's your middle name? Is it Kathryn? Rose? McKenzie? Louise? Last name?!

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **Donnie** : Now me. Chelsea? Truth or Dare.

 **Chelsea** : Dare.

 **Donnie** : I dare you to share your honest opinions of all of us.

 **Chelsea** : You sure about that?

 **Donnie** : Do it, or I call you ' _Weasley_ ' for a month.

 **Chelsea** : *gulps* Okay. Jenna, I honestly think that you are a super hyper nerd who honestly needs to get a life. Leo, you're just as bad as Jenna, but you are also meek and sigh way too much.

 **Leo** : *points with thumb at Jenna* You try living with Jenna without sighing.

 **Jenna** : Hey!

 **Chelsea** : Okay. Scarlett, sometimes you can be a two-faced bitch and try to make yourself look cold when I know on the inside you are-

 **Scarlett** : Are you ready to die?

 **Chelsea** : *gulps* Moving on. Raph, you need to show your feelings and be a better brother. You're an asshole. Lexi... I really have nothing bad about you... Donnie, you're a nerd. That's the biggest issue I have with you. Mikey, you're a goofball and need to be serious some times, buddy.

 **Mikey** : Hypocrite.

 **Jenna** : How does he even know that word?

 **Chelsea** : Contunuing... April, you need to wash that outfit. You've worn the same outfit ever since we met, and it's honestly started to smell. Please... I'm dying. Casey... You're Casey. And back home, the episode you are introduced in is called 'The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones'. Basically, you're very ugly. Karai... Sorry for not trusting you, Jenna obviously had that covered. Mr O'Neil, you're awesome at rapping, dude, make a career. You could go on tour. Sensei... I've got nothing bad. You are one awesome ninja rat man. I'm done.

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **Chelsea** : My turn! Finally! Okay! Scarlett! Truth or Dare?

 **Scarlett** : Dare.

 **Chelsea** : I dare you to kiss Raph right here, right now.

 **Raph and Scarlett** : *exchange glances, then glare at Chelsea* YOU'RE DEAD! *lunge, attack, curse, punch, kick, blood, screaming*

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **Jenna** : I regret to inform you that I must pause the game for a moment to revive Chelsea. She's currently unconscious because SOMEONE overreacted and decided to beat her over the head repeatedly with a brick.

 **Scarlett** : No regrets.

 **Mikey** : My turn! Let's see... Can't make the same mistakes as the others on this, no asking people to kiss or sing... April! Truth or Dare?

 **April** : Hmm... Truth.

 **Mikey** : Okay... What was you're reaction when Chelsea pushed your dad out of the way and got mutated instead?

 **April** : I was shocked, really. By the fact that my dad had almost need mutated, and by the fact that three of my best friends were being mutated right before my eyes.

 **Marauders** : Aw! *hug April*

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **April** : My turn. Lexi, Truth or Dare?

 **Lexi** : Dare.

 **April** : I dare you to smack anyone who interrupts Truth or Dare.

 **Jenna** : Wait, what? *Lexi slaps* Ow! *slap* Not cool, ginger! *slap*

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **Casey** : Awesome! Master Splinter, Truth or Dare?

 **Jenna** : Well, he's gonna die. *slap*

 **Master Splinter:** I choose a dare.

 **Casey** : Excellent. I dare you to fight anyone here of your choosing, besides me of course, and see if you can beat them in under thirty seconds.

 **Master Splinter** : *smiles* Well... *attacks Jenna and hits the pressure point that disables her powers, then easily takes her down*

 **Jenna** : Not cool! Heart... Attack...

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **Scarlett** : We regret to inform you that Jenna had been using a portion of her powers all of this time in order to keep her faulty heart working. Please stand by while Donnie and Lexi try to revive her while everyone else, especially Leo, panics.

 **Leo** : Oh my God, oh my God... JENNA!

 **Master Splinter** : I am sorry, Jenna.

 **Jenna** : *weakly* Still alive. *slap* Really, Lexi?!

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **Master Splinter** : Mr O'Neil, Truth or Dare?

 **Mr O'Neil** : Dare.

 **Master Splinter** : I dare you to repeat the rap you sang on Karaoke Night.

 **Mr O'Neil** : *smirks, then easily sings rap*

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **Karai** : My turn. Mikey, Truth or Dare?

 **Mikey** : Sweet! Dare!

 **Karai** : I dare you to go a week without pizza.

 **Mikey** : NOOOOOOOO!

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 **Mr O'Neil** : My turn. Karai, Truth or Dare?

 **Karai** : Truth.

 **Mr O'Neil** : What made you believe Jenna about your past?

 **Karai** : Well, she showed me the completed picture... But it was also the way she talked... Jenna was being kind, and I had a feeling that she was trustworthy.

 **Jenna** : *looks down, Leo puts hand on her shoulder*

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

The game was finished, and almost everyone immediately went back into the farmhouse. Jenna, however, took my daughter aside, sad.

"Karai, we need to talk." They went into the barn, and when they came back, Jenna looked like she was close to crying, and my daughter would not even look at her.


	93. All in Your Head (Leo)

While I was getting beaten up by a deer, Jenna was sitting in a tree laughing at the scene.

"That's what you get!" She called, laughing so hard she almost fell out of the massive tree, filming. "This is going on YouTube, Leo-nerd-o!"

"Not helping!" I replied. "Ow! I could use some help!"

"Heaven Song to the rescue!" Jenna changed into a wolf, leapt down, and chased the deer away. Then, she changed back and helped me get home. I decided that we needed to get in touch with nature. Jenna agreed. The others... Not so much. Jenna had to drag Chelsea while she clawed the ground and screamed. We spent the whole day getting in touch with nature. Then, the six nut jobs beat each other up trying to attack the Spirit Deer. We sat around the fire. Then, it glowed blue, and a spirit version of Sensei popped up. He gave us advice on what we needed to overcome. I needed to become a stronger leader in both mind and body. Jenna needed to act her age. Raph needed to overcome his anger. Scarlett needed to learn to let things go. Lexi needed to learn to trust. Donnie needed to learn strength. Chelsea needed to learn how to become focused. Mikey was told to find his calm. We all forged new weapons and armor. Jenna had an easy time with that. Her outfit appeared to be a teal and black version of Sabine Wren's armor from _Star Wars: Rebels_ , except with teal armored fans that looked like a frontless skirt, with black snowflakes decorating the shoulder, elbow, and knee pads. A belt at her waist held icy daggers, some icy shurikens, a dozen homemade fireworks, then what appeared to be silver cylindrical sword/dagger hilts with no blades, silver and teal blasters, and her Sonic Screwdriver. The rest of us had to work hard to make ours. My brothers and the other Marauders had similar armor, so I guess they worked together. We entered the Spirit Plane.

 _'I stood in the woods. Jenna was at my side. We followed the deer through the woods, onto a bridge. We fought off some Foot Bots, then followed the deer spirit up the mountain._

 _"Something doesn't feel right." Jenna muttered. We turned around, and there was Shredder._

 _"No way." I gasped. Shredder slowly marched up to us. Jenna clutched her left side, her faulty heart. It was his fault. I lunged and attacked. Shredder immediately went for my weaker leg. He kicked it out, causing me to yell and fall. Shredder raised his gauntlet to finish me off._

 _"Leo!" Jenna shouted. An icy blade blocked his gauntlet. "I'm never letting you hurt me or my friends ever again!" Gale-force winds slammed Shredder into the side of the mountain. Jenna stood over me, one arm outward, hand raised towards the Shredder. I noticed that her teeth were bared, and that she had wolf fangs, which slowly went back to normal. Her eyes, which had been glowing red, went back to normal as well. "Well, that felt good." I stood up while Shredder was still dazed._

 _"How did you do that?" I asked. Jenna raised an eyebrow._

 _"You are seriously asking? I'm me. Ello, sweetie. I'm Heaven Song. Have we met before?" I just sighed in disappointment and disapproval._

 _"Heaven Song, eh?" A voice asked. A giant Shredder towered over the mountain. "My ally spoke of you..." Jenna paled slightly, and I wondered who this ally was._

 _"Don't tell me... You've read the legend of how Pangea broke apart?" Jenna tried to replace her fear with humor._

 _"Wait, what?" I asked._

 _"I'm sorry, okay? I was only two-hundred and twenty! I didn't know the big red threatening button in the TARDIS that said ' **Heaven, do not touch this EVER!** ' would shoot an atomic missile at the Earth! Sue me!"_

 _"You didn't." I gaped._

 _"I did." Jenna said proudly. I raised an eyebrow. A giant gauntlet blade slammed into the ground, barely missing us. "What did Master Splinter say?... Act my age? ... But I'm... Oh." Jenna smirked. "The others were around. By ' **act my age** ', he meant for me to do what I do best."_

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"Be a Gallifreyan!" Jenna called out. "Woo-hoo!" Jenna whipped out her silver and teal Sonic Screwdriver. She aimed it at Shredder, and his blades retracted, knocking him back. "I'll hold him off as long as I can. But Leo... You'll have to finish him off." I gaped at her._

 _"Why?!" I asked. "This leg! I can't do anything! I'm too... Weak." Shredder stabbed down, nearly crushing Jenna._

 _"It's all in your head!" Jenna called. "Like fear... Like this STUPID heart problem!" An icy aura blazed around Jenna. It arced up and hit Shredder in the face. There was no way that she could do that if her heart had stopped. Maybe my leg injury was really in my head._

 _"It's not real." I murmured. Suddenly... All of the pain went away! "Jenna! You were actually right! It wasn't real!"_

 _"Great! Ow! Now can you shoot this guy in the eye?! Ow! Or something?!" Shredder was crushing Jenna in his fist. "I'm a few seconds away from regenerating! I can't breathe! I can't..." Jenna then slumped over, unconscious from lack of air. That did it. I yelled in rage and charged, dodging Shredder's blades and speedily climbing up the mountain. Shredder dropped Jenna, and she landed on a ledge below. I paled, seeing her lifeless form._

 _"It's time to finish this." Shredder boomed, glaring. "When you are gone, I will take the child to her owner, and this world will burn!"_

 _"You're right! I'm finishing this!" I fired an arrow. It pierced Shredder in the eye, and he exploded into cobalt blue smoke. I slid down to the ledge where Jenna laid. She didn't appear to be breathing. I shook her shoulder. "Come on. Wake up Jenna." No response... A tear stained my mask. "You were right. The pain was all in my head. You were usually right about things like that. And your references weren't really as annoying as I always made them out to be. They were actually funny. You were actually funny, and smart, and beautiful, and a good friend, and-"_

 _"Totally awesome." I could almost hear Jenna's voice saying, coughing slightly. "You know something?"_

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time." I looked up to see Jenna kneeling next to me, smiling. "I always defy death, sweetie. Deal with it." I hugged her tightly, and Jenna laughed at my expression, then hugged back. "You're never gonna lose me, love." We found our way through the Spirit Plane and found the others. Then, we left that world...'_

We triumphantly made our way back to the farmhouse, banners with our names scrolled in Japanese risen high over our heads, shocking the others with our solemn seriousness. Mine said レオナルド. Jenna's said ジェンナ. Raph's said ラファエル. Scarlett's said スカーレット. Donnie's said ドナテッロ. Lexi's said アレクシス. Mikey's said ミケランジェロ. Chelsea's said チェルシー. We came back and gave our final opinion.

"We're going back to New York." I stated. And all went silent.


	94. Me (Chelsea)

"So... We're going back?" I asked. Leo nodded.

"One week. We have one week to prepare, and... And say goodbye." He stuttered. But the ultimatum still stood. We were going back to the city. I looked at Mikey. He had changed since our trip to the Spirit Plane. He was focused and mature... He wasn't really him anymore. I, however, was still out of focus and immature. Basically... Me. But Mikey... Wasn't Mikey. But I was gonna fix that. I knew the other Marauders felt and were planning the same. We changed out of our armor and went to find them. They were all gathered out front, still wearing their armor, doing nothing but talking battle strategy. Jenna marched right up to Leo, and jabbed him right in the shoulder.

"Tag. You're it." No response. Jenna crossed her arms and smirked. "Oh, I see. You know you can't catch me, so you're not even gonna try."

"What?!" Leo asked. "I could catch you any day!"

"No, you can't." Jenna scoffed. "Certainly not in that getup." Leo ripped off his armor and began chasing Jenna around the lawn, while Jenna laughed and cussed in various languages like in the good old days. She'd changed since her coma... Scarlett marched up to Raph and looked him in the eyes.

"Casey said you looked like a dweeb." She stated.

"WHAT?!" Raph asked. He ripped off his armor and ran to the farmhouse.

"Sacrifices must be made." Scarlett smirked as the sounds of punching and Casey yelling in pain were heard. Lexi walked up to Donnie and crossed her arms. She just looked at him expectantly, and Donnie pulled off his armor and threw down his weapons, smiling.

"That's more like it." She grinned. I walked up to Mikey, who looked down at me without much emotion.

"Wanna go watch _Doctor Who_ with Ice Cream Kitty?" I asked. Mikey pulled off his armor and grinned.

"You know it!" We walked to the farmhouse, leaving Jenna and Leo running around on the lawn, Jenna cussing in German and referencing, Leo smiling and trying to catch her. All was well.


	95. The Calvary (April)

We had six days to pack up. We didn't really bring anything from the city to the farmhouse, so we spent most of the time with each other. Jenna was messing around with her wristwatch constantly. I didn't know what she was doing, but the smirk on her face told me it was no good. One night, as I passed her room, I heard her talking.

"Arctic Marauder to Fez Guy, come in Fez Guy. Over."

" _Fez Guy here, reading you loud and clear._ " I came in to see Jenna talking into her watch, which glowed blue, and a hologram of the Eleventh Doctor rose a few inches above its face. " _I see you fixed your wrist communicator._ "

"Of course, Dad... I always finish what I start." Jenna sighed. "Dad, I know this isn't like me, but... I need your help. We're going back to New York five days from now. I'm scared for my friends. I may have eight lives left, but... They all only have one." The Doctor nodded in understanding.

" _Should I call in the calvary?_ " He asked with a smirk. Jenna grinned.

"It ain't a war without my mom and dad."

" _I'll also call on the Paternoster Gang of Investigators._ "

"You realize Vastra hates me, right?"

" _I'll tell her not to attack you again. She realizes that it's you, now, and that you were always her favorite niece._ "

"And Strax is... Well... Strax."

" _Do not worry, I've given him lessons in human and Gallifreyan anatomy. Plus, he's always been a fan of your love of a good fight, love. Besides... Jenny misses you._ " Jenna gasped.

"Jenny's coming?!"

" _Of course!_ " A teenaged girl appeared on the camera. She and Jenna squealed, bouncing. " _I can't wait to see you, and to meet this **Leo** guy!_ "

"You'll love him, Jenny... Okay, Dad, bring them, but one issue. The other Marauders can't see the Paternosters, or they'll know who I am."

" _We'll figure it out. Goodnight, Jenna._ "

"Goodnight, Dad. Goodnight, Jenny." The transmission cut off, and I left the room silently. I felt a little better about returning to New York now. We had the calvary coming.

 _ **So, Jenna has summoned her family and friends to come and help fight off the Kraang. What will everyone's impressions of Jenny be? Will there be unexpected consequences? ANYONE ELSE SEE AND FREAK OUT AT THE END OF THE LATEST** TMNT **EPISODE?!**_

 _ **Jenna:** *hugging knees and rocking back and forth in a dark corner, not blinking* Fixed point... Fixed point..._

 _ **Scarlett** : She's been like this for two weeks._

 _ **Lexi** : Damn timelines. We got the episode two weeks ago, and Jenna sensed several fixed points. She's been traumatized and panicked ever since. _

_**Chelsea** : She's gone mad. It's honestly scary._

 _ **Jenna** : *laughs hysterically, looking deranged* I'm Heaven Amelia Song! I can save the world! I can save Splinter! That robot scientist did not have my dad's voice! It's all alright! I'm cool, I'm calm, I'm cool, I'm calm..._

 _ **Scarlett** : Who in Hell is Heaven Song?_

 _ **Lexi** : No clue._

 _ **I hope you enjoyed! Please read, review, etc!**_


	96. Jenny, the Potato, & the Lizard (Lexi)

It was time to go back. We piled into the Party Wagon, put the Hot Rod on a trailer, said farewell to Dr Cluckingsworth and the farmhouse, then hit the road, listening to ' _Welcome to New York_ '. Jenna kept checking her phone, brow furrowed and face grim... Then, she grinned evilly. Oh no. Leo took a peek at her phone, and his eyes widened.

"You didn't." He whispered.

"I did." Jenna answered with a smirk. She looked up at us. "Hey... Remember when my parents somehow found us? I called them up, and they've decided to come back and help us! And they're bringing my little sister, too!" I smirked, ready for Scar and Chels to flip.

"You have a little sister?!" Chelsea asked. "Why haven't we ever seen her?"

"She got into some fancy British boarding school, and I haven't seen her for a few years."

"What's her name?"

"Jennifer, but she likes Jenny."

"Wait... Your parents both gave you ' _Jen_ ' names?" Scarlett asked.

"They think it's good luck. It means ' _paradise_ ' or ' _Heaven_ ' in German." Jenna stated. I saw familiar maniacal gleam in her eyes.

"Okay. Are they fighters?" I asked, not wanting to seem suspicious.

"They can fight. Jenny once spent a year at an army boot camp for REALLY troubled youth. She's good with acrobatics and can fire a gun. My mom can fire a gun and strategize. My dad is a crazy kamikaze moron who can strategize brilliantly and run into a battle, guns blazing... But he doesn't kill. He'll do anything but kill." Jenna looked like she was reminiscing.

"Wow. Jenny sounds cool." Chelsea admitted hesitantly. "A camp for really troubled youth? Dang." I kinda respected Jenny as well, 'cuz I knew her.

"They'll meet us in the city. You'll have to excuse them, my aunts, and my uncle. They just came from _Whovian Con_ in New Jersey, and they're wearing REALLY good costumes."

"Okay." Casey sighed. "We're at the city." I looked out to see a wall guarded by military guys. The other Marauders and I had watched this episode, thanking God that we had saved Splinter, and I knew what came next.

"Casey, they're being controlled by the Kraang. Ram dat gate!" Chelsea called. "I command you!" Casey obliged, and we entered the city. Jenna hopped out a few blocks in.

"I'm going to find my family. Meet us at the lair." She said. We nodded, and Jenna vanished into the night. After fighting Kraang and a tiny Shredder, we made it to the lair. It was still full of Kraang droid remains, and in ruins. We hid in Splinter's room to wait for Jenna. A while later, a man and a woman poked their heads into the room. It was Jenna's parents!

"Where's Jenna?" The Doctor asked.

"She went looking for you!" Leo exclaimed, and River scowled.

"We told her to stay with you, and we'd find you using the coordinates she sent." She stated. Leo sighed in disappointment and disapproval.

"You do realize that this is Jenna, right?" He asked.

"Right!" A British-accented voice called. A teen girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail came into the room, smiling. She wore a forrest-green t-shirt, camouflage pants, and green combat boots, with a gun hanging from a shoulder strap, and two pistols at her belt. Good old Jenny. "Hi! I'm Jenny Smith! I'm Jenna's sister!" Casey's jaw dropped in wonder at the soldier. April had to push it back into place. "I'm sure you've heard all about me."

"Actually." Scarlett began. "We didn't know you existed until about two hours ago, kiddo."

"Well, I've heard all about you guys. Jenna always answers her texts." Jenny smiled, holding up her iPhone. It had a case just like Jenna's, except that her's was green instead of teal. "Let's see if I can tell who's who from her text descriptions." Jenny pointed at Scarlett. "' _Dark hair, blue eyes, scowl, always looks ready to kill me._ ' You're Scarlett, or Dawn." She pointed at me. "' _Blonde hair, brown eyes, inert calm, kinda reminds me of a hippie._ ' Lexi, or Tails, isn't it?" I winked, and she realized that I never lost my memory. After a moment of shock, she pointed at Chelsea, who crossed her arms. "' _Brown and blonde hair, grey eyes, really really short._ ' You're Chelsea, or Little Red!"

"I'm gonna kill her." Chelsea laughed, trying to remain calm. "Seriously."

"Okay... ' _Red mask, neon green eyes, scowl, tries to hide how much he likes Scarlett, has threatened my life multiple times._ ' You're Raph."

"Yep." Raph said. "And Jenna is going to die.

"Yeah... I hear that a lot." Jenny admitted, grinning. "' _Purple mask, brown eyes, gap in teeth, gets easily embarrassed, not to be trusted with tech._ ' I'm guessing that you're Donnie."

"Yeah." Donnie smiled, blushing in embarrassment.

"' _Orange mask, freckles, extremely hyper, not to be given coffee EVER_.' You're definitely Mikey."

"Yep. The one and only." Mikey grinned, proud of himself.

" _'A ginger, blue eyes, lots of yellow clothing, second guesses herself and others, psychic psycho._ ' Yep, you're April."

"Jenna is so dead." April growled.

"Get in line." Raph commented.

"' _Hoodie, mask, missing teeth, hockey gear, talks to himself in the third person, most likely mentally unstable._ ' You're Casey."

"In person." Casey smirked.

"' _Black and blonde hair, red and black eyeliner, kunoichi armor, wicked ninja skills, makes you fear for your life._ ' You're Karai, or Miwa."

"Yeah. Jenna was smart in not making my description insulting. The rest of these guys that Whovian can beat easily. Me... Not so much."

"Don't lie. Jenna sent me a video of you guys training." Jenny teased. "Okay... ' _Ninja rat master, red robes, kind, don't mess with his family. He will find you._ ' You're Master Splinter." Jenny bowed in respect. Master Splinter nodded in approval. "Let's see... ' _Red hair, middle aged, awesome rapper.'_ You're Mr O'Neil, right?"

"Yes." Mr O'Neil answered. Jenny smiled, then turned to Leo.

"' _Blue mask, blue eyes, great leader, finds a way to never think about himself as much as he thinks about others, brave, big heart, can't take a hint to save his life. Has strange vendetta with the toaster. Mess with him, Jenny, and I will dye your hair pink._ ' I'm thinking that you're Leo." Leo was blushing like crazy at Jenna's description, but nodded.

"She really mentioned the toaster thing?" Leo asked. Jenny nodded, smirking at him like Jenna.

"Well then, I've got one thing to ask..." Jenny's blue eyes narrowed. "Where is my sister?"


	97. Oh Crap, Strax is Babysitting (Jenna)

"Oh crap, oh crap! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" I yelled as I was chased by a mixture of Kraang droids, Foot Bots, Shredder's henchmen, and Kraang-a-tized people and animals. There was no way that I could fight all of them off! And I couldn't hurt the people! So I just screamed and ran. Then I made the mistake of running down an alley with a dead end. I was stuck. I could fly, or earth bend, or... I was quickly running out of time. The mob was advancing down the alleyway.

"You're luck has run out." Xever smirked, and I smirked back.

"I don't know, I'm quite lucky." I commented, flipping him off.

"How did you survive?" Bradford asked, growling like he was still a mutant.

"Like I said, I'm quite lucky." I answered. I was really hoping that someone was coming to help me. I was deploying one of my greatest skills, stalling. "Did I mention that I called in the calvary? The most powerful people I know have come to free New York City. I'm not sure that that is a safe place to stand."

"Kraang has confirmation that the ones known as the Turtles and their allies are deceased. The one known as Jenna is alone." A Kraang droned. Oh, you foolish fool!

"I don't mean them." I stated.

"Then, who?" Tigerclaw asked. I sighed, disappointed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a teenaged girl with crazy powers and an inability to die. Who could be more powerful than me?" A wheezing and groaning sound filled the air. I smirked at the confusion on the enemy's faces. The TARDIS materialized behind me, and I laughed out loud. "My parents." My dad popped out of the TARDIS, his head adorned with a fez, his collar closed with a red bow tie. My mom came out wearing the same outfit she wore during the Pandorica incident. "Took you long enough!"

"We had to sneak away for your friends and hop aboard the TARDIS." Dad complained, as if it were difficult.

"Who did you leave babysitting?"

"Strax." Mom smirked. I laughed.

"You're kidding." No response. "You are kidding, right?"

 _'"You look like a potato." Scarlett commented, looking at Strax. "A really, really angry potato." Strax gripped his gun, gritting his teeth._

 _"Remember the program, Strax." Aunt Jenny Flint tried. "Humans are friends, not target practice. Calming breaths." Strax nodded, trying to calm himself._

 _"You sir, are an ugly little bitch." Chelsea examined him. "I can't tell what's makeup and what's you." Strax's glare could burn the Nightmare Child's soul._

 _"Calm, Strax." Vastra pleaded. "They are ignorant apes. Remember, you're better than them." Strax's hands shook as he resisted pulling the trigger._

 _"Stop insulting the potato!" Casey exclaimed, then paled. Strax had turned a violent shade of red, and he aimed his gun, rage in his eyes._

 _"Uncle Strax, please!" Jenny shouted. "They're just stupid, misunderstood mortals! They don't understand that they are literally digging their own graves!" Strax saw Chelsea stick her tongue out and exploded..._

 _"DIE, HUMANS!"'_

"Kraang! Open fire on the ones known as the Gallifreyans!"

"Great! Now they know what I am." I groaned. "Fantastic!"


	98. Dad! (Donnie)

We hid in Antonio's Pizzeria, waiting for Jenna and her parents. Suddenly, I heard the revving of a motorcycle engine. A biker with a leather jacket and sunglasses came into the pizzeria, and Scarlett stood up.

"Dad?!" She asked.

"Dad?!" Everyone else asked her, shocked that yet another person's parent had shown up.

"Hello, punks. What took you so long to come save my city?" The man asked with a low growl. I had never seemed Scarlett look so timid.

"Dad... It's a long story." Scarlett sighed, looking down at the floor. "How did you find us?"

"Do you really think I can't find my daughter in a war zone?" The man asked. "The Big Guy upstairs and the rest have been waiting for you to return, Scarlett. The Camp... Was taken."

"No." Scarlett gasped.

"Those aliens came... Your friends put up a fight... But that glowing stuff did something to them. A few escaped, but the Kraang tracked them down. You are officially the last of them." Scarlett looked horrified. Then, that horror turned to fury. A red light seemed to radiate from her. "It's time you told these friends of yours who you are and stopped holding back... I gave you your gifts for a reason, Scarlett. I foresaw many fights in your life and knew you'd need help... The same goes for you two." The man pointed at Chelsea and Lexi with accusation. "Blondie, your family and the initiates escaped. They want you to know they're okay." Lexi exhaled in relief, then raised an eyebrow. "Brunette, your family is talking to the Ministry. They may send backup... And let you come home."

"My home is with my friends." Chelsea snarled. "My family abandoned me when I needed them most. I don't need their help. I don't want their help... Also... What the Hell?!" Chelsea looked livid. "You been stalking me, homie?! You know where I'm from?! How do you know about my family issues?!"

"I said your family, not your parents, punkass."

"My siblings? My cousins?"

"And your aunts and uncles." Chelsea smiled softly.

"Thank you, Mr..."

"Ares. My name is Ares." The man smirked, and I recognized that name. My eyes widened. "Now, I have to head back. The Big Guy, your grandfather, is still ticked that they got the Graces. Your great uncles and aunts are getting their pissed-off on. I know that Water-Boy is raising up an army to avenge Jackson. And Coffin-Breath is raising an army too for DiAngelo, and talking to Einstein about some sort of retro-mutagen. I hear that my sisters and brother are preparing to do anything to help out... But it'll take a while. I believe that you, Scarlett, can save this city without the Camp or us upstairs. Clarisse would be proud of the woman you've become... I just wish that Einstein would hurry up and make retro-mutagen..."

"Donnie already invented it." Lexi smiled, then covered her mouth. Ares looked at me, regarding me with flaming eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Do you have any?" He asked quietly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... Just give it too me." Ares ordered, trying not to get angry. I handed him my last vial. He held it in his massive hand, and nodded curtly in my direction. "I'm going to take this upstairs. Maybe we can replicate it and cure the camp. Reinforcements could arrive in about a month."

"Do it." Scarlett stated. "And yell at Clarisse for me when she's normal!" Ares smiled, and the red glow around Scarlett brightened. I still was the only one who noticed the strange light.

"I'll help as much as I can. But don't hold back." Ares smirked at all the rest of us. "Did it ever occur to you that Scarlett was going extremely easy on you?" Ares went to leave, but Raph asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Empire State Building." Ares stated. "Six-hundredth floor." And then, with a roar of a motorcycle engine, he was gone.

"What was all of that about?" Raph asked. I gazed at the three Marauders in our presence. "There's no six hundredth floor on the Empire State Building!"

"I'm not telling you who I am." Scarlett began. The other two nodded. "But know this, I'm not holding back anymore." The red glow faded away, and Scarlett twirled her sais, sheathing them at her belt. "And my backup beats any of these losers." I had forgotten about Jenna's aunts, uncle, and sister. They stood behind me, dumbfounded at Scarlett's words. Then, ' _Uncle Sonty_ ' completely lost it.

"You believe that your ' _camp_ ' can fight aliens better than us? One day, I hope to face you in battle, and destroy you for the glory of the Sontaran Empire!"

"Nice _Strax_ impersonation!" Chelsea laughed. "Your costume is amazing!" ' _Aunt Tilly_ ' rolled her eyes. ' _Aunt Flint_ ' just closed her eyes, trying to forget where she was. Jenny scoffed.

"Bitch, you don't even know who you're dealing with." She smirked. "This is way beyond anything or anyone you've ever fought in your short human life."

"Try me." Scarlett challenged. Suddenly, the door burst open. Jenna and her parents ran in and slammed the door, Jenna laughing like a madman.

"What did I miss?"

 _ **Whoot! Here, we get a little insight on Scarlett's relationship with Ares. A bit tense, huh? We also see Lexi's relief at the safety of his family, and Chelsea's pent-up rage towards her parents. I thought this would be a fairly important chapter to write so... Yeah. I own nothing besides my OCs... And now I have to go end another one of their riots against me.**_

 _ **Jenna:** One, two, three, four! OC's lives are meant for more!_

 _ **Scarlett:** Five, six, seven, eight! At least the story's going great!_

 _ **Lexi:** Eight, seven, six, five! And we are all still alive!_

 _ **Chelsea:** Four, three, two, one! Screw this, bitches! **I am done! *throws down sign and walks into the nearest IHOP***_

 _ **See what I have to deal with..?**_


	99. Pushed to a Snap (Raph)

We prepared to go out into the city to find supplies and spy on the Foot and the Kraang, wanting to leave our human allies, Splinter, and Jenna behind.

"Why do I have to stay?!" Jenna asked angrily.

"This is also an exercise mission. How can we get back into fighting shape with you bailing us out with your powers whenever we run into trouble?" Donnie asked.

"I'll wear gloves." Jenna insisted.

"Gloves will make it harder for you to hold on to things, and you can take them off." Leo replied. Jenna and him locked eyes, both glaring and not blinking. The tension was real.

"Master Splinter?" Jenna asked. "Block my powers."

"Are you quite sure, Jenna?" Splinter asked, tense. "What if you run into trouble? Will your heart be okay?" That just made the teenaged Time Lady even angrier.

"I need to prove to these guys that powers aren't everything." Jenna sighed. "They apparently don't trust me as much as I thought they did." Jenna shot Leo a sad and angry glare. River and the Doctor nodded in approval.

"Ouch." Mikey commented. Master Splinter pinched Jenna's let shoulder. Jenna immediately collapsed on the ground, on her hands and knees, gasping for breath. Leo tried to help her up, but she shot another glare at him.

"I don't... Need your... Charity." Jenna shakily stood up, walked a few steps, and looked all of us in the eyes. I saw both smugness and a bit of weariness. But Jenna's eyes hardened as she spoke. "So... Are we going out or not?" I had to admit, she was committed.

"Come on." Leo sighed. We went out and ran across the rooftops, taking pictures of Foot and Kraang, plus the mutated people. I wondered who among them was Casey's family. That was the Marauders' biggest regret. Saving everyone's family but his. Leo was trying to get Jenna talk to him, but she wouldn't even look at him. It was an hour later, and we watched as legions of Kraang patrolled the streets. Then, a whistling sound caught my ears. Leo barely pulled Jenna out of the way as a tranquilizer dart imbedded the brick... Right where her neck had just been positioned.

"I remember now! Steranko and Zeck were after Karai!" Jenna shouted, pointing at a rooftop above us. Sure enough, there was Steranko and Zeck.

"Then why are they shooting at you?!" Leo asked. Jenna frowned.

"No clue!" Jenna exclaimed. A slight fear came into her eyes as she examined the dart. "Aw, Hell."

"Because Shredder is not after fake daughter anymore!" Steranko called, being ever so helpful. "He wants to take out 'the Protector of the Turtles'."

"Oh crap." Jenna moaned. "This is not gonna be fun."

"Just use your powers! Take 'em out!" Mikey exclaimed.

"You idiot! She doesn't have them!" I shouted. Big mistake.

"Ooh! Little Miss Goody-Good is powerless?!" Zeck asked. Jenna glared at me. "This will be way easier than we thought! You're our ticket out of this messed-up city!"

"Sorry, but this ticket isn't for sale!" Leo shouted. Jenna sighed in disappointment and disapproval, but I saw a tiny smile on her face.

"I've still got a few party tricks up my sleeve." Jenna smirked. With a flick of her hand, Steranko's gun blew up. We ran, and Leo turned to Jenna.

"You still have your powers?!"

"Nope!"

"Then how'd you do that?!"

"I'm a Jedi!"

"No, really?!"

"I will take my secrets to my grave on Trenzalore!"

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing..."

"You two sound like an old married couple!" I shouted. "Just keep running!"

"So... Shredder is after Jenna?" Mikey asked. That was one of the many questions each of us had.

"It's because she's the only one who can easily defeat him!" Donnie shouted. "We have to get her back to Splinter! Without her powers, Shredder will never have a better time to take her down!" Jenna frowned again. Was that not it? Why was Shredder hunting the Time Lady?

"This is all our fault." Leo sighed. "We should've just let you come!"

"I'm not a little girl, Leo! I never had a childhood! And ten years of hiding my powers gave me plenty of time to learn self defense! And that's just been the last ten years! For the first sixteen years of my life, I had no clue! I was so scared of using them that I didn't, and forgot!" Jenna confessed for the first time.

"You forgot that you have all of the powers in the universe?!" Donnie asked. Jenna shrugged.

"I was five! Literally! I was for-real five years old!" Jenna exclaimed. "You try growing up the way I did! Compared to life of Coruscant, Splinter is a breeze!"

"Why do I recognize that name?" Mikey asked. We all recognized that name... No freaking way.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Jenna shouted. We kept running, until Leo realized that Jenna had fallen behind. "You... Forget... That high endurance... Happens to be... One of my amazing Gallifreyan powers."

"Wait a second... All of your crazy powers are blocked?" I asked. Jenna nodded. "You are an idiot."

"You're not the brightest bulb, either, Raphael." Donnie commented.

"Don't you get it? What about her regenerations?" I asked.

"Oh." Jenna realized. "That's right. All of my powers. If I die... I die."

"We have to get you to Splinter." Leo stated sternly. "Come on." Leo grabbed her hand, but Jenna pulled away.

"No." She growled. Leo looked at Jenna in confusion.

"What do you mean? We have to get out of her, Jenna! Before Shredder's goons come after you!"

"No, Leo! I'm tired of you treating me like a helpless little girl you have to protect! I'm perfectly capable of keeping myself safe! I spent most of my life on my own! I wasn't raised by my parents, I fought without them in the Time War, I was left behind, and I've had to learn how to survive. I know you care about me and want me to be safe, but... You have to let me take care of myself." Jenna was shaking slightly. "I'm used to it." Jenna began walking away, and then I heard a familiar hoot, and the whistling. A tranquilizer dart caught Jenna in the neck. She pulled it out and stared at it for a second before collapsing. Zeck laughed as he slid down on those glowing wires of his. We got ready to defend, but Jenna stood up. "One tranquilizer, two hearts... You fail at kidnapping."

"Really?! Even without powers, you can do that?!" Zeck asked, shocked. "What is this life?!"

"The life of a GALLIFREYAN!" Jenna shouted, then fell over again. "You guys take care of him, I'm gonna lie down now." We began fighting Zeck, and meanwhile, Steranko came and grabbed Jenna. "Get away from me, or I'll poke your good eye out with a sharpened spoon."

"Little girl, your life will soon come to an end." Steranko scowled. "Our business partner has placed a high price on your head, child."

"I don't think so." Jenna giggled woozily, from the tranquilizer. "I've got eight of those left! And each one lasts at least fourteen hours! It'll take Shredder over three and a half days to come even close to killing me, sweetheart!"

"What are you?" Steranko asked. Jenna slowly frowned, and I got the feeling that the business partner wasn't Shredder. Who else could it be?

"Shhhhh... It's a secret." Jenna smiled woozily. "I'm from another planet, it's called Gallifrey. But I like it here better!"

"That's enough out of you." Steranko gave Jenna another tranquilizer dart, and he carried Jenna away. Zeck too vanished into thin air.

"No!" Leo yelled, though it was absolutely no good. "Jenna... Jenny and River are going to kill us." Fifteen minutes later...

"WHAT?!"

 _ **Duh-duh-duh! Who is the business partner? Why would the Shredder and him/her want Jenna? What could possibly make this situation any worse?! I have no clue... Please read, review, etc!**_


	100. It Can't Be (Jenna)

Molto Bene! You've made it to chapter one hundred! I'm so proud of you guys! We need a gold star, right on the fridge, that says _**'I Didn't Stop Reading that Crazy Fanfiction when My Psychiotrist Told Me To.'**_ Thanks, guys! Anyway, back to the story. I'm being held captive, remember? I woke up in the same cell that held Karai while Shredder held her captive. I was back in my right mind, and sighed in disappointment and disapproval of myself and my actions while drugged. Eventually, ol' Shreddy came a'calling.

"Sup, Shred-Head? How's life?"

"So, you've lost your powers."

"Nope. They're just not available at the moment. Give me about... Let's say... About an hour."

"You will not be alive that long."

"Nah. I'll be alive for at least three more days." I smirked, bluffing. "Plenty of time to get my totally awesome powers back and bust out of this dungeon."

"Why do you protect those outcasts?"

"Let's just say... My upbringing was not optimal. But they have something I never had the opportunity to have. A family. I say that my parents and my sister are family, but we've never been allowed to have one. I'm not going to let the last of the Hamato Clan go through the same thing I did."

"You speak with much confidence, yet foolishness."

"It's a gift."

"I will enjoy killing you, all eight times."

"What do you plan on? The most cliché ways to kill a protagonist? Lava, torture, fight, chop my head off, rip me limb from limb?"

"You have a twisted mind."

"In another life, we could have been friends... Wait a second... Kill me seven times... Oh no." There was one person in existence that could find a way to quickly kill me or get rid of me...

"Stockman... Prepare to introduce this girl to her master." Shredder stated. Yay! Cliché villain that will somehow make me wanna kill my friends to complicate the plot! Are your having a good time, _CinemaSins_? Wait... My master? No...

" _Yes, Master._ " I heard Stockman say over the com.

"NO!" I screamed. "YOU CAN'T BRING HER HERE! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T GO BACK! I WON'T!"

"It's not like she tortured you." Shredder commented. He didn't know...

"SHE EXPERIMENTED ON MY MOM! SHE KIDNAPPED ME! I CAN'T GO BACK! NEVER AGAIN!"

"What could she have done to you to make you so scared?" Shredder asked, looking human for once. I was having a total breakdown.

"I WON'T GO BACK! I ESCAPED! I'LL BE PUNISHED! SHE WON'T FORGIVE ME THIS TIME! SHE'LL ACTIVATE THE CHIP! EARTH WILL BE DOOMED! THE GALAXY! THE UNIVERSE! ALL WILL BE DESTROYED! ALL BECAUSE OF ME!"

"What do you mean?" Shredder asked. I was pacing and hyperventilating.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." I muttered. "No more cells, no more cages, no more mutagen, no more blood, no more burns, no more experiments, no more pain... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Stockman, she's completely lost her senses." Shredder stated. "Whatever our ally did to her... I would not wish upon even Hamato Yoshi." Shredder walked away, and I just sat back down in my cell. I couldn't go back... I needed help... I picked up my phone and called Leo, but he didn't answer, so I left a voice mail.

"You better hurry, Leo-nerd-o. If I die, I will haunt you. You will be on your death bed, staring up at the ceiling, and I will poke my transparent ghost head out of the wall, shouting references only you can hear. Then, you will have a heart-attack, and I will laugh at you all the way to the Afterlife. I don't know what ol' Shreddy and the Kraang are up to, but it's not good. HURRY!" I curled up in my cell and cried. "Madame Kavarian can't be here... She just can't be... I won't go back..." I waited for over an hour... No help came... I began focusing and raised my hand... A key flew off a table.


	101. Impressed? (April)

" _ **You better hurry, Leo-nerd-o. If I die, I will haunt you. You will be on your death bed, staring up at the ceiling, and I will poke my transparent ghost head out of the wall, shouting references only you can hear. Then, you will have a heart-attack, and I will laugh at you all the way to the Afterlife. I don't know what ol' Shreddy and the Kraang are up to, but it's not good. HURRY!**_ " The voice mail played. We didn't know whether to scream or laugh at Jenna's message.

"Well... At least she's alive." I commented. I looked up to see concern on Jenna's parents' faces. The Marauders were sleeping in the back, so it was safe for them to talk normally. "What is it?"

"The Kraang." The Doctor snarled. "Those monsters have my daughter, again? Now, this is personal."

"Again?" Leo asked. River turned and looked at us.

"When Jenna was born, she too was kidnapped by the Silence. But they knew the method they used on me was worthless. So they found a new method, by allying themselves with the Kraang. The Kraang experimented on her, injecting mutagen filled with various elements and animal DNA into her blood. But first... They implanted a computer and microchip into her brain, a defense system that would automatically trigger her powers if she were in danger or if Madame Kavarian spoke a keyword, making her lash out uncontrollably, with blazing red eyes. All of that time, Jenna aged into a three year-old, and her mind grew beyond the knowledge of the Kraang, using the computer in her head. She became a super-genius... A DOCTOR-genius."

"Jenna? A genius?" Donnie scoffed. Oh no, here comes a crazy explanation. I still wasn't over the fact that we were actually cousins.

"Yes. She has knowledge beyond any creature in the world. Albert Einstein called her a genius, and wore a DUNCE cap whenever in her presence. Jenna inspired most of his theories." The Doctor grinned sentimentally. Donnie looked completely horrified.

"But she's an idiot!" I played a VoiceMemo of Jenna's.

" _ **I MAY BE AN IDIOT, BUT I AM NOT DUMB!**_ "

"Carrying on... Jenna built her own Sonic Screwdriver from salvaged parts, the same screwdriver she has today. At age four, she broke out of the Kraang facility, signaled us, and was rescued. For the sake of her sanity, I blanked her mind of the incident, replacing it with memories of her growing up with us. Jenna's power only grew, stronger than the elements, until her powers came to be too much. They gained the ability to control her instead of her controlling them. Anger was the key to her destruction."

"So... Shredder plans to activate the device in her brain so that she attacks us?" I asked, getting a bit freaked out. The Doctor and his companions nodded.

"If he succeeds, there will be no force on Earth that can stop her. The only thing is, only one person in the whole universe can activate it, and it's not like he'd know how to contact her... The Kraang. They can find her... Fantastic."

"Who can activate the device?" Raph asked, crossing his arms. "We'll beat her down before she can find Jenna."

"You cannot beat her." River sighed. "No one can beat her. Not even me... Or Jenna. If you confronted her, she would use you to get to Jenna. One thing I've learned about my daughter is that she will protect her friends and family... No matter the cost... You look very familiar." River was looking at me.

"I'm April. April O'Neil." The Doctor and River stared at me.

"April?" River choked. I nodded. River suddenly crushed me in a hug, tears streaming down her face. "You're alive. I can't believe it... My April... My little goddaughter." I looked up at the crying and smiling Time Lady. "I'm your cousin and your godmother, sweetheart. My aunt's daughter..."

"Melody?!" Dad asked. "I can't believe it's you!"

"It's a good thing that I escaped myself, fat lot of good all of you are." We spun around to see Jenna leaning against a doorpost, fine. "What's the good of having you all around if you're not standing around looking impressed?" We just stared. "Oh, and Daddy... The chips do more than control me, Time Lord. They save my memories." The Doctor paled.

"You mean-"

"I've never forgotten, and I never will."


	102. Still Reading This! Yay! (Chelsea)

Yay! Still alive! Victory screech! I know, I know... You're surprised that we are still alive. I totally thought Jenna was gonna die in that three-month coma. We all did. And I thought we'd die several times before and after that. I guess we just defy death. You'd all miss us too much, anyway. Okay, so we decided to look for the mutated humans. Mikey, Leo, Jenna, and I would check Coney Island and the surrounding areas. The rest would spread out in teams of three to scan the city. All seemed well until we got a call from Scarlett.

" _It's Steranko! He's been mutated into some ugly-ass rhino-thing! Raph's really hurt! You've gotta-_ " Then there was lots of screaming, and the call was hastily cut short.

"It's Zek and Steranko!" I exclaimed, fearing for Scarlett and the others. "They're going after the others." It was nighttime, and Coney Island was looking really creepy. Then, Steranko and Zek showed up. They told us to surrender, or they'd kill our friends, who they captured. While Mikey and I distracted them, Leo and Jenna tried to pick the lock. I saw Jenna whip something silver and teal out of her pocket and aim it at the lock. I couldn't make it out, but the door opened. I assumed it was some sort of rich-person sophisticated lock , Zek pulled out a retro-mutagen gun, threatening to spray Mikey. If he got hit, he'd turn into a normal, everyday... Turtle.

"Oh man..." Mikey moaned, trying not to panic. I stood in front of him, better me than him. Sure, I'd lose the fox and the fire, but hey. At least I'd still be able to talk and do magic. That's when Lexi went cat. She leapt up, grabbed the retro-mutagen, and ran into the Haunted House. Donnie, April, Casey, Mr O'Neil, Splinter, Karai, and Zek (Bebop) went after her. The rest of us fought Steranko (Rocksteady), as we rode on the Coney Island Comet. We beat them both, and they vanished. Then, we noticed something was off.

"Where's Karai?" Jenna asked. We searched everywhere, but to no avail. I felt flames gather on my shoulders. Someone took my friend. Someone's throat was going to be slit. Scarlett was super pissed, and she began glowing red. Not an angry-Vernon-Dursley red. A legit, lighting-up-the-docks red. We panicked, backing up. "Whoa, Scar! You've gone like radioactive and shit! How are you doing that?!"

"It's like you're powers are growing." Raph stared. "You're still mutating." I stared at my hands. Would I grow more powerful than I already was? Change?

"It was activated by anger..." Lexi muttered. "Like Jenna's red-eyes. I think this has reached a whole new level of weird." I laughed to break the tension.

"Maybe I'll turn into a giant orange Chelsea-Hulk." I joked. "Or Lexi will be able to surf on clouds." We stared off into the city, praying Karai was alright.


	103. Oncoming Doom (Leo)

"If this is a trap." I growled. "Your shell is mine, Slash." The Mighty Mutanimals began leading us to their hideout, and Jenna turned to me as we ran across the rooftops, smirking. "What?"

"You're so cute when you're mad!" Jenna laughed. "That was awesome!" I hid my blush. Jenna always had a way of lightening things up, even in an alien apocalypse war-zone. We found out the Mutanimals' benefactor was Kurtzman, and when the Kraang found us, we kept him safe and took him to hide out with the humans and Sensei. We set our plan into action, and in Dimension X, desperate times call for desperate measures...

"THIS IS WHY JENNA SHOULD NEVER DRIVE!" Donnie screamed as Jenna piloted the Turtle Blimp, rocking the eight of us back and fourth as the speed accelerated. The Mighty Mutanimals, the Paternosters, and Jenna's family were holding TCRI. Everyone else waited for us at the new lair, AKA Antonio's. If we succeeded, New York City would be back.

"Oy! I can fly a TARDIS! This is great piloting!" Jenna called, knowing that the Marauders were below and couldn't hear her.

"NOT TO NORMAL PEOPLE!" Raph screeched.

"None of us are technically normal!" Jenna exclaimed. "You try controlling one of Donnie's creations!"

"HEY!" Donnie protested to the insult. For some reason, we let Jenna drive the stealth ship as well. Those were dark and scary times. Jenna swerved as the Kraang sent some dragon-bot after us.

"Looks like the squishies got a brand new toy!" Jenna shouted. "I'VE GOT A NEW TOY, TOO, YOU PINK, SLIMY LITTLE CHICKEN-SHITS!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" I ordered, not amused. My girlfriend was both a genius and a psychopath. And with me being me, how could I not have fallen for her? Always her? Only her?

"I AM THE LAW!" Jenna crowed as we crashed through several crystal trees, not caring.

"My God... She's a madwoman... A MADWOMAN!" Chelsea squealed as the trees exploded behind us. We stole a Technodrome, filled it with retro-mutagen, and piloted it towards the people. Jenna and I fought Kraang Subprime to give the others more time.

"The Madame is coming for you, Heaven Song. Across the galaxies and the time barriers. Worse than the Master or Missy, worse than the Cybermen, the Daleks, the Nestene Conciousness, the Sycorax, the Slitheen, the Silurians, the Weeping Angels, the Judoon, or even the Kraang! The Madame wants you back. The Madame will take you back!" Jenna looked horrified. Like this ' _Madame_ ' was too horrifying to even conceive.

"No... I've run from her for three hundred and ten years. She'll never catch me." Jenna stated, shaky with fear. "I won't let her catch me... Or hurt my friends."

"How? Will you run again? Leave your precious life here?"

"I... I... Tell the Madame that Heaven Amelia Song says to go to Hell." Jenna kicked Kraang Prime off the platform and she turned to me. "I'll explain everything later." We un-mutated the people, sent them home, teleported the Kraang to Dimension X, and called it a day. We went home and celebrated. Later that night, Jenna did tell me everything. She sat down, hugged her knees, and cried. "The Madame is Madame Kavarian... The woman who kidnapped me, tortured me, and mutated me... And she's coming for me. She's going to take me away again... And I can't stop her. No one can stop her." Jenna's pupils dilated in fear, and she began muttering the lyrics to a familiar song all too eerily. I tried to shake her out of it, but failed.

" _Tick tock, goes the clock,_

 _And now what shall we play?_

 _Tick tock, goes the clock,_

 _Now Summer's gone away._

 _Tick tock, goes the clock,_

 _And then what shall we see?_

 _Tick tock, until the day,_

 _'Till thou shalt marry me._

 _Tick tock, goes the clock,_

 _And all the years they fly,_

 _Tick tock, and all too soon,_

 _You and I must die._

 _Tick tock, goes the clock,_

 _We laughed at fate and mourned her,_

 _Tick tock, goes the clock,_

 _Even for the Doctor._

 _Tick tock, goes the clock,_

 _He cradled her, and rocked her,_

 _Tick tock, goes the clock,_

 _Even for the Doctor._

 _Doctor, brave and good,_

 _He turned away from violence,_

 _When he understood,_

 _The falling of the Silence._

 _Tick tock, goes the clock,_

 _He gave her all he could give her,_

 _Tick tock, goes the clock,_

 _Now prison waits for River._ " While I shook her, Jenna's hair moved aside, and I saw something red. I pulled her hair back, and gasped at seeing a long scar along the side of her head.

"DONNIE!" I called for help. We needed the Doctor. "MR. SMITH!" The two ran into the room and saw Jenna in her state. The Doctor ran over and kneeled next to his daughter, who was barely breathing.

"Heaven... Madame Kavarian can't get to you anymore. I swear... She won't catch you ever again."

"She comes with needles and knives." Jenna shivered. "With mutagen, chemicals, and the word."

"What word?" I asked.

"Leo... Remember what I told you about Jenna's childhood? About Madame Kavarian?" The Doctor asked. I nodded, and Donnie looked horrified.

"You're saying that whatever Kavarian did to Jenna gave her this level of PTSD?" My second youngest brother asked in shock. "What the shell?!"

" _ **Demons run, but count the cost... The battle's won, but the child is lost...**_ " Jenna was crying. "Lost... Forever. Little Heaven Song's lost, and Jenna's here to stay..."

"Donnie... Look." I pulled Jenna's hair aside to show him the scar. "The computer and microchip..."

"No." Donnie murmured. "It was all true. She was always a mutant." We finally snapped Jenna out of it a few minutes later, and she couldn't remember any of it. I had a hand on her shoulder, and she clutched the TARDIS necklace around her neck in one hand. It was her lifeline.


	104. Sister (Scarlett)

I had a strange dream one night, after we moved back into the lair and cleaned up, Jenna's family left, and learned of Shreddy's mind control plan.

 _'I was twelve, and I was in a car._

 _"Scarlett, I'm taking you someplace where people like you belong." A woman declared coldly._

 _"Are you coming, Mom?" I asked._

 _"No. I'm not like you." Mom stated. "Your father is to blame. All those monsters coming after us... Now you and I will both be safe from his world." My mom took me to this strawberry farm, handed me a backpack and a suitcase, gave me a quick hug, and drove away. It looked like Long Island. I sat down and cried, when someone put a hand on my shoulder._

 _"Hey." I looked up to see a girl a few years older than me, smiling. "My name's Clarisse LaRue. I saw you get dropped off. What's your name, kid?"_

 _"Scarlett O'Harra." I stated._

 _"Scarlett O'Harra? Like the **Gone with the Wind** lady?" Clarisse asked. My temper flared._

 _"I HATE WHEN PEOPLE MENTION HER!" I yelled, glowing red. The symbol of a red spear appeared over my head. Clarisse stepped back, then grinned._

 _"Hail, Scarlett O'Harra." Clarisse smiled broadly. "Daughter of the warlord, Ares. Nice to meet ya, sis." The red glow didn't fade. It stayed. "I don't understand..."_

 _"What's happening to me?" I asked, getting scared. Clarisse stared at the red glow surrounding me._

 _"Kid... I think that our father gave you the Blessing of Ares... And the ability to access it forever."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You are the most powerful child of Ares in history... And I have to explain this to Chiron."_ '

I woke up in a cold sweat. Then, I hugged my knees and thought. That was my first day at Camp Halfblood and my Claiming by my father. The day I learned who and what I was. Clarisse... I missed my half-sister. She was always looking after me... CLARISSE! I dialed my sister's number on my cellphone and called. It was risky, but YOLO.

" _Scarlett?!_ " A shocked voice on the other end asked.

"CLARISSE! You're okay!"

" _Yeah... And you're alive._ " In my fear, I'd forgotten how we were separated, and what she thought. I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Right... Whoops."

" _You saved us, didn't you?_ "

"Well... Me and my buds."

" _You're surviving on the outside? You're the strongest child of Ares I know! And you're using a cellphone! The monsters should have found you by now!_ "

"Nah. I'm too fast. I live in a place that's hard for them to track me."

" _Where? It's not a sewer, is it?_ "

"... No."

" _Scarlett?_ "

"I said _no_!"

" _Okay! Are you coming back to Camp soon?_ "

"I can't... I've made friends... And one really likes me."

"' _Nuff said. Stay safe, sis._ "

"You, too." The call ended, and I stared at my phone. "Bye... Sis."


	105. I Hate Publicity (Lexi)

We fought Bebop and Rocksteady in a Kraang lab, and I caught a canister of mutagen just before it hit Mikey or sailed out the window. Imagine what would have happened if I didn't! Some average Joe would have been mutated!

"Nice catch!" Donnie smiled. We had to get that Reagent X before those goons could take it to Shredder. We chased Bebop and Rocksteady down the street, past some garbageman, and straight into the line of Joan Grody's camera. The mutants all ditched, leaving us Marauders like deer in headlights.

"I don't believe it!" Joan Grody exclaimed, having her cameraman face the camera at us. "Are you the vigilantes that have been reported all over New York City since before the Kraang Invasion?!"

"Um..." Jenna looked back, but we shoved her forward.

"That's our leader!" Chelsea smirked. "Talk to her!" Jenna glared at Chelsea, planning her demise. Then, Jenna sighed and turned to Grody.

"Is it true, kid? Are you the leader of this vigilante group?" Grody asked. I really hated that reporter.

"Yes, I am the leader of the vigilante group, and yes, we are the same vigilantes as from before."

"Who are you? I've seen every face in this city, and none of yours. Who are you, and why are you here? Why fight for people you don't know?

"We are the Marauders, and we fight for the people. We fight for you. In this city, there are many threats. The Kraang, the Purple Dragons, the Foot Clan... We fight them all because they lie and kill without need or mercy. During the Invasion, I was injured, and that was why we were out of commission for a while. We are back now, and I am stronger than ever. I want to say that all of the goons in this city had better watch their backs, because we're coming for you. And we're done playing nice. This is Arctic, Dawn, Tails, and Little Red... Good luck, thugs of the world. We're coming for you, and we're gonna give you Hell." Wow. That was actually intimidating.

"You heard it first from Joan Grody!" Grody exclaimed. "Our city's teenaged heroes: the Marauders! Arctic, Little Red, Dawn, and Tails!"

"Ello, sweeties!" Jenna waved. "Villains of the world, you're my bitches!"

"We're famous!" Chelsea squealed. "Hi, fam!"

"Oh God." Scarlett muttered. "Dad is gonna kill me."

"I can't believe this." I groaned. Then, Jenna raised her hands to create an icy mist to mask our escape. Later that night, we watched the next episode's trailer. What we saw horrified us.

"It'll be okay, Scar." Jenna assured. Scarlett stared at the screen, then dropped her iPod in horror.

"Raph..." Scarlett whispered. We all hugged her. "We can't let this happen."

"How can we stop it?" I asked, then wondered if Scar was considering pulling a Jenna/Leo and taking Raph's place... "Don't you dare."

"I won't!" Scarlett exclaimed, understanding. "We'll find another way."

"And if we don't?" Chelsea asked. "The trailer didn't show much... What if Leo can't wake Raph up?"

"We deploy our secret weapon against Raph..." I stated. "Mikey."

"Mikey?" Scarlett asked, offended. "What about me?"

"Scar, Mikey is Raph's baby brother." Jenna argued. "If Mikey is in trouble, Raphael Hamato will snap out of whatever trance he goes into and KO Shreddy."

"True." Scarlett agreed. "Raph loves his brothers... Though they annoy the Hell out of him."

"When in doubt, deploy the Mikey." I grinned. "That should be a meme... Or a hashtag... _#DeployTheMikey_." For some odd reason, I pictured Jenna and Scarlett grabbing Mikey by his arms and throwing him at Raph, screaming ' _sacrifices must be made._ ' But Jenna had changed, and I think I knew why.

"Easy, _Tumblr_ Girl." Jenna teased. "And Scarlett, don't worry. We'll protect your boyfriend."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Scarlett snapped. The rest of us laughed at her, clutching our sides.

"No, he's just the guy who was your first kiss and you spend all day everyday with." I chuckled. "We've got boyfriends, Scar. Live with it."


	106. Puppet (Raph)

Slash and Rockwell got captured by Shredder, but by the time we got there, they had escaped. We went and fought off the Foot Bots chasing them, then brought the two back to the lair. Rockwell recalled being experimented upon, and Slash remembered something about worms. Then, Slash's eyes went white. Scarlett, who was closest, was the first to react. She raised her hands in defense, and the ground burst open. Vines shot out, restraining the huge, enraged Mighty Mutanimal.

"Sick!" Jenna exclaimed, eyes wide. "Plant powers, too?! Awesome! Even _**I can't do that**_! Dawn got the best mutation, hands down!" Scarlett stared at her hands, shocked.

"Talk about a green thumb." I smirked at her, trying to diffuse the tension. Scarlett just gave me a dark look that said 'look who's talking.' Slash kept muttering that he had to destroy Splinter. Jenna took one look and was deeply troubled by what she saw. I pulled her aside and crossed my arms, glaring. "Okay, you know something. Talk, Time Lady."

"Mind control." Jenna stated, and I didn't see the fury in her eyes. The fury of a Jedi General who'd see worms like these before and chips in the minds of soldiers she knew as her best friends. The fury of a girl with a chip in her own mind. "Slash mentioned worm creatures. Shredder must have mutated worms with his mind-control serum and planted one in Slash's brain. It's horrific..."

"Can you help him?"

"I encountered worms like these on a desert planet called Geonosis. Cold seemed to kill them." Geonosis? Why did I recognize that name from somewhere? Then, Rockwell turned, and this time crystal erupted from the ground and encased him. Scarlett was getting a bit freaked out by her new powers. I thought they were cool. "I think I can help."

"Jenna?" Leo asked. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"It's always safe when it comes to me, sweetie." Jenna raised her hands, and an icy mist formed in a swirling sphere. Jenna concentrated on it, making it as cold as possible. "Hang on a sec..." All of a sudden, the two broke free and knocked Jenna back, and she hit a wall, getting knocked out. We fought them, but then I got blasted with some sort of tranquilizer powder.

"RAPH!" Scarlett screamed, then all went dark... I woke up strapped to a lab table. I struggled, but I couldn't get out.

"Where am I?" I asked as the table went vertical. I saw the two corrupted Mutanimals and tried to get help. "Slash! Rockwell! Snap out of it!" I needed to find Jenna, she could freeze the worms out of them!

"It's no use." Stockman chuckled. "With my mind-control serum coursing through their brains, resistance is futile!" I recoiled, noticing that clutched in the tweezers in Stockman's hand, there was an green worm... DIDN'T JENNA SAY THAT THING WOULD GO IN MY BRAIN?!

"I'm really lousy at taking orders." I growled, acting brave. "Ask Leo."

"We'll see." Stockman promised. I was trying hard not to flip out as he held the worm closer to my face.

"Okay, that is disgusting." I commented. I looked away, but Slash forced my head forward. I struggled, but I was no match for Slash while held to that table. I screamed as the worm drilled into my head, and I lost consciousness once again. I woke up in a really creepy underground place, and there was Shredder. Great. I was getting really freaked out by then. WAS THE WORM ALREADY IN MY BRAIN?! I began fighting Shredder, after he ordered me to, desperate to get away. I finally took the guy down, and I had my sai poised right above his skull. I could end this. But something was stopping me from killing him. Another will fighting against my own.

"Enough!" Shredder boomed. My limbs froze in hesitation against my will. What?! The door burst open, and my friends and family poured in.

"Raph! Do it!" Leo ordered "End this!" I was shaking. What was happening? The world spun, I got really dizzy, and everything changed...

' _Three evil ninjas, four evil Kunoichis, and two evil mutants stood in the doorway. The ninjas were dressed in a pitch black, one held katanas, one held a Bo staff, and one held nunchucks. They wore black full-head masks and eye masks of blue, purple, and orange over those. The Kunoichis wore black jumpsuits that looked like Icy Dawn's, with black vests, boots, and gloves. I could see most of their heads, besides what was hidden behind eye masks of teal, crimson, violet, and sunset-orange. The masks they had taken from the Marauders. One had long frizzy brown hair and brown eyes, one had short black hair and bright blue eyes, one had blonde hair and brown eyes, then the last had brown hair with blonde highlights and grey eyes. One held katanas, one held sais, one held a staff, and one held nunchucks. The mutants were a giant alligator and a pigeon-man. I gritted my teeth in rage._ '

Outside of my trance, the others were confused.

"What are you waiting for?!" Donnie asked. I slowly stood up, allowing the Shredder to stand.

"Raphael is mine now to control." Shredder chuckled. The doors slammed shut, trapping everyone in here with us. "As are your other mutant friends." Slash and Rockwell came out into the open, standing with Shredder's minions.

"No escape for you, reptiles." Tigerclaw snarled. I went to a wall and grabbed two gauntlets, much like Shredder's. Scarlett shook her head, eyes wide with horror as she watched.

 _'"Raph?" The ninja in orange asked in fear, backing up. He should be afraid of me. I was alone. My friends and family had been killed by these evil creatures, forcing me to watch. I could see the horrific massacre in my mind, a bit hazy... I would destroy them. I stood among an army of faceless allies. Shouldn't I remember who they were? It was probably just the need for vengeance blocking my memory._

 _"Let us welcome you properly." My new leader boomed. The ninja and the Kunoici in hues of blue attacked my leader, but I knocked them out of the way._

 _"Raph!" The ninja in blue shouted, backing away. "Snap out of it, man! Shredder's the enemy!" Shredder? My friends and family took care of him! This ninja was trying to confuse me! I snarled, facing the creatures with my sais._

 _"Raph! We're your friends!" The Kunoichi in teal exclaimed, highly annoyed. "I somehow woke up out of unconsciousness to come and save your moronic tail! Wait... Do you guys even have tails?" Was this one really that stupid?_

 _"You are the enemy!" I snapped, charging them. My leader retreated as I fought back the enemies, knowing that I wanted vengeance._

 _"He must have Jumping Frenchmen of Maine Disorder!" The small Kunoichi in orange called. "Matthew Santaro says that it makes the victim highly suggestible to any simple command shouted at him!"_

 _"Not now, Chels!" The ninja in orange sighed, disappointed. My allies began fighting my enemies. I noticed three left to face me. The ninja in blue, the Kunoichi in teal, and the Kunoichi in red. I disarmed the blue ones, and they fell back a bit._

 _"Raph! You've gotta break Shredder's control!" The ninja in blue pleaded. "This isn't you! Where's that crazy temper?!"_

 _"Don't be a fool." I growled. "There's nothing you can say, Leonardo..." This guy reminded me of my brother... But this was the guy who killed my brother! The two engaged me again, while the Kunoichi in red watched in horror._

 _"Break free, you jerk!" Blue ninja ordered, sounding like Leo again._

 _"Yeah, Raph!" Teal Kunoichi exclaimed. "I don't feel like getting impaled by Shredder-gauntlets for the second time on this crazy adventure!" Then, I took the blue Kunoichi out. I kicked out her legs and sent her into a wall._

 _"Jenna!" The blue ninja cried, running over to help. Jenna... She was dead. I watched as the teal Kunoichi killed her, taking one life after another, and the screams... I went to finish the both of them, but the red Kunoichi materialized between myself and them, angry rather than scared or horrified._

 _"Keep taunting him! I'll hold Raph back as long as I can!" The red Kunoichi exclaimed. I fought her, finding recognition in her fighting style. It reminded me of Scarlett... She was dead. She was the last to go. I watched as the red Kunoichi tortured her, my closest friend, and how she never stopped fighting back._

 _"I think I get it!" Blue ninja taunted as I fought the red Kunoichi. "You can't feel emotion because you're Shredder's puppet!" How dare he make fun of my emotions?! I lost everything because of him and his stupid friends!_

 _"Raph! Wake up!" The red Kunoichi begged as we fought. "I'm your friend! It's me, Scarlett!" How dare this monster say she was Scarlett?!_

 _"As a matter of fact..." Blue continued. "I bet you like doing whatever Shredder tells you to do!" The teal Kunoichi was still breathing somehow... How did she get knocked out that easily? Almost like Jenna used to... "You probably love it!" I was losing it! My anger was getting the better of me. When I finished the red Kunoichi, he was next. I tripped her and aimed my sai at her head. I noticed a slice across her face, and that I had severed her mask away. It couldn't be..._

 _"Raph... It's me." The girl whimpered. "It's me. Scarlett."_ '

"Jenna! Wake up!" Leo begged, shaking the Time Lady. "Scarlett's in trouble!" Jenna shot up, going rage-monster.

"Raph or no Raph!" The Time Lady fumed, grabbing her katanas. "Puppet is going to die! Only I get to mess with Scarlett unyieldingly!" Then, they noticed that Mikey and Chelsea got beaten by Tigerclaw and ran to help.

' _"Raph!" The girl tried again. "I'm Scarlett! I can prove it!" The girl inhaled. "On our first date, we went and beat the crud out of the PDs, remember? We hung them by their feet from a fire-escape and threw water balloons filled with red paint, pink glitter, and teal flowers at them?" I didn't understand..._

 _"H-how do you know that?" I asked. The girl smiled._

 _"It's me." She promised. "Before our first kiss, I told you one of my biggest secrets, Raph. I got abandoned by my mom, remember? Well... Here's another one. I have a half-sister, her name is Clarisse. I met her after I was abandoned. My big sister. She's a bit bossy, like Leo, but she's way cooler. I know that doesn't mean much, cuz everyone is cooler than Leo."_

 _"You can't be Scarlett..." I muttered. "I saw her die!"_

 _"Then, how am I here, RaFAIL?" The girl asked, standing and wiping the blood from her cheek with her sleeve. "Wake up. I'm Scarlett, you big idiotic Shrek impersonator. I'm your partner in crime and your girlfriend. I'm still alive! I don't know what the Shredder did to that head of yours, I honestly thought there was nothing between your ears but air and dust, but whatever it is, he will pay for doing it tenfold. I swear." I was getting dizzy again._

 _"What's wrong with me?" I asked. The girl approached as I collapsed, onto my knees, out of breath._

 _"I'll tell ya." She smirked. "You're temperamental, you're stubborn, you're hot-headed, and you use your brothers as punching bags... Well, I'm starting to become a hypocrite. I do it, too. We're both assholes."_

 _"S-Scarlett?" I asked, wishing it was true. My friend smiled, and she held my hand, looking into my eyes. Scar kissed me._

 _"Yeah." Scarlett looked up, and I saw the teal Kunoichi and the blue ninja. "Oy vey. Not you two."_

 _"You know I'll always be around." Teal Kunoichi smirked. "You'll never be rid of me, bitches. I'll live to bury you all and dance on your graves when you're piles of bitchy dust."_

 _"Jenna?" I asked. The girl nodded smugly, and I knew. That meant... "Leo?"_

 _"That's like the fifth time you've tried to kill me." My brother commented. I was going to be sick..._ '

"Ew!" Jenna squealed as Leo stabbed the worm. "That's all kinds of wrong, sick, and just plain old nasty!"

"Raph?" Leo asked, kneeling down and putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, weak and tired.

"How's it going, brother?" I asked, managing a weak grin. Scarlett hugged me, and I hugged back. Worse. Day. Ever. We freed the others and faced Shredder, who looked absolutely livid. I noticed something weird about Scarlett... She was giving off a red aura. No one else seemed to notice. Scarlett noticed...

"Dad..." She whispered, and the glow brightened. I'd ask later. We fought Shredder, then Slash crushed him with statue.

"That's what you get for decorating your lair with Darth Maul statues!" Jenna called, as we celebrated our victory. We had to leave to escape a horde of Foot Bots, so we vanished into the sewers. Slash and Rockwell apologized for their actions towards us and Splinter.

"Well... All I know is that those worms were nasty!" Mikey grinned, putting a hand on my shoulder and smiling. "And it's awesome to have you guys back."

"Thanks, little brother." I smiled. "But we owe it all to Leo and Scarlett."

"Oy!" Jenna protested. "You knocked me into a wall! And I helped come up with the backup plan!"

"What would we do without you?" Leo asked, smirking. "Every team needs an impulsive, loud-mouthed, super-violent hothead, right?" I pretended to be angry, making Leo go all scaredy-cat and back away. Then, I hugged my big brother, making Jenna and Scarlett laugh at us.

"You're the best, bro." I grinned. Leo started to have a hard time breathing, and wanted out.

"Okay! Alright! Alright!" Leo choked. When I set him down, we all suddenly had the same thought. "What backup plan? Jenna... Did you guys know all of this was going to happen?!"

"Backup plan? It was _**Operation: Deploy the Mikey**_. I assumed that the last person Raph would ever hurt would be Mikey. If worse came to worse, we'd have Mikey confront Raph." Jenna stated. "Know this would happen? ... Who am I to stop a brotherly bonding moment? Not to mention all the Raph x Scarlett fluffiness that just went down."

"Leo..." I tried to remain calm. "Permission to pummel your girlfriend?" Jenna backed up, eyes wide.

"Granted." Leo smirked. I charged, and Jenna ran away screaming bloody-murder at the top of her lungs.

"THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR PLANNING AHEAD!" Later that night, Scarlett and I sat on a rooftop overlooking the city. We were tired from beating up PDs.

"So, Raph... You actually thought I was dead?" Scarlett asked. I sighed and nodded, remembering those horrible visions that Shredder had placed in my mind. I would have nightmares...

"It was like I was a few months in the future... And the hallucination that was really you killed you... I was so angry... So scared..."

"Hey, I'm still here." Scarlett promised, smiling, then sighing. "Raph, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. You see, my full name is Scarlett Violet O'Harra, and my father..." By the end of the night, I knew that Scarlett had a secret life. I learned the truth about the red glow, about Scarlett's past. And the truth is... It was okay. Scarlett's secret was nothing compared to Jenna's, even though Scar's dad would kick my shell if I ever screwed up... Nothing could ever make me hate Scarlett. Nothing could ever make me hate my demigod.

 _ **Okay, I know that in the show, those under control could see what they were doing and be unable to control it, but I'm a bitch and I wanted more angst. Deal with it.**_


	107. Preparing for Project's End (Unknown)

I walked up to one of my special operatives manning a computer, looking at the screen in interest.

"Has Shredder succeeded?" I asked. My operative shook his head. I sighed, disappointed. How would I blackmail my precious experiment? Well, there were other options. I would find a way.

"The child remains unaware that we have arrived in Earth's atmosphere." My operative stated. "Soon, we will be able to recapture her, and take Earth, since our allies the Kraang and the Foot have failed so miserably."

"Good." I smiled. "Soon, we will show her the price for deserting our cause." I stared at the monitor, watching as my experiment slept peacefully, unaware that I had cameras everywhere. "It's a shame... She's actually fallen in love with someone... To tie up loose ends, we'll have to kill them all."

"Madame... What if she has grown too strong?" My operative asked. "She could easily wipe us out if she chose to. We may be chasing our own doom." I considered that momentarily.

"Her fear of myself, her abilities, and her friends will not allow her to reach her full potential." I assured him. "The child would rather die than lose control of herself in front of them. We must be sure to confront her in front of her friends. Only then will she will be vulnerable."

"What of Leonardo Hamato?" The operative asked. "He will surely not let you take our target away, none of the mutant creatures will."

"Like I said, we will tie up loose ends." I repeated. "We will just weaken her even more by forcing her to watch all of her friends die." Except for five of them, five with unique abilities that I intended to bring to my cause. Project Earth, Project Storm, Project Fire, Project Serpeng, and my long-lost Project Failsafe...

"Yes, Madame Kavarian." My operative replied. I stared at the screen, Heaven Song sleeping so peacefully in her bed. Then, her alarm woke her, and she went out to train in the ways of the Kunoichi. That innocent smile, those stories she told... All lies. The child had sacrificed so much to fit in. Too bad it would all be for nothing. I would get my experiment back. Make no mistake about that.

 _ **BOOM! That just happened! What's coming up next for our heroes? There is still the threat of brain worms, and Karai is still in danger. Please read, review, etc!**_


	108. Sacrifice (Chelsea)

After the Mondo Gecko incident, we all began planning as to how we'd rescue Karai from Shredder. We watch the trailer for the next episode, and decided that we'd had enough. We decided to rescue Karai ourselves. We climbed the roof of Foot HQ, and we propelled down into Stockman's laboratory.

"Now, we stay on these beams until Karai is brought up." Jenna stated calmly. "When she is, we propel down, grab her, propel up, and run. Understand, everyone?" We nodded, then waited. Karai was finally brought up, and they strapped her to a table. I realized that she was part-snake, now. Shredder had mutated her. Karai seemed in full control this time around, which was fantastic. That meant no death. Stockman walked towards her with the brain worm, freaking us and our trapped friend out, and Jenna slowly smirked. "NOW!"

"Geronimo!" I called. We propelled down and took out Stockman. While Jenna and Scarlett handled Shredder and Rocksteady, Lexi and I sprung Karai. "We're here to save you!"

"Thanks." Karai smiled. "I owe you four." We strapped Karai into her harness and sent her flying up to the the roof entrance. Jenna and Scarlett finished, so they got into their harnesses. We climbed into our harnesses, and Jenna gave a mocking salute to Shredder.

"So long, sucker!" We began propelling up, but Shredder leapt up and cut us down, so we fell. "GO, KARAI!" We laid on the floor of the lab, scrambling away as the Shredder advanced.

"So, this is how we go out?" Scarlett asked, trying to remain cool. "Never saw this coming."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I always thought Lexi would go crazy and put mustard gas in our vaporizers." Everyone looked at me. "Of all of us, you have to admit, Lexi would be the one to go crazy."

"No arguing with that." Lexi grinned maliciously, and her poop-brown eyes looked yellow. "For all you guys know, I already am crazy." Shredder had us gloved and strapped to tables. Not good...

"I told you not such a long time ago, Tigerclaw." Shredder commented. "I would destroy the Turtles by taking away what they loved most."

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I snapped, struggling. "I SWEAR TO GOD, SHREDDER!" We thrashed, but Stockman walked over with a tank full of brain worms. I counted three...

"I'm sorry." Shredder smirked. "But I made a deal with someone. One of you is going to do what she was designed to do." What did he mean, _designed_? That made no sense... Jenna began struggling even more violently, and I could have sworn her eyes looked blood-red.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Jenna ordered, scared and furious. Stockman went up to Scarlett first. Our fierce friend looked horrified as one of those worms was held up to her ear.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Scarlett screamed... Then, went silent. Lexi was next. The most calm person in our group looked the most panicked. I could have sworn she was violently cursing in Ancient Egyptian.

"Go to Hell!" Lexi screamed, then calmed. I knew I was next, and I knew there was absolutely nothing I could possibly do but...

"You'll regret this, Shredder." I declared, holding two middle fingers up. "I swear to God, you will!" I screamed, then everything went dark.

 _ **Betcha'll didn't see that coming! THE BITCH STRIKES AGAIN!**_


	109. The Life and Lies of HAS (Mikey)

Karai dashed into the lair, looking crazed with shock and fear. My sister fell to her knees to catch her breath.

"Marauders..." Karai gasped. "Help."

"GUYS!" I called. Everyone ran in, and Karai began explaining what had happened at Foot HQ.

"The Marauders saved me, but Shredder caught them." Karai explained. "Shredder said that one of them was going to do what she was _designed_ to do... And Jenna freaked." Karai passed out, and Donnie took her to the lab, coming back after she was stablized.

"Oh no." Leo looked panicked, and he said what we were all fearing. "Shredder is going to give Jenna to Madame Kavarian!"

"And he brainwashed the girls!" Raph reminded us. "With those three, he could take us out in minutes... I mean... We can't hurt them..."

"What's that on the table?" Donnie asked. We turned around do see a blue device on the kitchen table.

"Isn't that Jenna's watch?" April asked. We went over to see that the device was no ordinary watch. April strapped it to her wrist and tapped the lens. A bright blue hologram flared from the watch, revealing a contacts list and some video logs. After explaining to Mr O'Neil about Jenna, we decided to check out the logs and learn the truth. Leo tapped them, but nothing happened. Donnie tried the watch on and tapped it, but still, nothing happened. "Let me see." April tapped it, and a paused log popped up.

"How can you control it?" Donnie asked. Our psychic looked stunned.

"Maybe... Maybe it's because I'm related to Jenna." Kirby fell back into a chair.

"I'd forgotten our last conversation with River and the Doctor... Rory..." Mr. O'Neil looked up. "April's mother had an older brother, once. He vanished soon after April was born, along with his wife and two daughters. He was my best man, your godfather, and your uncle. You and Jenna are second-cousins." We were stunned.

"Wait..." April frowned. "Two daughters? As in..?"

"Melody, or River as we know her now, and the younger Molly Williams." Kirby replied calmly. "River told me that Amy and Rory changed their last names to Prewett after moving to a small village in England." I made several spontaneous connections from that story... I freaked.

"Molly?!" I asked. "A ginge, named Molly, living in England?!" Everyone raised eyebrows at me. "THE WEASLEYS!" It dawned on them...

"Aw, Hell." April groaned. "This is too complicated. I'm playing the stupid video log."

 _'"Hey!" Jenna popped up on the screen, grinning. "Today is my sixteenth birthday, and **Master Qui-Gon** just got me this awesome watch! Today, we're taking out the **Trade Federation Fleet** because the stupid **Senate** won't help **Padmè**. We met this cute kid on Tatooine named **Anakin Skywalker** , and Qui-Gon thinks he's the **Chosen One**! I can't wait to watch this little guy grow up! I think **Obi** is gonna be his Master! This weird **Sith** guy has been chasing us, but we'll take care of it. No one has ever bested Master in a duel, and I doubt it will ever happen."'_

"Wait... Is Jenna saying she's a Jedi?" Raph asked. I was ready to go all fanboy! This was so cool! Next!

 _'"Hey." Jenna looked sad, but smiled as the log was filmed. "It's my twenty-sixth birthday... Yay. We just got off **Geonosis** , and I think we started a war. **Master Yoda** somehow got this army of **Clones** , and they just saved us... Some pretty bad mojo has gone down, man. I saw my **old family**... And now I remember my past... Such **terrible** things..." Jenna broke down crying. "I know why I'm **different**... I'm a **mutant**... An organization called the **Silence** kidnapped my mother, and when I was born, they took me and experimented on me for four years... It's much worse than I thought... I can do so much... I'm so scared..."_

 _"Jenna?" A voice in the background asked. Jenna quickly wiped away the tears, faked a smile, and looked behind her._

 _"Yeah, Obi?"_

 _"Anakin is looking for you. Says that you and he are supposed to watch some movie, **Frozen**... Oh, Force. Now, I remember. NO MORE WRITING **PARODIES**!"_

 _"I'm coming, just give me a sec." Jenna sighed, then looked back. "Raising Ani's been tricky, but hey, who says it's been easy on him? He's the bloody Chosen One! It only gets harder... Especially now that he's **married**."'_

"She looks so different." Donnie commented, sad. "Older... More mature... Stronger." We nodded. It was like seeing Jenna, yet not seeing Jenna.

'" _Ello!" Jenna waved, wearing that teal armor she wore when we went to the Spirit Plane at the Farmhouse. Several other people were with her. "It's my twenty-eighth birthday, and Ahsoka threw me this awesome party! I just **kamikaze** bombed **General** **Grievous** ' ship, and I am feeling stoked! I wanna blow up some more stuff! I thought I should introduce my familia, so here they are! This is my best pal, Obi!" Jenna put her arm around **Obi-Wan Kenobi** 's shoulder. "We grew up together, and now I'm his goofy partner in crime. Love ya, bro!" Jenna put **Anakin Skywalker** in a headlock and gave him a harsh noogie, making him yell in protest. "This is my second best pal, Ani! We go way back! This guy is the best!"_

 _"I hate you!" Anakin groaned. Jenna laughed, making **Ahsoka Tano** laugh as well, so Jenna introduced her next._

 _"That's 'Soka. She's Ani's apprentice, but she takes after me. Probably because when I first met her, I didn't argue over who's apprentice she was." Jenna sent a glare at Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Next is **Padmè** , another friend of mine. I've saved her life like thirty times."_

 _"No..." Padmè sighed, then blushed. "Twenty six."_

 _"Like that's better." Jenna teased. "Next is **Commander Glacier**... Oh yeah! I'm a General, now! Commander Glacier is my second in command, and he's one of the best men in our army." Commander Glacier smiled ever so slightly. "Then, there's good old **Captain Rex**. I call him Rex, Rexter, or Rexxy. He hates that, and refuses to call me Jenna. We're BFFs, right?!"_

 _"You're one of my Commanding Officers, if that's what you mean." Captain Rex replied, making Jenna raise an eyebrow. Captain Rex sighed, actually giving up. "Yes, we are BFFs."_

 _"So, that's the fam!" Jenna grinned. "I'll see you in a year or two!"'_

"They made her a General?" Casey asked, stunned. "I'm surprised that the Galactic Republic didn't lose the war even sooner than it did."

 _'"I'm officially a godmother." Jenna smiled sadly. "It's my twenty-ninth birthday... And Padmè is **dead**. Anakin has slaughtered the **Jedi**. All I know is that me, Yoda, and Obi are still alive. The Clones were **brainwashed**... I saved Rex, don't worry. I don't know what became of Commander Glacier or poor Ahsoka... I'm heading to **Lothal** to hide out for a while. When **Luke and Leia** are all grown up, we're gonna take back our galaxy. I'm gonna keep practicing my powers and soon... Ani is gonna get a special visit from me."'_

"This is crazy." I admitted. "Jenna was there the whole time?"

 _'"MEET **EZZY**!" Jenna grinned, and a little boy with blue hair and eyes poked his head into view. "I found him on the streets, and I've decided to take him in. He's been here a year, and I've also decided to train him as a Jedi Youngling. This guy as a powerful Force-sensitive. He might be stronger than Ani ever was! Suck it, **Darth Vader**! I'm raising an army!"'_

"Oh God." Leo muttered, not believing his eyes or ears. "Jenna raised Ezra Bridgers from _Star Wars: Rebels._ "

 _'"I'M GOING **HOME**!" Jenna cheered. "We've taken the galaxy back, and Dad says I can finally go home! I'm heading to Gallifrey, baby! What a great way to spend my fifty-third birthday!"'_

"Gallifrey?" Master Splinter asked, going grim. "Oh no."

 _'"I await that day I **die**." Jenna looked grim. Grey streaks coated her hair. "I've fought in this bloody war for **eighty years**. I'm one hundred and eighty, and I want to curl up and die. Most of **my family is gone**. All I have is my father, my mother, and Jenny. Everyone else is dead... **I want to die**."'_

"She looks..." Karai stared. "Broken."

 _'"I-I don't know where I am!" Jenna looked lost and confused, wearing a strange black jumpsuit made of ice. She appeared to be only twelve years old. "I-I don't remember anything besides **Jenna**. I think it's my name... I'm scared... I'm all alone... If anyone is seeing this, help me!"'_

"What happened to her?" Mr O'Neil asked, looking grim as we watched. "What took her memories?"

 _'"Hello." A five year-old Jenna waved. "I just regenerated for the the second time, and this sucks! I've made **three friends** , though, and I've told them who I am! You won't believe this, but they're not human, either! **Scarlett is a demigod** , a daughter of Ares! Is that cool or what? **Lexi is a Magician** initiate of the Per Ankh, she's hosting Bastet, and she's got this super-cool storm magic! **Chelsea is a witch**! The eldest daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley, and someone I actually know pretty well from when I was actually five! She got sent to Azkaban and escaped! This is so cool! We're going to be the best quartet of friends there ever was! **MARAUDERS** FOREVER! I'm gonna spend my three-hundred and fifth year of life chilling with my buds!"'_

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked. That couldn't be right...

"Wait..." April's eyes widened. "Jenna said Chelsea and her were close... Molly Weasley is Chelsea's grandma... Molly Williams is my cousin... Chelsea's my third cousin, isn't she?"

 _'"I think I've turned it on..." Lexi's twelve year-old face appeared on the screen, looking shaken. "Something **terrible** has happened. The other three have hit their heads, and **they don't remember** that we were ever friends. They don't remember anything about each other, either. I'm just gonna have to lay low and hope that the other three become best buddies again... If Jenna and Scarlett don't kill each other first."'_

"That sounds normal." Casey smirked, and we knew the story was back on track. "Now, the story begins."

 _'"WE JUST LEFT **HARRY POTTER**!" Jenna crowed. "This is insane... My necklace took us there. It was a fluke, but... I wanna do it again, and I know exactly the place to go for my three-hundred and fourteenth birthday. I wanna go to **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**. I have a feeling that I can make a whole new set of people hate me." Jenna smirked and crossed her arms, winking at the camera excitedly. "Most likely to hate me: **Leonardo Hamato**. Challenge accepted, target acquired."'_

Leo laughed nervously, and I wondered why Jenna assumed that Leo would immediately hate her. Karai rejoined us as the next log played.

'" _Okay, I think I'm crazy." Jenna was in her room, looking panicked. "I can only think about one thing, my stomach is filled with butterflies, and I **just fell off a building**. Leo saved my life, and his eyes... He was so scared... I-I think... I think **I'm in love** with Leo! There! I said it!" Jenna fell back onto her bed, groaning. "I just think that he's crushing on Karai, not me. They're not **technically** siblings, and the way he looks at her... Leo thinks I'm just a **stupid little kid** with no regard for anything important... Maybe he's right about me. I am really **immature**... But you can't change who you are. Karai to him is fun, focused, skilled, and cool... I'm just a **goofy little nuisance** that always gets in his way... Not worth an iota of his time... He doesn't even smile while I'm around... He just looks really annoyed or disappointed... And I'm sorry."'_

Leo looked down.

'" _I just don't know how this whole thing works! I've **never crushed on anyone before** , what with being a **Jedi** , fighting the **Time War** , traveling, becoming a **vigilante** , **regenerating** into a kid... I just don't want to get my hopes up..." Jenna sighed. " **This whole love thing sucks**... Mom and Jenny say it means you'll **fall off a building to save the one you love**... I guess I took it a bit too **literally**." Jenna showed marks on her hands from holding onto something. "Oh well... If he likes Karai... I'll just do what I always do, I'll m... Put up a **smile, never let anyone see me cry**... Because I'm the **Snow Queen**. I don't have any emotions besides one, that **fake little happy**. If anyone sees any part of me besides the norm, they reject it. They reject me... Sometimes, I wanna run. I just wanna break away, be **Heaven Song**. Maybe go and discover who I'm meant to be, where I belong, what I'm supposed to do... Am I just Heaven Song, the Fallen Jedi, the survivor, the mutant, the experiment, the reject? Or does a God have a bigger plan for me?" Jenna held up something silver and blue, and stared at it. "Do I open the watch?"'_

"A watch?" Master Splinter asked. "What does that have to do with..? Oh." We all recalled when the Doctor had turned himself human with a watch, a Chameleon Circuit. How long had Jenna contemplated doing the same?

 _'"I'm in **panic mode**." Jenna was pacing in the Dojo. "The next few days will be... **Hell** , and I don't know what to do. Well, I know what I will do, but..." Jenna looked ready to cry. "It's **Demon's Run** all over again. I'm gonna get **mutated to save Leo and Karai** from Shredder... I say it and I immediately know it's true... And, this body has grown weak... And I know when I'll regenerate. I am going to **die saving Leo from Shredder**... The guy who **hates me** the most, and saving him will kill me... But that's okay. It'll always be okay..." Jenna's eyes glimmered **gold** , and she cried out, falling to her knees. "Getting mutated will buy **me time**... This body is **dying**... I've used **too much power**... Lucky regeneration number **eight**... That's when **Kavarian** promised I would be able to **control it**... One thing I know is that she never lies... I just have to survive long enough to make it to that battle..." Jenna willed the gold away, and she cried in agony. "It hurts... But I have to **hold on**... I have to save Leo... I just have to... I don't even know why."'_

"Jenna." Leo whispered. There was a large gap...

 _'"LEO KISSED ME!" Jenna shrieked, jumping around and laughing giddily, like she drank some **Monster**. "I take back everything I said about him hating me! Leo is the best! He is so easy to talk to, it's **crazy**! I've honestly been crushing on him since I realized that I was terrified of losing him that first time we fought Shredder. I honestly thought he liked Karai! Seriously! I mean... I hate the fact that I've hidden who I am from him. I wanted to tell him that night after the **Parasitic Wasp** , when we were on the **Technodrome** , and in that final battle with the **Shredder**... I just... Don't know how to tell him. What do I do? Just **casually** walk up to Leo and say: **GUESS WHAT?! I'M AN ALIEN?!** " Jenna sighed. "Leo doesn't deserved to be lied to... Though it's quite fun trolling the others. **Casey** flipped when I pulled a **Jenny** and flipped through a rough area of the forrest. Leo is honestly the only one I regret hiding from. I am a **twisted** person... Happy three-hundred and sixteenth birthday to me, from me!"'_

"There's one left." April announced. "I'm playing it."

 _'"Well... We're going after Karai." Jenna sighed, looking nervous. "I don't know how this will end... Shredder is working with **Madame Kavarian** , so I don't know what to expect fromextremely this... If anyone is watching this, please, **don't come after me**. Save the **others**. I lived my life, and **I just want the others to be okay**. In this device, I'm leaving a copy of the **truth** about what happened to me in Madame Kavarian's **lab**. If I have been caught, I can expect way **worse**. I'll be **punished for escaping** and running, and **I don't really expect that any of this me will be left** when Madame Kavarian's done **toying with my mind**... **Again**." Jenna smiled, pretending to be brave. "I just wanna say that all of you guys were **fantastic**... Absolutely and completely **fantastic**... And you know what? **So was I**. I need to go... **Love ya** , Leo-nerd-o. And no matter what that **bitch** does to me, I always will..." Jenna choked on that word. " **Always**."'_

"Should we look at the record before we go?" Mr O'Neil asked. "Just to, you know, learn the truth?" We agreed to look. An image of Jenna appeared, and it was obvious that it was done recently. The teenaged Time Lady looked close to crying as she told her horrible story.

'" _My name is **Heaven Amelia Song** , and I am **Project Ice**. When I was a baby, I was kidnapped by the Silence. My mother had failed to kill my father. They engineered the **perfect psychopath** , and he **married** her. So they tried again, with new methods and resources on their side. I was held in **some sort of bedroom** , like my mother had been. It had a bed, a bathroom, toys, and pictures of my family. By day, Madame Kavarian was there, like a **Mother Gothel** figure. She'd come in, **ask** after **me** , about my **dreams** , my **imagination** , and she'd occasionally bring **gifts**. A sketchbook, crayons, markers, colored pencils, loose-leaf, and books. I began to **trust** her, I knew she wouldn't hurt me. By night, however, all I knew was pain. It began when I was **two**. The men in **suits** and **lab coats** came in the dark, the suited men **identical** , some **bald** and **without mouths** , some with **vacant expressions** and **strange voices**. They'd bring me to a **lab** , with a huge vat of **mutagen** , and lots of **sharp medical tools**. They'd strap me to a table, making me utterly and completely **immobile**. Then, they threatened to **kill me if I screamed**. That's why I don't show much emotion... _**_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them see..._** _If I cried or screamed, I was punished. **Bad girl, Heaven.** The first experiment I remember was when I was two... With my **brain**. There were **two chips on a tray** , and they told me to go to **sleep** , so I did. When **I woke up** , I was back in my room, and there were **several stitches on the side of my head**."'_

I was horrified by what I heard. April was crying, and everyone else had slackened jaws. Jenna had been tortured as a literal two year-old. Leo looked pale, so I hugged him.

'" _Kavarian told me that **it was okay**. **They're just making you better, sweetie**. Better than what, I did not know. They began using needles, **injecting glowing liquid into my veins**. The first liquid I remember was a **light blue** , like it was made of **liquid ice**. I became **cold** , my **breath became wisps** , and my **fingers turned blue and white**. Then, **it all went away**. And I felt **stronger**. I remember that after that, the men released me from the table, and **a man** was brought forward. He had **black hair, blue eyes** , and wore a **grey trench coa** t. **This is your father's friend, Heaven, Captain Jack Harkness.** Then, they began beating him, making him bloody and bruised. **Only you can save him, Heaven.** I screamed, begging them to stop. Jack looked up at me, pain in his eyes. I just stared in horror, and screamed as they still hurt him. **Don't do it, kid! I'll be fine! Don't listen to them! Run! Save yourself!** I couldn't do it... I wouldn't leave him alone with them. They brought out a **knife** , and they would have stabbed him, but I **reached my left hand out**. **NO!** Then there was a **blue light** , and Jack was **shielded** from the men by a **barrier of ice spikes**. I stared at my own hands in terror. Then, my world went black. I woke up in my room, and I tried to believe that it was a **dream**... Then, I saw **my reflection in the bathroom mirror**... But I realized that Jack was in there, and he was **fine** now. I had **saved him** from Kavarian. **Kavarian didn't visit** , and Jack told me that **he knew my father, and that I would get out of this**. That night, the men brought both of us out of the room. The next injection was a **bright orange. Fire.** It went on like that for years. Jack and I would be brought, I'd get an injection, they'd torture him, and I'd somehow save him with a new power. **Ice, fire, air, water, earth, flight, invisibility, healing, weather, transformation, telekinesis, metal,** and much **more**. I knew they'd kill Jack if I didn't obey. While Jack was there, Kavarian was **absent**. And **my brain grew**. **Images** came into my mind, the **Internet** was in my brain. I could use it to escape. When I was **four** , Jack simply vanished. The men said that he had **served his purpose**. I hoped he was okay... **Kavarian began visiting again** , and I asked her for certain **tools and parts**. When she asked why I was so **specific** , I said that I wanted to see if I could **invent something**. She took it as **childish innocence** and obliged. What really was going on was that I used the computer in my brain to research my father and learned that he used a **Sonic Screwdriver** , which could unlock doors. I scanned it and ran the **schematics**. If I could **rebuild** it, I could **escape**. So I began working. Whenever I was **alone** , I'd work on it. It took a **whole year** , but I succeeded. I was **nearly five** when I calculated and executed my escape. When I was free, I **built a satellite phone** , contacted my father, and was retrieved. **Madame Kavarian and the Silence are still after me** , their precious little **assassin**. If it came to it, **I'd run, just to protect my friends from her**. My name is Heaven Song, I am three hundred and sixteen as I say this, finally safe... And I am a **monster among mutants**."'_

We were frozen in horror. Every secret Jenna ever kept had just been revealed. They screen flickered, and we saw a contacts list like no other.

"She has Adolf Hitler and Albert Einstein on speed-dial?" Casey asked, breaking the silence. I nodded, seeing the two famous names.

"Look." Karai pointed. "Uncle Jack... Who is Uncle Jack?"

"I have a theory." Leo sighed. "And I don't like it." Leo tapped the call button, and a face popped up on the screen.

" _Okay..._ " Jack Harkness raised an eyebrow, looking at all of us. " _Who are you, and where is Jenna?_ "

"Um..." Donnie looked at the guy. "She's fine, don't worry. We accidentally turned on her watch."

" _Good... You know who she is, right?_ " We nodded. " _I need you to tell her something. I have spotted a Silence ship above Earth. I think it's heading for you guys in old New York City, so lay low for a while. Tell Jenna I said **hi**._ " The signal cut off, and we exchanged glances.

"The Silence don't have Jenna yet." Leo growled. "And they're not gonna get her. We are breaking into Foot HQ, and we are going to save the Marauders." We ran to the edge of the lair, then Leo stopped short. He turned around and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Wait... Why weren't any of you surprised to learn that none of the girls were human?"

"Lexi told me everything." Donnie admitted, looking down. "After she saved me from Slash with her powers."

"Chelsea told me after the Mom-Thing Incident." I grinned, finally free to comment. "She's a Weasley!"

"Scarlett told me a few days ago." Raph sighed. "After she helped me wake up from Shredder's control." Leo bit his lip, truly scared.

"We'll find them."


	110. Children Lost (Jenna)

I struggled to get out of my bonds, but Stockman tranquilized me. I didn't go loopy, but I lost my strength.

"You won't get away with this!" I snarled at Shredder, fighting with all I had left in me. "I swear, the second I get out of this, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Silence her." Shredder ordered. Scarlett punched me in the gut, making me wheeze as I tried to breathe.

"Why do I get the feeling that wasn't forced?" I chuckled. "Dawn, Dawn, Dawn... I can't believe that you'd actually let Shredder control you. I guess it was a good thing that I became leader, because that is pretty pathetic." Scarlett growled and gripped her sais. "Lexi, Chelsea, you two I can see getting brainwashed. I knew you two were always weak-willed little girls! You probably aren't even fighting!" That didn't work at all, so I whistled. "You're farther gone than I thought."

"Soon, I will deliver you to Madame Kavarian." Shredder boomed. "And you shall get what you deserve." I wriggled one arm free, but I didn't unglove it. Instead, I pulled my hair aside to reveal my scar, and I glared into Shredder's eyes.

"It won't be the first time." I stated solemnly, letting my hair fall back. "Go ahead. Give me to Madame Kavarian. I've escaped before, and I'll escape again."

"I'm afraid not." Madame Kavarian stepped into the light, smirking. "It's time to go, Heaven."

"OKAY, I WAS BLUFFING!" I panicked. "I'M NOT GOING BACK! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!" Madame Kavarian approached, glaring.

"You've been on the run for years... And now your running is done." I was released and cuffed. I glowered at Kavarian, imagining how I would get my revenge for whatever she did next. "It's time to head to Demon's Run. We have many more tests to run. Next, we remove free will and creativity... Then, your memories, just to be safe." I snapped my cuffs and lunged, but two Silence electrocuted me with cattle-prods. "Now that we have that out of the way, it's time to go home."

"I am home." I growled. "And you are never taking me away ever again. I won't stop, not for a minute for the rest of my life. I will fight, and I will never stop trying to get away from you, bitch!"

"You never got away." Kavarian replied. "We just lengthened your leash. You think I didn't realize that you were building a Sonic Screwdriver? You think we didn't listen to your conversations with Captain Jack Harkness? We never lost you, Heaven Song, we've just watched and waited. Now, you have full control of your abilities, so now, your destiny will be fulfilled." I blinked back the tears.

"Please... Not again." I begged. Kavarian laughed.

"Welcome back, Heaven." Kavarian cackled, making me scramble away. "Welcome back to _Project Ice_!"

"No!" I cried out, and ice crackled underneath me, rising into a wall of icy spikes to shield me.

"Melt it." Shredder ordered, and Chelsea destroyed the wall with a fireball. I was terrified.

"Oh God... Oh God..." The Silence advanced, wielding their cattle-prods. "No, please!" I screamed as I was electrocuted, my blood turning to fire.

"No one can help you now, child." Kavarian stated. "Your precious Marauders are the Shredder's to control, and no one knows where you are. This is how the story will end."

"No..." I sobbed, darkness slowly overtaking my vision, my attempts to escape growing weak. "This _Song_ may be ending, but the story will never end."

"Brave words." Madame Kavarian approved, then smirked. "From a doomed Time Lady." I shakily stood up, tearing off my gloves, glaring with hate in my hearts.

"I-I'm not the one w-who's doomed." I replied, getting my second wind. "You are, Madame Kavarian. You should have never messed with my friends." I unsheathed my katanas, then lunged. I fought, killing the two Silence. Then, I took down Shredder's minions. I faced Kavarian, Shredder, and my friends.

"My name is Heaven Song, and you've pissed me off." I froze all of my friends in place, then kicked Shredder into a wall. I faced Kavarian. "There's someone else you've pissed off..." I flipped through the air and held my blade to her throat. "Her name was _Melody_."

"You insolent child." Kavarian hissed. "All that you are is owed to me. You were born a Time Lady. What I did made you so much more."

"What you did is unforgivable." I snarled, wanting to finish the job. "You kidnapped three generations of my family. You experimented on two. I'm ending it, right here, right now."

"I thought that Jedi were against killing the defenseless."

"I haven't been a Jedi in a long time, bitch." Madame Kavarian grabbed a cattle-prod and shocked me, making me fall to my knees and drop my katanas, curling up in agony. "No..." As I blacked out, I saw more Silence come out of the dark, and I heard the clicks of Madame Kavarian's high-heels.

"We're leaving." Over my dead and lifeless body. I shakily stood up and raised my fists, willing to do whatever it took to remain free, to escape Project Ice... But you can't escape yourself.


	111. Gone (Donnie)

We arrived to find Foot HQ in shambles. The Shredder and his minions were gone, the Marauders were gone, there was ice everywhere, two dead Silence, and Jenna's bloodied katanas laid on the floor. There was also a pair of teal gloves, cattle-prods, and shattered handcuffs.

"Where are they?" April asked quietly, fearing the worst.

"Over here." We spun around to see a beaten Jenna step out of the shadows. Her smile was strangely absent, and she fell. Leo materialized by her side and caught her before she hit the floor. "Ello, sweetie... You will not believe the day I just had... I'm not feeling so good..." I went over to check on what was wrong. "I couldn't stop them... I wasn't strong enough... Shredder got the other Marauders... And Madame Kavarian got away... They're gone..."

"She's been electrocuted... I'd say at least a dozen times..." I muttered, trying to hold back the tears as I thought of Lexi. There were burns from the cattle-prods. I looked up, and I noticed that one of Jenna's eyes had a twitch. Leo looked down at her with worry, brushing some hair out of her bruised face. "How did you fight them off?" Jenna was barely conscious, and she closed her eyes.

"I don't know... I kept fighting... Then, it all went red... And I woke up a minute ago, surrounded by ice... And they were all gone..." Jenna shakily stood up, and I saw tears form in her eyes as she realized that the Marauders were really gone. Raph punched a wall, bruising his hand. Mikey went silent, frowning. It would have hurt less if he was crying. We left in silence, Jenna barely managing to walk. Leo helped her down the ladder to the sewers. and opted to carry her home. Jenna was too weak to fight back, though she greatly protested.

"I don't need your charity." Jenna stated through gritted teeth. Leo chuckled as he walked.

"That's what charity is." Leo replied smugly, looking at the weak Time Lady. "Giving to those who may not ask for it."

"If I didn't feel like crap..." Jenna muttered weakly, finally falling asleep. "I'd flip you off, Leo-nerd-o..." Leo took Jenna to the lab, and we treated her severe burns. The green hoodie was officially deceased. It was scorched, torn, and worn out. We put it on Jenna's bed, knowing she'd take care of it in the morning. Leo stayed with Jenna that night.


	112. Keeping the Faith (Leo)

I kept watch over Jenna. She slept peacefully that night, too exhausted to dream. When Jenna woke up, she seemed a bit dizzy.

"What happened?" Jenna asked. Then, she began screaming and cowering, seeing all of the lab equipment.

"Hey!" I grabbed Jenna's hand. I looked into those panicked brown eyes, trying to reassure my girlfriend. "It's okay, Jenna. We're home. You're safe."

"Shredder got the others." Jenna looked around frantically. "Madame Kavarian knows I'm in the city. It's not okay. No one is safe, Leo. Madame Kavarian's gonna take me back to Demon's Run and experiment on me again!" I reached up and wiped away a stream of tears.

"Hey." I smiled softly. "We'll get them back, Jenna. It'll be okay. I'll protect you." Jenna hugged me, and I hugged back. Jenna was defenseless in the presence of Madame Kavarian. The Time Lady's fear nearly immobilized her. But I would never lose her again. "We saw the logs and confession on your watch. Uncle Jack sends you his regards."

"Good old Uncle Jack." Jenna grinned, pulling away. "I have the weirdest family. My godfather is the Master, and I'm legally my own godmother."

"How can you be your own godmother?" I asked, laughing. Jenna grinned.

"Long story that involves a gun to the face and hasty explanations... Sounds like the same story that would have lead the others to find out about me."

"Ever think one of them knew already?"

"And wouldn't say anything? Leo... This is killing me, you know that? I've lied to my best friends since day one, and it's been eating away from me. The lies I've told out of fear... And now, they're gone..." I hugged Jenna again, and we stayed in the lab for what seemed like hours. I couldn't help but reference, but it wasn't goofy.

" _We only have each other._ " I sighed, making Jenna look up. " _It's just you and me._ " Jenna smiled softly.

" _What are we gonna do?_ " We asked together, and the tears started falling once again.

" _Do you wanna build a snowman?_ " I asked, joking.

" _I do._ " Jenna replied. We would get through this. We'd get the Marauders back. "I'm scared, Leo."

"Me, too." I admitted. "But at least we're not alone." I helped Jenna up, and she ran to her room. She exited, wearing a new green hoodie, a new _Doctor Who_ t-shirt, and some new jeans. The _Doctor Who_ t-shirt read ' _Keep Calm and Allons-y_ '. Jenna gave a quick twirl, her unzipped hoodie billowing around her.

"Better?" I kissed her, smiling.

"Better."


	113. Serpent in Kunoichi's Clothing (Karai)

I was still getting used to my mutation. Only Jenna knew, which was fine with me. I could change into a snake mutant with snake heads for hands. I didn't know if I was poisonous... But that was about to change. I swear, it was an accident.

"Hey, Karai!" Jenna grinned, walking over and grabbing my hand. "You gotta check out this episode of..." Jenna fell to the floor, and I realized my hand had become a snake head, and it had bitten her. Jenna was on her hands and knees, eyes wide with the left twitching. "I... I'm not feeling so good, Karai..."

"DONNIE!" I shouted. Everyone ran in as I changed my hand back, and Jenna was once again carried to the lab and she muttered _'I hate my life'_ repeatedly along the way.

"What's wrong with her?" April asked. All eyes looked at me. Even Jenna's pained brown ones.

"There's a snake bite on her hand!" Donnie exclaimed, turning attention away from me. "With the rate the poison's going, it'll hit her hearts within minutes! I doubt Jenna will regenerate because of the poison! Jenna is going to die!" The room stilled. All of our hearts stopped. Jenna was going to die? It was all my fault... My father brought out a scroll with an ancient healing mantra on it. Jenna tossed and turned, in agony because of my mutation's curse. Her brown eyes dialated...

"Dude..." Jenna looked at Donnie. "Your head looks like a pineapple." Jenna began going around, comparing heads to various fruits, even some alien ones we never heard of. _Yogans_ and _meiloorians_. Raph apparently had a Yogan head, and my father was a meiloorian. "I don't feel too great... Ugh, this is not fun..." Jenna's heart rate was slowly declining as Leo and Father tried to save her life. "Karai..." I went over to her, and she looked up, gritting her teeth. "They accepted us... They accepted me... They will accept you... If I don't make it..." Jenna's eyes began to close, and she struggled to stay awake, against the poison. "Protect... From Kavarian..."

"Protect who?" Jenna's hand, which only I could see, pointed at... April? "Why would Kavarian be after April?"

"My... Fault..." Jenna murmured. "Only mutant... Because of me... Because she got me first..."

"Jenna... Why would Kavarian be after April?"

"Part Kraang... Part human..." Jenna gritted her teeth in agony. "And... Part... Time Lady... Why Donnie recognized it... Didn't realize it was... My DNA... Madame Kavarian... Took DNA... April's family..." I slowly realized what she meant. "April... Could be... Next Amy... If she had a kid..."

"A full Time Lord." My eyes widened in shock. "Kavarian isn't just after you." Jenna nodded, in pain.

"Hacked files... When I escaped..." Jenna gasped. " _Project Failsafe_... If I die... No hope of getting me back... April will be in danger... Protect..." Jenna's eyes closed, and her heart rate was nearly stopped. Leo snapped, going faster, and he glowed white with power. Jenna shot awake, free from the deadly poison. "I'M NOT DEAD, YET!" Leo hugged Jenna, while she commented on how it's always her who almost dies. That was true. Jenna had some pretty close calls...

"Hey..." Casey crossed his arms. "What did Jenna mean by ' _they will accept you_ '?" The Time Lady didn't remember a thing after she was bitten, so I sighed, defeated. I changed into my mutant form, embarrassed. All of my friends and family were shocked. To ease the tension, Jenna went wolf-girl and stood next to me, grinning happily.

"We should start a band! Too bad _Mighty Mutanimals_ is taken..."

"Jenna!" I hissed. "I almost killed you!" The Time Lady crossed her arms.

"But you didn't. You think you're dangerous, Karai? Well... All you know about me, I have told you." Jenna smirked at us ever so slightly. "But I have not told you everything about me."

"Name one thing." Raph stated. Jenna thought for a second.

"Well..." Jenna sighed. "I guess you've got me. You know everything about me... Oh wait..." Jenna ran and grabbed a book from her room. "You don't know what my life was like for the forty-seven years after my mutation." Jenna turned a page. "The next forty-seven after that." Another page. "All that happened until I was one hundred and eighty." Jenna began rapidly turning pages, going light speed. "All that happened between then and my three hundred and third birthday. The two years after that." The Time Lady closed the book. "The eleven crazy years since then. You don't know everything about me, and for one... I started the Last Great Time War... And my family's house was the first to be obliterated by the Daleks, my family's blood the first blood spilt on Arcadian soil." We just gaped at Jenna.

"Yep." Mikey agreed. "She's definitely more dangerous." Jenna put two thumbs up, grinning crazily as we morphed back to normal.

"Any more to share?" Leo asked Jenna. She crossed her arms.

"I'm a Jedi Knight." Jenna stated. "I had a Padawan once and raised him in my ways. I was the adopted sister to Obi-Wan Kenobi and I convinced Darth Vader to once again be Anakin Skywalker." Leo scoffed, then laughed, obviously forgetting what we had seen in Jenna's video log.

"Yeah, right!" Later that day, Jenna was sitting on her beanbag chair next to Leo, staring at her phone.

"THIS PHOTO DEPRESSES ME!" Jenna whined, tears racing down her face. "I FREAKING HATE THE INTERNET!" I went over and looked to see a picture of Leo smiling nervously with the following caption.

' _ **Headcanon:**_

 _ **Leonardo has to be the most insecure of the Turtles. Raph has brawn, Donnie brains, and Mikey has so much talent without trying. Leo feels like he has nothing to contribute, henceforth putting too much pressure on him trying to be a perfect leader.**_ '

"Well, now I'm depressed." I commented, a tear racing down my face. "I hate you, Jenna." We kept looking through photos with sad captions. "This picture is the reason we have Lexi... Oh." The picture described how people believed the Donnie/April/Casey love triangle would mirror the Yoshi/Tang-Shen/Oruku love triangle, and that it would bring out Donnie's dark side. Jenna and I slowly looked around at the other three Turtles, our eyes finally open. Mikey was playing video games, but no one picked up the sunset-orange controller that sat next to him. Donnie had barricaded himself in his room... The lab was too painful. Raph was beating the punching bag that had Shredder's face with much more ferocity than ever.

"You know..." Jenna began loudly, making the three Turtles with us look up, and Donnie poke out of his room. April, Casey, Mr O'Neil, and Splinter poked out of the Dojo. "My friends wouldn't want you to get sad... They'd want you to prepare the welcome home party from when they break free, kick Shredder's ass, and arrive home in blazing glory." Suddenly, she saw something on her phone that made her frown.

"Jenna?" I asked. Jenna stood and began walking towards the rooms.

"Jenna?" Leo asked. Jenna just looked at us.

"This headcanon..." Jenna stated. "It says that Leo has a _Captain Ryan_ shrine in his closet." Jenna began running, and Leo realized what she was going to do if she found it...

"NO MORE FIRE IN MY ROOM!" Leo yelled, running after her. I laughed as they ran off, and that was pretty much a normal day for us. I confronted Jenna later that night, now that we could talk.

"Have you told April about Project Failsafe?"

"No... Just her father."

"What are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know... My biggest worry is that She has my abilities."

"God help us... What, now?"

"I don't think this Kavarian has started it, yet. She might not know who April is. All I know is that we need to keep April safe from Kavarian, and if April has any children, they will even be more valuable to the Silence... They'll be like my mother... They will be Time Lords and Ladies... Their children even more so... Until they are completely Gallifreyan. The only place that would be even remotely safe for them would be Gallifrey, but my father hasn't found it yet, Karai. We just have to hold out until then, and keep April safe from the Silence." Little did we know... Casey was listening to every word.


	114. Break (Kavarian)

I walked down the walkway and up the steps to face Shredder on his throne. The three girls stood behind him, eyes looking animalistic due to the lack of control of their own bodies. Their eyes looked like those of the animals with which they shared aspects. Foolish mutants. They should never have tried to rescue Karai. I had lost yet another experiment thanks to them. _Project Serpent_ had been compromised, and _Project Failsafe_ was missing. There's always something... But soon, I would have _Project Ice, Project Earth, Project Air,_ and _Project Fire_...

"Lord Shredder." I smirked. "The hidden cameras surrounding my experiment have revealed that the Hamatos have accepted Karai's mutation. Project Ice is plotting to rescue these three children."

"How did you get cameras into the lair without knowing where it is?" Shredder asked. It was time to reveal to him the true nature of Project Ice.

"I simply took temporary control of the child." I replied evilly. Shredder looked shocked, and a bit horrified. He should be. What we did to Ms Song was vile and cruel... But completely necessary. After all, history demanded that she have powers. We had saved her life by giving her gifts. History demanded that when she died... I must get back on topic. "You see, Project Ice is our weapon against the Doctor. Like all weapons... She needed to be controlled by her owner."

"Do you mind..." Shredder chose his words carefully. "Explaining?"

"When the girl was born, I kidnapped her and raised her until she was two, when she was already fairly intelligent. After that, we implanted a computer and a control chip into her brain, making her a sleeper agent. We adapted the technology from that of the Cybermen. Then, we mutated her until she was four, then we _**let her go**_. She's stayed free longer than planned, so now we have come to collect our experiment." I was no better than Shredder, who had kidnapped his own enemy's child and raised her against him, but my actions were for the best. For the greater good of the universe. "From my home base, I can control her for all of three minutes while she sleeps. From ten feet, I can activate the device in her brain and control Project Ice forever, her personality, memories, and emotions deleted from her entire being. Heaven Amelia Song will be no more." Then, I would create three more powerful weapons. I had six chips and a scalpel waiting at my Headquarters, sitting next to a vat of mutagen. It was time to unlock the secrets of the gods, goddesses, and magic of this world...

"So... You plot to use these three girls as bait?" Shredder asked. I nodded. "What is to become of them after you capture Ms Song?"

"Well, the Turtles and their allies will likely come after the four." I explained. "You may kill them, and you may keep these three as your operatives. I will have no use for them after I have Project Ice." Fool. I will kill him and his minions, then take all the children to Demon's Run.

"She is powerful." Shredder boomed. "How will you get her to come with you?" I had made many plans.

"Kill all the Turtles and their allies besides Leonardo." I answered. "She will stop resisting in order save his life. I will take control of her besides what she sees, and then kill him. Her spirit will break quite easily." I departed, not knowing that the Shredder was slowly pondering whether or not he should be helping me... Or fighting me. After I was gone...

"We have made a grave mistake. Get the Kraang Communicator the Time Lady hacked." Shredder ordered. "We must contact Heaven Amelia Song... And warn her." I kept walking, smirking as I remembered the years when I created Project Ice. How I turned that innocent child into a weapon of mass destruction. I remembered the video tapes I had collected, showing the Time Lady's power. I knew it was time to retrieve what was mine... But a slight wave of sadness hit me for some reason I couldn't explain... Almost like I _cared_.

 _'"Madame, why can't I go outside?" A two year-old little girl with flaming red hair and forest-green eyes asked softly. I sighed as I brushed her hair, while she drew a picture of a blue box._

 _"This universe is full of wicked, selfish, and cruel people, who would only pretend they loved you, then they would betray and stab you in the back. You must stay here, where you are safe. Do you understand, my little snowflake?"_

 _"Yes, Madame."_ '

I reached up and felt a tear raced down my face. Thoughts swirled around in my mind. Project Ice's original purpose. I made a decision... To care.

"Change of plans." I stated. "We will not be taking the other children. And, after we have Project Ice kill the Doctor... We shall let her go."

"But, Madame-" One of my agents tried, but I raised a hand to silence them.

"Even if we do capture her, we won't be able to hold her long. We shall have her complete her original mission, then walk away and never deal with her ever again... I fear that if we did, our own creation would destroy us... Do you understand?"

"Yes, Madame."

 _'A little girl smiled as I read her a story to help her sleep. Hans Christian Andersen's Snow Queen._

 _"Madame, what would happen if I had snow powers like the Snow Queen? Would I be evil like her, kind like Gerda, or a puppet like Kai?" Part of me wanted to reply that she would be like Kai, but instead I smiled._

 _"Evedyone has light and dark inside of them, my little snowflake. No matter what, I know that someday you will change the whole of reality... But I believe that you shall be like Gerda."_

 _"Thanks, Madame!"_

 _"You're welcome, Heaven. I-" I noticed that she had fallen asleep, and I smiled, knowing that someday, this child would save the universe from another Time War by ensuring that Silence would Fall. "Goodnight, my little snowflake."_ '


	115. Daughter of Ares (Raph)

I missed Scarlett more and more with each passing day. We were always side-by-side, talking, fighting, laughing... It was like half of me was gone. One day, Jenna's watch went off again, and we were all there as Jenna hesitantly answered.

"Hello?" Jenna asked as she saw only static show on the hologram. "This is Jenna, or Heaven Amelia Song. State your intention." I raised an eyebrow. "It sounds cool, okay? I was going for cool."

" _Ms. Song._ " The Shredder appeared, and we all gasped. But the Shredder removed his helmet and looked down. " _I want to help you._ "

"What?" Jenna asked. "You want to help me with what?"

" _Madame Kavarian can not be trusted... Now that I know what she intends to do. I want to help you, just this once, but Madame Kavarian cannot know. I fear for the lives of myself and my henchmen. Here's the plan, and listen carefully. Tomorrow night, a boat will be arriving with weapons from Steranko's contacts. Myself and the three that I've captured will come to collect them. I cannot wake them, but you can. This is your only chance... You will come, fight us, wake them out of their trances, and escape before it's too late._ "

"How do we know you won't ambush us and turn Jenna over to Madame Kavarian?" Leo asked. Shredder placed his helmet back on and glared.

" _Because I am many things... But I am not entirely without pity._ " Shredder looked at Jenna. " _I am sorry._ " The hologram flared off, and we stood there. Leo placed his hand on Jenna's shoulder.

"We'll get them back." Leo looked to all of us. "It's our only chance." Jenna looked up, her brown eyes tinted slightly red. "Are you okay?"

"Shredder will have to fight in case Kavarian is watching." She stated. "Leo and I will keep him busy. You three, wake them up." Jenna looked us. "If Scarlett could wake Raph up, then you will be able to wake them up. I couldn't wake them, so it's up to you." I nodded, and the next night, we went out. We arrived at the docks as Shredder did, and we slowly approached. An icy wind knocked Shredder off balance. "Oy! Shreddy! Yo mama so ugly, when she looked out a window, she got arrested for mooning!" Thus, the battle began. I quickly learned that Scarlett usually went easy on me in training.

"Scar!" I exclaimed as I barely beat back her attacks. "Scarlett, it's me, Raph!" Scarlett gritted her teeth and kept fighting. I wondered what she was seeing... "Scarlett, wake up!"

"No!" Scarlett kicked me back into a wall. I shakily stood up, eyes wide. Would I die trying to wake my girlfriend up? I didn't want to hurt her!

"Don't make me hurt you, Scarlett!" I pleaded, spinning my sais. Scarlett gripped hers, shaking. "Scar?" I realized that Scarlett's anamalistic eyes were twitching. "Are you okay, Scar?"

"You can't be here!" Scarlett snapped. "I saw you die! You have to be an imposter!" Scar attacked again, stabbing with her sais, aiming for the kill. I ended up grabbing her wrists and pulling them behind her back back so I could talk to her.

"Scarlett, I'm not dead!" I shouted. "It's me, Raph! Whatever you think you saw or are seeing is a lie! I'm here! I'm okay!" Scarlett kept fighting.

"No!" Scarlett thrashed. "Raph died! He died a year ago! The big idiot followed me when I went to see my sister, and the border patrol thought he was another monster and killed him! I held his hand! I saw the light fade from his eyes! Raphael Hamato is dead!" My grip on her slackened.

"Scar..." I looked down, then, I got another idea. "You really think I'd really get taken down by a group of teenagers? I've survived Kraang, Foot, getting brainwashed, sparring with you, and Mikey's cooking. I'd easily take those losers down." Scar broke free and tangled me in thorned vines with red flowers. Though it hurt, I kept talking to her. "You know that I'd make it out alive, Scarlett. I'd probably walk up and your border patrol would have no clue what to do besides stare. Yup, five and a half foot tall talking ninja turtle, giving a wave and walking right on through the barrier like its normal. Seems legit, am I right?"

"R-Raph?" Scarlett asked, looking up. I smirked and nodded. Scarlett's eyes cleared up, revealing the normal blue. She spat out the worm and scowled, the vines falling off of me. "I'm glad to see your ugly mug."

"Hello, personality."

"Asshole."

"Right back at you." Scarlett grinned and kissed me, making me blush feverishly. "I missed you."

"Me, too."

"Oh my God! You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine. Just got a little scratched."

"Did I do that?"

"No..."

"Raph!"

"Maybe."


	116. Host of Bastet (Donnie)

While Raph and Mikey felt with Scarlett and Chelsea, I was trying not to die. Lexi wasn't holding back. She was levitating fifty feet above ground. Her cat eyes suddenly glowed a blinding white, and she attacked me with lightning bolts, storm clouds, and harsh winds.

"Lexi!" I shouted. "Can you hear me?! It's me, Donnie!" Lexi shot another lightning bolt out of her hand, and it barely missed me. I was a bit panicked. "Why are you acting evil?!"

"I WAS BORN EVIL!" Lexi sicked a tornado on me, and I barely evaded it. "A MONSTER AMONG MY OWN KIND! A BEAST! FORGOTTEN BY MY SIBLINGS AND MY BEST FRIENDS!" Little did I know, Jenna looked up with curiosity, planning on re-checking her photo album when we returned home to the lair. What she found would rock her world and restore old memories... Lexi cackled maniacally. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, DONNIE, AND FOR CHAOS TO REIGN SUPREME!"

"Lexi, would your mom really want you to be stuck like this forever?! Serving Shredder?" The evil faded from Lexi's face.

"I... I..."

"What about your friend? The one your middle name came from... What was it again?"

" _ **Bast.**_ " I spun around to see a woman with catlike eyes in a leopard-print jumpsuit. " _ **I am Lexi's guardian. I owe it to her family, as her mother died to set me free.**_ "

"Can you help me wake her up?" I asked, and Bast nodded.

" _ **I can free most of her mind, but you'll need to make the final push to break her free.**_ " We both barely dodged a small tornado. " _ **Good luck, Donatello.**_ " Bast became a green mist that went into a necklace around Lexi's neck. It glowed green, and Lexi slowly lowered to Earth, cat eyes looking frantic, fear evident on her face.

"Lexi!" I ran over and grabbed her hands, and I got zapped, so I backed away. "Are you okay?"

"Donnie?" Lexi asked. "I can't see! What's going on?! I keep seeing terrible things... My family dying... Me hurting my friends... Me hurting you..."

"You need to calm down." I slowly walked closer. "I'm here, you're safe. We're all okay, Lexi."

"I-I'm scared!"

"I know... But you're going to be alright, Lexi, I promise. You need to break free, or a lot of people are going to get hurt." Lexi's eyes widened. "It's going to be alright." I grabbed her hands again, and Lexi held tight. The electricity hurt, but I held on. "I'm never losing you again!" Her eyes faded back to normal and Lexi spat out the worm and burnt it to a crisp with lightning. I hugged her, and she laughed at me.

"What's going on?" She asked, and I kissed her.

"Let's just say, I've never been so happy to see you in all my life." The glow in Lexi's necklace glowed brighter. Lexi notice and grinned.

"Stick around, Bast. I have a feeling that we're gonna have some fun... Seriously, what happened? Your eye is twitching and your mask is singed."

"You know how people get zapped when they touch someone conducting static electricity? Imagine that times a thousand, and all the while you trying to kill me."

"WHAT?! I tried to kill you?!"

"Yeah..."

"Oh my God! My chaos magic could have been released! I could have destroyed the world!"

"You're actually taking this better than I thought you would."

"DONNIE!"

"Sorry... Geez, everyone's right about what they say about the quiet ones being the scary ones when they're mad... You're terrifying."

"Shut up!"


	117. Prisoner of Fire (Mikey)

I cried out as Chelsea kept casting spells at me.

"Chels! Dudette! I'm your boyfriend! Please don't kill me!"

"Oh, I'll just add that onto the list of murders I've been blamed for." Chelsea grinned evilly, making me cringe. " _ARVADA KADAVRA!_ " I barely dodged the green light. "That's right, Turtle! Hide from the child who murdered the Prime Minister! I'll tell you a secret... I was framed, and when I escaped, the first thing I did was hunt down the man who did it. They never found the body, you know? Why get sentenced for murder and never get to commit one?" Learn something new every day... " _CRUCIO!_ " I dodged again, scared of my girl.

"Chelsea, stop!" I begged. "This isn't you! I know it's not! Wake up!" Chelsea glared at me. "You're my best friend. My girlfriend. My partner in crime. Remember how we first met?" Chelsea's glare became a raised eyebrow. "You had just saved April, and Jenna had threatened to send Scarlett after us if we didn't show? I leapt down first... Do you remember the first thing you said to me?"

"Mikey... I'm your biggest fan..." Chelsea's eyes widened. "Booyakasha..." Chelsea looked ready to break, but then her gaze hardened. "I'm done being a nice girl, Turtle... _CRUCIO!_ " I was hit that time, and I screamed in pain. Chelsea grinned evilly and focused the spell. It was more pain than I'd ever felt. Like all light and laughter had gone from my soul. But I sucked it up. I could do it...

"You know..." I grinned. "You'd think the Elder Wand would pack a bigger punch. I guess it's powers are just as minuscule as you are." That got to Chelsea, and she finally snapped.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT?!" Chels asked, then spat the worm out, looking ticked. "Screw you!" I hugged her, not wanting to let go.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered, and Chelsea hugged back. "You have no idea what it's been like..." Chelsea kissed me.

"Yeah... I've only been brainwashed and starved." Jenna and Leo finished Shredder and saw us. The last true Time Lady's eyes welled up with tears. I hadn't realized how big of a toll the loss of the other a Marauders had taken on Jenna. I realized we'd been selfish. The Marauders were Jenna's everything.

"Oh my God!" Jenna ran over and hugged the three freed Marauders. "You're okay... I can't believe you're okay..." We ran for it and went back to the lair. Donnie have the three checkups, and we ordered enough pizza to feed an army. It was gone in twenty minutes, tops. We mostly spent time with the girls, making sure that they were okay. We didn't realize how much we'd miss them until they were gone...

"So..." Chelsea smiled. "What now?"

"What now?" Jenna asked. "I'll tell you... IF YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, I WILL FREAKIN' KILL YOU!" The other three hugged the livid Time Lady.

"We missed you, too." Lexi smiled. Jenna slowly grinned and closed her eyes, failing to stop the tears.


	118. It's Real! (Scarlett)

We went on our first patrol since our capture, and Raph decided to go and attack us with a hose. Then, some freaky white door opened in the sky, and a girl fell out. Mikey caught her, and I sensed Chelsea grow tense.

"Whoa!" The girl exclaimed. "The leader, Leonardo! The warrior, Raphael! The inventor, Donatello! And the cute one, Michelangelo!"

"Wow!" Mikey grinned as Chelsea steamed. "That's me! She knows us, dudes!" Then, the girl noticed us.

"And who could forget these four legendary heroes of time and space?! The Girl in Flames, Chelsea! The Child of Storms, Lexi! The Rock-Chucker, Scarlett-" I cut her off there.

"Wait..." I raised in eyebrow while Raph laughed. "In the future, I'm called the Rock-Chucker?!"

"You're all called by many names, but I only said the ones that won't give you spoilers of the future."

"Spoilers?" Jenna asked, eyes narrowing. I could tell something had the Whovian confused.

"And finally, the Snow Queen, Jenna... I'm your biggest fan, by the way. I love how you freeze people's heads instead of killing them, even though you could. Easily." The girl looked at all of us, smiling. "I found you, I actually found you! The Turtle Warriors of legend and the Marauders! This is so grocking cool!"

"Grocking?" Lexi asked, crossing her arms. This girl was a total dweeb, and she wore more blue and silver than Jenna ever did. Mix that with blonde hair and brown eyes, plus the stupid staff and the helmet, and this girl was officially dressed worse than us, and we looked like shit.

"Us? Legends?" Raph asked, scowling. "What the heck are you talking about? Nobody even knows we exist! Well, they know about the Marauders thanks to Grody, but not us Turtles."

"And they don't know, not yet..." The girl looked around. "But I come from the future and you guys are, like, so famous. Meeting you is WAY cooler than meeting Ghanges Khan or Billy the Kid or Socrates!"

"Please." Donnie frowned. "You're saying you're from the future, and we're important enough to be in history books? You expect us to believe that?!" Jenna looked at the four and shrugged.

"Yes! You saved the world!" The girl smiled. "Many times!" The Turtles exchanged glances.

"AWESOME!" Donnie shouted. "High-three!" Mikey started hitting on the girl, which made Chelsea's hair smoke. Don't worry, Jenna poured water on her before it totally caught fire.

"My name's Renet." The girl explained. "I'm a Time Master... Okay, assistant Time Master in training." That got under our local Whovian's skin. Jenna frowned at Renet with disapproval.

"Time Master?" Jenna asked. "What happened to Time Lords and Time Ladies?" Renet looked at her.

"We haven't been called that in ages." She replied. Jenna's jaw dropped.

"You're Gallifreyan?"

"Yep, we all are. When Gallifrey was restored, it sent its people out to guard the history of other planets. Those of us away from home are called Time Masters. I'm the daughter of an ultra-famous Time Lady. One who helped save the planet! She turned human when she was young and married my dad. She's considered a bit of a rogue. I was born a full Time Lady, so when I turned sixteen, my grandfather took me to Gallifrey for training until I returned to Earth as a Time Master."

"So, wait... _Doctor Who_ is real?" I asked, while Jenna gaped. "She is never gonna let us live this down."

"More to the point, head-dress..." Raph growled, stepping forward. "Prove to us you're from the future!"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot why I came! I was kinda followed by an evil freak from the future who wants to control all of time and space." Another portal opened, and a creature came out. "Savanti Romero." Jenna sighed.

"I was hoping it was the Master." We fought the powerful monster, and Renet beat him by throwing him into a portal that led to the past. She explained all about herself and Savanti, then the Time Scepter, which Jenna claimed was a _mini-TARDIS_ , and we realized Savanti wasn't beaten, so we went back in time to find him. We ended up at Camelot, and Renet gave us disguises, which sadly came from the _Mazes and Mutants_ incident. I tore the skirt and cloak off below my knees, glad that the belt that held my sais was black. Chelsea and Lexi willed their dresses shorter as well, Chelsea giving hers a yellow-to-orange fading look. Chelsea had a gold belt for her nunchucks, and Lexi had a silvery-white sheath for her staff. Jenna simply made her dress and cloak more teal than blue, somehow fully mobile. Her katana sheath was silver. Then, some knights rode up and thought the Turtles were Orcs. Just great.

"What is this, _Lord of the Rings_?" Chelsea asked. "They're not monsters, you great oaf!"

"No, no, no." Jenna sighed, annoyed by Chelsea's attempt to speak like the locals, like the Doctor. "Don't do that." A knight aimed a sword at Chelsea's throat, making her eyes widen.

"Silence, fire witch." The knight sneered, and Mikey knocked his sword away, totally ticked off.

"Back away from my girlfriend!" We began fighting the knights, Mikey and Chelsea arguing as they did so.

"Oh, so I'm your girlfriend?!"

"Why?!"

"No reason! _Renet_ seems nice!"

"Chels! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, sure!" We beat them, and Savanti arrived, and beat the crap out of us, taking the scepter.

"You shall forever be trapped in the confines of-" Jenna right-hooked him. "How dare you?!" Then, Savanti paled. "I see the real reason why you chose the early twenty-first century, Renet." We mortals, besides Jenna, were thrown back by the scepter's power and dazed, so we didn't hear Savanti Romero... "Hiding behind your mommy, Time Master?"

"What?!" Jenna and Renet asked in sync, turning to each other. Renet's brown eyes were wide.

"It can't be." Renet was in denial. "My mom is the Time Lady, Heaven Amelia Song, daughter of the Doctor! This is Jenna, the Marauder! It can't be my mom!" Jenna was pale.

"But... I'm Heaven Amelia Song." Jenna stated. The two stared at each other. Renet looked like her world was an oblivion. Jenna's face held the same expression.

"Mom?" Renet asked. Jenna nodded shakily, then cracked a small smile.

"Did I seriously not get you dental insurance?" Renet's teeth straightened. "I guess I did... This is kriffing insane..." Jenna looked up. "I got married? Turned into a human? How many kids do I have? What are their names? Who's my husband? Are you a Force-sensitive? A Jedi? How old are you?"

"Yes, yes, two I can tell you about without too many spoilers, me and John, spoilers, yes, Knight, seventeen." Renet looked just as shell-shocked. "I had brown hair, but dyed it because you said I was growing up to look too much like you."

"Typical me... Wanna finish Romero and talk later?"

"Yep."

"One more... Middle name?"

"Mom!"

"Fine..." By the time we regained our focus, Savanti had been driven away to his tower, and Jenna and Renet were exhausted and grinning. We traveled to the tower, ending up in the cemetery out front. Savanti brought some corpses to life, so yay. I was starting to wish Nico was here, or that the Hades in this time knew he owed me. Oh great, even Dad didn't know me. That meant I had no Blessing. Then, the torn-apart skeletons went back together. Great. We ended up running, entering Savanti's tower and facing off with him. We ended up on rotating gears that were powering something probably really evil.

"Oy! Savanti!" Jenna got the mutant's attention. "Yo mama so ugly, she goes to Slitheen family reunions!" Needless to say, Savanti was ticked. He growled at Jenna, who backed up.

"One more change to history never hurt anything!" Savanti swatted Jenna off the gears and into a wall. Her head hit the stone, she was knocked out, and she fell. The drop was at least two hundred feet. "One less monster... And one less Time Master!" Renet began to fade.

"What the heck?!" I asked. Why was Renet fading because Jenna was in free fall?! It's not like they were family or anything. Leo, not seeing Renet's little problem, panicked as Jenna fell.

"JENNA!" He grabbed his grappler and jumped. The hook attached to a ceiling beam. After we defeated Savanti, we waited in fear. Leo slowly rose from the pit, holding an unconscious Jenna. Renet went back to normal. Little did we know, there was conflict in the young apprentice Time Master's head, like a swirling storm...

' _Okay, if Mom is the famous warrior, Jenna, then Dad... I've gotta call John. I think I just found our teenage parents. This is a total **Back to the Future** gone WAY wrong. Jenna knows who I am, but should I tell Dad? I just don't know. Mom and Dad are gonna kill me! My grandparents and great-grandparents are gonna be furious! Aunt Jenny will probably laugh. Great-Aunt Jenny, Great-Aunt Vastra, and Gruncle Strax are gonna probably lecture me! John will probably want me to bring him here to meet Dad as a teen... What am I gonna do? I am so grocking grounded..._ '

We tried to get back the future... Present... I don't know, but we tried to get back there, and we got sucked into a wormhole...

 _ **I'M BACK! Did you miss me? What do you think of my plot twist? Saw the episode, saw the time travel, couldn't resist... To be clear, the two amnesiac Marauders still have no clue that Jenna's a Time Lady. I'm not updating** Ares' Blessing **yet because I honestly haven't had time to finish the next two chapters. See you in the next chapter! It only gets weirder!**_


	119. Memory Lane (Leo)

We appeared in Japan... So... Great.

"Scarlett, sense for life forces in the area." I ordered, and Scarlett stomped, sending a shockwave through every rock and plant. We watched as her eyes widened in shock and fear.

"ABOUT TWENTY HOSTILE BOGIES IN THE AREA!" Scarlett shouted, and we obviously panicked. "TAKE COVER!" Ninjas in red leapt down, and we got ready for a fight. Then, my girlfriend decided to be a genius. Jenna ran out, hands raised in surrender, and she spoke in Japanese. The men spoke back, and Jenna carefully pulled out one of her shurikens and handed it to the lead ninja, then closed her eyes in prayer as they talked to each other.

"Please be Hamato Clan, please be Hamato Clan, please be Hamato Clan..." The lead ninja called behind him, and a familiar man walked forward.

"What is going on here?" It was Shredder, except he was young and unscarred. Jenna looked up as Shredder spoke with the ninjas, then looked at Jenna as she tweaked her TARDIS necklace. My throat felt a bit weird for a second... "Who are you?" Shredder looked back at us Turtles and Marauders. Jenna paled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She put delicately. "But we are Hamato Clan. We mean no harm... Please don't kill us. I really wanna live." Suddenly, Jenna fell back, and I ran up and caught her. Jenna had gone super pale. The other Marauders did the same, my brothers having caught them. "I'm not feeling so good..." I freaked out, also obvious.

"Jenna?!" I asked. Shredder looked just as freaked.

"What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know! This has never happened before! Jenna!" Mikey threw a smoke bomb, and we fled. Donnie revealed that Casey had faded from a photo, with April and the girls looking transparent. We were being unwritten. The girls were forgetting everything we'd been through... We set up camp as the girls woke. They seemed a bit dazed. We went over, having taken off our disguises. Chelsea looked up, and her eyes widened.

"What the Hell?!" Chelsea asked. "How did we get here?! Did you guys save us?! I can't remember..."

"Easy, Chels!" Mikey tried. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I was strapped to a table, and Stockman was lowering a brain-worm down towards my face." We exchanged glances of shock.

"Chels..." Mikey began. "That was almost two months ago. We rescued you two weeks ago. You've been awake and talking since then."

"That's not possible." Scarlett and Lexi woke with the same final memory. Jenna slowly shifted, and her eyes opened. I kneeled down.

"Jenna?" Suddenly, she freaked, grabbing her weapons, eyes wide. Then, she calmed down.

"How'd we get here?!" Jenna asked, then saw the others. "You're okay?! How'd you get the worms out?!" Oh no. We tried our best to explain where we were, then went to spy on the Hamato Clan. We saw Shredder and human-Splinter fighting. "Looks kinda ugly."

"Yeah, Shredder is really ugly."

"Him, too." Then, as we camped in the woods, the girls lost more memory. Now, they only remembered up until the day before we left the Farmhouse. We explained everything, then ran into Tang Shen. Jenna used the Force to temporarily take her and baby-Karai's voices. "Listen, we're friendly, okay? I'm gonna give your voices back, but don't scream." Tang Shen nodded, and Jenna released her hold on the Force. "Hi, I'm Jenna. This is Scarlett, Lexi, Chelsea, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. We're kinda your daughter's best friends from the future."

"Miwa's friends?" Tang Shen asked, and Chelsea pulled out her phone and went to pictures.

"Behold, the iPhone!" Chelsea stated mysteriously, showing a picture of us with Karai. "That's her in the center." Tang Shen's eyes widened.

"Where are you?"

"New York, New York, America, 2013." Lexi replied. "Miwa is an experienced Kunoichi, her dad's so proud." It was so weird calling her _Miwa_.

"New York? My family moves there? Yoshi changes his mind?"

"Yep." Scarlett tried not to look suspicious. "Your family actually moves there this year."

"Amazing!" We went to Tang Shen's home, and I held baby Karai while Tang Shen talked to us. Then, I had to quickly hand Karai back as the girls fell again. This time, a golden light momentarily swirled around Jenna, and they all looked younger. One year younger. I paled.

"Whoa..." Jenna grinned crazily. "I feel really hyper! And crazy! And referency! Is _referency_ a thing?" Oh, great. Her regeneration had been undone. Wait... Didn't she save me? "I feel odd... Oh my God..." Three puncture wounds were going through Jenna's chest, and blood was pooling out, spreading across her shirt and hoodie, soaking them in red. "I... I stepped in the way..." I had to catch Jenna as she fell again, the other three Marauders, my brothers, and Tang Shen totally freaking out. "L-Leo... Y-You're okay..."

"Stay with me, Jenna." I pleaded, and knowing the other three wouldn't remember, added. "Don't regenerate." Jenna's eyes widened.

"You know?" She choked. I nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"What's happening?" Tang Shen asked, and my brothers and I explained what was happening. "Why is she like that?"

"In the future, Saki is evil." I replied. "He attacked me one day, and he almost killed me, but Jenna stepped in the way, and he stabbed her. Jenna comes from a race of people with tricks to cheat death. That light was the trick being undone. She's dying, now."

"We just have to wait until the next lapse." Donnie stated. "I hope they're not thrown too far back." Ten minutes later, they lapsed. Jenna shook her head, then grinned shakily.

"You're so lucky that I lit old Shreddy on fire, Leo! He was all like ' _Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is and I'll make your end swift_ ', and I just waltzed up and lit him on fire!" Jenna laughed. "That was so cool!" Oh no. One or two more lapses, and Jenna wouldn't remember me.

"You're an idiot!" Scarlett commented. My brothers looked just as worried. "Whoa, Raph... Why do you look older?" While we tried to explain things, I held my hand out to help Jenna up.

"Dude..." Jenna shoved my hand away and stood. "Why are you acting so weird? I mean... What's up?" I couldn't believe it. Just a year ago, this was the girl I knew. "Leo-nerd-o?"

"Jenna, what if you fell in love with someone, and slowly... They forgot you?" I asked, and Jenna frowned.

"Huh? You fell in love with someone? Who? Do tell, so I may use it to blackmail you later!"

"Well... She's so funny, super smart, a bit on the crazy side, beautiful..." A tear raced down my face. "And she's slowly forgetting me."

"I'm sorry." Jenna sighed. "I can't even pretend to know how you feel." Raph told Tang Shen to make the right choice, for all our sakes. Just before we left, there was another lapse. "What the heck? Last I remember, I just met you four crazy green dudes on the streets! Did you freaking drug us?!" We left the girls with Tang Shen, and she kept them in the house. Later, we distracted the new Foot Clan by pretending to be evil Yokai, but Shredder went after Shen and Splinter. I slowly remembered... Didn't their house burn down?!

' _The girls lapsed, and looked around in shock._

 _"Where are we?!" Chelsea asked, and Jenna looked around Splinter's house as it burned, scared._

 _"Who cares?!" Scarlett asked. "There's injured people over there!" The girls began digging at the wood, and their eyes flashed blue, red, purple, and orange... "What in Hell?!"_

 _"You said it." Lexi smirked, and Chelsea quenched the flaming debris. The four began digging, and Jenna's eyes widened..._ '

We ran towards the smoke and found the house in flames, Miwa hidden under a large Japanese pot. We pulled the burning wood down and went inside. The girls had returned to normal and were trying to dig Splinter out of the rubble of the house. Shredder left, grabbing and naming Karai. We pulled Splinter from the flames, Jenna hanging back... We met up in the woods, Jenna looking behind her. I immediately hugged her.

"Never scare me like that again."

"Yes, Leo-nerd-o." We broke apart. "Guys... I saw Tang Shen's body..." Jenna began pacing. "There wasn't a mark on her... And she was breathing." Tang Shen stepped out of the shadows. We all gaped at her. "I know what you're thinking. ILLEGAL, ILLEGAL! But I have an idea. We can reunite her with Splinter. Time says that Splinter thinks she's dead, moves to New York, and buys four baby Turtles, but now that he's doing that, what's to say that Tang Shen can't show up afterwards?" We thought on that for a bit. "I've explained all that's happened to Splinter, who you guys are, about Shreddder and Miwa, and about other things. We can send her to New York." I looked at Tang Shen, eyebrow raised in apprehension.

"You want to come to New York and live with us?"

"Yes. I want to see my husband, and to know the woman my daughter has become." Tang Shen smiled. "Hamato Leonardo." Renet arrived and we explained everything. She agreed that Tang Shen could come.

"Meet us in New York." Jenna smiled, handing her a paper. "This place, date, and time. We'll see you there." In minutes, we were on the roofs of New York, and Renet turned to Jenna and I.

"You know, my brother, John, really wants to meet you, Leo." Renet stated. "Can he?" We nodded. A boy stepped out of a portal. He was Renet's age, wearing cobalt and silver armor similar to Renet's. He had black hair and deep blue eyes. I noticed Renet's eyes, and how it appeared that her hair was somewhat brown towards the top. My eyes widened.

"Hey, I'm John." The boy grinned, shaking my hand. I raised an eyebrow, one question in mind.

"How many years in the future are you from?"

"Twenty seven." John replied, and Renet whacked him. "Sorry, no more spoilers. My grandma would kill me." Jenna smiled deviously.

"I bet she would." I just gaped, wondering if she was thinking what I was thinking. "Well, we'll be seeing you around." John and Renet waved as they flew up.

"You know... This'll be a great story to tell us someday." Renet grinned. We waved as they flew into a portal.

"Not one word." Jenna ordered. I grinned at her.

"Never." We found and brought Tang Shen (who honestly hadn't changed much in sixteen, almost seventeen, years) to the lair, stopping just outside. Tang Shen bit her lip, looking to us.

"What do you think he will do?" She asked, and we grinned.

"Walk in with Karai, drop his teacup, stare in shock until you talk to him. Then, who knows what?" Donnie replied, Lexi nodding. Tang Shen slowly entered the lair, walking around and staring in wonder. We followed her as she entered the Dojo and found the mantle, then stared at the pictures. One showed Sensei, my brothers, myself, the Marauders, April, Casey, Karai, and Mr O'Neil at the Farmhouse. One showed Master Splinter and Karai. One showed Master Splinter, my brothers, and I. One showed all six of us together. The last was the family picture with Tang Shen, Miwa, and Sensei. Tang Shen smiled and wiped away a tear as she picked up the photo.

"I always hated how we looked in this, so serious... Maybe now, we can take a new one." She set it down and picked up a picture of herself and Sensei. "Where is Yoshi?"

"Shen?" We all looked to see Master Splinter and Karai, staring in shock. April, Mr O'Neil, and Casey walked in behind them, their eyes widening. Master Splinter's teacup and cane dropped from his hands, clattering to the floor. Tang Shen smiled sadly at Sensei and Karai.

"Yes, Yoshi." She looked at Karai. "Miwa, you look so beautiful." Sensei and Karai locked eyes with Jenna.

"I did nothing, I swear!" Jenna raised her hands in surrender. "I just happened to notice on a trip b ack in time that the strike that supposedly killed Tang Shen didn't leave a mark on her, and that she was breathing, so I gave a helping hand that won't too greatly alter history... Hopefully." I laughed.

"Mom?" Karai asked. Shen walked over to the two and hugged them, they hugging back. I couldn't tell if Sensei was crying, laughing, or both. Karai just smiled, with tears racing down her face.

 _ **BOOM! I know, I know... I'm great. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I'm trying. School and social stuff are getting crazy, not that they weren't already. Crazier, maybe. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and thanks for all of your support! Just so you know, I'm at over 4400 views for my** Star Wars **Fanfiction,** A Disturbance in the Force **, so check that out if you haven't already. Thanks, guys! Please read, review, favorite, follow, etc!**_


	120. Be Careful (Lexi)

Well, we slowly got used to Tang Shen being around. Mikey started calling her _Mom_ after they bonded over cooking. I know, such a momma's boy. At least he had a mom... She stayed in the room with Splinter, and she was always telling us to be careful, especially after the Mega Shredder thing where we almost lost Mikey and experienced _Attack on Titan_ personally. Here's a few incidents...

"Yippie-kai-yay!" Jenna crowed, riding her motorcycle, which she built herself, chasing Leo with a water balloon in hand. She rode around the lair, when she hit a stair and was thrown into the air. Leo narrowly caught her, and Donnie slipped on the water from the balloon.

"BE CAREFUL!" Tang Shen nearly passed out seeing that antic. Jenna just groaned as Leo set her down, rolling her eyes and muttering darkly.

"Helicopter Mom..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"RAPH, YOU JACKASS!" Scarlett began sparring with Raph, seeing as how he had apparently called and spoke with her older sister, much to Scar's embarrassment. When Raph nearly impaled Scarlett's head...

"BE CAREFUL!"

"Aw..." Raph helped Scarlett up, and the pissed-off demigod whacked him upside the head. "Does this mean no more battles to the death?"

"I'm starting to think so... Aw." When Donnie and I were mixing volatile chemicals in the lab, and Tang Shen came in...

"BE CAREFUL!"

"Ah!" I exclaimed as we mixed the wrong substance... BOOM! I glared, and Donnie sighed. Chelsea and Mikey were baking in the kitchen, pulling some cupcakes out of the oven.

"BE CAREFUL!"

"AH!" Let's just say, April and Casey had to go and get us some aloe and bandages. Karai was sitting high up in the Dojo tree, meditating on a narrow branch, when Tang Shen entered, looking concerned...

"If you tell me to _be careful_ one more time, mother or not, I'm running away." That ended the issue.

"Thank you, Karai..." I smiled. "So glad we saved you." Karai grinned, crossing her arms.

"I know." Later, Tang Shen approached me, frowning.

"Lexi, you seem to be avoiding me. You, Scarlett, and Chelsea... I wish to know why."

"Fine." I sighed, shaking my head. "Scarlett's mom abandoned her, Chelsea's parents abandoned her, and..."

"And?"

"My mom's dead, alright? She died when I was ten. I'm not used to having a maternal figure around."

"Oh, Lexi... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be... It was a long time ago, and she died saving someone who became my best friend."

"One of the Marauders?"

"No."

"Then, who?"

"Complicated..."

"How complicated?"

"She died to save... My cat."

"Your cat? Your mother gave her life to save a cat?"

" _ **Smooth.**_ " Bast commented inside my mind, mentally rolling her eyes. " _ **What next, Alexis?**_ "

"Well, yes and no..." I tapped my two index fingers together, avoiding eye-contact. "I mean... My cat, but not my cat. It's complicated."

" _ **May I speak?**_ " Bast inquired. " _ **I would like to talk to her. I trust this mortal woman.**_ "

" _Why?_ " I asked mentally. " _You haven't known her that long._ "

"Lexi?" Tang Shen asked. I shook out of my trance.

"My friend would like to talk to you." I stated shakily. "But she doesn't want you to freak out." Tang Shen looked concerned, but she nodded, agreeing not to panic. I sighed and finally let Bast take over, feeling my eyes become green and catlike.

" _ **Hello, Tang Shen.**_ " Bast greeted, using her voice instead of mine. " _ **My name is Bastet, the Egyptian Queen of the Cats, but you may call me** Bast **. I need to have a few words with you about the child I am currently guarding.**_ "


	121. Lifting the Veil (Jenna)

Well, Donnie started acting weird. Stupid, really. Lexi was really worried because his memory kept lapsing and he was easily distracted. We decided that we needed to hold an intervention...

"Donnie..." Lexi began as we sat at the kitchen table. "Have you been taking, smoking, drinking, or eating any strange substances?"

"Deal with any shady figures in dark alleys?" Scarlett offered sarcastically. "Spend some time with Kelso and Hyde in the basement?"

"Make any bad choices?" Chelsea asked. "Spend too much time in the Party Wagon?" The purple-masked Turtle looked confused. The other three, April, and Karai sighed from behind him.

"What?" Donnie asked. I slammed my hand on the table.

"ARE YOU ON DRUGS?!" I asked. Donnie's eyes widened.

"NO!"

"THEN, WHY IN THE NAME OF ARCADIA, GALLIFREY ARE YOU ACTING SO DAMN STUPID?!"

"Wow." Lexi commented. "You seriously have anger issues." Scarlett scoffed, angry that her rep had been challenged. I just shrugged. "Donnie, I'm really worried about you. I have never seen you acting like this. Can you tell us what's wrong, before you get even stupider?" Then, Donnie lapsed again, looking around woozily.

"You're pretty." He smiled at Lexi. Lexi crossed her arms. "I liked you from the beginning, but I was too nervous to tell you because you didn't seem to like me, so I flirted with April." April crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. I laughed.

"We've lost him..." I mused. Leo punched me in the shoulder, and I grinned. It would be fine. It always was. Leo and I began practicing katas and sparring in the Dojo. As we practiced katas, something came up behind me and covered my mouth, dragging me away.

"Okay..." Leo didn't notice I was gone. "You are being way too quiet. Are you okay, Jenna?" Meanwhile, Creep was trying to suck out my mutagen, holding me by my throat. My hair was slowly turning a straight, flaming red, my eyes a forest green. I struggled, but my powers were being sapped from my body. "Jenna?" I released one hand from fighting back against Creep to flip him off, before going back to fighting the monster. Leo realized something was really off and turned around. "Jenna!" Leo slashed Creep's arm off, and I gasped, reverting back to normal.

"Thanks a lot!" I glared. Leo helped me up, and he began fighting Creep. Then, the monster slammed Leo into a tree, choking him as he tried to suck out the mutagen. I grabbed Creep's arm and began pulling on it, too weak to use my powers. "LET HIM GO!" Leo was panicking, I was panicking, then Leo stopped struggling and he looked so weak. "Leo!" I had no choice... I screamed. "HELP!" The others ran in and helped fight Creep off, while I kneeled down next to Leo, worried sick. "Are you okay?" My boyfriend looked up weakly, frowning.

"Yeah, you?"

"Been better." Creep escaped, and Leo made me have Sensei examine the both of us in the lab. I knew he saw what happened...

"Jenna, what happened?" Leo asked. I looked down. How could I tell Leo the truth about me?

"It happened when Ho Chan tried to take your powers, too." Casey remembered, standing behind us and frowning. I sighed sadly.

"Remember what I said..? About my time in Kavarian's lab..?" I asked, and the two nodded, Splinter looking up. "Well... A long, long time ago... Before I was first mutated... I looked different. When I was born, I had calm red hair and bright green eyes. I looked like my grandmother, Amy. That's why my middle name is Amelia. After my first mutation, I became this."

"What was your first mutation?" Leo asked. I looked at my hands, and glowing snowflakes burst from them. "Why would it do that to you?"

"Ice kills." I replied. "As it made me, it killed Heaven Amelia Song." After a failed attempt to stop Creep and Son of Snakeweed, while the new Creep Weed was knocking out and collecting humans, we discovered that the air was laced with a sleeping agent. Lexi, April, and Sensei stayed behind to care for Donnie, Mikey and Chelsea using their go-carts to shred Creep Weed. Then, the van was knocked over, and I noticed a fault in Leo's air filter... Raph, Scarlett, Leo, and I climbed out of the Party Wagon, my head spinning.

"You okay?" Leo asked. I nodded, grinning weakly.

"Scarlett, you can control plants." I began shakily. "Start freeing the people. The rest of us need to do a little weeding."

"Why can't you say stuff like Jenna?" Raph asked Leo. "Cliché and heroic, but not annoyingly pathetic?" Leo groaned, and I smirked.

"Cuz I'm totally awesome." We began our attack, and my pulse slowed down. I just kept going. Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake... I collapsed on my hands and knees, too weak to carry on. Leo noticed and ran over.

"Jenna?!" Leo asked, kneeling down. "What happened?! ... Where's your air filter?" I pointed shakily, and Leo noticed that his filter had a distinct TARDIS sticker... "You gave me your filter?! Are you completely insane?!" I put my thumbs up, then passed out... I woke up, being carried by Leo to the lair. Scar was being carried by Raph, and Chelsea, Mikey, Lexi, and Donnie looked worried.

"Um... You can put me down now, love." I smiled sheepishly. Leo hugged me, sighing in relief. "Better me than you, sweetie." Leo grinned. I felt sleep tugging at me again, and struggled to stay awake.

"You can go back to sleep, Jenna. I've got you."

"I don't need your charity."

"Deal with it." Leo smirked. I slowly closed my eyes and smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Leo." When I woke up three days later, in the middle of the night, I went to my photo album. "Time to figure out what possessed-Lexi was talking about." I began scanning the pages, coming to a section labeled New Life. What I found on the next seven pages astonished me, and I gripped my head in pain. "What?!"

' _"What should we call ourselves?" I asked, three-hundred and five. "We're a **Gallifreyan** , a **Demigod** , a **Magician** , and a **Witch** that are mentally **teenagers** but look five. We need a name."_

 _" **Pathetic Dirty Outcasts**?" Scarlett asked. We glared. "What? It was **Outcasts** or **Orphans**."_

 _" **Congregation of the Flaming Chicken**?" Chelsea offered. That made our eyebrows raise. "Think about it."_

 _"No way, **cousin**."_

 _"Aw..."_

 _"I'd make a suggestion, but it'd be in Egyptian." Lexi shook her head. I though for a moment._

 _"Four of us... Special powers... Secret..." I grinned. "We're the New Marauders."_

 _"I like it!" Chelsea stood up. "I should teach you to be animagi, like me! I'm a fox!"_

 _"I can change into animals already." I commented. "I like wolves."_

 _"I can become a cat because of Bast." Lexi agreed. All eyes went to Scarlett._

 _"Okay, I'll become an animagus." Scarlett sighed. "Let's think animals... T-Rex?"_

 _"Too big."_

 _"Whale?"_

 _"Too ocean."_

 _"Would it help if they were derpy?"_

 _"No."_

 _"What about a sloth?"_

 _"Yes!" I immediately liked it. "We could launch you at our enemies like a tiny **Wolverine**!" We all burst out laughing. "What'll your name be? I want **Arctic** , 'cuz I'm an icy bitch from whom there is no escape."_

 _" **Little Red**! I'm tiny, but I'M MIGHTY!"_

 _" **Tails**! I'm a cat and a **Sonic the Hedgehog** fan!"_

 _"I chose **Down Symdrome**."_

 _"No." I shook my head. "I'm gonna call you... **Dawn**."_

" _Eh. It'll do."_ '

I looked up, eyes wide in shock.

"No way."

 _ **And thus, conflict arrives. Aren't I a bitch? The next chapter will be even more crazy. Get ready for some anarchy! Read, review, etc!**_


	122. Tale as Old as Time (Scarlett)

We frowned as the four Turtles fought. Donnie had been trying to make a cure for the brain worm in case anyone ever got caught again, and everyone was frustrated by the lack of results.

"My head hurts..." Jenna whined, rubbing her temple and groaning. "Migraines are a bitch."

"Aw..." Lexi pat her on the head. "There, there." Donnie and Lexi left due to a call from April, so we sat in a bitter silence, listening to the ongoing fight between the Turyles.

"Me and my brothers used to argue all the time." Jenna laughed to herself. "My first older brother thought he was grace incarnate, and my second brother thought he was God's gift to the universe (his wife encouraging him but laughing behind his back). My other sister besides Jenny (who could be snippy at times) and I would always make fun of them." I was shocked by this. How big was Jenna's family? I guess I couldn't complain... My family was huge and complicated.

"Me and my older sister fight all the time." I chuckled. "I fight with all of my siblings, mostly out of boredom. We never actually mean it."

"My little siblings are demons that dress like angels." Chelsea grinned. "Mom and Dad always blame everything they do on me." The three of us laughed, while the Turtles stopped fighting and smiled. Mikey and Chelsea left for some odd reason, smiling and muttering something about pizza gyoza. Whatever. Mikey texted that he saw a Kraang and that the two nimrods were following it to some warehouse. April told us she hadn't called Donnie that day. Something was wrong, but we went to the warehouse to find our friends and probably save them. Karai and Sensei stayed behind in case they came back. We got cornered by all the crazy little Footies, so... Yay.

"Joy." I groaned. "We're all gonna die... Besides Jenna. You just won't die, will you, Whovian?"

"God loves me." Jenna smirked, then became serious. "And no one's dying." Then, we were all knocked out. Thanks. I woke up in a room made out of wood, and I groaned in disgust.

"No rock, no dirt, no powers." I sighed. "Who's running this thing? It's like Shred-Head called my worst enemy to help him... Nah, she's dead." I began walking around the room, trying to think my way out. "No weapons, no powers, no way out... Just like the _Guatemala Incident of 2014_."

' _Jenna groaned and woke up strapped to a lab table. Her brown eyes widened in fear as a ginger woman with an eyepatch approached, a glowing syringe in her hand._

 _"Oh shit." Jenna began thrashing, panicking as the needle was lowered towards her neck. "NO!"_ '

' _Lexi woke up an a bright white room with no speaker, no camera, no doors, and no windows. The walls, ceiling, and floor were smooth and made of the same material, and they gave off light, which meant no detail in the whole room. Lexi was even dressed in all white, a white t-shirt, white pants, white socks, and a white band held her long blonde hair in a ponytail. Lexi slowly curled into a corner, her eyes glazed over and panicked._

 _"Alone..."_ '

' _Chelsea woke up in a stone cell, dressed in grey prison wear. Vents opened, and icy mist poured in. Soon, icicles hung off the ceiling, and ice clung to Chelsea's form. Her breath was mist._

 _"S-so c-c-cold..."_ '

I suddenly noticed a camera and a speaker.

" _Well, now._ " Shredder's voice boomed. " _All eight of you have finally woken up. It is time to begin. You are now held by your greatest weaknesses and fears, as have been told to me by my allies. Leonardo, you shall face blades far more superior to your own at speeds that will not even give you a chance to scream. **Ms. Song**..._ " I heard Jenna scream. " _You get the picture. Raphael, baked Turtle is a delicacy in some cultures. I hope you appreciate that. **Ms. O'Harra** , you are powerless to help any of your friends, so I have a gift for you._" A portion of the wall opened, and I saw seven screens bordered by wood, showing my friends in their torments. " _Enjoy the show. Donatello, I hear you're fond of puzzles, yet when you find one you can't solve, doesn't it come as a shock? **Ms. Kane** , you try to hide that you are such a social butterfly. I fear that we've gone and clipped your wings. Michelangelo, when those tanks fill up, I'm afraid that the Turtle your brothers knew will go... Flush. **Ms. Weasley** , I hope you don't mind that we've turned on the air conditioning. Don't want it getting too warm, do we?_" I was horrified. Those puns were so dumb... And I couldn't do anything to help my friends. I couldn't even hear them screaming. The videos had no sound. I could only watch in shock.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I let you all down..."

"Scar..." I heard a voice through the walls. My heart stopped.

"RAPH!" I banged on the wall. "What's happening? Are you okay?!"

"Furnaces... Everywhere..."

"Furnaces?" I asked. "If I'm right next to you, and my room's made of wood... How am I not on fire?" Suddenly, the wall I listened to began smoking. I screamed and backed away. "My room's on fire! Raph!"

"Scar..." The wall caught fire. I cried out as the walls, ceiling, and floor began burning. I was cornered. I would die. I heard a noise above me. The scream I heard earlier had come from above...

"JENNA!" I shouted. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... HELP!" There was the clanging of metal, a woman shouting, and the sound of a stone door sliding open and closed above. A fist broke through the ceiling, and Jenna's head poked in, upside-down.

"What seems to be the problem, Dawn? Is the heater broken?"

"Just help me, or I snap your neck." Jenna leapt down, and I noticed... "What the Hell happened to you?!" Jenna was covered in little pinpricks that leaked blood, and her hoodie sleeves were torn off at the shoulders, making a hooded vest. My friend swayed on her feet.

"They found out that I'm scared of needles, alright?!" She replied, angry. I cringed, and she calmed. "Now, let me see if I can fix this..." I watched as ice crawled up the walls and put out the fire. "Leo's saving his brothers. Let's save the nimrods. Chelsea's down, and Lexi's up."

"Let's get Chelsea first." Jenna punched the floor, and we fell through to the icy floor below.

"Chels!" Jenna grinned, pulling the half-frozen girl to her feet and slapping her repeatedly to wake her from her icy trance. "Come on, _Benja_! We got us a _Hunger Games_ to win!" Chelsea held up a frozen middle finger. "That's it. I'm calling Mitch and Jerome tonight. I'll make them block you from both of their _YouTube_ channels permanently."

"NO!"

"That's my Chels!" We climbed up and found Lexi in a wide-eyed, terrified state. It honestly scared me.

"Lexi?" I kneeled down next to the unblinking blonde. "Lexi, are you okay?" Our friend screamed.

"I-I won't be bad! I promise! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" I stood and backed away. "I didn't mean it, I swear! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Lexi!" Chelsea slapped her across the face, snapping her out of it. "WAKE UP!" Lexi shook out of it.

"What the Hell?" Lexi asked. "Why is Jenna bleeding, Scarlett scorched, and Chelsea frozen?"

"Long story." Jenna grimaced. "Let's go save our boyfriends." Jenna and I punched a hole in the wall to see they guys finally disconnect Donnie from his torment. They looked up and saw us, and their eyes widened in horror. "Ello, sweetie. Did you miss me?"

"Jenna?!" Leo asked, terrified. "What happened?!"

"Well, I was stuffed in a tiny room where some of Shredder's henchmen and a crazy lady with an eyepatch tested out my powers by trying to burn, drown, crush, suffocate, and stab me. Then, they brought in needles full of mutagen and shit, and they kept injecting me with them to see if it'd kill me." We all stared at Jenna, frozen in horror. "What? It didn't kill me, did it?"

"Mutagen, Jenna?" Chelsea asked. "Do you have new powers or abilities? Have your old ones become permanent back home?"

"That'd be awesome! I'd get to freeze blast the Hell out of all the school bullies. As for new powers... I do feel kinda funny." Leo grabbed Jenna's hand, obviously worried about her.

"Jenna?"

"We'll figure it out later." Donnie sighed, shaking his head. "What happened to the rest of you?"

"I was in a wooden room where screens showed all of you in your torments, then that room was lit on fire." I replied calmly, not showing what the effects of seeing all of them in pain were.

"Scar?" Raph asked, concerned. I looked away.

"I was isolated from sound, color, people, and detail." Lexi replied, glaring at her new outfit. "Nearly went mad."

"Lexi?" Donnie looked worried. Lexi was afraid to meet his eyes.

"I got frozen." Chelsea frowned. "Fire and ice don't mix well." Jenna put Chelsea in a headlock and gave her a noogie. "See what I mean?!"

"Ha!" Mikey exclaimed, then got sad. "I'm glad you're okay, Chels."

"You guys look like Hell." I smirked, brushing soot off my clothes. Raph grinned, grabbing my hand.

"Good to see you're okay, Scar."

"Eh. I've been through worse. Shall we greet our host?" We made our way up and into a control room. Jenna was acting funny, eyes going in and out of focus and pausing when speaking.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" Leo asked as we climbed. Jenna shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"I feel weird..." Jenna looked up, and everyone gasped. "What?" Jenna's eyes were glowing gold.

"Jenna..." Chelsea stared in horror. "Your eyes..." Jenna looked confused, her irises swirling gold while the whites of her eyes went silver.

"My eyes? What do you mean?" Jenna inquired. A woman cackled over the speakers.

" _I've revealed you, **Song**._ " The woman laughed. " _Momentarily, but all the same, it shows. Good luck!_ "

"So, that's your play, Kavarian?" Jenna asked quietly, seeing her reflection on the shiny wall. "Make me out to be a monster in front of my friends? Make them never trust me again? Isolate me? Well played, bitch..."

" _Checkmate._ "

"Jenna, what's going on?!" I finally snapped. "We need the truth, now! What's happening to you?! Why are you always shutting us out and disappearing?! Who was that?! Why did she and Shredder call you _Song_?! Your last name is _Smith_ , right?!" Jenna looked down.

"When this is over... You'll get the truth... I promise." Our friend whispered. I nodded, and we continued onward. After facing Shredder and giving him a good beating, we returned to the lair. Jenna's now-normal eyes wouldn't meet ours as we sat at the kitchen table, everyone else observing from a short distance. "Guys... I'm so, so sorry."

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked. Lexi went over and sat next to Jenna, who looked up.

"I know." Lexi stated. Jenna nodded, slowly smirking.

"I know you know..." She chucked, scaring the living Hell out of Lexi. "It's almost like I have a huge photo album of my life. I just needed to find the right page. Yesterday's headache was a bitch for a good reason, Lexi." Lexi's eyes widened in shock. "Did ya miss me?"

"Oh my God... More than you could ever know!" Lexi hugged Jenna, who laughed before squirming out of the hug. "Four years..."

"Plus all that time in _Harry Potter_... No longer. Let's finish this." Jenna and Lexi looked over at us. "You don't need to hide who you are, guys. We know who you are, and more than that. We were all friends from when we were five until we were twelve, but there was an accident, and we lost our memories of each other, so Lexi went into hiding." Jenna walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling deviously. "Scarlett Violet O'Harra, daughter of the warlord Ares, wielder of his blessing. Can master any weapon by touching it, with the temper of a rodeo bull." I looked up at her in shock, panicking.

"You know?!"

"Yup."

"You're not freaking out?!"

"Nope."

" _Di immortals..._ "

"Cussing in obscure languages no one understands is my thing, bitch... AND YOU!" Jenna marched over to Chelsea, glaring venomously. "Chelsea Molly Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, served time in Azkaban for a murder she didn't commit, escaped to America, and..." Jenna smiled sadly. "She forgot her favorite cousin." Chelsea just stared at Jenna in shock. "Your grandma is my mum's sister, jackass."

"My cousin?!" Chelsea asked. "I forgot you were my cousin?! You must be Aunt Mel's daughter!" Chelsea hugged her, then backed away. "Aunt Mel's daughter... No way."

"Yup."

"You're her?! The cousin that went missing?! My whole family thinks you're dead!"

"They do? Bless..."

"Jerk."

"I know, right?" Jenna turned to me. "Scar, you grew up in a world of monsters, gods, and spirits. So did Lexi."

"I am Alexis Bastet Kane." Lexi stated. "A Magician of the Per Ankh, Master of Storms, Blood of the Pharaohs, and host to Bastet."

"Wicked." I stared. "There's two people in your head?!"

"Wait..." Chelsea frowned. "If there's two people in that head... Who beat me last week at poker?"

"Bast." Lexi replied. "It's her favorite human game. I couldn't just _not_ let her play it."

"If we're all these crazy things..." I looked at Jenna. "Who are you?"

"My name is Heaven Amelia Song." Jenna replied. "I'm the Doctor and River Song's daughter. I'm three-hundred and sixteen years old. I'm the last true Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous. I'm a Jedi, soldier, general, vigilante, hero, and time traveler. I disappear whenever I go on trips with my dad. I've regenerated four times, and I've honestly not told you because I have nightmares of all of you killing me because I lied and you're afraid of me." We all stared.

"Jenna... Are you serious?" I asked. Jenna looked down and nodded. "You're an alien?" Jenna nodded. I slowly grinned and began to laugh.

"That explains so much!"

"Huh?"

"Only someone who wasn't totally human would love _Doctor Who_ like you do. I see it's personal now."

"Shut up, demigod. We all have _daddy issues_... None of you hate me? Gonna kill me?"

"Nah." I smiled, then grabbed her by the collar. "But if you stop aging on us, I will kill you." Jenna laughed nervously, shifting uncomfortably. All of our memories slowly came back of our time as friends when we were kids... Little did I know, back in our bedroom... Two-hundred and eighty-seven years of photos in Jenna's album had the same face, and one year of photos had a child that was unrecognizable. The full, terrible truth was still secret. The truth of Project Ice.

 _ **"Scarlett and Chelsea will learn the truth... When the three-thousand years are up, the portal opens, and the thirteen return."**_


	123. Beginning of the End (Leo)

One night, I had a dream. A memory...

' _"Goodbye, sweetie." Jenna gave a small grin, then screamed as she plummeted into the mutagen._

 _"NO!" I shouted, and Raph and Donnie pulled me back onto the floor. "JENNA!" I lost my fight. I couldn't move, only watch as Jenna's form slowly changed. It was over, and the new creature gave a powerful kick. It shot out of the mutagen, landing gracefully and forcefully on the ground below. The creature opened its eyes, showing animalistic instinct in the once kind and sweet brown orbs, and they scanned the room. Jenna had fur and claws. Her ears had changed place, growing grey, furry, and pointed. Jenna had a tail. She was covered in grey fur. Her once brown hair had changed to match her new wolf tail. Her face had lengthened, forming a short wolf snout. Jenna's eyes locked onto the Foot Bots and evil mutants. She grabbed the katanas still strapped on her back and unsheathed them. She looked up into the moonlight and howled. Jenna easily destroyed all the Foot Bots and defeated the mutants, then turned to Shredder, holding out her blade, asking for a challenge. Shredder seemed petrified._

 _"What are you?!"_

 _"I'm the girl who's about to end this war." I was shocked at how human Jenna still sounded, although the girl I once knew was gone._

 _"More like... Monster." Jenna finally noticed the expressions on our faces, and her rage fell away. Master Splinter and Karai looked scared. The other Marauders were frozen in shock. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked horrified. Then, her eyes fell on me. Her katanas slipped out of her hands, falling to the ground. She had seen her hand. With a slash of her hand, a jagged piece of ice formed a mirror, and Jenna looked at her reflection. The Time Lady looked ready to scream. Wolf instinct had taken over Jenna's body, and now she had control again. The ice mirror shattered into thousands of snowflakes. Jenna sank to her hands and knees. I ran over, slid, and kneeled next to Jenna._

 _"Jenna?" I asked. Jenna choked, trying to speak._

 _"Donnie... You better have the retro-mutagen ready." Jenna passed out in my arms. We escaped, and I carried her back to the lair. I sat with her in the lab while the other Marauders slept, and my family spoke. Donnie had cuffed Jenna's hands and feet to the table. She wouldn't be moving anytime soon. I saw my brother look a a piece of paper, gasping, before taking the retro-mutagen to Jenna. I never saw him inject it..._

 _"Maybe we should have left her." Raph commented. "Jenna's gone crazy! She'll probably attack us the instant she wakes up."_

 _"But... It's Jenna." Mikey whimpered. "She would never hurt us... Right?"_

 _"You saw her!" Donnie exclaimed. "She mindlessly tore those Foot Bots apart! Not like the other three at all. Shredder must have done something to the mutagen... I just can't help but think she'll be different, maybe crazy!"_

 _"Leonardo?" Splinter asked. I looked over at them._

 _"I'm not giving up on her." I stated. "Not for one second. If anyone tries to hurt her... I will kill you myself." Everyone was shocked by my words._

 _"Leo, you of all people?" Mikey asked, confused. "You're the one who hates her guts! You always call her annoying, and you always deny liking her!" I looked down at Jenna, who was slowly fading back to human._

 _"My sons..." Master Splinter slowly smiled at me. "I believe your older brother has been lying to himself for a very long time." I deactivated the shackles, and I grabbed Jenna's hand as the claws re-sheathed._

 _"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again." I whispered, a tear falling. "I promise."_ '

I woke up with a start. It all went downhill after the Triceraton, Zog, was killed on the Statue of Liberty while trying to signal his people.

"I'm just shocked to learn that there are more aliens out in the universe besides the Kraang." April stated. Jenna crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. "Oh, right... Gallifreyans, Sontarans, Silurians..." Then, we found something...

"Who's _Bishop_?" Scarlet asked, pointing at the purple graffiti. "I ain't punching no holy guy."

"I will." Chelsea stated. We all looked at her. "What?" We went to meet Bishop, and he turned out to be an Utrom Kraang, so he was on our side. We went to destroy the repaired Technodrome so the Triceratons wouldn't destroy Earth, and I turned to Jenna (who was in her teal and black Mandalorian armor) as the two of us, Bishop, Casey, Karai, and April waited on the Turtle Blimp just in case the sub team failed.

"Is anything going to happen today?" I asked. Jenna laughed.

"No, stupid. I'll stop it."

"What would happen if you didn't stop whatever's coming?" Jenna paled slightly, and looked down.

"I'd rather not say... I cried."

"Something that would make you cry? It must be bad... Who'd die?" Before Jenna could reply, the Technodrome rose from the water. "Jenna, now would be the time for you to try something stupid and Time Lady."

"I've got an idea, but you won't like it."

"What?"

"It goes like this." Jenna grabbed my hand and leapt off the blimp, taking a screaming me with her. We landed on something... I opened my eyes to see a teal fighter ship like in _Star Wars_. "Leo, this is my baby. My ship from the Clone Wars. Scratch my baby, and you die. Right, R2?" R2-D2 beeped from up front. I just stared at Jenna.

"You have R2-D2?!"

"Kept him in my backpack. Bigger on the inside." Jenna sat in the pilot seat, grinning. "It's good to be back." We blasted into a full speed flight, Jenna firing the main artillery into the Technodrome. It was working! "How do you fight fire?! With ice! Leo, man the rear guns!" I began firing the blasters, laughing as we caused the ship to start to sink. Jenna looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly. "Leo, if we die today, I'm really glad I fell off that building with you."

"I'm glad I caught you." We continued, and we soon found the Technodrome crashed with everyone alive, but the Triceratons were heading out to destroy Earth. They placed a black hole generator in Washington Square, so we made to destroy it. Jenna decided we needed more high-tech weapons to end this. She described each as she handed them out to us mortals.

"Scarlett, I give you the light saber of Darth Vader." Jenna stated. "Turn its reputation around, eh? Use it to save a world." Scarlett nodded and clipped the blade to her belt. "Lexi, I give you Padmè Amidala's military-grade blasters. Twins and a plasma blaster. Use them well." Lexi sheathed the twins at her belt and held the plasma. "Chelsea, I give you..." Jenna paused, staring down at the weapon. "The light saber that would have belonged to a Padawan who fell fourteen years after the genocide began. Don't lose it. It was to be a birthday present." Chelsea took the weapon gingerly. "Master Splinter, I give to you the light saber of Master Qui-Gon Jinn... May it serve you better than its last Master." Sensei took the blade and bowed to Jenna. "April, Casey, take my twin blasters. You two make a great team, as do they." The two blushed. "Karai, I give you the light saber of Master Yoda, which I recovered... I pray you are as strong as him." Karai took the blade. "Tang-Shen... Take the blaster of Duchess Satine. May you remain level-headed, and make good judgements, as she did." Tang-Shen smiled. "Mikey, I'm trusting you with something very important, okay? I'm giving you a device that would have belonged to the same Padawan as Chelsea's light saber. Do not lose it... It's all I have left." Jenna handed Mikey an orange and gold Sonic Screwdriver. "Donnie, I want you to take R2. He will help you solve any equation or problem you come across today... Watch out for the attitude. He likes to taser people who annoy him." Donnie pat R2 on the head. "Raph, I'm giving you this..." I watched in awe as Jenna took a TARDIS necklace from around her neck. "This is my TARDIS. The device that takes me and the others between worlds. If worse comes to worse... I want you to picture everyone here and say..." Jenna paused, scared. Raph took the necklace. "Thanks, bud. The words are _mischief managed_ , okay? Say those words and imagine us, and we'll be teleported to the universe we Marauders came from. I'm sorry... But it's the only way we'll survive." Raph nodded shakily. "Leo, take the light saber of Obi-Wan Kenobi. May you be as wise and brave as him." I took the blade. "Nobody die, okay?"

"Got it." I grinned mockingly. "Wasn't planning on it."

"Hey, I'm the only one here with eight lives, dummy." Jenna reminded me. "Do not die on me. And don't lose the weapons I gave you... They came from family." I slowly realized...

"Your brother who was murdered..." I recalled. "You said his name was _Obi_... Oh my God..."

"Let's just go kick some ass." Scarlett interrupted. "Sensei, call in the calvary. We will call ours also."

"Your calvary?" Donnie asked. "Who can you call?"

"Well..." Chelsea smiled. "In my family, only my parents gave up on me..." Dozens of strangely-dressed people appeared all around us. Mostly gingers. "Grandma!" Chelsea hugged Molly Weasley.

"I can't believe she grew up to be _that_ Chelsea." Fred whispered to George. "And I can't believe we willingly came to an alien apocalypse and reunited with those three psychos."

"Don't mock your goddaughter's friends, Freddie." George smirked back. "They saved our asses more times than we lit Filch on fire."

"We've come to help." Harry Potter stated, grinning. "And make everything up to Chelsea." Sirius pat the young witch on the back.

"At least it wasn't twelve years, kid." He chuckled. Two people hid in the crowd of family members. Ron and Hermione. They didn't want Chelsea to see them, but there they were.

"Rose!" Chelsea exclaimed, hugging a younger girl, then nodding at a little boy coldly. "Hugo."

"Hey, Chels."

"Too soon, ass."

"Okay... Sorry." What was that all about? Scar smirked.

"Eh. Wizards are cool... But I have an army of monster-fighting demigods, goddesses, and gods who fight in the ways of Greece and Rome!" An army of teenagers and friendly monsters marched up in the street below. "Hey, Clarisse!"

"Hey, Scar!" A girl shouted. Lexi laughed at her.

"Demigods? I HAVE AN ARMY OF EGYPTIAN MAGICIANS AND EGYPTIAN DEITIES!" An army of magicians and Egyptian gods arrived, and they cheered. Jenna slowly smirked, looking mad with power.

"I have planets who owe me favors." Jenna pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Strax, call in the Sontaran battle fleets! Shadow Proclamation, into position! Torchwood, don't let Uncle Jack blow up anyone but the Triceratons! Jenny, move UNIT into Washington Square! Aunt Vastra, Aunt Flint, move the Silurians to evacuate New York! Dad, Mum, try to disable the black hole generator! Godfather... I need your help down here!" A woman in a purple dress and hat appeared with an umbrella, smiling.

"It's time to save this bloody world for once!" Missy exclaimed. "Shall we dance, children?" Dozens of ships appeared in the sky and began attacking the Triceriton fleet.

"Hello, Godfather." Jenna greeted Missy, giving her a hug.

"Jenna, she's evil!" I exclaimed. Jenna scoffed, pulling away and crossing her arms.

"Leo, she was there for me when no one else was. And if she was really evil, she wouldn't have saved my dad all the times she did."

"Ah, Leonardo!" Missy gave a bow. "I recall meeting you... Oh! This is how you knew me on sight! You were always such a sweet young man." Missy pinched my cheek, then glared. "Hurt my goddaughter, and I kill you."

"Nice to meet you." Missy let me go. "How can you help?"

"Well..." Missy held her remote in the air, and most of the Triceraton fighter ships froze in midair, giving Strax and the Shadow Proclamation time to take them out. "How's that?"

"Awesome!" Mikey shouted. "You rock, Time Lady!" Missy laughed, and I saw another side to the crazy Gallifreyan. It reminded me of Jenna. Then, Missy saw Chelsea.

"Oh... Hello, there." Missy greeted, eyes wide in shock. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Why are you looking at me like that, Missy?" Chelsea asked. "Please don't say I die."

"No... It's just, in four years time... You and I go on quite the adventure, little one." We began our attack on the black hole generator, and that's when matters started to go downhill fast. The Mutanimals were captured, the warships chased Strax and the SP away, and some demigods and magicians were killed.

"Mark!" Scarlett ran over to one of her half-brothers who had been shot, kneeling by his sighed. The teen looked up at her weakly, slowly handing her his bronze dagger.

"Win, little sister." He pleaded, eyes closing. "And name something good after me, eh?"

"I will." Scarlett promised, and Mark passed on. Ares cried out in rage and snapped a Triceraton's neck. Nico DiAngelo called an army of the undead to keep fighting while we retreated. Then, Mikey and Chelsea were caught. Jenna ran forward, and time slowed down until it was nearly standing still.

"Chelsea!" Jenna shouted, running in slow motion. Chelsea reached out. Mikey cried in pain from the Triceraton Captain's stone grip. Then, all four vanished in an orange light. I was pulled back by Raph and Scar, and we retreated.

"What's the damage?" Lexi asked a while later as we sat on a rooftop.

"We lost half of the Sontaran and Shadow fleet." Donnie replied. "The Silurians evacuated the city, but they were ambushed and Vastra got shot in the leg. It'll heal eventually, but not quick enough to fight. We lost a quarter of the demigod and magician army, and George lost an ear."

"It was gonna happen to him at some point." Raph sighed. Fixed points. "I just need a gun to shoot myself when he starts making ear jokes."

"Torchwood got cornered, and Jack died again. He's healing, and should be back on his feet in a few minutes. UNIT lost many men, but Jenny's okay. River and the Doctor are alright, and so's Missy. The Mutanimals and Casey were captured, as were Chiron and Amos." Lexi glared at the mention of Amos. "And, well... Chelsea, Mikey, and Jenna have been captured and taken to the ships."

"We need to go save them." I stated. "I know we can end this... But we need them." We found Mikey's Kraang ship and flew up to find my brother, my girlfriend, and Chelsea. I drove, and the other four watched worriedly.

"I can't even imagine what they're doing to them right now..." Lexi sighed, then gasped in horror. "Jenna! What if they find out about Project Ice?!"

"Project Ice?" Scarlett asked, but had no time to get her answers, as the battle had once again begun.

' _Meanwhile with the odd duo of Missy and Tang Shen..._

 _"So..." Tang Shen began as the two waited for a plan. "What did you mean when you said that you and Chelsea would go on an adventure?"_

 _"Well, you see..." Missy began giggling. "It is quite the tale... You sure you are up to it?"_

 _"Why wouldn't I be?"_

 _"Well, the truth is..." Missy whispered something in Tang Shen's ear. The woman froze up, staring at Missy._

 _"You... You're...?"_

 _"Hello!" Missy smiled. Tang Shen passed out cold, and the Time Lady laughed. "I always liked you."_ '

 _ **DUH-DUH-DUUUUUUUH! Jenna, Chelsea, and Mikey have been captured! A fierce battle rages through New York! What will happen next?! What is Missy talking about when it come to her future with Chelsea?! How will this battle end?! Find out next time! I do love torturing people with cliffhangers... Please read, review, follow, favorite, etc to show your support. I don't own** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **,** Doctor Who **,** Harry Potter **,** Percy Jackson **,** Kane Chronicles **, or** Star Wars **. I only own my OCs.**_

 _ **"** STRIKE! STRIKE! FOR OC RIGHTS! **"**_

 _ **... I better go calm them down.**_


	124. What Must Be Done (Jenna)

_My name is Heaven Amelia Song, and I have done terrible things._

 _I've allowed myself to fall into darkness._

 _I've given into my rage._

 _I've lied to people I care about._

 _I've killed._

 _I've sacrificed my morals, my humanity._

 _I've become the monster, the weapon, that Madame Kavarian always planned for me to be._

 _I've failed to protect the people and worlds I love._

 _My new name is Jenna Amy Smith..._

 _And I'm going to make things right._

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I gazed out the window into deep space, sighing and looking down with a shake of my head.

Earth was gone.

I had failed: plain and simple.

I had failed my duties, my responsibilities, the world I had come to call home.

I had failed my friends.

In the adrenaline rush of the previous night, I had excitedly boarded the ship, dragging everyone else along with me.

The Marauders, the Turtles, April, Casey...

Then, reality sunk in as I saw Earth pulled into a black hole.

My kind had invented black holes, so a huge weight crushed me.

Yet another reason why this was my fault.

I should have tried harder, I should have-

"Jenna?" A voice asked. I turned around to see April. "How are you holding up?" I realized that I was crying and raised a hoodie-sleeve to wipe the tears away.

"I'm not." I admitted. "I failed, April... I was supposed to protect the Earth, to protect humanity, to protect all of you... It's like Coruscant, like Gallifrey, all over again."

"Jenna, you couldn't have stopped this." April insisted. "You're only one person. One Time Lady." I looked down, crossing my arms and sighing.

Then, my eyes widened.

"Oh no." I ran, past my crestfallen companions, slamming my hands on the dashboard of the ship and glaring at Professor Honeycutt. "What kind of shields does this ship have?!"

"What?" The android asked. God, he sounded like my father...

"The shields! What kind?!" I demanded. Honeycutt raised a pixelated eyebrow.

"Gamma-class. Why?"

"Damn!" I cursed, starting to pace. Chelsea frowned.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" My other cousin asked. I looked up.

"I'm a fully-realized Time Lady. The energy I give off can only be masked by military-grade, Omega-class shields... It's only a matter of time before I'm picked up on the enemy's scanners."

"What?!" Casey asked. "What about April?!" I waved it off.

"She's not fully-realized, not like me... Professor Honeycutt, we need to work quickly. I have one idea just crazy enough to save our lives."

"I see. We can rig the simulation chamber, and create a cellular-transducer... Come on!"

We ran to the simulator and started working like crazy.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Scarlett, Lexi, Chelsea, April, and Casey watched in confusion.

"What's a _cellular-transducer_?" Mikey asked. "Is it, like, some kind of wi-fi hotspot?"

"Cellular-transducer..." Donnie kept muttering. Part of me hoped that he'd figure it out, but most of me prayed that he wouldn't.

I couldn't have anyone trying to stop me.

I hunched over my work, hiding the tiny, almost-commonplace device that I was wiring into the controls. They couldn't see it, or they'd know.

This was for the best. We'd all be hidden, safe from harm until the Earth was saved. But, damn...

It was going to hurt.

"I've reprogrammed the simulator." Honeycutt turned to me. "Have you completed your share?" I nodded, placing my work in a wire-filled drawer and completing the final attachments. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I've wired it in a way that will allow the process to be reversed in the usual way, but I've made some slight adjustments for the sake of convenience and disguise."

"What's going on?!" Leo asked. "What are you trying to do?!"

"It'll be fine." I promised. "But no matter what, you cannot stop the process until it's complete. You could kill me, or blow up the solar system."

"Wait..." Lexi frowned as I stepped inside the simulator and closed the door. " _ **Cellular-transducer**... Son of a bitch!_ "

I watched as Lexi openned the drawer, her eyes widening in horror.

" _Are you ready?_ " Professor Honeycutt asked. I held a thumb up, standing in the center of the chamber. " _ **Cellular-remodeling** will begin in five, four-_ "

" _Don't you dare!_ " Lexi spat as the others tried to figure out what was wrong. I raised my middle-finger in response.

" _Two, one!_ "

"This is going to hurt." I complained, the simulator glowing white. That's when the pain hit.

I screamed in agony, my blood becoming fire as I collapsed on my hands and knees. Golden and silver energy glowed all around me, slowly beginning to swirl as my regeneration energy was drained. My hearts beat wildly, and I cried out as one completely vanished from my immune system.

I could faintly make out the sounds of my friends pounding on the bairier, struggling to open the door and interrupt the process despite my warning.

I knew they would.

Thank God that I'd dead-bolted the door.

My inhuman-strength began to leave me, my whole body shaking with pain as it tried to adjust. I could suddenly feel my body aging all around me, slowly dying.

I'd have to get used to that.

That's when the final changes struck.

I looked up as the glow around me became icy-blue, teal, turquoise, and silver. My eyes were probably glowing in those colors, as well.

Then, it all faded.

The simulator shut off, the agony faded to a dull ache, and I took a deep breath before attempting to stand. I stumbled, falling against a wall, then shakily stabilized myself.

I leaned against the wall, trying to drown out the pounding on metal and glass as I raised my hands. They were the same, yet different.

The glow of immortality had left my skin.

I raised one hand higher, closing my eyes and focusing.

Nothing.

No ice, no fire.

Nothing.

I tried to change form, finding the same obstacle.

Nothing.

I shakily stepped away from the wall, taking a few steps as I adjusted. This was for the greater good, and it was only a temporary state.

I'd sacrificed mutation for the sake of memory, but that was fine. I had the Force, I had my training.

But...

No regenerations.

No crazy powers.

Nothing else.

For the sake of my friends, I had made the one choice that every Time Lord and Lady hoped that they would never have to make.

I had chosen to become human.

 ** _*smirks evilly* I'm back... Partially._**

 ** _Guys, I know it's been a while. And, in case you haven't seen my profile, I believe that I should explain why._**

 ** _I've started up a secondary profile, IceWarrior13, for non-Marauder stories._**

 ** _And let me tell you, it's MEGA-POPULAR!_**

 ** _Seriously, stories that I post there get more views in a month than any of my stories here ever had._**

 ** _That being said, I feel bad for abandoning this name in favor of that one, so I will be trying to occasionally update here._**

 _ **If you want to see my work more frequently, visit** IceWarrior13 **. I write stories for** RWBY **,** Transformers **,** Avatar: the Last Airbender **,** Legends of Korra **,** Frozen **, and several others.**_

 ** _So... See you next time!_**

 ** _Arctic Marauder._**

 ** _PS: I own nothing but my OCs._**


	125. What Matters (Scarlett)

_My name is Scarlett Violet O'Harra, and I failed._

 _I failed my half-siblings._

 _I failed my father._

 _I failed the gods._

 _I failed my friends._

 _I failed their families, their friends._

 _We managed to rescue Chelsea and Mikey, but..._

 _In that final battle, the Hearth of Darkness took everything._

 _The armies of Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter, the Greek and Roman gods forced to flee as their children were killed. They probably faded with the planet._

 _I was the last demigod._

 _The Per-Ankh. The Magicians and their gods were taken as well. Carter, Sadie, Bast... Lexi cried for hours and hours._

 _She was the last Magician._

 _The Order of the Pheonix, the wizards and witches. The Weasleys, the Potters..._

 _Chelsea was the last witch._

 _The Papal Mainframe, the Paternosters, UNIT, Torchwood, and all of the armies Jenna called to help us. Missy, Jenny, River. The Doctor. They were all pulled into the black hole._

 _All Jenna was able to save was the TARDIS, which had defenses that protected it from the black hole and allowed us to retrieve it after Earth's fall. Then... Jenna shut down._

 _She was the last of the Time Ladies. At least, in this universe._

 _The Mighty Mutanimals._

 _The Foot Clan._

 _Master Splinter, Tang-Shen, Karai._

 _Mr. O'Neil (Kirby)._

 _Earth._

 _All of them were lost because I wasn't strong enough._

 _Because I was too scared to use the Blessing of Ares._

 _Because I was a coward._

 _Luckily, Professor Zayton Honeycutt had arrived to give us a second chance._

 _Did we deserve it?_

 _Did I deserve it?_

 _Now, one of my best friends had made another choice to save all of us, even in the midst of her grief at being the last of her kind._

 _When would she snap?_

 ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_**

Jenna stepped out of the room, and we all glared at her.

"What just happened?" Leo asked coldly. "What did you do?"

"I ensured that no one could detect us, yet I could still keep my memories and appearance." Jenna replied. "My regeneration energy, the amount of mutagen in my blood, it could easily be picked up by me enemies. The Silence, the Triceratons, who knows how many others... So, I did the only thing I could."

"Cellular transducer." Donnie's eyes widened. "You changed yourself into a full-on human."

"Voilà." Jenna grinned, the groaned. "Great! Now, I'm a mortal! I can't call you guys my _mortal little bitches_ anymore! I can't act all awesome! This sucks!"

"But, without your powers, how can you fight?" Casey asked. Jenna grabbed him by the collar and raised him into the air, glaring venemously.

"Listen here, Jones. For the first nine years of my life after Project Ice, I didn't know that I had powers. I didn't know that I was Gallifreyan. Back then, I was considered and trained as human... As a Jedi." Jenna smirked. "I may not be a mutant Time Lady, but I've still got power. I've still got training. And I'm still fully-capable of kicking your ass. Got it?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Good."

"Jenna, are you okay?" I asked. The brunette looked over, dropping Casey.

"Never better."

 ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_**

Later, as we headed to a space-port on a pirate-infested planet to get more fuel, I noticed Chelsea messing with something around her neck.

"What's that?" I asked. Chelsea sighed and looked up.

"A family heirloom." She held up an ancient-looking silver ring on a chain. "I've had it since I was small... I mess with it when I'm nervous."

"Oh... I've never seen it, before."

"I haven't been REALLY nervous for a while... But, I've felt weird ever since Missy said that thing. About some adventure four years in the future."

"I wouldn't worry about it. She seemed happy, so it must have turned out well."

"I guess... Hopefully, we'll have a planet, then." Chelsea frowned. "Think that this six-months in space counts in the four?"

"Chelsea, I don't think Missy knew about Earth getting sucked into a black hole."

"You never know... I just can't shake this feeling."

"Chels, it'll be fine."

"But, I'm just me! And I don't even like Missy! Why would she go on an adventure with me?! Why would I go on an adventure with her?!"

"Calm down!" Lexi shouted. We had failed to notice her presence. "Look, none of that will matter unless we get Earth back. So, stop whining and woman-up! What we want doesn't matter, anymore! We screwed up! We need to fix this!"

All was silent.

Then...

"You're right." I sighed. I remembered Mark, my siblings, my father, my world... "Nothing else besides saving the Earth matters. We need to focus... This will be our most important mission, yet."

"Definitely." Jenna walked in. "And if we're going to be fighting in space, we'll need space-stuff. Come on." Jenna gestured, and we followed.

 ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_**

We ended up walking through the hallways of the TARDIS, Jenna looking as serious as death as we passed door after door. Then, we came to a turquoise door, and she opened it.

It was an exact copy of Jenna's bedroom back home. Like, home-home. Our Earth.

Jenna ignored that and went to the tall dresser, pressing a button to make it slide to the side, revealing a staircase leading down.

"Even my father didn't know about this." Jenna stated. "But, every Gallifreyan room has secret rooms attached. His, Mom's, Jenny's, and mine."

We walked down the staircase, and we ended up in a HUGE room.

It was filled with weapons, vehicles, and armor.

The weapons were on the walls. Everything from ancient spears to light-sabers, Revolutionary War-era muskets and cannons to plasma-blisters, grenades to atomic bombs. Wands, staffs, swords... Every weapon in history was there. And, I'm pretty sure I saw some weapons that looked like they should be in an anime or something.

 _RWBY_?

 _Attack on Titan_?

There were wooden mannequins with armor. From Viking to Storm-Trooper, Apollo Astronaut to Greek Warrior, there were all kinds of armor. And there were lots of each.

The vehicles were everything between armored-limousines and tanks to badass motorcycles, cars, and a few hovering speeder-bikes.

"This is insane..." Lexi stated. I slowly grinned.

"Now, you're speaking my language."

"What?" Jenna smirked. "Did you think that I never take souvenirs? Everywhere I've gone, every era, I've taken weapons, armor, vehicles-" A horse whinnied from somewhere in the room. Jenna coughed as we stared at her. "Things that pull vehicles... But, I've got something special just for my main bitches."

Jenna pressed a button, and a wall slid open.

There were four outfits that looked a lot like April's, only in turquoise and black, red and black, purple and white, and orange and white.

"Uh..." Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "What makes those so special?"

"These may look like April's jumpsuit, but that's just to blend in." Jenna smiled deviously. "There's are bullet-proof, fire-proof, and laser-proof. They regulate temperature, and my old pal Tony helped me create a small arc-reactor for each of them. They will never run out of power. Also, they each have little things added in for your specific skill-sets and powers, and they're made of a self-regenerating fabric. No tears, no damage... You'll be the most-protected and badass-looking heroes in this half of the known universe."

"Cool." I smiled. "Now, let's talk weapons."

"I never thought you'd ask."

 ** _IT'S TIME TO SUIT UP! Bwahahahahahahaha!_**

 ** _Now, we've got more information as to what happened in that battle..._**

 ** _Honestly, I posted the wrong chapter. I had a chapter for that battle, but I accidentally deleted it, so I posted the one where Jenna goes human._** ** _I'm just going to give you snippets of that fight as this story goes on. Maybe someone will have a nightmare or flashback._** ** _Sorry!_**

 ** _I only own my OCs!_**

 _"STRIKE! STRIKE! FOR OC RIGHTS!"_

 ** _... I'll be right back._**

 ** _Please read, review, check out my other stories and channel, etc. Thanks!_**


End file.
